


Golden Days

by PipinAmdja



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Multicrossover fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Kisah-kisah pada masa-masa keemasan Dunia Tengah, Narnia, berikut petualangan Penyihir-Penyihir Muda dari London yang menyaksikan, mendokumentasikan, dan tak jarang mencampuri semuanya.----------





	1. Negeri Seberang Lautan

 

"Kepada Laut Timur nan berkilau, Kunobatkan untukmu, Ratu Lucy Yang Pemberani.

Kepada Belantara Barat yang senantiasa menghijau, Raja Edmund Yang Adil.

Pada Mentari Selatan nan cemerlang, Ratu Susan Yang Lemah Lembut.

Dan pada Langit Utara yang jernih, Kunobatkan untukmu, Raja Agung Peter.

Sekali Raja dan Ratu Narnia, selamanya Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Semoga kebijaksanaanmu menyertai kami hingga bintang terakhir runtuh dari cakrawala."

***

Daun lepas yang dipermainkan angin, begitulah nasib Silver Thread kini, kapal perang Gondor yang dipimpin Pangeran Imrahil dari Dol Amroth.

Dalam sebuah pengejaran yang sia-sia, badai yang turun sewaktu malam memisahkan Sang Pangeran dari armadanya. Kegelapan membutakan, topan yang mengamuk, menyeret Imrahil dan awak kapalnya jauh ke antah-berantah.

Ombak hitam naik menggempur. Silver Thread berayun oleng. Nakhodanya, Sir Aiden, nyaris terlempar dari atas dek andai Imrahil tak keburu menariknya. Hal yang sama sayangnya tak terjadi pada beberapa orang pelaut. Mereka tersapu, dan lenyap entah ke mana.

Teriakan, jeritan, semua teredam angin ribut. Bersama Aiden, Imrahil mempertahankan roda kemudi, mati-matian mengarahkan bahtera. Basah kuyup, dingin menggigil, tercekam teror. Seolah tak cukup, petir pun datang menyambar. Tiang layar utama Silver Thread berderak, pecah berhamburan.

Tanpa haluan, di samudra yang tak dikenal, tak ada harapan. Imrahil menengadah ke langit. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ia lihat cuma halilintar yang memecut. Memandang berkeliling hanyalah gelombang kelam yang bergejolak; daratan seperti tinggal di angan-angan. Rasa gentar menguasainya, akan nasibnya, akan nasib orang-orangnya.

Dinding air berdebur, tinggi membumbung. Imrahil memandang putus-asa seraya berbisik gentar.

"Wahai Engkau yang suci! Kumohon belas kasihmu! Selamatkanlah kami!"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukanlah kisah yang dapat dicerna logika. Tetapi di kemudian hari, setiap kali menceritakan ulang badai di tengah laut yang nyaris meleburkan Silver Thread, Imrahil selalu bersumpah, "demi Eru, demi Valar! Kala itu waktu laksana terhenti, dan dari kejauhan kudengar raungan dahsyat seekor singa yang mengguncang lautan!"

***

Berakhirnya rezim Sauron Sang Raja Kegelapan, tak berarti Arda bebas dari ancaman. Dewa Jahat Morgoth masih bernaung dalam bayang-bayang di luar dunia, menunggu waktu untuk kembali. Pengikutnya yang sesat memang tercerai-berai bersama keruntuhan Mordor, tetapi masih ada. Beberapa bahkan luput dari perhatian dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Salah satunya adalah Tabib Suci Rohan, Ersilla.

Bintang Ilahi; Eru-Sila. Satu-satunya Istar yang terlahir dari ras Manusia. Si Bijak Saruman adalah yang menemukannya, menyadari potensinya, kemudian membesarkan dan mendidiknya. Beranjak dewasa, Ersilla memutuskan untuk lepas dari pengawasan Sang Guru dan mengembara. Kabarnya lenyap ditelan roda waktu, sampai penobatan Eomer putra Theoden sebagai Raja Rohan, barulah ia muncul, dan menetap di negeri para penunggang kuda itu sebagai tabib.

Pada awalnya Eomer dan istrinya, Ratu Lothiriel, menganggap Ersilla sebagai berkah dari Eru. Masa setelah perang adalah masa-masa peralihan yang kacau, dan keberadaan seorang Istar bagaikan harapan yang memupus keputus-asaan. Eomer mengira Ersilla akan sama seperti Gandalf; yang membimbing Gondor bangkit dari keterpurukan lewat kebijakan yang ia salurkan pada Raja Aragorn. Perkiraannya amat jauh meleset.

Ketika satu dari tujuh Batu Palantir, Annuminas Stone, yang selama ini dinyatakan hilang di Laut Es Utara diketemukan balik di pantai Rohan, itulah saat Ersilla menunjukkan watak aslinya. Tabib itu mencuri Palantir, lalu membunuh keturunan Eomer yang masih dalam kandungan Ibunya sebagai tumbal sesaji untuk Morgoth.

Begitu dalam duka dan kemarahan Eomer, ia mengumumkan perburuan terhadap Istar sesat itu. Ayah mertuanya, Pangeran Imrahil dari Dol Amroth, pun membawa masalah ini ke Majelis Permusyawaratan Arda di Gondor, ke hadapan Rajanya Aragorn juga segenap penguasa Dunia Tengah. Demi mendengar kekejian Ersilla, Penasehat Majelis, Gandalf Si Jubah Putih turut pula mengutuk, "bukan lagi Bintang Ilahi kau kini, Hai Penyihir Jahat! Umarth-Sil, Suar Nasib Buruk, begitulah kau akan disebut!" Maka resmilah Ersilla, Umarthsil, atau Silla, menjadi musuh Arda.

Silla kemudian melarikan diri dengan armada terakhir Sauron, Iblis Hitam, menyertainya. Berkat persekutuan para penguasa Arda, kabar ini sampai dengan cepat ke telinga Eomer dan Imrahil, dan keduanya bersatu-padu untuk mengejar.

Telah sebulan berlalu sejak itu, dan satu bulan lagi ketika armada Eomer kembali dengan tangan hampa berikut berita buruk. Silla Si Penyihir lolos, sedangkan kapal Silver Thread yang diawaki Pangeran Imrahil hilang dalam badai.

Tak cuma mereka di Rohan yang bersusah hati, Gondor pun berduka. Bagi Raja Aragorn pribadi, Imrahil bukan sekadar penasehat dewan melainkan juga sahabat seperjuangan; keberadaannya tak tergantikan. Meski demikian tiada waktu meratapi kehilangan. Pembersihan Arda dari pengaruh jahat Sauron masih harus diberlakukan.

Lalu, di saat-saat yang tak terduga, sebuah kapal asing mendarat di pelabuhan Minas Tirith, mengantarkan Imrahil dan seluruh awak Silver Thread.

***

Kontingen dari Rohan dengan Raja Eomer dan Ratu Lothiriel di antaranya, tiba di Minas Tirith tiga hari setelah kembalinya Imrahil. Sebuah kunjungan kekerabatan, maka Aragorn menyambut mereka tanpa formalitas. Eomer dan Lothiriel segera dipertemukan dengan Imrahil. Setelah hari-hari yang dicekam kegelisahan, itulah reuni yang membahagiakan.

Ratu Arwen Undomiel kemudian mengundang mereka bersantap pagi bersama, di menara istana, pada balkon yang menghadap laut. Pangeran Greenwood Legolas dan Gimli dari Erebor juga hadir. Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum bahwa dua sahabat karib ini seringkali berkelana menjelajahi Dunia Tengah, dan menjadikan Gondor sebagai perhentiannya.

"Tak cuma aku bertemu lagi dengan kerabatku, para sahabatku pun berkumpul di sini! Ini benar-benar hari yang baik!" Eomer bergembira hati menemui Legolas dan Gimli, yang menyambutnya dengan tawa.

"Dan hari baik bagi kami juga, Paduka Eomer," ucap Legolas. "Kudengar panen Rohan melimpah tahun ini, bahkan rumput padangnya tumbuh lebih lebat dari janggut Gimli putra Gloin! Selamat, Yang Mulia!"

Eomer tersenyum lebar melihat Gimli mendelik pada Sang Ellon. "Berkat belas kasih Eru, dan juga jerih payah rakyat Rohan."

Lothiriel sudah tak sabar hendak menanyai Ayahnya, namun belum sepatah katapun terdengar darinya Arwen dengan tegas mendahului. "Yang Mulia sekalian, seperti para Hobbit seringkali ucapkan, 'telur dulu sebelum ayam'! Sarapan dulu, baru yang macam-macam."

Kata-katanya disambut gelak tawa semua orang, dan masing-masing pun terkenang kepada para sahabat mereka dari tanah hijau Shire. Empat sekawan Hobbit; Merry, Pippin, Sam, dan Frodo.

Tak ada pagi yang terlalu pagi bagi Dwarf untuk makan daging, maka itu tak heran Gimli menumpuk sosis dan dendeng goreng di piringnya. Legolas dan Arwen mengawasinya sambil menggeleng-geleng; sebagai Peri mereka tidak membutuhkan banyak makan dan lagi lebih menyukai sayur-mayur. Aragorn dan Eomer memulai sarapan dengan roti panggang dan mentega, sementara Lothiriel menyibukkan diri dengan memanjakan Ayahnya, menyendokkan bubur hingga mangkuknya penuh dan meletakkan begitu banyak ham hingga menggunung di atasnya untuk Imrahil yang cuma tertawa kewalahan.

***

Angin pagi yang dingin berbaur dengan siraman mentari yang hangat, membawa aroma laut samar-samar di antaranya. Dari jauh burung-burung camar berceloteh ribut, melayang-layang di langit, seolah bersenda gurau dengan sesamanya. Imrahil melayangkan pandangan, dan merasa puas saat melihat warna cerah berkilau tertambat di dermaga.

The Valiant. Kapal yang dihadiahkan kepadanya oleh Ratu dari Negeri Seberang Lautan.

Para pelayan telah membereskan meja makan, dan menyiapkan teh beraroma bunga dan kopi dari Shire. Lothiriel tak dapat lagi menahan diri dan mendesak Imrahil, bahkan sebelum Sang Pangeran selesai menyeruput kopinya.

"Nah, Ayah. Dua bulan lebih aku tak tidur nyenyak memikirkanmu, katakan padaku  bagaimana keadaan Ayah selama ini. Apa Ayah terluka? Apa Ayah jatuh sakit?"

Imrahil tertawa. "Kupastikan padamu, 'Nak, Orangtua ini tak kekurangan suatu apa. Satu-satunya yang hilang dariku hanyalah kepemilikan atas Silver Thread." Ia mengesah penuh penyesalan.

Suasana hening. Semua orang mencurahkan perhatian pada Imrahil yang lamat-lamat mulai bercerita. Tentang malam berbadai, tentang bahtera yang telah di ujung tanduk dan mukjizat yang menyelamatkannya.

" ... singa yang mengaum?" Legolas terkesima.

Imrahil mengangguk. Sesaat ia mereguk kopinya, meresapi wangi dan pekatnya rasa. "Aku tahu Anda sekalian sulit mempercayainya. Berada di tengah laut, daratan tak terlihat, lantas dari mana suara itu terdengar? Tapi aku tak berkhayal, baik waktu itu maupun sekarang. Aku mendengarnya! Suara sedemikian, bukanlah hal yang dapat dibayangkan."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aragorn.

"Segalanya mendadak berakhir! Ombak pasang, angin puting beliung ... rasanya seperti terguncang bangun dari mimpi buruk," jawab Imrahil. Binar takjub berkerlip di matanya. "Tetapi Silver Thread telah rusak parah hingga tiada pilihan lain bagi kami selain meninggalkannya. Selama beberapa waktu kami mendayung sekoci tanpa tahu harus ke mana, dan memasuki perairan berkabut. Malam itu terbilang cerah, dan sewaktu awan pekat bergulung pergi, kami menemukan konstelasi bintang yang tak dikenal terpeta di angkasa. Tak ada Earendil, Paduka sekalian! Pun Anarrima, Alcarinque, Wilwarin ... dalam rasa jeri kami sadar telah berlayar keluar dari Arda! Lalu kabut menipis, dan tampaklah daratan yang tak disangka-sangka!"

Narnia.

Dalam jeda sekali lagi Imrahil menyesap kopinya. Sedangkan para pendengarnya begitu terserap dalam cerita sampai tak menghiraukan sajian masing-masing.

"Tadinya kami pikir itu pulau kosong," lanjut Imrahil. "Tak dinyana, penghuni negeri itu menemukan kami. Bisakah Anda sekalian menebak siapa?" Kemudian ia membisu, sengaja menggantung kisahnya.

"Pangeran," Legolas memprotes. "Bagaimana kami bisa tahu?"

"Ayah, kebiasaanmu menunda-nunda cerita memang sudah tak tertolong lagi!" kata Lothiriel, geli bercampur frustasi. "Baiklah, kita mainkan permainan konyolmu ini. Tentu saja kalian semua diketemukan oleh penduduk setempat!"

"Masih kurang," tanggap Imrahil, seringai jahilnya terkembang melihat Lothiriel merajuk.

"Ksatria berkuda putih dengan baju zirah mengkilap!" tebak Arwen berapi-api hingga semuanya tergelak.

"Hampir tepat, kecuali bagian kuda putihnya," Imrahil tetap saja berteka-teki.

Gimli mengerang. "Demi Mahal yang perkasa, ini takkan ada habisnya! Pangeran Imrahil, kasihanilah kami. Perutku masih belum selesai menggiling daging, aku tak bisa berpikir dengan benar sampai tengah hari!"

Mendengar itu, Imrahil terkekeh. "Baiklah, putra Gloin, akan kuberitahu. Yang menemukan kami adalah sepasukan Centaur. Ksatria dengan tubuh setengah manusia dan setengah kuda!"

Siapapun yang hadir di balkon itu melongo dengan mulut ternganga, tampak menggelikan sampai Imrahil terbahak-bahak. Bayangkan! Orang-orang paling mulia seantero Dunia Tengah bertampang sekonyol itu!

"Ayah!" seru Lothiriel. "Aku bersumpah, kalau ini permainanmu lagi ... "

"Tidak, tidak 'Nak, bukan! Sungguh, Ayah tidak bohong," Imrahil berjuang menghentikan tawanya. Setelah agak tenang barulah ia meneruskan, "di pantai itu, satu kompi Centaur bersenjatakan panah dan berpelindung baju rantai besi mencegat dan menahan kami. Meski curiga, namun mereka tak menyakiti kami dan bersegera mengirim berita mengenai kami kepada Raja-Raja dan Ratu-Ratu mereka."

"Aku masih belum menangkap penjelasanmu mengenai Centaur, Pangeran," Arwen berujar sebelum yang lain sempat melempar pertanyaan. "Kuda dan Manusia?"

Menyaksikan kebingungan Sang Ratu, Imrahil tak dapat menahan senyum. "Dari pinggang ke atas, ia seperti Manusia, Yang Mulia Undomiel. Akan tetapi dari pinggang ke bawahnya adalah badan kuda lengkap dengan keempat kakinya." Senyumnya melebar melihat Arwen dan para hadirin tercengang membayangkan.

"Makhluk macam apa itu?" seru Eomer keheranan dan sedikit ngeri. Orang Rohan memang menyukai kuda-kuda, tetapi Manusia setengah kuda adalah hal lain lagi.

"Akupun tak tahu pasti," Imrahil menyahut. "Terlepas dari penampakannya yang mengejutkan, Centaur adalah makhluk-makhluk mulia. Dari cara mereka membawa diri dan memperlakukan kami, sungguh seperti ksatria yang terhormat."

"Pangeran, tadi kau menyebutkan penguasa negeri itu adalah Raja-Raja dan Ratu-Ratu. Mengapa demikian?" kata Aragorn penasaran.

"Karena Narnia dipimpin oleh empat bersaudara, Yang Mulia Elessar," jelas Imrahil. "Ratu Lucy, adalah yang bungsu. Raja Edmund, ialah kakaknya yang ketiga. Ratu Susan, kakak kedua mereka. Terakhir, si sulung Peter, Sang Raja Agung."

"Betapa aneh," komentar Legolas, "baru kali ini kudengar empat kakak-beradik menguasai tahta sekaligus! Bagaimana mereka mengatur pemerintahan?"

"Dengan cara yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu, kurasa," Imrahil berkata. "Selama di sana aku hanya melihat alangkah damai dan sentosanya negeri itu. Perdebatan paling sengit yang pernah kusaksikan hanyalah apakah wortel perlu dimasukkan ke dalam sup ataukah tidak."

Para hadirin tercekikik geli.

"Ayah, kau belum memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi setelah para Centaur menemukan kalian," kata Lothiriel.

"Mereka mengirim pesan ke Cair Paravel -kastil indah dari pualam yang berdiri di puncak bukit tak jauh dari laut, Yang Mulia sekalian, tempat di mana Raja dan Ratu bersaudara bermukim. Pada waktu itu aku memang belum mengetahuinya, tapi belakangan kusadari ... Raja Peter dan Ratu Susan tidak berada di istana, karena tengah melawat kerajaan sekutu mereka Archenland. Jadi kepada Raja Edmund dan Ratu Lucy-lah pesan para Centaur sampai. Kemudian, Ratu Lucy memerintahkan agar aku dan awakku dibawa ke Cair Paravel."

Untuk beberapa saat perbincangan disela minum teh dan juga kopi. Gimli mencicipi beberapa potong kue wijen dan biskuit bersalut gula, padahal selama sarapan dialah yang makan paling banyak. Legolas meledeknya, namun alih-alih peduli Gimli malah membalas dengan menjarah kue jatah Sang Pangeran Elf. Suasana pagi di balkon menara Raja Elessar tak pernah seramai dan segembira kali itu.

Kisah Imrahil berlanjut tak lama setelahnya. "Waktu itu, aku sudah memikirkan yang terburuk. Dituduh sebagai mata-mata lalu ditawan di penjara bawah tanah mereka, begitulah sangkaanku pada mulanya. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya kami saat disambut ramah oleh Si Ratu Bungsu! Ia bertanya apa yang telah menimpa kami dan saat kuberitakan Silver Thread karam karena badai sewaktu mengejar musuh, dengan penuh simpati ia menawarkan tempat menginap. Ia bahkan memerintahkan para tabibnya untuk merawat awak kapal yang luka-luka, dan menyiapkan jamuan seolah kami tamu undangan pesta!"

Aragorn begitu terkesan mendengarnya. "Benar-benar Ratu yang sangat dermawan!"

"Ya, Yang Mulia," sahut Imrahil. "Dan untuk Anda ketahui, The Valiant yang ditambatkan di dermaga, kapal yang kami gunakan untuk kembali ke sini, adalah pemberian Ratu Lucy."

Mata Lothiriel berbinar-binar memandang Ayahnya. "Seperti apakah rupa Sang Ratu, Ayah? Akan kucamkan agar aku bisa langsung mengenalinya andai kelak kami bertemu, supaya aku dapat berterimakasih padanya karena telah begitu baik terhadapmu."

Imrahil tersenyum, tatapannya terarah hangat pada The Valiant yang tersirat penuh warna nun jauh di pelabuhan. "Rambutnya pirang keemasan. Wajahnya adalah wajah yang paling riang yang pernah kujumpai, putih berseri, dengan bintik-bintik pada hidung dan pipinya. Suaranya ramah dan menyenangkan, dan bila mendengar ia tertawa maka kau akan ikut tertawa juga! Sungguh ia gadis yang penggembira. Muda belia, 15 tahun usianya."

Alis Aragorn dan Gimli terangkat naik, sedangkan Arwen dan Legolas yang telah melewati ribuan musim panas membelalak. "15 tahun! Sebegitu muda telah menjadi Ratu?" seru Eomer.

Imrahil mengangguk. "Beliau bahkan naik tahta sewaktu masih berusia 8 tahun, dan memimpin bersama kakak-kakaknya tanpa campur tangan wali."

Semakin terperangahlah setiap orang tatkala mengetahuinya. Penguasa yang masih kanak-kanak tak pernah terdengar memimpin negara, terkecuali dari balik layar dan diwakilkan oleh walinya.

Imrahil lalu menerangkan, "Raja dan Ratu bersaudara dilantik bersamaan ketika masih anak-anak. Rentang usia mereka satu sama lain berselang antara dua hingga tiga tahun."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Raja dan Ratu sebelumnya? Maksudku, Ayah dan Ibu mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu terdahulu, bukan? Mengapa empat bersaudara itu dinobatkan pada usia yang begitu muda?" tanya Gimli.

"Oh, tidak, Master Dwarf. Narnia bukanlah kerajaan warisan orangtua mereka," kata Imrahil. "Begini, tadinya negeri itu dikuasai oleh Ratu Penyihir Jahat, Jadis, atau Si Penyihir Putih -yang tentu saja tak boleh kita bandingkan dengan Gandalf kita yang cerewet dan baik hati! Ratu jahat ini mengikat Narnia dalam kutukan musim dingin hingga seratus tahun. Tapi kemudian muncul sebuah ramalan yang menyatakan bahwa kutukan itu akan berakhir ketika empat bersaudara, lelaki dan perempuan, dari ras Manusia -sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai Putra Adam dan Putri Hawa, didatangkan untuk mengklaim kekuasaan atas Narnia."

"Didatangkan?" Aragorn mengernyit. "Dari mana?"

Imrahil menyunggingkan senyum penuh misteri. "Negeri Yang Jauh. Dunia di luar dunia."


	2. Raja dan Ratu Muda

Amat disayangkan, kisah Imrahil tentang Narnia dan penguasa-penguasanya yang muda belia tak dapat berlanjut karena kesibukan Raja Aragorn. Imrahil pun memiliki tanggung jawab yang mesti ia penuhi karena ia adalah anggota dewan kerajaan. Demikian pula dengan Ratu Arwen yang mengurus rumah tangga istana. Walau tak puas, Lothiriel dan Eomer, juga Legolas dan Gimli, terpaksa menunggu.

Masih penat oleh perjalanan, Lothiriel mengundurkan diri untuk beristirahat di wisma tamu. Eomer yang dipenuhi oleh luapan rasa penasaran, memutuskan pergi ke pelabuhan untuk melihat sendiri kapal layar dari Negeri Seberang Lautan. Didorong keingin-tahuan yang sama, Gimli dan Legolas pun menemaninya.

Kapal Ratu Lucy dari Narnia, The Valiant, tak ubahnya atraksi di pelabuhan Minas Tirith, menilik banyaknya pengunjung yang berduyun-duyun demi melihat sekilas penampakannya. Tak hanya rupanya yang khas, warna panji-panji, juga layar dan ornamen penghiasnya pun sangat menyolok.

"Mahal yang Agung!" Gimli menyipitkan matanya. "Dibilang biru ia ungu, tapi daripada ungu ia lebih ke biru!" serunya, mengomentari warna umbul-umbul yang berkibar di buritan kapal.

Legolas dan Eomer menertawakan kebingungannya.

"Aku malah merasa ia seperti ungunya bunga Lavender, yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah Bilbo Baggins!" kata Legolas.

"Kalau menurutku itu biru," cetus Eomer, walau ekspresinya nampak tak yakin.

"Hmph! Warna yang tidak teguh pendirian!" Gimli mendengus. Legolas dan Eomer hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tetapi The Valiant sungguh bahtera yang tiada duanya. Ketiganya memandang terpesona pada pahatan patung yang menghiasi haluan kapal, yang menggambarkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut laksana ombak. Mengenakan baju besi, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada gagang sebilah pedang panjang. Sayap-sayap serupa rajawali berjumlah tiga rangkap, terbentang di punggungnya. Patung bidadari, begitulah yang sempat mereka tangkap dari obrolan orang di sekitar pelabuhan.

Sir Aidan, Kapten kapal Silver Thread, menyapa mereka dari kejauhan.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Aidan!" Eomer menepuk-nepuk lengan sang Kapten seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu pula denganku, Paduka! Aku bersyukur bisa kembali kemari, dan bertemu lagi dengan Anda sekalian!" sahut Aidan tak kalah gembiranya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kapten? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Legolas.

"Atas berkah Eru, Aidan ini tidak kekurangan suatu apa," jawab Aidan. Legolas mengangguk-angguk lega.

"Kapten yang baik, sungguh mujur kami menjumpaimu di sini." Dwarf terkenal dengan sikap mereka yang blak-blakan, begitupun Gimli yang tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung menyuarakan keinginannya. "Pangeran Imrahil sempat menceritakan petualangan kalian di Narnia, akan tetapi tidak menuntaskannya! Kau adalah salah seorang saksi, perdengarkanlah ceritamu agar berkurang penasaranku!" ia membujuk Aidan.

"Narnia ... bukanlah negeri yang bisa selesai diceritakan hanya dalam satu hari," kata Aidan dengan senyum tersungging. "Bahkan walau kita duduk bersama dan membahasnya selama berminggu-minggu, kurasa pesonanya tetap tidak akan habis disingkap."

"Seperti apakah penduduk negeri itu, Aidan?" tanya Eomer. "Ayah mertuaku bercerita tentang makhluk bernama Centaur, dan aku jadi bertanya-tanya ... jangan-jangan ada makhluk ajaib lain yang tinggal di sana!"

"Benar, Yang Mulia," Aidan menyahut. "Salah satunya adalah Hewan-Hewan yang Bisa Berbicara!"

Melihat wajah tak percaya Eomer, Legolas, juga Gimli, Aidan terkekeh.

"Demi Eru, aku tak berbohong, Yang Mulia sekalian!" ujar Aidan. "Di Narnia, ada seekor kelinci berbulu cokelat yang berjalan dengan dua kaki seperti Manusia, besarnya tiga kali lipat kelinci biasa, dan berpakaian bak seorang gentlehobbit terkemuka dari Shire! Kelinci ini dipanggil Master Benjamin, dan ia adalah kepala pelayan istana!"

Baik Legolas maupun Eomer antara ragu dan geli atas informasi terbaru ini, sementara Gimli lebih terang-terangan dalam menunjukkan kesangsiannya. "Semakin lama ini semakin aneh saja! Jangan bilang padaku kalau di sana juga ada kuda yang bisa berbicara!"

Senyum Aidan kian lebar mendengar itu.

***

Seperti yang dikatakan Sir Aidan, Narnia bukanlah negeri yang bisa selesai dibahas dalam satu hari.

Tak cuma Imrahil, beberapa awak Silver Thread pun ikut pula menyumbang kisah pengalaman mereka selama di Narnia. Namun karena kesibukan masing-masing, hanya sebagian hikayat yang disebar hingga tak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu para pendengar. Pada akhirnya Raja Aragorn memutuskan untuk menyediakan waktu khusus untuk bercerita, untuk menyenangkan dewan kerajaan dan juga rakyatnya, yaitu pada jam makan siang dan makan malam.

Keputusan yang ujung-ujungnya malah merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

Dari acara biasa, kumpul-kumpul dan makan bersama ini lama kelamaan jadi perjamuan. Setiap kali hadir, Aragorn mendapati dua sampai tiga kursi baru diletakkan menghadap meja panjangnya, berikut wajah-wajah yang bahkan tak ada dalam dewan mentrinya. Pun demikian, ia tak ambil pusing. Toh semakin ramai malah semakin meriah, begitulah pikirnya.

Karena itu alangkah kagetnya ia ketika tujuh hari setelahnya acara makan-makan pindah ke aula besar istana.

Para bangsawan beserta keluarga masing-masing, para ksatria ditemani sanak famili, mengundang diri mereka sendiri ke perjamuan Raja. Semuanya hanya untuk mendengar sepenggal penggambaran tentang Narnia! Ratu Arwen sampai berpeluh memikirkan kegiatan dapur kerajaan yang semakin hari semakin padat, bahkan sampai lembur, jauh lebih ruwet dari departemen manapun demi menunjang kebutuhan para tamu yang terus berbondong-bondong mendatangi aulanya.

Masalah ini jadi sedemikian konyolnya sampai-sampai Aragorn merasa, "Ratuku, sepotong roti dan segelas anggur kukira sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perut tamu-tamu ini, selama Lord kita yang baik hati tak henti mengisahkan Narnia!" yang tentu saja ditanggapi Arwen dengan gerutuan dan pukulan di lengan. Tapi Aragorn tak keliru. Tak ada tamu yang tertarik pada makanan yang dihidangkan. Terbukti, pada hari kesepuluh perjamuan, hanya ia sendiri yang menghabiskan santapannya. Yang lain begitu asyik pada cerita Narnia yang dituturkan Imrahil hingga lupa makan dan minum.

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum, yang namanya keramaian pasti akan menebarkan kabar angin. Aragorn sudah bisa memperkirakan akan sejauh mana gosip mengenai Narnia beredar. Namun tetap saja ia terperanjat, ketika pada suatu hari, serombongan tamu yang sudah tak asing lagi berdiri menunggu di halaman istananya.

Walau sebenarnya, kata sepasukan jauh lebih tepat untuk melukiskan jumlah para pendatang kali itu ...

"Ada keramaian, tapi kau tak mengundang kami? Kau tega sekali, cucu-menantu!" ujar Lady Galadriel dengan mata berkilat jahil.

Aragorn tertawa salah tingkah. Mudah-mudahan persediaan gandum Minas Tirith cukup untuk tambahan mengejutkan ini. Karena sudah tentu Galadriel tak datang seorang diri! Ia membawa serta suaminya, Lord Celeborn, dan beberapa pengikut. Berdiri tak jauh dari rombongan Lothlorien, ada Ayah mertuanya, Lord Elrond, didampingi dua putra kembarnya, si alim Elladan dan Elrohir si biang kerok, beserta beberapa Peredhil Imladris. Lalu Gandalf si Penyihir Putih yang gemar ikut campur dan para Hobbit -Aragorn benar-benar mencemaskan gudang makanannya sekarang- Frodo Baggins dan kakak sepupunya, Bilbo, juga Samwise Gamgee. Dan demi Eru! Bukankah itu kontingen dari Erebor?! Aragorn nyaris terlompat menemukan iring-iringan panjang dan megah Raja Thorin -yang benar-benar panjang dan megah, lengkap dengan pembawa panji, peniup terompet dan penabuh genderang- King Under The Mountain yang tak pernah tersenyum, didampingi Perdana Mentrinya Balin, Lord Gloin dan Pangeran Kili. Tak ketinggalan pula tetangga-tetangganya, satu rombongan berpenampilan sederhana yang dipimpin Raja Bard The Bowman dari Dale, dan Greenwood -yang jelas hendak menyaingi rombongan Dwarf Erebor dari segi jumlah dan kemewahan- Raja Peri Agung Thranduil yang juga tak pernah tersenyum.

"S-selamat datang, Paduka sekalian! Sebuah kehormatan bagi Gondor bisa menjadi Tuan Rumah bagi Anda semua!" sambut Aragorn dengan tangan terbuka.

***

Setelah setiap tamu diantarkan ke peristirahatan masing-masing, Aragorn bersembunyi ke gudang anggur, menenggak wine tiga gelas penuh sambil menimbang-nimbang perlu tidaknya pensiun dini.

Ia sama sekali tak terkejut mendapati Arwen -yang sama lelah dan frustasinya- datang beberapa saat kemudian.

***

Bukan main ramai acara santap malam kali itu, karena bukan cuma makan bersama, melainkan juga reuni setelah lama tak bersua.

Meja-meja khusus ditata, dan diatur sedemikian rupa demi kenyamanan para tamu juga supaya tak ada Dwarf yang tersasar ke meja Elf dan begitupun sebaliknya hingga memungkinkan pecah perang dunia.

Legolas duduk berbincang bersama Adar-nya Thranduil, pada tempat yang disiapkan untuk Peri-Peri Greenwood. Di seberang mereka, rombongan Dwarf Erebor duduk. Gimli asyik berbincang dengan Ayahandanya Gloin dalam bahasa khuzdul dan suara lantang. Thorin, Balin, dan Kili tampak bercakap-cakap dengan Bilbo, Frodo, dan Sam. Acap kali Aragorn dibuat terkejut oleh tawa tersembur dari mulut sang Raja Dwarf karena apapun yang diucapkan para Hobbit. Ia cuma bisa meringis melihat para Dwarf tergelak sambil menggebrak meja seraya berharap semoga perabotannya mampu bertahan hidup dari tinju para Kurcaci. Pada sebuah meja di samping kanan meja utama di mana dirinya dan Arwen, beserta Elrond dan penguasa Lothlorien berada, Bard dan Eomer terlibat perbincangan seru tentang kapal dan kuda-kuda. Di sebuah meja di sisi kiri Aragorn, Elladan dan Elrohir mengganggu Gandalf yang tengah mencicipi anggur dengan penuh penghayatan. Sementara pada meja-meja sisanya yang bertebaran di sana-sini, tamu-tamu langganan dari beberapa hari kemarin kembali datang memeriahkan suasana.

Luar biasa riuh. Tak ada bedanya dengan bar Prancing Pony di Bree.

Hingga akhirnya topik Narnia diangkat, dan aula itu jadi sesunyi kuburan. Aragorn sampai harus mengunyah apelnya dengan pelan karena segan pada lengangnya suasana.

" ... dahulu kala, Narnia dikutuk hingga mengalami musim dingin panjang oleh Penyihir Putih jahat ..." Imrahil memulai, tapi begitu melihat Gandalf tersedak anggurnya, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "yang bernama Jadis! Kesamaan warna pakaian murni kebetulan!"

Gandalf berdeham-deham sambil mengelap janggutnya, lalu memelototi para Hobbit yang cekikikan mengawasi tingkahnya.

"Ratu Penyihir ini menguasai Narnia selama seabad. Menebar teror, menyengsarakan rakyat. Siapapun yang berani menentangnya akan ia ubah jadi patung batu dengan ilmu hitamnya," lanjut Imrahil. "Sampai kemudian terbit sebuah ramalan mengenai empat anak dari dunia lain, yang akan datang dan mengalahkan sang Ratu lalu mengambil alih kekuasaan atas Narnia."

Imrahil tersenyum. Tatapannya menerawang sewaktu ia kembali memperkenalkan Raja dan Ratu bersaudara pada para hadirin. Peter, Susan, Edmund, dan Lucy. Iapun tak lupa menggambarkan bagaimana sosok Raja dan Ratu yang sempat ia temui, yang dalam hal ini adalah Edmund dan Lucy, sementara setiap orang menyimak terkesima. Betapa tidak. Di ras manapun di seantero Arda, tak pernah terdengar anak-anak memimpin sebuah negara. Ditambah lagi ini, empat bersaudara naik tahta sekaligus!

"Apa tak terjadi perebutan kekuasaan di negeri itu?" tanya Kili tak mengerti.

"Sama sekali tidak, Pangeran!" jawab Imrahil. "Mereka membagi tugas dengan sama rata, meski Raja Agung Peter yang merupakan kakak tertua, adalah pemegang wewenang tertinggi."

"Bukan main!" Kili berdecak kagum. "Semuda itu sudah berkuasa bahkan tanpa campur tangan wali. Umur begitu aku baru belajar membaca!"

"Sampai sekarang pun kau masih belajar membaca!" gerutu Thorin. Kili membelalak padanya, wajahnya merah padam mendengar gelak tawa para tamu.

"Walau mengagumkan, tak pelak aku merasa prihatin membayangkan anak-anak ini. Dalam usia yang masih terlalu muda mereka sudah terjun ke medan perang," suara tenang Elrond menggema. Keriangan sesaat pun lesap tatkala semua memahami perkataannya.

"Akupun berpikir demikian, My Lord Elrond," kata Imrahil masygul. "Apa daya, takdir telah tergaris."

Masing-masing orang lalu terhanyut dalam pemikiran sendiri. Meski para hadirin sudah tidak asing lagi dengan peperangan, namun tidaklah mereka membawa anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil terjun langsung ke garis depan.

"Ada satu hal yang menarik minatku," dengan hati-hati Bilbo berbicara pada Imrahil, berharap mengalihkan suasana. "Tadi Anda mengatakan bahwa Raja dan Ratu bersaudara berasal dari dunia lain?"

"Benar, Master Bilbo," Imrahil menjawab. "Dunia di luar dunia."

"Maksudnya dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia kita? Seperti Arda tetapi bukan Arda? Apa itu mungkin?" Balin bertanya tak percaya.

"Aku takkan meragukannya, Master Balin," tahu-tahu Gandalf bersuara. "Pada masa pengadaan semesta, ketika Eru dan segenap Ainur memperdengarkan melodi penciptaan, lagu asing dan nada-nada tak dikenal terdengar di luar simfoni. Siapa saja yang mencetuskannya tidak kami ketahui, namun Eru Illuvatar membiarkannya. Karena simfoni asing itu dipenuhi segala kebaikan, kemuliaan dan kemurnian, meski liar dan tidak dipahami." Gandalf sejenak membisu.

"Jadi, dunia lain bukannya mustahil ... Seperti halnya keberadaan agung yang lain, pencipta selain Illuvatar?" ujar Galadriel.

Gandalf mengangguk.

Pengetahuan ini kian mengguncangkan perasaan seluruh hadirin, karena mereka telah begitu terbiasa dengan sesembahan mereka. Tapi Gimli, yang lebih tertarik pada kisah Narnia, kemudian mendesak Imrahil kembali ke pokok cerita.

"Hal yang rumit, dibahas lain kali saja! Pangeran, aku ingin kau menceritakan pada Ayah, juga Raja dan kerabatku di sini, bagaimanakah Dwarf di Narnia!" kata Gimli, yang mengundang keterkejutan dari para Kurcaci.

"Ada Dwarf di negeri itu?" Kili berseru, mengabaikan dengusan melecehkan dari meja para Elf Greenwood.

"Ya, Pangeran Kili," Imrahil menyahut. "Hanya saja... perawakan Dwarf Narnia sedikit berbeda. Mereka setinggi Hobbit, juga sesantai Hobbit, meski kesenangan menambang dan keahlian mereka dalam menempa logam dan batu mulia tak kalah dari Khazad manapun di Dunia Tengah ini."

"Apa ada Hobbit di Narnia?" tanya Frodo penasaran. Imrahil menggeleng.

"Juga tak ada Elf di sana," Imrahil mengulum senyum menyaksikan ekspresi jumawa yang ditunjukkan para Dwarf kepada Peri-Peri. "Tetapi ada Dryad; roh pepohonan yang dapat mewujud ..."

"Dan hewan-hewan yang bisa berbicara," cetus Eomer. Ia menyeringai lebar saat perhatian sebagian hadirin tertuju padanya.

"Dan mereka," Imrahil membenarkan. "Juga makhluk-makhluk ajaib, seperti Centaur yang separo kuda separo manusia. Faun, yang setengah manusia namun setengahnya lagi kambing gunung. Juga Merpeople, manusia-manusia rupawan yang bertubuh separo ikan duyung."

"Eru yang suci!" Elrond terhenyak. Bahkan dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar sekalipun tak pernah terpikirkan makhluk-makhluk yang sebegitu menakjubkan. Beberapa Elf bereaksi sama sepertinya, juga Hobbit-Hobbit yang nampak terpukau. Tetapi banyak pula di antara para pelawat yang dilanda keraguan. Dwarf-Dwarf merasa cerita kali ini lebih mirip dongeng daripada kenyataan. Thranduil yang sejak awal berdiam diri, bahkan mengawasi Imrahil dengan kening berkernyit.

"Sungguh, Pangeran Imrahil, bila tak mengenalmu dengan baik mungkin aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan mengenai ini," komentar Elrohir, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hir nin Elrohir! Bagaimana mungkin Imrahil ini sedemikian beraninya mengarang cerita, di hadapan seluruh Penguasa Arda pula!" seru Imrahil.

Elrohir mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kau tentu memahami perasaanku, Pangeran. Negeri yang kau bicarakan ini, benar-benar terlalu luar biasa untuk jadi kenyataan."

Imrahil menghela napas. "Bisa dimaklumi. Tapi sungguh, apa yang kukatakan, sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat ataupun dengar."

Suasana jadi sedikit canggung setelah itu. Karenanya, Imrahil menyambut baik saat Bilbo kembali bertanya untuk membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah makhluk-makhluk ajaib itu juga bisa berbicara?"

"Tentu saja, Master Bilbo," ucap Imrahil. "Nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan kita. Centaur adalah ras ksatria, para penjaga hutan dan gunung, bisa dikatakan mirip dengan kaum Skin Changer Arda. Mereka pandai membaca ramalan dalam rasi-rasi bintang juga menguasai bidang panahan. Faun adalah makhluk yang menyukai kehidupan tenang dan perayaan-perayaan, sangat terampil dalam memainkan alat musik dan perencana pesta yang handal." Selama bertutur, wajah Imrahil selalu berseri-seri. Namun air mukanya berubah muram sewaktu membicarakan Merpeople.

"Para Merpeople, adalah makhluk yang dikaruniai keindahan baik dari rupa maupun suara. Sayangnya, tidak semua dari mereka memiliki hati secantik penampilan mereka."

"Mengapa?" tanya Bilbo.

"Ada kaum Merpeople yang menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsanya."

Bilbo terperangah ngeri, begitu pula dengan para Manusia yang menghadiri jamuan. Bahkan Dwarf dan Elf pun merasa tak nyaman meski tak berkurang rasa penasaran. Gandalf termenung oleh kekhawatiran.

"Setiap negara tentunya punya permasalahan mereka sendiri," Celeborn menanggapi. Imrahil hanya mengiyakan. "Tapi marilah kita tak membicarakan itu," penguasa Lothlorien itu kemudian berujar. "Aku masih amat penasaran dengan Raja dan Ratu remaja ini. Terutama Raja Peter dan Ratu Susan. Seperti apa sosok mereka, Pangeran?"

"Ketika aku di sana, Raja Peter dan Ratu Susan tengah mengunjungi kerajaan tetangga mereka, Archenland, jadi aku tak dapat bertemu mereka. Tapi, dari yang kudengar, Raja Peter adalah Raja berpembawaan gagah. Dalam penampilan, ia mirip dengan adiknya Lucy, dikarenakan rambutnya yang juga pirang keemasan. Sedangkan Ratu Susan adalah Ratu yang tersohor akan kejelitaannya. Ia lebih mirip Raja Edmund, dengan kulit putih laksana porselin, mata sebiru langit, dan rambut sehitam bulu burung gagak."

Begitu membahas kecantikan eksotis, para pria tanpa peduli dari ras manapun langsung berkobar semangatnya. Para wanita, termasuklah Arwen dan Lothiriel di antaranya, cuma mendengus -sambil memegang erat pasangan masing-masing- tatkala terdengar pertanyaan, "apakah Ratu Susan telah cukup umur untuk dipinang?"

Imrahil tergelak. "Oh ya, Lord Baranor!" ujarnya pada si Penanya. "Akan tetapi, untuk bisa mencapai sang Ratu demi menanyakan kesediaannya, kau harus melewati pedang saudara-saudaranya dulu! Belum lagi Ratu Lucy, yang tak pernah meleset lemparan belatinya, juga penunggang kuda yang tak terkalahkan di tiap turnamen. Kalaupun bisa lulus dari ujian ketiganya, kau masih harus mengalahkan Ratu Susan dalam adu panah. Semua ini hanya tes fisik, aku tak tahu banyak tentang persyaratan mutlak selain itu."

Melihat Baranor yang seketika kecut, para hadirin terbahak-bahak.

"Apakah sang Ratu mahir dalam memanah?" Legolas mencondongkan tubuhnya karena tertarik. Thranduil mengamati gestur tanpa sadar ini dengan senyum terkulum.

"Ia pernah mendampingi kakaknya Peter dalam sebuah ekspedisi pembasmian naga, dan memanah mata monster itu dari jarak sejauh 400 yard."

Legolas tertegun. Di Dunia Tengah sekarang ini, hanya ia sendiri yang sanggup memanah dalam jarak sejauh dan akurasi setepat itu. Elf yang lain pun tampak terkesan, begitu pula Raja Bard dan Kili yang sama-sama penyandang panah.

"Ini berarti bangsa Quendi-lah yang punya harapan penuh dalam perjodohan," celoteh seorang Ellon Lothlorien dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Yang benar saja! Kalian bahkan terlalu tua untuk jadi kakek sang Ratu!" balas Baranor, dan gelak tawa kembali meledak. Para Dwarf sampai memukul-mukul meja lantaran geli. Para Peri, Baranor, berikut beberapa bangsawan Gondor dan ksatria Rohan lalu terlibat adu ledek, hingga keadaan semakin riuh. Menyaksikan tingkah mereka, Aragorn dan Arwen terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

Situasi baru mereda tatkala tiba-tiba seorang prajurit memasuki aula besar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yang Mulia Elessar!" cicit si serdadu, terengah-engah dan setengah berlari menghampiri meja Rajanya.

Aragorn duduk tegang, seketika waspada penuh. Canda tawa lenyap. Tamu-tamu dan para ksatrianya mengedarkan pandang dalam bingung tetapi juga siaga. Raja Kegelapan Sauron memang tak lagi mengancam Arda, tetapi pengikut Dewa Jahat Morgoth bukan cuma ia seorang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aragorn.

Si prajurit menelan ludah. Kikuk, malu, juga panas dingin menyadari betapa dirinya telah lancang menyela pesta para bangsawan dan petinggi Arda. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap Aragorn. "La-lapor, Yang Mulia! M-mohon maaf karena telah me-mengganggu, t-tapi ... ada surat, yang ditujukan kepada Paduka!" katanya terbata-bata.

Aragorn mengawasi prajuritnya itu dengan heran. "Surat? Dari mana?"

"Da-dari Narnia, Paduka!"


	3. Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal 13 April tahun 2004, sebuah pecahan bintang tak dikenal jatuh di Caithness, Skotlandia. Menyebabkan getaran magis yg begitu dahsyat, sampai-sampai Wizarding World kehilangan sihirnya selama tiga belas jam. Apa kalian ingat?"

Perdana Menteri Kingsley Shacklebolt mengedarkan pandangan pada penyihir-penyihir muda yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di ruang rapat kantornya di Kementerian Sihir Britania Raya. Searah jarum jam, deretan ini adalah Mediwizard; Draco Malfoy, Magizoologist; Rolf Scamander, Ahli Demonologi; Luna Lovegood, Spell Inventor dan Ahli Gabungan Teknologi Muggle dan Sihir; Hermione Granger, Ahli Kebudayaan dan Telaah Muggle; Ron Weasley, Herbologist; Neville Longbottom, dan Kepala Auror Divisi Khusus Pemberantasan Ilmu Hitam; Harry Potter.

"Tentu saja!" Hermione menjawab. "Mana mungkin kami melupakannya, mengingat besarnya kekacauan saat itu! Tak ada satu instansi pun yang dapat beroperasi, bahkan hal sesederhana memperbaiki cangkir pecah saja tidak bisa dilakukan. Negara lumpuh total! Untungnya tak sampai terjadi aksi anarkis hingga makin merugikan rakyat!"

"Hal yang kemudian menjadi awal pengadaan bidang ilmu baru di Wizarding World," Shacklebolt tersenyum padanya. "Penggabungan Teknologi Muggle dan Sihir. Keahlianmu."

Hermione sejenak rileks dan membalas senyum Perdana Menterinya.

"Fenomena aneh yang terjadi pasca jatuhnya meteor, sebenarnya bukan cuma itu. Kementerian merahasiakannya untuk mencegah keresahan di masyarakat," lanjut Shacklebolt. "Situs meteor disegel. Laboratorium penelitian dibangun, mengunci meteor itu di dalamnya. Karena ... tak peduli dengan cara apapun, meteor itu tak dapat dipindahkan dari tempatnya semula."

Walau penasaran dan juga gelisah, tidak seorangpun di ruangan itu yang menyela omongan Shacklebolt. Sang Perdana Menteri terdiam sejurus. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia melihat anak-anak ini, bersimbah darah dan keringat, berlumur debu, keluar dari medan perang sebagai pemenang melawan rezim Voldemort. 'Dan lihatlah mereka sekarang.' Generasi muda paling menjanjikan sepanjang sejarah Dunia Sihir.

'Kalau mereka, pasti bisa!' Shacklebolt menepis sisa keraguan, lalu menjentikkan sebuah sihir ke udara.

Ruangan menggelap, dan di atas meja sebuah hologram memancar. Memproyeksikan sebatang pohon yang putih hingga ke dedaunannya, tumbuh di tengah kolam air yang sangat bening.

"Meteor itu tak dapat dipindahkan, karena tak lama setelah ia ditemukan, dari pecahan berupa batu ia berubah menjadi bibit dan mengakar, lalu tumbuh menjadi pohon seperti yang kalian saksikan di hologram. Kami menamainya Yggdrasil."

Hermione mengerutkan kening, mengenali nama itu. Namun belum sempat ia berkomentar, Neville mendahuluinya.

"Yggdrasil? Pohon keramat dalam mitologi Nordik? Yang menghubungkan  sembilan dunia?!"

Semua orang mengulum senyum mendengar antusiasme Herbologist dari keluarga Longbottom ini, terkecuali Draco yang cuma memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Neville selalu menggebu-gebu bila urusannya sudah menyangkut tumbuh-tumbuhan.

"Ya, Longbottom," sahut Shacklebolt. "Walaupun di sini, pohon meteor itu lebih seperti kunci yang membuka portal ke dunia lain."

Shacklebolt menunjuk ke arah kolam. "Kolam itu, tembus ke sebuah alam misterius yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kami tentukan namanya. Sebuah hutan yang rimbun dan sunyi namun tidak berpenghuni. Di hutan itu ada mata air-mata air lain yang menyerupai kolam Yggdrasil, dan dengan menyelami telaga itu ... barulah kita bisa mencapai dunia lain."

"Hutan di antara dunia-dunia," cetus Harry tanpa berpikir.

Shacklebolt mengawasinya lekat-lekat. "Ide yang bagus, Potter! Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia ... ya! Kurasa ini nama yang tepat untuk daerah transit itu! Brilliant!"

Harry tersipu-sipu. "Aku hanya asal bicara, 'Pak!" katanya, tetapi Shacklebolt tidak mengubah pendapatnya dan bersikukuh menggunakan sebutan yang tercetus karena kebetulan itu.

"Dari hasil penelitian sejauh ini, sudah lima dunia yang ditemukan oleh para Majisains kita. Sisanya belum terjelajahi karena terbatasnya tenaga ahli yang bisa diterjunkan ke lapangan." Shacklebolt memadamkan hologram. Ruangan pelan-pelan kembali benderang. "Dunia-dunia itu, amat berbeda dengan dunia kita. Juga mengandung ancaman yang tak sembarang orang sanggup menghadapinya."

"Karena itukah kami dikumpulkan di sini, Sir?" tanya Harry.

Shacklebolt mengangguk. "Kalian adalah yang terbaik di bidang masing-masing, pun berpengalaman dalam situasi gawat darurat. Maka dari itu, Kementerian Sihir menunjuk kalian sebagai salah satu tim ekspedisi penjelajahan dunia baru."

"Apa saja yang harus kami lakukan?" Hermione berkata.

"Hanya meneliti dan mengumpulkan data. Jangan sampai identitas kalian diketahui, apalagi terlibat permasalahan penduduk lokal," jelas Shacklebolt.

"Oh! Seperti alien cerdas dalam film-film fiksi ilmiah Muggle!" seloroh Ron. Semua tertawa, cuma Draco yang melongo bingung.

"Kalian ditugaskan ke sebuah dunia yang kami namai Middle Earth, karena penduduk asli sana menyebutnya Dunia Tengah, walau iapun memiliki nama lain yakni Arda. Magizoologist akan meneliti fauna di sana, sementara Herbologist mengkaji floranya. Sisanya akan mempelajari kebudayaan, teologi, sistem pemerintahan, juga sistem pertahanan yang diterapkan di sana. Semakin banyak data yang kalian dapatkan, semakin baik!" Shacklebolt lalu berpaling kepada Harry. "Potter, kau mengemban mandat sebagai Kepala tim ekspedisi ini."

"Siap, laksanakan." Harry dan rekan-rekannya beranjak. Rapat pun dibubarkan.

***

Pohon itu begitu putih, laksana salju. Tinggi dan rindang membulat, dahan dan rantingnya luas terkembang, memayungi kolam air di mana ia tumbuh. Dedaunannya berbentuk hati, tipis seperti kertas namun berkilat laksana satin. Terlihat artifisial, akan tetapi pohon itu, benar-benar hidup.

Mengamati Yggdrasil, Harry merasa seperti kembali ke saat-saat pertama ia datang ke Hogwarts. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, keajaiban dunia sihir tak pernah gagal mempesonanya.

"Indah sekali, bukan?"

Harry menoleh. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan jubah berwarna biru arctic -seragam Majisains, mendekatinya. Berambut keriting, pirang kecokelatan, dengan kacamata persegi membingkai matanya yang heterochromia. Wajahnya lonjong, tulang pipinya begitu tajam juga tinggi, dan bentuk bibirnya sangat khas. Tipe-tipe yang Harry rasa masuk ke dalam kategori Hermione sebagai eksotis.

"Benedict Amber," pria itu mengenalkan dirinya. "Aku penanggung jawab penelitian di situs ini. Kau pasti Kepala Auror Harry Potter."

"Senang bertemu, Mister Amber," Harry menjabat mantap tangan lelaki itu. "Tapi aku sudah bukan Kepala Auror lagi."

"Ah ya, tentu saja!" suara berat Benedict meluncur tenang. "Harusnya Ketua tim ekspedisi Arda."

Harry tersenyum. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke pohon Yggdrasil. "Dan mengenai kata-katamu tadi, pohon ini bukan hanya indah ... lebih tepatnya extraordinary."

Benedict tersenyum lebar, tampak amat puas.

Anggota tim ekspedisi berdatangan setelahnya. Harry menyunggingkan senyum melihat Hermione merona kala disapa sang Majisains, sedang yang lain terperangah dan terkagum-kagum menyaksikan Yggdrasil.

"Ini luar biasa!" cetus Neville, berbinar-binar. "Tak terbayangkan kalau ia berasal dari meteor!" Ia lalu membombardir Benedict dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar pohon ajaib itu, yang ditanggapi dengan tak kalah antusiasnya oleh sang Majisains.

Draco mengesah capek melihat kelakuan keduanya -yang kemudian heboh sendiri membahas struktur daun!- dan mendatangi Harry. "Bukankah seharusnya kita segera berkumpul untuk briefing?" tuntutnya.

Harry menyeringai. "Sabarlah, Malfoy. Toh dunia-dunia lain itu tak lari ke mana." Ia tergelak saat Ron dan Luna menyeretnya ke sebuah lokasi, dan berfoto dengan Yggdrasil sebagai latarnya. Bahkan Hermione dan Rolf yang tadinya sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka, ikut-ikutan pula dalam aksi kekanakan itu.

Draco melotot tak percaya. "Bagus! Sangat profesional!" gerutunya sarkastis. "Masa kecil tidak bahagia, ya!"

Sesaat setelah kata-kata itu terucap, Draco ingat. Perasaannya seketika tak nyaman. Ia tahu, Rolf dan Luna lahir dalam keluarga eksentrik, namun tak kekurangan kasih sayang. Ron memiliki banyak saudara, meski tak mampu secara materi Weasleys melimpah dalam relasi. Draco tak tahu banyak tentang keluarga Granger, tapi Hermione tidak terlihat seperti anak yang diabaikan. Lain halnya dengan Harry ...

Lagipula, di masa kecil mereka, Voldemort mulai bangkit kembali.

Draco berdeham. Mendengus. Melihat sekeliling, merasa canggung sendiri, padahal tak ada yang mendengar ocehannya barusan. Akhirnya ia berjongkok di tepian kolam, mukanya cemberut, berpura-pura mengamati mata air. Sama sekali tak sadar Luna mencuri fotonya sambil cekikikan bersama Ron dan Harry.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dengan tersipu-sipu Benedict membagikan berkas data kepada tiap anggota tim, sementara Neville kembali ke tengah rombongan sambil cengar-cengir salah tingkah.

"Maaf karena sudah menunda-nunda." Benedict berdeham. "Diskusi ... seringkali membuat orang lupa waktu."

"Tak apa. Sama sekali tidak masalah," sahut Harry kalem, mengabaikan dengusan Malfoy di belakang.

Benedict tersenyum lega. "Apa yang perlu kalian ketahui mengenai Arda sedikit terangkum dalam file-file ini. Walau, yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi ... cuma sedikit."

"Karena melengkapi data-data ini adalah tugas kami," Harry manggut-manggut.

"Sedalam apa kolam itu?" tanya Rolf.

Setiap orang melayangkan pandangan. Air kolam Yggdrasil memang sangat jernih, hingga dasarnya terlihat. Namun bukan tanah ataupun bebatuan yang berada di ujung kedalamannya. Melainkan cahaya hijau lembut yang seolah terpancar dari sebuah lubang.

"Tak begitu dalam. Kalian bisa menyelaminya dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa memerlukan alat bantu pernapasan! Kita bisa bernapas seperti biasa walau masuk ke dalam air!" kata Benedict.

Draco mengangkat alis, skeptis, dan terkejut bukan main sewaktu memergoki Luna berlutut di pinggir kolam dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

"Luna!" seru Ron tak kalah kaget.

"Benar kata Benedict," Luna menyahut. Aneh sekali bagaimana suaranya terdengar, sementara kepalanya masih terendam air. Lebih aneh lagi ketika ia mengangkat wajah. Tidak setetespun air melekati kulit dan rambutnya.

Benedict mengulas senyum. Caranya memandang Luna penuh dengan penghargaan.

"Tapi ada sensasi membingungkan," Luna bangkit dan menghampiri kelompoknya. "Saat melihat ke dalam kolam, alih-alih menunduk ke bawah, aku malah merasa mendongak ke atas." Ia menelengkan kepala, mengawasi Benedict, menanti penjelasan.

"Air ini, berasal dari daerah transit, atau," Benedict sekilas melirik Harry, "Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia. Sewaktu menghantam bumi, meteor Yggdrasil menciptakan jendela portal yang tadinya tidak ada, dan dari jendela itulah air membanjir. Kolam pun terbentuk, dan meteor bermetamorfosis menjadi pohon. Belakangan kami ketahui, ini adalah rembesan mata air ajaib dari Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia tersebut." Benedict sejenak terdiam. "Mata air ajaib di Hutan itu tidak memiliki dasar. Ia selalu menuju ke permukaan."

"Dan ke dunia lain," ujar Rolf menegaskan. Benedict hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah diketahui dari mana meteor Yggdrasil berasal?" tanya Hermione.

"Masalah itu ditangani oleh para Unspeakable dari Departemen Misteri. Very top secret!" Benedict tampak menyayangkan. "Bukan wewenangku. Jadi maaf, tak ada yang bisa kuberitahukan pada kalian."

Meski kecewa, Hermione tak bertanya lagi.

"Di Hutan itu, kami sudah meninggalkan tanda pada mata air yang menuju Arda. Harap diingat, kalian dilarang keras memasuki telaga yang belum ditandai, ataupun dunia yang bukan jadi urusan kalian. Selama melakukan penelitian, jangan sampai identitas asli kalian diketahui penduduk setempat, jangan pula mencampuri permasalahan di dunia itu. Paham?"

"Paham!" seluruh anggota tim menjawab serempak kata-kata Benedict.

Sang Majisains mengangguk puas. "Bagus! Kementerian sudah mempersiapkan basis penelitian di dunia tujuan kalian, lengkap dengan segala macam fasilitas. Begitu sampai di Arda, kalian akan langsung menjumpainya. Laporan dan hasil penelitian harus dikirim setiap hari Sabtu. Hari Minggu dan hari besar lain libur seperti biasa."

Harry dan rekan-rekan kemudian bersiap-siap. Menurut Benedict, cuaca di Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia hanyalah cerah dan sejuk, sedangkan Arda tengah memasuki musim semi. Semua anggota tim merasa lega. Cuaca ekstrem di daerah asing bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan siapapun.

"Berhati-hati, selalu waspada, dan terus ingat tujuan utama kalian," pesan Benedict, sewaktu tim ekspedisi Arda mengambil posisi di mulut kolam. "Selamat jalan, semoga sukses, dan kembalilah dengan selamat!"

Harry mengangguk, berjanji tanpa kata. Ia mengancingkan jaket, mengencangkan ikat pinggang ransel, lalu terjun ke dalam kolam.

Di dalam air, mereka semua merasakan sensasi yang dikatakan Luna. Alih-alih menyelam ke kedalaman, mereka malah naik ke permukaan. Sayup-sayup Harry mendengar seruan Ron, "blimey! Aku bisa bernapas!" teredam oleh volume air, ditingkahi ocehan Draco, "diam dan jangan norak!" Menyeringai lebar, Harry memfokuskan diri ke tujuan.

Hanya sebentar saja waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai permukaan. Sebuah tangga tali terjulur ke dalam kolam, tak pelak lagi sengaja ditinggalkan di sana untuk para penjelajah. Memanfaatkan itu, Harry keluar dari mata air, menjejak daratan berumput lembut. Tidak basah kuyup, apalagi menetes-neteskan air.

Harry melihat sekeliling. 'Jadi inilah Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia itu.'

Pepohonan di sana begitu besar dan tinggi, lagi tumbuh dengan rapat. Daun-daunnya sangat lebat, sampai-sampai angkasa tak terlihat. Meski demikian, belantara itu tidak gelap ataupun berkesan suram. Matahari menyorot begitu kuat, menembus kanopi daun sehingga hutan diwarnai semburat cahaya hijau cerah.

Hutan itupun amat sunyi. Tak ada suara binatang; entah itu burung, atau bahkan serangga kecil sekalipun. Tidak pula terdengar suara angin, walau udara yang terasa sangat segar dan menebarkan aroma wangi alami.

"Wow!" Neville berdiri di sisi Harry. Turut mengamati sekitar seraya mengesah kagum. "Aku tak keberatan tinggal di sini selamanya!"

Harry menyetujuinya. Ia mencintai London dan Wizarding World, akan tetapi tiada ketenangan di dunia Manusia yang penuh drama. Sementara hutan ini, begitu nyaman dan damai. Hanya mengawasinya saja, Harry merasa begitu rileks ...

"Teman-teman! Fokus!" Hermione bertepuk tangan, suaranya terdengar memekakkan setelah segala kesunyian yang membuai. Harry terkesiap, dan untuk beberapa saat ia kebingungan dan tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di situ.

"Ingat misi kita! Kita tidak punya waktu buat melamun!" kata Hermione. Mengecek keadaan teman-temannya, Harry mengetahui mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Tersihir oleh lengangnya belantara ajaib ini.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, dan menemukan lusinan telaga lain seperti mata air Yggdrasil. Ada pancang-pancang dan bendera di beberapa mata air sebagai penanda, meski banyak pula sumber air yang belum tersentuh. Tim ekspedisi Harry mengabaikan semuanya, dan hanya menuju satu yang diberi tanda bendera bertuliskan Arda.

"Aku penasaran, dunia macam apa yang tersembunyi di balik sana," kata Rolf, memperhatikan mata air-mata air yang tak bertanda.

"Mate, Arda saja kau belum lihat, sudah mau mengurusi yang lain," celoteh Ron. Rolf tertawa kecil seraya mendorongnya.

Sekali lagi mereka terjun ke dalam sumber air, dan naik ke permukaan bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun kali ini mereka tidak keluar ke hutan hijau nan rimbun, melainkan dari mata air dalam sebuah gua kristal berlangit-langit tinggi.

"Inikah Arda?" gumam Luna terpesona. Gua itu diterangi cahaya putih dan merah jambu pupus, yang rupanya berasal dari kristal yang melapisi dinding gua. Batangan-batangan kristal bening kemerahan mencuat di langit-langit seperti lampu gantung. Bertebaran pula di lantai gua yang halus seperti semak belukar berkilauan.

"Biasa saja," komentar Draco, berlagak tak acuh, meski pemandangan tempat itu pun memikatnya.

Tak jauh dari telaga, sebuah bangunan sederhana dibangun. Tidak begitu besar, tapi begitu dimasuki, luasnya sampai berkali-kali lipat. Inilah basis penelitian yang dijanjikan Kementerian.

Bagian dalam markas itu terlihat seperti rumah biasa. Ada kamar-kamar tidur. Ruang duduk. Dapur dengan peralatan masak lengkap dan gudang makanan yang terisi penuh. Kamar mandi dan toilet. Ruang laundry. Juga tersedia ruang-ruang kerja khusus dan laboratorium, dan ruang ganti yang menyediakan pelbagai kostum.

Fasilitas itu lebih bergaya Muggle London modern ketimbang Wizarding Britain yang masih mempertahankan gaya lamanya. Hanya perkakas untuk materi Ramuan yang tetap menggunakan peralatan kuno.

"Baiklah," ujar Harry. "Mari bekerja, Saudara-Saudara."

Mula-mula mereka memilih kamar, lalu membongkar bawaan pribadi dan beres-beres. Tak ada Peri Rumah di sana, jadi urusan rumah tangga dikerjakan sendiri-sendiri. Untuk memudahkan mereka, Hermione memantrai ruang cuci agar bekerja otomatis setiap kali ada baju kotor, dan menghidupkan dapur agar selalu siap memasak bila dibutuhkan.

Setelah masalah rumah tangga selesai diurus, mereka mengecek keamanan basis penelitian. Bangunan itu disembunyikan dengan baik, juga dibentengi dengan mantra-mantra perlindungan level tinggi. Harry dan Ron menambahkan beberapa mantra anti, sementara Luna memahatkan Rune penolak Iblis di mulut gua.

Gua kristal itu tersembunyi dan dipagari pegunungan berbatu-batu, dan Harry melihat bahwa gunung ini sebenarnya bukanlah gunung melainkan Stone Giant-Stone Giant buatan yang diciptakan untuk melindungi basis penelitian. Raksasa-raksasa itu tengah tidur. Harry tahu mereka dikondisikan demikian karena Kementerian memberikan mantra pembangun mereka kepadanya.

Merasa cukup, Harry kemudian mengumpulkan timnya ke ruang rapat. Mempelajari data dunia baru dan menyusun rencana.

***

Sesuai keahliannya sebagai Spell Inventor, Hermione menciptakan burung-burung sihir yang ia namai Avis dari Mantra Baru. Makhluk ini ia sebarkan agar berkeliling dan menangkap pemandangan di seluruh dunia melalui udara. Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk memantau dan merekam pengamatan, dan selama beberapa hari itulah pekerjaan membosankan menyusun peta dilakukan. Harry mengizinkan Neville, Rolf, dan Draco untuk menjelajah ke luar jangkauan Raksasa Batu, yang kemudian mereka sebut Golem, untuk meneliti. Namun tidak pernah lebih jauh dari itu, karena medan yang belum dikenal. Neville berhasil menemukan beberapa contoh tanaman menarik yang bisa dikaji, Draco mendapat dua jenis mineral beracun, sedangkan Rolf tak menemukan satu fauna sihir pun.

Tidak ada yang mengambil libur karena gelisah dengan kelambanan proses ini. Berminggu-minggu desakan Benedict dari homeland agar tim Harry turun gunung ditampik. Howler bahkan dikirim dan Harry terima dengan bergeming. Namun ia kukuh tak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengerahkan timnya untuk penjelajahan langsung tanpa tahu kondisi alam.

Setelah pasif selama satu setengah bulan, akhirnya atlas Arda selesai dibentuk pada suatu pagi. Harry dan timnya bergegas  ke ruang ganti, memakai Chameleon Jacket, yang tak cuma taktis dan tahan gempur, warnanyapun dapat berubah-ubah sesuai dengan lingkungan layaknya bunglon beradaptasi. Tak lupa mereka mengenakan pin bundar perak dan pin segitiga emas yang merupakan alat komunikasi dan pelacak, juga tak absen membawa tongkat sihir dan perlengkapan penelitian. Akhirnya tim ekspedisi Arda melakukan penjajakan mereka yang pertama.

***

Beberapa kilometer dari gua kristal yang ditutupi para Golem ada sebuah belantara yang didominasi oleh pohon elder dan juga siprus. Harry dan kawan-kawan sepakat menamai wana itu Hutan Elder dan mengawali penelitian mereka dari sana.

Sewaktu membantu Neville memotret dan mengumpulkan sampel tumbuhan, Luna berhenti di pinggir sebuah jurang dan menemukan lembah tersembunyi, berikut sesuatu yang ia kira sebagai peradaban.

Ia menekan pin bundar perak yang tersemat di kerah jaket seragamnya, dan berbicara, "teman-teman, kurasa aku melihat sebuah kota."

Harry dan sisa regunya mendatangi lokasi Luna dengan Apparition sesaat kemudian, berkat bantuan pelacak sihir yang mereka pakai. Lewat teropong yang bisa membesarkan objek pandangan hingga beberapa kali lipat, Harry meninjau temuan itu. Dan benar saja! Ada kota di dalam lembah yang ditemukan Luna. Harry bahkan menangkap tanda-tanda adanya makhluk hidup di sana.

"Kirimkan Avis," perintah Harry. Hermione pun melepaskan burung-burung pemantau yang segera bersiur turun ke lembah.

"Kota yang indah!" seru Neville tatkala ikut meneropong. Ia terperangah kagum menyaksikan arsitektur gedung-gedung di kota itu, yang berseni halus juga bergaya klasik.

"Tak salah lagi, ada makhluk hidup di sana! Makhluk cerdas berbudaya tinggi yang entah apa!" Rolf menanggapi. Wajahnya memerah oleh antisipasi. "Kita selidiki sekarang?"

"Nanti. Setelah Avis selesai memantau," janji Harry. "Kita selesaikan pendataan di hutan ini dulu." Untuk terakhir kalinya ia mengerling lembah misterius itu, sebelum ber-Disapparate ke lokasinya semula. Regunya pun membubarkan diri dan kembali mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Kelak para penjelajah ini mengetahui, bahwa lembah tersembunyi itu adalah apa yang disebut penduduk Arda sebagai Imladris atau Rivendell. Tempat tinggal Peredhil alias Manusia Setengah Peri di Dunia Tengah.

***

Kala mentari terbenam barulah tim ekspedisi kembali ke markas. Lelah, namun tak kurang semangat. Usai menyegarkan diri, mereka makan malam bersama. Waktu istirahat itupun masih digunakan untuk bekerja. Perkamen-perkamen membuka dari gulungannya, pena-pena bulu sihir mencatat dengan cepat setiap temuan yang didiktekan. Neville dan Rolf adalah yang paling sibuk karena banyaknya spesies menakjubkan yang didapat, dalam hal ini rata-rata adalah tumbuhan. Hewan ajaib yang berhasil didata oleh Rolf adalah ular air kecil yang mampu mentransparankan diri saat berburu atau menghindari predator, dan sejenis burung srigunting cerdas yang dapat memahami kata-kata.

Selesai makan, mereka pindah ke ruang duduk. Hermione merapal sebuah mantra ke dinding, dan pantauan para Avis di lembah misteri terproyeksi tak ubahnya film. Ron dan Harry membantunya memilah hasil sorotan dan merekamnya ke dalam perkamen-perkamen dari lembar kuningan tipis.

"Mahar untuk Benedict?" canda Luna. Ia mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu dapur lalu memesan cokelat panas untuk semua. Ketel, mug, stoples cokelat, rempah, gula, dan krim, berterbangan ke sana-sini, sibuk mempersiapkan permintaannya.

"Oh ya!" Ron tergelak. "Dia sudah hampir menangis menunggu surat cinta dari kita!"

Rolf bersandar di sofa, mengantuk karena kekenyangan ketika sebuah mug gendut berisi cokelat yang amat harum menyenggolnya dengan sabar sampai ia memberi perhatian. "Aku ragu jeritan di Howler tempo hari bisa disebut sebagai menangis!" Ia menyeruput cokelatnya dan tersenyum bersyukur pada Luna.

"Cuma Howler? Aku malah mengira ada yang direbus hidup-hidup waktu itu!" kata Neville, mengejar sebuah mug kurus tinggi yang dengan jahil berkelit dari jangkauannya. Teman-temannya tertawa oleh kata-kata dan kelakuannya.

Sambil melepas penat, mereka menonton tayangan surveillance dari para Avis. Harry dan kawan-kawan terkejut saat menyadari betapa kunonya Arda, dilihat dari peradaban pertama yang mereka temukan.

"Seperti mode di dunia kita pada zaman pertengahan," komentar Ron, mengamati baik-baik busana yang dikenakan penduduk asli lembah, yang berupa jubah, baju panjang berlengan lebar, dan tunik.

"Inikah Manusia-Manusia Arda yang disebut dalam berkas Majisains?" kata Draco sambil menangkap mug cokelat persegi yang melayang kebingungan dari dapur. "Tak kelihatan seperti Manusia ..."

Penduduk asli lembah memang berperawakan seperti Manusia. Tapi bahkan dari sorotan para Avis, perbedaannya terlihat jauh. Tak ada wajah tua di lembah itu. Semuanya bertubuh tinggi dan ramping, berpembawaan sangat anggun, juga berwajah rupawan. Seolah tak cukup sempurna, rambut mereka pun indah tak bercela.

"Bidadari?" usul Luna.

"Tapi di sana ada laki-lakinya juga!" tolak Draco.

"Supermodel alien!" celetuk Ron, yang ditertawakan semua orang, kecuali Draco yang cemberut tak mengerti.

Tawa mereka seketika berhenti saat terdengar raungan menyeramkan mengoyak keheningan malam. Harry dan anggota timnya saling tatap dalam ketegangan.

Beberapa ekor Avis menghambur dari ujung tongkat Hermione, melesat bak peluru keluar gua dan menyebar. Intaian mereka tercermin kemudian di dinding-dinding ruang duduk. Harry dan kawan-kawan memperhatikan setiap visi, dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang meresahkan.

Di suatu kawasan di Hutan Elder, sesosok monster terlihat. Tubuhnya seperti hasil persilangan hewan buas dengan Manusia, menyeramkan dan menjijikkan. Perasaan takut dan benci langsung timbul hanya dengan melihatnya. Monster ini bisa mematahkan sebatang pohon cuma dengan satu pukulan, gerakannya cepat dan tangkas, dan dari keahliannya menggunakan senjata, jelas ia makhluk yang berakal. Satu regu pemanah -yang tampak seperti makhluk-makhluk indah dari lembah- tengah berusaha menaklukkannya.

Pertempuran itu berlangsung sengit dan brutal. Draco melirik Harry dengan gelisah. "Kementerian hanya memerintah kita untuk mengamati dan meneliti!" ia menekankan, demi melihat pandangan Harry yang terpusat penuh pada proyeksi; layaknya tatapan seorang Seeker sebelum merampas Snitch.

Pada akhirnya monster itu berhasil dirobohkan dan dibantai. Kelegaan tak terjelaskan meliputi semua orang. Harry pun memalingkan muka dari proyeksi.

"Monster itu, kelihatan seperti ciptaan yang menggunakan ilmu Nekromansi," Luna berucap muram.

"Dan itu berarti, di Arda juga ada kaum Penyihir seperti kita," Harry menyimpulkan dengan kemuraman yang sama.

***

Menyadari mereka bertetangga dengan makhluk yang tak hanya cerdas dan beradab tapi juga menguasai teknik bertempur mumpuni, Harry memutuskan untuk lebih menggunakan jasa Avis daripada turun langsung ke lembah. Kecuali mereka kenal betul tabiat penduduk asli, barulah ia berani membaurkan timnya ke daerah target untuk pengamatan jarak dekat. Saat-saat senggang penelitian pun digunakan untuk melatih mantra pencipta burung pengintai tersebut, agar mereka tak selalu bergantung pada Hermione.

Hari demi hari mereka menyusuri Hutan Elder. Bangkai monster yang sudah habis terbakar mereka temukan pada suatu waktu, dan dari sihir pengurai yang dirapal Luna, residu yang tertinggal menunjukkan jejak-jejak Nekromansi; teknik ilmu hitam yang memanfaatkan arwah ataupun roh jahat.

"Jadi, monster itu semacam mayat hidup yang dibangkitkan lagi, dan diberi roh sehingga memiliki akal?" Ron bertanya seraya menutup hidung. Padahal sudah dibakar, tapi bau busuk bangkai masih juga menguar.

Luna mengangguk, mengambil satu sekop kecil abu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong untuk dipelajari nanti. "Siapapun pelakunya, ia adalah Penyihir kuat dan juga kejam. Nekromansi selalu menuntut korban darah dan nyawa."

Mereka tak berlama-lama di tempat pembakaran itu, dan berpencar untuk menjelajahi wilayah lain. Rolf berpasangan dengan Draco. Luna mengikuti Neville.

Harry, seperti biasa, bertiga dengan Ron dan Hermione.

Ketiganya berjalan melewati padang rumput, bunga-bunga bluebell, krokus dan daisy. Ada ragam pohon selain siprus dan elder, seperti oak dan cemara. Namun ada pula pepohonan tak dikenal, salah satunya adalah pohon berdaun hijau keunguan yang berbuah seperti buah beri. Ron mendekati pohon-pohon ini, tertarik pada buah-buahannya, namun hampir memekik ketika menemukan sebuah mata air di balik rapatnya pepohonan.

Tak sembarang mata air, itu mata air panas. Dan telaga itu bukannya kosong, beberapa orang tengah berendam di dalamnya!

Ron merunduk, mengintip. Sumber air panas itu berada di lahan yang lebih rendah dari barisan pepohonan, dikelilingi batu-batu besar halus dan bunga-bunga liar. Namun yang membuat Ron tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan adalah punggung-punggung mulus dengan rambut panjang indah menjuntai yang tengah membasuh diri. Merah padam dan gelagapan, Ron menggapai-gapai Harry.

"Apa ..." Harry terkesiap ketika disentak Ron ke balik pohon. Makin terperangah saat melihat pemandangan macam apa yang sedang mereka intip. "Apa-apaan Ron!" desisnya dengan muka merona.

Wajah Ron tak kalah merahnya, tapi seringainya terlihat iseng. "Mengamati objek penelitian dari dekat!"

Hermione memergoki kelakuan mereka, merasa heran hingga menghampiri. Tapi belum sempat ia menegur, Harry keburu membekap mulutnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Hermione setelah tahu kedua temannya itu tengah mengintip orang mandi!

"Kalian!" desisnya marah, lalu memukuli Harry dan Ron. Harry mengelak, Ron mendengking sambil berupaya menangkap tamparan dan tinju Hermione. Ketiganya bergulat tanpa sadar situasi, lalu terpeleset hingga terjungkal ke bawah.

Terpekik, mereka jatuh berguling-guling, dan tergeletak tumpang-tindih di tepian telaga air panas. Mengerang-erang, Harry merangkak bangun. Hermione mengeluh nyeri sembari memegangi pinggangnya, sedangkan Ron sesak napas karena terhimpit di bawah keduanya. Mereka sama-sama melotot sewaktu sadar penunggu-penunggu mata air menangkap basah mereka.

Ron terbeliak ngeri, wajahnya sampai kehijau-hijauan. Punggung-punggung mulus dengan rambut panjang menawan itu, ternyata pria semuanya!

Satu dari lelaki berambut panjang itu berseru. Bahasanya asing, tetapi nada suaranya keras dan penuh curiga. Merasa terpojok, Harry ambil langkah seribu, sambil menjambret buntalan pakaian para pria itu untuk mencegah mereka mengejar.

Keputusan yang terbukti sangat keliru.

Berteriak-teriak marah, rombongan pria berambut panjang itu berlompatan keluar dari mata air. Tak punya pilihan, Ron dan Hermione tunggang-langgang mengikuti Harry. Para pria itu memburu mereka, mengacung-acungkan pedang, menembakkan anak panah. Telanjang bulat.

"Idiot!" jerit Hermione. "Buat apa kau mencuri baju mereka?!" Ia mencicit ketika sebatang panah mendesing hanya satu mili dari lengannya.

"Kupikir ..." Harry terengah-engah, "dengan begitu mereka tak bakalan berani mengejar!"

Mereka berzig-zag di sela pepohonan, dan berpapasan dengan Draco yang sedang memetik jamur di akar-akar pohon oak.

Mediwizard pirang itu cuma melongo melihat Hermione dan Ron pontang-panting bak dikejar setan melewatinya. Lebih bengong lagi saat Harry melintas sambil mengoper sebuah buntalan padanya.

Reflek, Draco menangkap buntalan itu. "Hah? Baju?" Ia menatap bingung. Wajahnya sontak menengadah tatkala terdengar pekik perang dari kejauhan. Segerombolan lelaki berambut panjang, berteriak-teriak, dengan raut muka hendak membunuh muncul kemudian.

Dan yang mendirikan bulu roma, mereka sama sekali tak berpakaian.

"HIIIY! MANIAK!" Seram bukan kepalang, Draco terbirit-birit, buntalan baju di tangannya terlempar kocar-kacir di udara. Jatuh bangun ia mengejar trio Harry.

Sebilah sarung pedang mencelat ke kepalanya. Draco menjerit panik. Ia melompat ke samping, bergulingan, lalu bangkit dan terus berlari. Untunglah kini jaraknya tak seberapa jauh dari tiga sekawan pembuat onar Gryffindor itu.

Draco melihat Ron dan Hermione lenyap di sebuah tikungan di balik tebalnya batang oak, sebelum bertemu pandang dengan Harry. Ia tak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia paham seketika. Mempercepat langkahnya Draco memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Harry mengulurkan tangan, sementara Draco berusaha meraihnya. Mereka berbelok di belakang pohon oak itu, tersembunyi dari pandangan pengejar, tangan bertaut, dan lesap dalam Disapparition.

Keduanya muncul lagi di tanah kosong di luar gua kristal, meluncur hampir menabrak dinding berkarang. Harry merapal protego, dan tubuh keduanya membal dari permukaan berbatu-batu hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

Draco merasa mau mati. Ia mendapati Ron dan Hermione terkapar tak jauh darinya. Mereka semua kehabisan napas.

Lama mereka terbaring menatap langit, sampai akhirnya Draco mengoceh kepayahan. "Amber ... Kementerian ... juga Ayahku, tak boleh sampai tahu tentang ini!"

Sepi sejenak, tapi kemudian ada dengusan tersembur. Detik berikutnya mereka semua tertawa berderai-derai, mengingat segala kekonyolan yang baru saja terjadi.


	4. Perjalanan dan Pertanda.

Kabar kembalinya Pangeran Imrahil setelah pengejaran terhadap armada terakhir Sauron, Iblis Hitam, dan Istar sesat Silla, tiba di Imladris pada bulan ketiga musim dingin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Kesatria Paladin legendaris, Glorfindel, bertanya pada Elrond.

"Gagal," dengan muram penguasa Rivendell itu menyahut. "Tapi setidaknya Pangeran Imrahil pulang dengan selamat." Ia lantas menggulung surat perkamen dari putrinya, Arwen, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam laci meja tulis.

Surya terlihat redup dari jendela ruang baca. Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak tengah hari. "Bintang keberuntungan menyinari jalan sang Pangeran," Elrond menyampaikan inti surat tersebut. "Ia disesatkan oleh badai, dan terdampar di negeri asing. Mujur ia diketemukan oleh orang-orang yang mulia."

"Ia terdampar di mana?" sela penasehatnya, Lord Erestor, ingin tahu.

Elrond tersenyum. Mata kelabunya bersinar-sinar. "Negeri Seberang Lautan. Narnia."

***

Seberapapun unggulnya kapal cepat Cirdan dari Grey Haven, kapal-kapal besar Gondor dan Dol Amroth yang kuat, ataupun kapal Dale yang ramping dan gesit, tak satupun sanggup menaklukkan The Great Waves atau Samudra Besar di tenggara bumi. Cuacanya tak tertebak. Badainya dahsyat tak terbendung. Siapa saja yang nekad mencoba mengarungi perairan ganas itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tiada yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik samudra itu. Namun di kalangan para pelaut Arda, tercetus mitos tentang adanya negeri-negeri eksotis tak terjamah di seberang sana. Negeri Seberang Lautan, begitulah julukannya, adalah mimpi bagi insan manapun yang mencintai penjelajahan bahari. Tapi besarnya resiko membuat tak seorangpun berani menyeberangi The Great Waves. Mitos pun cuma jadi sekadar mitos.

Hingga akhirnya Imrahil kembali dengan cerita tentang Narnia.

Surat-surat Arwen adalah hal yang paling ditunggu oleh para Ellon dan Elleth Imladris pada perjamuan di Hall of Fire Rivendell. Karena dalam lembar demi lembar surat itu, yang di tiap kesempatan semakin bertambah banyaknya, tertulis kisah-kisah Imrahil yang menakjubkan. Elrond menerima mandat sebagai pembaca surat, yang ia penuhi dengan sukacita. Tiada hati yang tak tergugah oleh mendebarkannya sebuah petualangan.

***

Ketika berpatroli bersama Elladan, Glorfindel, Uruvion yang meledak-ledak, Calanon yang gemar memetik mandolin, dan Erumollien yang saban waktu asyik minum-minum, di perbatasan Rivendell dan Laiqualda; Green Trees, atau oleh para Manusia akrab dengan sebutan Hutan Elder, Elrohir melihat seekor merpati pos terbang menuju lembah.

"Ah, sial!" keluhnya. "Surat terbaru Adik akan dibacakan di Hall of Fire, sementara kita masih terlunta-lunta di sini!"

Elladan mengawasi merpati itu dengan pandangan menyesalkan yang sama. Glorfindel memperhatikan dua saudara kembar ini dengan senyum terkulum. Ia berkata, "amat disayangkan, tapi kalian 'kan masih bisa membacanya di lain waktu."

Mereka berjalan santai seraya menuntun kuda-kuda, menikmati cuaca sejuk dan suasana musim semi. Bunga-bunga telah terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka, bermekaran di sepanjang rumput menyambut mentari.

Kantong minum berisi arak Peri, miruvor, diedarkan dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Masing-masing menelan seteguk, kecuali Erumollien yang diam-diam menghabiskan setengah isi kantong. Perjalanan masih berlanjut. Langkah-langkah ringan para Ellon ini tak mematahkan sebatang rumput pun di lantai hutan.

Beberapa ekor burung melintas di antara dahan. Cepat dan tanpa bunyi. Andai tak kebetulan menengadah, Glorfindel takkan melihatnya. Ia mengernyit, lalu mengawasi lekat-lekat sampai burung-burung itu lenyap dari pandangan. Ribuan tahun ia menapak di Dunia Tengah, baru kali ini ia melihat kawanan burung seperti itu.

Mereka berkemah pada sebuah lahan terbuka di dekat aliran sungai tatkala malam menjelang. Tak ada yang membahayakan di kawasan yang sudah mereka awasi, jadi mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang malam itu. Calanon memainkan mandolinnya sembari menyandar di akar pohon. Erumollien duduk di sebelahnya, mendengarkan musik sambil minum-minum. Elladan dan Elrohir memanggang ikan di perapian, sedangkan Uruvion sibuk menyiapkan saus sebagai pelengkap. Aroma sedap terbawa angin. Senda-gurau, senandung dan nyanyian memeriahkan suasana.

Namun Glorfindel tepekur dengan perkamennya, berusaha melukiskan burung-burung asing yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

***

Mereka menemukan satu Urukhai Orthanc, ciptaan Saruman si pengkhianat, tengah berkeliaran di hutan dua hari setelahnya. Dan kembali, Glorfindel memergoki burung-burung asing itu hinggap di dahan-dahan, sayap-sayap mereka yang biru keperakan tampak jelas meski dalam pekatnya malam. Walau merasa aneh, Glorfindel membiarkan mereka, dan memfokuskan diri dalam pertempuran.

Usaha menumbangkan Urukhai itu berlangsung alot, namun kemenangan tetap berada di pihak para Elf. Mereka membakar bangkai monster itu, berencana menyisir seluruh area karena khawatir ada kawanan Urukhai lain. Sambil lalu Glorfindel mengerling ke dahan dan mendapati kawanan burung aneh itu kembali mengudara. Ia tak dapat menyisihkan perasaan bahwa mereka baru saja dimata-matai. Pemanfaatan bangsa burung sebagai pembawa pesan ataupun pemantau adalah hal lumrah di Arda.

Glorfindel menyimpan sendiri kerisauannya, dan tak melepaskan kewaspadaan pada lingkungan, terutama angkasanya. Sewaktu arang pembakaran Urukhai mendingin, ia dan kelompoknya melanjutkan patroli.

***

"Sebelah sini! Di sebelah sini!" seru Uruvion kegirangan, dari balik deretan pohon redberry.

"Ada apa?" Penasaran, rekan-rekannya mendekat. Tak dinyana ada sumber air panas tersembunyi di sana.

"Akhirnya, pemandian! Air panas pula!" seru Elrohir bersemangat.

"Matamu sungguh jeli, Uruvion!" puji Glorfindel. "Telah beberapa kali aku melewati daerah ini, tapi tak pernah menjumpainya!"

Uruvion tersenyum bangga, menikmati kekaguman teman-temannya.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Bau kalian sudah seperti Orc!" kata Elladan. Ia menyeringai lebar ketika yang lain balas mengejeknya.

Selekasnya mereka menambatkan kuda-kuda dan meletakkan barang bawaan, tetapi persenjataan tetap dekat dalam jangkauan. Setelah menanggalkan baju para Elf pun turun ke air. Tak cuma mandi, ada pula yang mencuci baju. Pakaian-pakaian basah kemudian mereka jemur di sebuah batu besar.

Di antara mereka semua, hanya Erumollien yang lupa menyiapkan baju ganti. Semua riuh bersuit-suit jahil saat ia keluar dari mata air untuk mengambil pakaian cadangan. Erumollien membalas dengan terjun ke telaga hingga air menyembur menciprati setiap Ellon.

Setelah penat berkelana, berhari-hari berkutat dengan lumpur dan debu, membasuh diri di mata air panas tak ubahnya kemewahan. Glorfindel duduk berendam, bersandar pada sebuah batu dengan mata terpejam. Erumollien minum-minum di sebelahnya. Calanon bersenandung sembari mencuci rambut, tak sadar Uruvion diam-diam menaruh pasir dari dasar mata air ke kepalanya. Di tengah telaga, si Kembar tengah adu ketahanan menahan napas dalam air.

Sayangnya kenyamanan itu tak abadi. Suara terpekik, benda jatuh menggelinding dan berdebam mengagetkan semua Elf.

Glorfindel berbalik dengan waspada. Ia terperanjat menyaksikan tiga anak Manusia, nampak seakan baru menginjak musim semi mereka yang keduapuluh, memakai busana aneh, tersungkur tumpang tindih di pinggir telaga.

Satu dari pendatang muda itu memandangnya. Rambut hitam berantakan, mata sehijau batu zamrud. Glorfindel balas memandang, terkesima.

"Siapa dan dari mana kalian?!" tuntut Uruvion curiga. Namun alih-alih menjawab, si Mata Hijau malah kabur. Sambil menjambret baju mereka yang tersampir di bebatuan pada tepian mata air.

Mana bisa Glorfindel dan kawan-kawan mendiamkan kelakuan semacam ini.

***

Pengejaran dihentikan ketika anak-anak muda itu hilang di balik sebatang pohon oak raksasa. Bukan hilang karena tak terkejar, melainkan seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Meski jengkel, setidaknya baju yang dicuri ditinggalkan. Buyar bertebaran di padang rumput dan semak-semak.

Kala berpakaian, Glorfindel mendadak tersadar bagaimana mereka, para Kesatria Elf paling ternama di Imladris bahkan Arda, pontang-panting bertelanjang di tengah hutan mengejar penjambret baju. Tawanya meledak seketika.

Uruvion mengumpat, dan tawa Glorfindel kian menjadi-jadi. Rupanya tak semua baju berhasil dikumpulkan, ada sebagian yang raib entah ke mana. Glorfindel adalah yang paling beruntung, pakaiannya tak ada yang hilang tercecer. Elladan dan Elrohir di urutan kedua, berbaju dan bercelana, namun tak bersepatu. Erumollien terpaksa bertelanjang dada. Calanon hanya mendapat tunik. Tapi Uruvion cuma kebagian celana dalam.

"Awas kalau aku bertemu anak-anak kurang ajar itu!" kutuk Uruvion, sementara yang lain terpingkal-pingkal menertawakannya. Terdorong iba, akhirnya Glorfindel meminjamkan mantelnya pada sang Ellon.

Mereka kembali ke mata air. Untunglah masih ada pakaian tersisa dalam barang bawaan masing-masing.

Perbekalan mulai menipis, semua sepakat untuk pulang ke lembah. Dalam perjalanan, Glorfindel terus memikirkan muda-mudi dari ras Manusia itu.

"Anak Manusia yang terakhir kita temukan, kalian ingat? Rambutnya sekuning Peri-Peri Vanyar," kata Elrohir. Ternyata tak cuma Glorfindel yang penasaran dengan anak-anak muda yang aneh itu.

"Dan matanya sebiru langit musim panas!" sambut Calanon, antara heran dan takjub. "Mungkinkah ia setengah Peri?"

"Ada yang lebih aneh lagi!" Erumollien menimpali. "Sebenarnya aku tak begitu yakin, karena kurasa tak mungkin, tapi pemuda yang berambut hitam itu ... matanya hijau seperti batu turmalin!"

"Jadi kau melihatnya juga! Kukira tadi aku salah lihat!" seru Glorfindel. "Tapi daripada turmalin hijau, aku lebih merasa ia mirip batu zamrud."

"Kalau menurutku malah hijau lumut," ujar Elladan.

"Apa dia benar-benar Manusia?" kata Uruvion, sangsi. "Mana ada Manusia bermata hijau di Arda ini! Lalu bagaimana anak-anak itu sampai bisa berkeliaran di hutan ini? Ada gadisnya lagi! Masa mereka bepergian tanpa ditemani orang dewasa?"

Sayangnya, tak seorangpun dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

***

Gandalf tiba di Rivendell pada bulan ketiga musim semi, dengan membawa tiga hobbit bersamanya; Bilbo dan Frodo Baggins, juga Samwise Gamgee.

"Mithrandir! Bilbo dan Frodo, juga Sam yang baik! Kalian semua datang!" Terkejut namun amat gembira Elrond menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Gandalf dan para Hobbit terlihat kumal dan lusuh karena perjalanan mereka. Pun demikian, tanpa sungkan Elrond mendekap mereka semua. Meski lelah, wajah-wajah tamunya terlihat cerah dan bersemangat. Elrond lega kedatangan mereka bukan karena musibah atau malapetaka.

"Kuharap kami tak mengganggu, mellon nin?" Gandalf berkata.

"Sama sekali tidak! Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan!" sahut Elrond. "Mari! Kalian sudah sangat terlambat untuk second breakfast, tapi tepat waktu untuk elevensies!"

Setelah membasuh diri dan bersalin pakaian, Gandalf diikuti para Hobbit diantar oleh Lindir, Kepala Pelayan di rumah itu, melewati jembatan-jembatan lengkung di atas curahan air terjun ke sebuah gazebo marmer beratap bundar di sebuah tebing.

Di gazebo itu, Elrond telah menunggu, bersama kedua putranya, Elladan dan Elrohir.

Kursi-kursi berlengan dengan bantalan empuk disusun mengelilingi meja kayu bulat. Ada sebuah tungku arang di sudut gazebo, Lindir menggunakannya untuk menjerang air sementara Elrond menyiapkan teh. Elrohir mempersilakan tamu duduk, sedang Elladan menawarkan penganan pada para Hobbit.

Gandalf mengesah setelah menghabiskan secangkir teh merah beraroma apel yang diberi madu. "Nah, Peri-Peri yang baik, tahukah kalian akan gosip terbaru yang santer terdengar akhir-akhir ini?"

Elrond tersenyum lebar. "Gosip yang mana? Adu kekayaan antara Erebor dengan Eryn Galen? Atau skandal Pangeran Dwarf dan Kapten Peri yang kabur dari perjodohan dengan menyamar sebagai nelayan?"

Semua tergelak mendengarnya.

"Bukan, bukan!" kata Gandalf di sela tawanya. "Itu sudah basi! Ini berita yang paling baru! Tentang Narnia!"

"Ah, ya!" Melihat cangkir Gandalf yang kosong, Elladan yang duduk di sebelah sang Penyihir segera menuangkan teh. "Arwen selalu mengisahkan Narnia di tiap surat yang ia kirim."

"Jika begitu, aku takkan berpanjang kata," Gandalf mengangguk penuh terima kasih pada Elladan. "Alasan kami berkelana, adalah untuk ke Minas Tirith, dan mendengar kisah ini secara langsung dari saksi mata."

Elrond tergelitik. "Sampai-sampai si Penyihir Putih turun gunung ... sungguhkah alasannya sesederhana itu?"

"Kurasakan dorongan yang amat kuat untuk datang ke istana Elessar," jawab Gandalf. Matanya berkilau keperakan, memandang tajam sang Peredhil. "Dari pengalaman, apapun itu, aku tak boleh mengabaikannya!"

"Dan Hobbit-Hobbit?" Elrond mengedarkan pandangan pada Frodo, Bilbo, dan Sam yang senyum-senyum tersipu.

"Katakanlah kalau kami juga merasakan dorongan kuat yang sama," Frodo berseloroh. Gandalf mendengus, sedang yang lain tertawa kecil.

"Cerita yang bagus memang layak didengarkan. Terlebih lagi kami ini penulis!" Bilbo tersenyum puas usai mencicipi sepotong kue yang berbentuk dan beraroma mawar. "Omong-omong, tujuan kami mampir, tak cuma sekadar berkunjung ataupun numpang menginap." Pupil matanya mengerlip kebiruan tatkala ia menengadah kepada Elrond. "Tapi juga untuk mengajakmu pergi!"

Sebenarnya rasa penasaran Elrond terhadap cerita Arwen cukup besar untuk membuatnya segera berkemas dan berangkat ke Gondor. Ia hanya menahan diri dengan alasan urusan Imladris jauh lebih penting ketimbang sebuah kisah. "Hanya demi mendengar cerita?" katanya ragu.

"Perlukah alasan untuk menjenguk putri dan menantu sendiri?" Bilbo tersenyum halus sembari bersandar. Terlindung dari cahaya, matanya menggelap secokelat chestnut. "Lagipula ini masa yang berbeda, Lord Elrond. Sekarang kita bisa pergi ke manapun tanpa kecemasan lagi."

Elrond terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Bilbo. Benar, sekarang kedamaian telah mulai terwujud. Satu atau dua kekejian Raja Kegelapan Sauron memang masih tertinggal. Sihir hitam pun tak lantas punah dari muka bumi, dan tetap mengancam dari sudut-sudut dunia yang terlupakan, namun setidaknya tiada lagi ketakutan yang mengendap di hati para pengelana.

Burung-burung kecil bersayap biru keperakan melintas, mengelilingi puri. Tanpa bunyi, tanpa kicauan. Elrond tak mengenali unggas jenis itu, tapi karena perasaannya dipenuhi keinginan menggebu untuk menjumpai putri dan menantunya, juga rasa rindunya untuk berkelana melihat alam dan mendengar cerita tentang negeri yang jauh seperti di masa mudanya dulu, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan kawanan burung asing ini.

Seminggu kemudian, Elrond dan kedua putranya, disertai Lindir dan Calanon, bertolak ke Minas Tirith bersama Gandalf dan tiga Hobbit.

***

Seperti pergi berlibur, sepanjang perjalanan rombongan Imladris berkuda santai sambil bernyanyi. Calanon adalah yang paling gembira, karena dengan demikian ia bisa memainkan mandolinnya setiap saat.

Para Hobbit tetap tak terbiasa menaiki kuda poni, karena itu ada kalanya Bilbo dan Sam berjalan kaki. Sambil menuntun kuda mereka memetik bunga herbal, atau bahkan jamur liar yang dapat dimakan. Elladan menyertai mereka, sambil mengajari para Hobbit ini pengetahuan Elf mengenai tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Frodo tetap menunggangi kudanya, walau ia mengamati kegiatan Bilbo dan Sam dengan penuh minat sekaligus iri. Sejak misi penghancuran Cincin Sauron ke Mordor, ia tak lagi sesehat dulu. Ia yang sekarang sudah tidak mampu berjalan jauh.

Elrond berkuda tak jauh dari sepupu Bilbo itu, mengawasinya dengan iba dan sesal, dan berusaha menghiburnya dengan hikayat-hikayat.

Di sebuah padang yang ditumbuhi bunga daisy dan heather, jaraknya dengan Minas Tirith hanya tiga hari perjalanan, rombongan Imladris berpapasan dengan iring-iringan Peri Lothlorien.

Elrond memandang terpana Lady Galadriel di kejauhan. Mentari yang tenggelam di kaki langit mewarnai alam dengan rona merah, tetapi sang Lady tetap murni dalam busana putihnya.

Galadriel dan suaminya pun terkesima demi mendapati siapa yang mereka temui di kesempatan itu. "Berkah dari Valar!" seru Celeborn. Ia melompat turun dari kudanya, lalu bergegas mendatangi rombongan Elrond. Elladan dan Elrohir berlari menyongsongnya.

Itu sungguh kebetulan yang menggembirakan. Setelahnya tentu saja mereka merayakannya. Para Elf lantas mendirikan kemah di padang itu. Membuat api unggun besar dan memasak hasil-hasil buruan maupun bekal bawaan. Anggur dituang, banyak lagu dinyanyikan diikuti tari-tarian. Gandalf membuktikan ia tak cuma seorang penggosip ulung tetapi juga penari yang mahir ketika ia membawa Galadriel berdansa berputar-putar diiringi musik riang dan sorak-sorai. Elrohir dan Elladan tak mau kalah dengan ikut berpasangan, menarikan tarian rumit yang lebih mirip akrobat daripada dansa.

Yang tak ikut menari sibuk memanggang rusa, unggas, dan menumis sayur-mayur. Sam mengeluarkan jamur-jamur yang terkumpul selama perjalanan, mencuci bersih dan menyerahkannya pada Lindir, yang kemudian merendam jamur ke dalam saus sebelum menaruhnya ke panggangan. Bilbo dan Frodo amat antusias menunggu jamur matang, sambil sesekali membagikan daging panggang dalam tusukan-tusukan kayu kepada semua Elf.

Puas berdansa, Galadriel duduk di sebelah Elrond, wajahnya memerah. Keduanya tergelak saat Gandalf menyeret Celeborn untuk berdansa. Protes Celeborn, "aku tak mau dengan kakek-kakek!" yang dibalas Gandalf dengan, "kau juga kakek-kakek, tahu!" semakin membuat tawa mereka berderai-derai.

"Oh, betapa menyenangkan," ucap Galadriel. "Kita harus lebih sering melakukan hal semacam ini!" Ia tersenyum pada Frodo yang menyodorinya jamur panggang.

Elrond menyesap anggurnya. "Ini adalah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan. Andai terlambat atau terlalu cepat satu hari, kita mungkin takkan bersua."

Galadriel mengawasi menantunya itu. Ia memang tak lagi menyandang Cincin Kekuasaan; sejak Cincin Sauron dileburkan, Nenya juga kehilangan kekuatannya. Tetapi kemampuan terawangnya sudah ia miliki bahkan lama sebelum Cincin Pertama ditempa. "Kalian akan ke Minas Tirith."

"Rupanya kisah Narnia telah sampai ke Dwimordene," tebak Elrond. Galadriel tertawa kecil.

"Arwen tak pernah berubah. Setiap kali ada hal baru yang menarik hatinya, ia akan membicarakannya tanpa henti; seperti kicau burung di kala buah-buahan meranum!" kata sang Lady.

"Atau seperti Calanon memainkan mandolinnya," Elrond mengesah. Calanon yang kebetulan mendengar, dengan bandel menggenjreng senar alat musiknya kuat-kuat. Galadriel tergelak lagi, sedangkan Elrond melotot sampai si Ellon iseng minggat ke tempat lain.

Purnama naik ke puncak langit, menyirami padang heather dengan sinar keperakan. Api unggun masih berkobar-kobar, namun suasana perayaan pelan-pelan mendingin. Frodo terlelap di pangkuan Bilbo. Sang sepupu sendiri tengah asyik mengisap pipa tembakau bersama Gandalf. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sam berbaring di rerumputan, memain-mainkan bunga heather sembari melamun menatap bulan. Para Peri masih menyanyi dan menari, tapi lagu mereka kali ini bukanlah lagu pesta riang dan suka-suka, melainkan himne pujian kepada Eru Illuvatar dan rembulan. Galadriel dan tetua-tetua Elf Lothlorien menarikan tarian pemujaan, diiringi denting harpa Celeborn yang jernih. Calanon mengistirahatkan mandolinnya, dan duduk tenang bersama Elladan dan Elrohir, menyaksikan kebaktian. Ritual purba yang ditarikan Lady Galadriel adalah hal yang jarang terlihat, para Elf muda ini enggan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Ketika tari ritual berakhir, sebuah pertanda muncul di langit. Galadriel dan para Elf memandang tertegun ke angkasa. Gandalf berhenti mengisap pipanya dan perlahan bangkit. Sorot matanya yang awas membuat Bilbo tak pelak merasa cemas.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo tak ikut bangun karena tak ingin mengganggu Frodo yang pulas di pangkuannya. "Ada apa?" Ia mengikuti arah pandangan para Peri, namun tak melihat apa-apa selain langit dan segenap perhiasannya.

Gandalf memandang ke ufuk timur. Matanya berkaca-kaca menyaksikan sepasang bintang biru padam di horizon. "Saudara-saudara Istarku ... Morinehtar dan Romestamo, telah berpulang ke Tanah Keabadian."

***

Seorang wanita berbisik. Menembus keheningan malam, menembus alam bawah sadar. Suaranya merdu, namun dingin dan sarat kedengkian.

"Lima Istar diutus Valar.  
Tiga ke Barat, dua ke Timur.  
Yang bijak jatuh, si Kembar lenyap, namun dua masih tertinggal.

Lima bintang dipilih Valar.  
Dua terbit, tiga di bayang-bayang.  
Yang wanita terlahir, yang satu baru bertunas, tiga lagi datang dari perairan ..."

Harry mengejap-ngejapkan mata, menatap kosong langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Bergidik.

"Harry? Kenapa belum tidur?" Hermione berhenti di depan pintu. Harry menegakkan tubuh. Leher dan punggungnya pegal bukan main karena lama bersandar di kursi.

"Bukannya belum tidur, tapi ketiduran," Harry meringis sembari menggosok-gosok lehernya. Bisikan wanita asing itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Meski ia tak mengerti apa maknanya, insting memaksanya bangkit. Mengabaikan kelelahannya, ia beranjak.

"Harry?" Keheranan, Hermione mengikutinya keluar markas. Lebih heran lagi ketika Harry melepas mantra-mantra perlindungan ke sekeliling gua; satu di antaranya adalah Mantra Baru yang tak ia kenal tapi serupa dengan perisai magis.

"Kau bisa mencipta Mantra Baru?" seru Hermione.

Harry mengedipkan matanya. "Kenapa? Apa begitu sulitnya dipercaya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau yang tak paham makna mawar merah dan surat merah jambu yang diselipkan ke dalam locker bisa memikirkan Mantra Baru? Wajar 'kan kalau aku heran?" ledek Hermione. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kurasa, penciptaan Mantra Baru bukanlah tugas Spell Inventor saja; setiap penyihir setidaknya harus menyumbang satu. Karena dunia terus berubah, dan Mantra Lama seringkali tak relevan lagi dengan perkembangan zaman."

Hermione tersenyum. Pendapat Harry sama dengannya. Itu juga yang menginspirasi Hermione hingga berkarier di bidang pengembangan mantra-mantra.

"Perisai pelindung kita tak akan pecah walau dihantam badai sihir," ia berkata, menanggapi sikap Harry, sekaligus keinginan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Patut dimaklumi, dibanding mereka semua, Harry-lah yang paling lama bersinggungan dengan bahaya.

"Constant vigilance, 'Mione," Harry tersenyum kalem. "Lagipula, sihir kita hanya dikondisikan untuk dunia kita, bukan dunia lain. Apapun mungkin saja terjadi di sini."

Keduanya balik ke markas. Hermione nampak larut dalam pertimbangan, sedangkan Harry merasa lega usai menambah lapis perisai magis.

"Benedict menagih data mengenai Manusia-Manusia di dunia ini," kata Harry. Ia mengetuk pintu dapur dengan tongkat dan memesan kopi. Hermione belum mengantuk, tapi ia juga tak berencana terjaga semalaman sehingga cuma menginginkan teh. Mereka duduk berhadapan, mengamati mekanisme dapur yang digerakkan sihir sambil bertopang dagu dan bertelekan siku. "Jadi, aku berencana membagi tugas dalam kelompok-kelompok," Harry melanjutkan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Sebagian memantau peradaban kota lembah, sebagian melanjutkan penelitian di hutan, sedang sisanya melakukan pengamatan di kota Manusia."

Harry mengiyakan. "Besok kita akan bergerak. Menurutmu, pemukiman Manusia yang mana yang harus kita pilih?"

"Yang terdekat dari sini?" Hermione angkat bahu. Sebuah cangkir porselin cantik terbang berputar-putar bak penari balet menghampirinya; rupanya teh earl grey kesukaannya telah selesai diseduh.

Harry menggumam tak jelas, menyambut mug kopinya yang meluncur enerjik di atas meja.

Malam itu, keduanya cuma sempat tidur beberapa jam. Antisipasi membuat mereka gelisah dan bangun lebih awal.

Sarapan dimulai jam tujuh pagi. Harry menyampaikan perintah Benedict pada timnya dan membagi kelompok menjadi tiga. Rolf dan Neville meneruskan penelitian di Hutan Elder, sementara Luna dan Draco menyelidiki kota lembah. Harry sendiri, beserta Ron dan Hermione, akan melihat-lihat keadaan di kota Manusia yang berada paling dekat dengan basis penelitian.

Minas Tirith, Gondor.


	5. Tuan Yavannamire

Ia ada bahkan sebelum rembulan tercipta. Satu dari Firstborn tertua di Arda. Ketika bumi masih datar, pun kala ia membulat, Galadriel telah melihat segalanya. Saat demi saat sebuah kerajaan berdiri, masa keemasan hingga akhir kejayaannya, Galadriel menatap semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Insan silih berganti ia jumpai, begitupun makhluk-makhluk dari awal pertama mereka muncul hingga detik-detik kepunahan. Ia menyaksikan banyak hal, dan mengingat banyak hal.

Namun tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia temukan sesosok Bidadari.

Setelah tiga hari menikmati keramah-tamahan Raja dan Ratu Gondor di istana mereka di Minas Tirith, barulah Galadriel berkesempatan pergi ke pelabuhan demi menengok kapal asing menggemparkan dari Narnia. The Valiant yang menakjubkan, dengan panji-panji dan layar berwarna-warni, dan patung indah menghiasi haluannya; patung Bidadari.

"Sosoknya bagaikan Calaquendi," Thranduil yang menemaninya melihat-lihat, berkomentar. Galadriel hanya mengangguk meski ia merasa Bidadari itu lebih mengingatkannya pada Maia Melian ketimbang ras Light Elves. "Dan Bidadari ini memiliki sayap? Apakah itu berarti mereka hidup di puncak-puncak pegunungan, seperti Rajawali Manwe?" Thranduil bertanya-tanya. Dalam cahaya di tengah hari, jubah berlengannya yang terbuat dari jalinan daun sutra perak tampak sangat menyilaukan, beberapa Manusia yang berpapasan dengannya kelilipan hingga menabrak tembok. Seorang penjual kubis oleng, gerobak sayurnya lepas kendali dan meluncur, menjatuhkan orang-orang tak beruntung di sepanjang dermaga ke dalam air.

Sesaat Thranduil dan rombongan tertegun menyaksikan rentetan kekacauan itu. "Apa-apaan para Manusia ini, masa di jalanan sebegini mulus berdiri mantap pun tak bisa!" katanya, bingung dan agak melecehkan, sama sekali tak sadar diri.

Legolas mengesah. Dari sebelah Galadriel ia pindah ke sisi Thranduil, menghalangi pantulan sinar jubah sang Ayah yang memang keterlaluan mewahnya itu. Galadriel mengamati dengan geli. Bilbo dan Gandalf cuma mengawasi Thranduil sambil geleng-geleng.

"My Lady, Bidadari itu apa?" Frodo menengadah. Galadriel menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku pun tak tahu, my dear Frodo. Tak pernah aku menemui sosok seperti itu, baik di Valinor maupun Dunia Tengah."

"Sampai dibuatkan patungnya, mungkin ia semacam legenda," Bilbo turut menimpali, mengamati patung itu dengan seksama.

"Atau bisa juga ia Pelindung yang dipercayai rakyat Narnia," Gandalf menyahut, sebelum kembali mengepulkan asap dari pipa tembakaunya.

"Andai bisa melihat yang aslinya," kata Frodo. Matanya berbinar menerawang pada sang Bidadari, mencoba membayangkan warna baju zirahnya yang agung, mengira-ngira apakah rambutnya yang berombak tergerai seemas rambut Lady Galadriel ataukah sebiru laut, dan apakah tiga pasang sayapnya seputih merpati ataukah secokelat Rajawali.

"Kesempatan yang langka, Frodo," Bilbo menyahut. "Entah mengapa aku merasa itu bahkan lebih mustahil dibanding bertemu naga."

Puas menyaksikan kapal indah Narnia, rombongan Peri, Hobbit dan Istar ini bertolak kembali ke istana.

***

Losmen White Tree, adalah penginapan sederhana di dekat pelabuhan, yang masyhur di kalangan masyarakat dan pendatang karena bir apel dan ikan panggang ladanya yang lezat. Pemilik penginapan itu masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ratu Rohan, Lothiriel, dan tentu saja memiliki nama di kalangan bangsawan tinggi Dol Amroth; meski sederhana losmen itu selalu didatangi kaum Kesatria dan petinggi negara, baik Rohan maupun Gondor.

Selama tiga hari penuh Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menginap di sana, dengan menyamar dan mengaku sebagai sekeluarga tukang pot dari desa di perbukitan yang datang melancong. Hardian Potter, dengan putra-putrinya, Ronan dan Maywen.

Selama tiga hari itu pula, tiga sekawan ini menyusup ke perpustakaan kota dan meninjau kondisi Minas Tirith. Penyelidikan membawa mereka pada pengetahuan yang mengagumkan mengenai kota itu, yang merupakan benteng terdepan dalam menghalau ancaman kekuatan kegelapan dari Timur. Bahkan hingga kini, Minas Tirith dan Gondor dijadikan ujung tombak oleh penduduk Arda, setidaknya oleh mereka yang berdiam di Blok Barat.

Blok Timur, walaupun kini tak lagi dikuasai Raja Kegelapan, nampaknya tak berpikir demikian.

Keasyikan mempelajari kota baru membuat tiga sekawan ini betah hingga lupa waktu. Tak sekalipun mereka kembali ke markas mereka di gua kristal, dan hanya mengirim kabar juga laporan kepada teman-teman mereka lewat Avis. Apalagi kemudian mereka mendengar gosip tentang negeri ajaib di seberang lautan yang akan mendatangkan Raja dan Ratunya ke Gondor dalam dua hari ke depan; Narnia.

Memakai jubah lebar nan lusuh, wig berantakan dan janggut palsu, kacamata kuno berbingkai kayu dengan tali-temali tersimpul di belakang kepala, Harry berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tongkat di tangan kiri, Ron memapah di sebelah kanan, ia sukses memerankan bapak-bapak tua tak mencurigakan yang mengundang simpati. Ongkos menginap di losmen saja didiskon dengan amat murah hati oleh induk semang karena iba melihat penampilannya yang menyedihkan.

Adapun Ron dan Hermione tak henti terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang kawan.

Mereka menyusuri dermaga, hendak menyaksikan kapal Narnia dari dekat. Hermione membeli manisan buah dalam tusukan-tusukan sate untuk dirinya dan kedua temannya. Dan begitulah kelakuan mereka, buka mata buka telinga, mengorek dan mengumpulkan informasi dari mana saja sambil jalan-jalan mengemut permen.

***

"... Raja dan Ratu selama berbulan-bulan mengadakan jamuan untuk membahas Narnia ini, dan ceritanya kian lama kian mencengangkan saja!" Seorang penjual dendeng menggiring tiga sekawan Harry masuk ke kiosnya. "Akhirnya datang juga saat kita bisa melihat langsung orang-orang dari Narnia itu! Ah, duduklah di sini, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona. Tiga potong dendeng hanya lima koin perunggu saja!"

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione manggut-manggut mendengarkan, sambil mengunyah dendeng.

"Makan dendeng harus dibarengi minum ale, Bapak yang baik!" Pedagang ale di kios sebelah merayu Harry dan kawan-kawan dengan menyodori mereka cangkir-cangkir kayu. "Mudah-mudahan nanti Raja dan Ratu Narnia membawa pula hewan-hewan ajaib yang bisa berbicara! Aku sungguh ingin tahu seperti apa rupanya!"

Ron, Hermione, dan Harry kembali manggut-manggut, makan dendeng sambil minum ale.

"Masih dua hari lagi, tapi aku sudah berdebar-debar begini!" Seorang bibi penjual bunga berkicau menyela. "Kudengar Raja muda Narnia memiliki ketampanan yang tak terbayangkan. Ohohoho! Omong-omong semalam Ratu Arwen mengenakan jepit rambut berhias mawar putih, dari jauh pun kecantikannya memancar! Ayo mari, Nona yang di sana! Mawar putih cocok untuk segala jenis rambut. Baik yang tebal ataupun tipis, panjang lurus, ikal bergelombang, bahkan menggumpal bak semak pun bisa dipadankan! Juga bagus sebagai penghias gaun maupun jubah!"

Hermione, Harry, dan Ron cuma manggut-manggut. Makan dendeng, minum ale, sekarang masing-masing memakai mawar putih pula di rambut dan pakaian mereka.

Usai mendengar cerita -selama hampir empat jam!- dan menghabiskan beberapa piring penganan tradisional dan minuman kebanggaan penduduk lokal, tiga sekawan Penyihir ini meninggalkan lokalisasi pedagang dengan perut penuh namun dengan pengetahuan yang tak terpuaskan.

"Padahal Avis sudah kusebar ke seluruh dunia, tapi baru sekarang aku tahu ada negeri bernama Narnia!" Hermione sejenak terdiam, bersendawa keras. Harry dan Ron tertawa, ia memukuli keduanya dengan muka memerah.

"Dikatakan ia berada di seberang Samudera Besar atau The Great Waves, yang tak terseberangi oleh kapal manapun. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan ada sihir penghalang di samudera itu, mungkin seperti Anti Muggle yang sering kita pasang di properti kita," kata Ron.

Harry mengelus-elus janggut palsunya. "Bisa jadi. Kapan-kapan kita cari tahu tentang samudera itu. Sekarang, cukup fokus ke Gondor saja."

"Raja Aragorn membuka istananya untuk perjamuan setiap malam. Perlukah kita datang?" usul Hermione.

"Why, of course!" sahut Harry. "Pusat dari segala macam kabar ini adalah istana, sudah sepatutnya kita datang berkunjung! Tidak dalam penampilan tukang pot uzur ini pastinya, aku capek jalan membungkuk-bungkuk terus!"

"Ya, padahal kau 'kan sudah pendek," Ron tergelak bersama Hermione, dan berkelit ketika Harry mencoba menyodoknya dengan tongkat.

Di sebuah tikungan, mereka berpapasan dengan sekumpulan orang asing. Tak jelas terlihat siapa saja dalam iring-iringan itu karena sesuatu yang menyilaukan mendadak terpancar. Harry silau kelilipan, dan terhuyung menabrak Ron sehingga tergencet ke tembok. Hermione tersenggol pula olehnya, hampir tersungkur dan menimpa seorang pedagang sayur yang tengah mendorong segerobak kubis. Si pedagang terpelintir, gerobaknya mencelat, orang-orang di dermaga berjatuhan ke laut bak domino karena panik menghindar.

***

Akhir tak menyenangkan pada petualangan tadi siang pupus kala tiga sekawan Harry bersiap-siap menghadiri perjamuan Raja Gondor, Aragorn. Selama beberapa hari menginap dan mengamati pengunjung losmen maupun masyarakat di sekitar, membuat ketiganya mendapat gambaran yang cukup mengenai kebiasaan dan budaya setempat. Manusia di negeri ini tak sungkan menunjukkan status sosialnya lewat cara berpakaian, jadi tak sulit bagi Harry, Hermione, dan Ron untuk meniru dandanan kaum bangsawan.

Menurut tren, pakaian pesta pria bangsawan biasanya berupa jaket bersulam atau bermotif sepanjang lutut, tunik polos sebagai dalaman, dan jubah ringan dari bahan sutra berpotongan pendek yang dikancing kait ke samping untuk luaran. Dipadu bawahan celana ketat, dan dilengkapi sepatu bot kulit. Aksesoris tambahan yang lazim berupa sabuk emas atau perak, kalung medali lambang keluarga, dan cincin permata. Tak mau repot memilih, Harry dan Ron patuh saja pada kaidah fashion, minus perhiasannya. Hanya saja Ron lebih memilih mengenakan mantel beludru berlengan belah daripada jubah sebagai luaran.

Sementara busana pesta untuk wanita berupa gaun panjang berleher rendah dengan pinggang ketat dan rok lebar. Bagian lengannya dibuat pas badan, namun mengembang dari siku dan panjang menjuntai hingga ke betis. Selendang-selendang halus dijahitkan di bagian punggung, menyerupai jubah, untuk menambah kesan mewah dan dramatis. Sama seperti kedua temannya, Hermione juga mengabaikan aksesoris, hanya menggunakan mahkota berkerudung seperti tiara pengantin untuk menutupi rambutnya yang liar megar.

Ketiganya sepakat memilih warna marun dan emas untuk penyamaran kali ini. Harry dan Hermione akan menjadi sepasang suami istri, Lord Harridan Gryffin dan Lady Rowena, sedangkan Ron memerankan Ayah dari pihak wanita, Lord Rowan.

"Harry, kacamatamu!" tegur Hermione.

Harry urung beranjak. "Oh ya, hampir saja," ia tersadar. Kacamata bergagang dengan bingkai terbuat dari tanduk bisa dibilang terlalu modern untuk ukuran Arda. Karena itu, meski enggan, ia melepasnya.

Diam-diam Hermione dan Ron mengawasi.

Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir Dunia Sihir berkembang pesat di bidang kesehatan, kini telah ditemukan ramuan yang tak hanya dapat menyembuhkan penyakit mata bahkan kebutaan sekalipun, walau harus dikonsumsi dengan takaran akurat dan mematuhi pantangan yang berat. Dituntut pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Auror, Harry menjalani prosedur perawatan dan berhasil pulih dalam waktu setengah tahun. Matanya tak lagi rabun, tapi untuk suatu sebab ia tetap mengenakan kacamata bundarnya.

'Sentiment,' Luna pernah berpendapat, 'kacamata yang Harry kenakan, sama persis dengan milik Ayahnya. Menurutku, itu caranya mempertahankan kenangan akan orang yang ia cintai.'

"Kalian kenapa melamun?" ujar Harry, membuyarkan renungan Hermione dan Ron. "Ayo, kita mesti berangkat sekarang kalau tak mau terlambat!"

Dengan harap-harap cemas, Ron dan Hermione mengikutinya.

Minas Tirith, atau Menara Matahari, dulunya hanyalah kota benteng yang dibangun pada bukit batu, bagian dalamnya memiliki tujuh tingkat dengan istana Raja sebagai puncaknya. Setelah perang besar melawan Raja Kegelapan, pembangunan mulai digalakkan pada lahan-lahan kosong di sekeliling kota ini. Dari perbukitannya hingga daerah pesisir pantai penduduk berdiam; bercocok-tanam, berternak, berdagang, juga pergi melaut. Pada akhirnya, Minas Tirith berubah menjadi kota di dalam kota.

Jalan masuk dan keluar Minas Tirith hanya satu, gerbang ganda putih berpenjagaan ketat yang terletak di level paling bawah. Hermione merasa yakin ada jalan rahasia, namun mereka tak bersusah payah mencari. Perlindungan di jalan utama cuma standar Muggle, sedikit mantra pembingung dapat membuat Penyihir manapun menerobos masuk. Mereka memang bisa berteleportasi, atau terbang dengan sapu mencapai istana. Tapi Harry dan kawan-kawan tak begitu hapal denah kota, sementara sapu terbang terlalu riskan karena dapat menarik perhatian.

Maka dari itu, mereka menuju istana dengan mengendarai kuda.

Harry tak punya masalah dengan transportasi ala medieval ini. Ia penunggang yang ahli, berkat pengalamannya sebagai penerbang dan seringnya ia menunggang Griffon bahkan naga. Ron agak kesulitan, tapi kondisinya jauh lebih mendingan daripada Hermione yang sekaku papan di pelana, sampai-sampai tali kekang kudanya Harry juga yang menarik. Sayang tak ada pilihan lain. Jarang ada kereta mewah bak kereta Cinderella di zaman itu. Biasanya kereta baru digunakan untuk perjalanan jauh, itupun lebih diutamakan pada pengangkutan barang.

Di serambi istana, Harry kembali melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, memanipulasi penjaga agar dibiarkan masuk. Tanpa kendala, tiga muda-mudi ini berhasil mencapai Aula Besar Raja.

Didorong kekhawatiran, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berusaha sedapat mungkin menghindari kontak dengan tamu undangan lain. Penampilan mungkin bisa menipu, tapi mereka tetaplah pendatang yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia ini. Salah bicara atau bersikap dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan, atau lebih gawat lagi; membongkar penyamaran mereka. Walau tak urung tiga sekawan ini bukan main penasaran, karena ternyata para undangan bukanlah dari bangsa Manusia saja! Dari sekilas observasi, mereka menangkap siapa saja yang disebut Elf atau Peri, Dwarf alias Kurcaci, juga Hobbit yang disebut pula Halfling.

"Perjamuan yang luar biasa! Lihat semua orang ini! Ooh ... aku berani bertaruh Raja dan Ratu Middle Earth berkumpul di tempat ini!" bisik Hermione antusias, tangannya meremas siku Harry sampai sahabatnya itu meringis.

"Ya, benar, ini pesta yang luar biasa!" Ron memandang terpesona pada seorang Elf wanita, dan menyeringai tolol kala sang Peri cantik tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jaga sikap kalian!" desis Harry. Tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan seorang Dwarf muda. Mereka beradu pandang beberapa lama, namun Harry segera berpaling setelah mengangguk sopan dan menuntun teman-temannya menjauh dari pusat pesta.

Perasaan tak enak mengganggunya ketika suara bisik-bisik mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi. Hermione dan Ron juga menyadari itu dan panik tak alang-kepalang meski di luar berlagak pilon. Harry menghindari tiap pandangan penasaran yang ia rasa tertuju padanya, berpikir keras. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dalam penampilannya hingga ia menarik perhatian yang tak perlu?

***

Galadriel tengah berbincang santai bersama Celeborn, Elrond, juga Raja Thorin dan Perdana Mentrinya Balin, saat Pangeran Kili dengan terkesiap berbisik pada Bilbo, "lihat orang asing itu! Matanya seperti batu zamrud!"

"Ah, masa ..." Bilbo menganggap sepi omongannya. Kili terkenal sebagai biang onar dan sering berbuat iseng, Master Bag End itu yakin kali ini pun tak ada bedanya.

"Itu cuma permainan cahaya, atau kau yang terlalu banyak minum!" Gimli meledek, mengundang tawa Legolas. "Mana ada mata hijau di Arda ini!"

Kili mendelik. "Aku tak bohong!" gerutunya. "Tak percaya, lihatlah sendiri! Itu, bangsawan muda yang di sana!"

Ia menuding seorang Lord dari bangsa Edain, Manusia. Berambut gelap, ikal dan pendek, pun berjanggut tipis namun jelas terlihat masih muda. Ia memakai busana serba merah hati dan emas, dipadu jubah indah bersulam bunga Yavannamire. Di sisinya ada seorang Lady. Wajahnya berbentuk hati, dan tergolong cantik dengan bibir tipis dan sorot mata tajam. Wanita ini juga mengenakan pakaian bernuansa emas dan merah tua, dengan tiara Yavannamire bertudung halus menghiasi kepalanya. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, kemungkinan besar ia adalah istri si bangsawan muda. Mengikuti mereka, seorang pria tua jangkung berambut merah beruban dan berjanggut lebat berjalan kikuk. Dandanannya senada pasangan tadi, tapi tak dapat dipastikan apakah ia Ayah kandung sang Lord ataukah Bapa Mertua.

Ketiga orang ini berpenampilan mewah namun tanpa satu perhiasan pun tersemat. Wajah yang biasa-biasa saja tapi mencuri perhatian. Mereka ibarat paradoks, keberadaan yang tak menonjol sekaligus sukar diabaikan.

Para Peri dan Dwarf  yang sudah senior hanya mengulum senyum dan menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Bilbo dan Gimli yang memelototi tamu tak beruntung yang disasar Kili. Tak ada kegiatan pasti dalam pesta selain bersenang-senang juga sedikit bergosip, lambat-laun rasa penasaran mereka tumbuh dan mereka turut pula mengamati.

Semua Elf berpenglihatan jeli, mudah saja bagi mereka untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Kili. Tak ayal si bangsawan muda jadi tumpuan pandangan, karena dalam tahun-tahun mereka yang panjang tak pernah sebelumnya mereka melihat Manusia bermata hijau.

Pada satu kesempatan Galadriel melihat sang Edain. Itu adalah kilasan momen yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam. Mata hijau yang langka, wajah berhati-hati yang masih teramat muda, dan pikiran yang terpagari. Sang Bangsawan tahu ia menarik perhatian, hingga menyingkir ke sudut sepi bersama keluarga kecilnya, tanpa sekalipun mengerling.

"Mengherankan ..." Galadriel bergumam sendirian, penuh tanda tanya mengawasi punggung yang menjauh. Siapakah gerangan Si Jubah Yavannamire?

Aragorn dan Arwen tiba di Aula tak lama kemudian. Pesta pun resmi dimulai.

***

Amat disayangkan, kakaknya Fili tak ikut serta dalam lawatan kenegaraan kali ini, tetapi Kili sudah cukup puas ditemani Gimli dan Hobbit-Hobbit. Meski itu berarti ia harus menolerir pula Legolas dan Peri-Peri Imladris.

Selagi yang tua-tua membicarakan masalah politik, berikut kabar meresahkan yang mengeruhkan keceriaan pesta, Kili berkumpul dengan rombongan yang muda-muda. Makan dan minum sepuasnya sambil sesumbar.

"Dari yang kudengar, Raja Edmund dan Ratu Lucy-lah yang akan datang sebagai perwakilan Narnia," kata Elladan. "Aku tak kecewa, tetapi aku lebih mengharapkan Ratu Susan. Dan sekarang kita takkan pernah tahu apakah keahlian memanahnya sungguh sebaik yang diceritakan Pangeran Imrahil!"

"Bukan pada kecantikannya yang tersohor?" goda Elrohir. Elladan yang tengah mengunyah anggur menyemburkan bijinya, tepat mengenai jidat Elrohir.

"Sehebat apapun wanita Edain dalam memanah, kurasa ia takkan kuat menarik tali busur Galadrim, tak seperti Pangeran kita ini!" Beringsut menjauh dari si kembar yang kini saling piting, Calanon menepuk-nepuk bahu Legolas. Mendengar pujiannya, sang Pangeran hanya tersenyum.

Kili mendengus tak setuju. "Percuma kuat mengangkat busur kalau tak becus membidik!"

Dari sesumbar, lama-lama situasi berbelok ke adu tanding. Mereka yang merasa sebagai pemanah atau pelempar jitu berdiri berjejer, di antaranya ada Kili, Legolas, dan Elladan. Gimli dan Elrohir menggalang taruhan, para Elf dan Dwarf pun berkerumun menjagokan pilihan masing-masing. Di menit-menit terakhir Frodo dan Sam menyeret dan mengajukan Bilbo ke deretan peserta.

"Paman Bilbo pernah menjuarai Conkers di Shire selama sepuluh tahun berturut-turut!" kata Frodo, di sampingnya, Bilbo membusung bangga sambil makan apel karamel. "Keterampilannya dalam membidik adalah yang nomor satu di antara seluruh Hobbit!"

"Conkers mana masuk hitungan! Itu kan cuma permainan kanak-kanak!" ledek seorang Elf Greenwood. Tak cuma Peri, sampai Kurcaci pun terbahak-bahak dibuatnya.

Bilbo menghabiskan apelnya, matanya terpicing pada si Elf usil. Berniat memberi pelajaran, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Seringai jahilnya mengembang tatkala menemukan Thranduil berdiri beberapa meter di muka.

Bilbo mengambil setangkai seledri dari meja hidangan, berancang-ancang, lalu melemparkannya ke kepala Thranduil, diikuti tatapan horor para Elf dan Legolas. Seledri itu melesat, dan mendarat mulus pada mahkota bunga perak sang Raja Peri, bahkan tanpa Thranduil menyadarinya! Frodo dan Sam bersorak, Kili dan Gimli ternganga, sedang Bilbo tersenyum jumawa pada Legolas dan Peri-Peri Eryn Galen yang terperangah.

"Bidik lalu kena, itu sudah biasa," Bilbo menyombong, "tapi mengenai orang tanpa dikesan, itu baru pembidik berkeahlian tinggi!" Sam dan Frodo bertepuk tangan mendukungnya.

Tak mau kalah, Legolas mengambil sebatang wortel dan mematahkan tangkai daunnya. Ia mencari-cari target dan menahan tawa saat melihat Thorin Oakenshield. Gimli terkesiap sewaktu membaca niatnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau!" putra Jenderal Gloin itu menggeram. Alih-alih gentar, Legolas malah makin tertantang. Mengedip iseng pada Gimli, ia membidik. Mahkota emas Raja Thorin kini berhias daun wortel.

Senyap sesaat, sebelum tawa tersembur. Para Elf, Dwarf, dan Hobbit terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan betapa konyolnya Thranduil dan Thorin, Raja-Raja paling kaya dan paling angkuh di Arda, dengan seledri dan daun wortel tertancap di mahkota masing-masing. Menyusul Legolas, Elladan beraksi. Dua tangkai daun turnip terbang ke kepala Gandalf. Sayuran itu menggelayut loyo di rambut sang Istar seperti tusuk konde yang amat mengerikan. Semua kembali tergelak hingga bercucuran airmata.

Gilirannya tiba, Kili mengambil sehelai daun selada. Dibanding seledri, daun wortel ataupun turnip, selada jauh lebih besar dan lebar, kalau ia bisa melempar dengan tepat tanpa disadari sasarannya maka dialah pembidik terlihai.

Yang jadi masalahnya, Kili menyasar Lady Galadriel.

"Jangan!" hampir semua Elf bahkan Dwarf mencicit, mencegah. Namun terlambat. Selada Kili sudah terlanjur terlontar.

Siapapun yang mengenal Galadriel tahu kalau ia bukan sembarang Peri. Sebelum menerima cincin sihir pun ia telah mengetahui magis. Visinya sedemikian jauh, ia sanggup menyelami dalamnya benak seseorang. Raja Kegelapan Sauron yang ditakuti banyak orang saja tak berani menantangnya terang-terangan. Cuma orang nekad atau pandir saja yang mengincar Galadriel tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Tapi Kili memang tak dikenal karena kehati-hatian ataupun kecerdasannya. Sebaliknya.

Galadriel menoleh, menatap Kili tepat di mata. Sang Pangeran terpekik, terbelalak kaget. Menyeringai, Galadriel berkelit anggun, tepat sesaat sebelum selada si Dwarf mencapainya. Jantung Kili bak mau copot mendapati seladanya menampar muka pamannya yang galak, Thorin, sang Raja di Bawah Gunung.

Tawa Balin dan Gandalf pecah berderai-berderai melihat sehelai selada lemas tertempel di dahi Thorin. Thranduil dan Elrond berpegangan, terbahak-bahak sampai menumpahkan anggur dari goblet masing-masing. Gelak tawa mereka menyebar seperti wabah, dari satu orang ke orang lain, sampai akhirnya seisi ruangan bergemuruh. Thorin sendiri sudah siap membunuh. Wajahnya berubah ungu saat selada nyasar itu jatuh ke tangannya.

Tak sulit menemukan siapa si pelaku. Begitu melihat Kili, Thorin langsung tahu.

"KILIIIII!"

Demi mendengar raungannya, Kili dan rombongannya pun kocar-kacir.

***

Serambi Aula Besar Raja menghadap sebuah taman bunga dengan sebatang pohon putih yang menebar aroma harum tertanam pada sebuah pelataran bundar yang dibangun tinggi. Pada bangku taman di bawah pelataran itu, Harry duduk sendirian. Ron dan Hermione masih berkeliling di Aula, mengumpulkan informasi. Harry memisahkan diri karena ia merasa jadi penghalang misi. Warisan Ibunya membuatnya tampil mencolok, sementara mereka harusnya hadir tanpa disadari.

Siapa sangka mata hijau adalah kelangkaan di Arda?

Harry mengesah. Sewaktu menyamar sebagai tukang pot tua, matanya tertutup kacamata kuno, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari. Itu membuatnya lengah dan datang ke perjamuan tanpa persiapan matang. Kalau saja Glamour dan ramuan Polyjuice dapat digunakan di dunia ini, Harry dan kawan-kawan tak perlu bergantung pada penyamaran konvensional yang merepotkan.

Bunga-bunga dari Pohon Putih gugur dibawa angin, jatuh ke padang rumput dan pangkuan. Harry mengantongi sebagian, berencana menyerahkannya pada Neville untuk diteliti.

Serombongan Elf, Hobbit, dan Dwarf menghambur dari dalam Aula. Harry mengeluhkan nasibnya karena rombongan itu -tentu saja!- memergokinya.

"Tuan Yavannamire! Di sini kau rupanya!" si Kurcaci berseru. Tanpa malu ia mendatangi Harry dan mengamat-amatinya seperti kolektor keramik meneliti barang koleksi. "Lihat! Matanya benar-benar hijau!"

Harry cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat seorang Hobbit maju dan menjitak kepala si Dwarf lancang. "Kau ini Pangeran atau berandal pasar!" Hobbit itu kemudian memandang Harry, sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. "Maaf, Tuan."

"Tidak apa," kata Harry, sebelum membisu dengan canggung.

Rombongan itu terdiri dari tiga Hobbit, seorang Elf, dan satu Dwarf. Harry tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia sempat menimbang-nimbang untuk meng-obliviate para pendatang ini dan kabur, tapi Hobbit tadi tiba-tiba berdeham dan kembali bersuara.

"Aku Bilbo Baggins dari Shire," Bilbo memperkenalkan diri, dan ia juga mengenalkan dua Hobbit lainnya sebagai, "adik sepupuku Frodo, meski entah mengapa ia memanggilku Paman, dan tukang kebun kami yang hebat, Samwise Gamgee. Taman di mana kita berada sekarang adalah hasil rancangannya!"

"Aku memanggilnya Paman karena ia mengasuhku sejak kecil," Frodo menjelaskan, sementara Sam membungkuk dalam-dalam memberi hormat. Harry tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Frodo, dan balas menghormat pada Sam yang malu-malu.

"Lalu ini adalah Elladan dari Imladris, atau Rivendell dalam bahasa Westron," Bilbo lalu mengenalkan satu-satunya Elf di sana, "dan Dwarf yang kurang sopan itu adalah Kili, kemenakan Raja Thorin dari Erebor alias Pegunungan Sunyi."

Elladan menghormat, raut wajahnya ramah, sedangkan Kili cuma mengangguk singkat. Harry memaksakan senyum, tatapan ingin tahu yang terarah kepadanya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Senang mengenal Anda sekalian, Tuan-Tuan. Aku Harridan Gryffin," kata Harry.

"Dari mana Anda berasal?" Kili bertanya.

Harry gamang. Ia hendak menyebut 'Rohan' tetapi cemas orang-orang ini jauh lebih mengenal negeri itu daripada dirinya. Kalau mereka menanyakan sesuatu dan ia tak dapat menjawab, habislah sudah. "Timur," jawabnya asal.

Namun begitu mendengar Timur disebut-sebut, wajah kenalan barunya itu langsung muram. "Tempat yang tak begitu baik," Harry buru-buru menambahkan, "begitu mendapat kesempatan kami langsung pindah ke mari." Ia lega melihat rona muram lenyap dari wajah Kili, Elladan, dan para Hobbit.

"Pilihan yang tak salah," Elladan berkomentar. "Gondor adalah salah satu kawasan teraman di Arda."

'Teraman tapi begitu mudah disusupi Penyihir,' namun Harry cuma tersenyum. Khawatir ditanyai macam-macam, ia balik bertanya. "Maaf, tapi tadi Anda memanggilku Yavannamire?" ia berkata pada Kili. "Siapa itu?"

Kili merona merah. Hobbit-Hobbit dan Elladan menertawainya.

"Kili hanya bersikap konyol, Tuan Gryffin," ujar Bilbo, mengabaikan pandangan cemberut Kili.

"Yavannamire ialah pohon suci anugerah Valie Yavanna, Pelindung Kesuburan dan Segala Yang Bertumbuh. Di Middle Earth ini, sayangnya pohon itu sudah langka sekali, hanya tersisa satu di Rivendell, dan satu lagi di kuil Yavanna di kampung halaman kami, Shire. Pohonnya tinggi, daunnya senantiasa hijau dan laksana zamrud. Buahnya semerah rubi dan lebih manis daripada madu, dan bunganya amat harum, bila Anda berdiri di bawah pohonnya beberapa saat saja, wanginya akan terbawa sampai tiga hari lamanya." Bilbo kemudian menunjuk sulaman bunga di jubah Harry dan mengertilah sang Penyihir mengapa ia dipanggil Yavannamire.

"Aku yakin itu pohon yang sangat indah," ujar Harry.

"Sangat!" sambut Frodo. "Kalau Anda sempat, berkunjunglah ke Shire, Tuan Gryffin! Musim semi dan panas kami adalah yang terhijau, pesta panen di musim gugur kami adalah yang paling meriah. Tetapi jika Anda mencari saat-saat yang tenang, datanglah pada awal musim dingin, meski kusarankan Anda tak melewatkan Winter Solstice. Ada festival tahunan di Shire, juga pemandangan peony merah mekar di atas salju putih."

"Terima kasih, akan kuingat. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan mampir," Harry berbasa-basi. Begitupun, Hobbit-Hobbit sudah tampak senang.

"Dan datanglah ke Erebor di kali lain, Tuan Gryffin!" Kili berbicara. "Tiada tempat di dunia ini yang lebih menggetarkan dibanding pegunungan milik Dwarrow! Kami memang tak punya Yavannamire, tapi aku yakin Anda tak pernah menyaksikan hutan lebat di dalam gua yang kesemuanya dibuat dari granit dan marmer, dengan intan, giok dan turmalin sebagai dedaunannya! Di Erebor, Anda akan menemukan batu mulia mentah membukit, kolam emas dan perak, dan langit-langit berlapis kristal. Safir dan berlian tidaklah sebesar kerikil layaknya di negeri lain, melainkan berupa pilar-pilar!" Dengan berapi-api Kili membanggakan kerajaannya. Bilbo dan Frodo meliriknya sambil mendengus.

"Sangat luar biasa," komentar Harry, sekadar menyenangkan sang Pangeran. "Itu pasti pemandangan tak terlupakan seumur hidup." Kili nampak puas mendengarnya.

"Jangan lupa pada Rivendell. Kami memang tak punya harta karun, ataupun festival-festival meriah. Namun bila Anda mencari pengetahuan, tiada kisah di Arda yang tak tercatat oleh sejarawan kami, Tuan Gryffin, karena ingatan bangsa Peri sama panjang dengan umurnya." Elladan kemudian menyeringai pada Kili. "Dan kami punya makanan juga minuman, kujamin itu lebih memuaskan perut daripada batu."

Harry tertawa kecil, geli melihat persaingan yang jelas terpancar di antara Elf dan Dwarf di hadapannya. "Kalau senggang, aku akan berkunjung." Kata-kata yang tak sepenuhnya bohong. Sebagai pengamat, toh ia memang ditugaskan begitu.

Perjumpaan itu sangat mengesankan bagi Harry, bahkan terbilang menyenangkan.

Walaupun orang-orang ini masih penasaran akan jati dirinya, terutama Elladan yang selalu merenung lama tiap kali memandangnya, tapi tak sedikitpun kecurigaan atau desakan mereka alamatkan pada Harry. Sikap mereka sopan dan bersahabat, terutama Hobbit-Hobbit yang sepertinya amat cepat dalam berteman. Pun demikian, Harry tak menurunkan kewaspadaan. Ia tak membiarkan pembicaraan terpusat pada dirinya. Begitu tahu Hobbit sangat suka menceritakan tanah air mereka yang hijau dan makanan-makanannya yang lezat, Harry menjaga agar percakapan terfokus ke sana.

Waktu berlalu entah berapa lama. Selain mereka, beberapa tamu juga kedapatan bercengkerama menikmati indahnya bunga atau menyendiri di sudut-sudut taman. Pelayan laki-laki dan wanita membawa nampan minuman dan makanan untuk ditawarkan pada para tamu, Harry melihat seorang dayang menghampiri mereka dengan baki berisi goblet-goblet perak.

Juga menyembunyikan niat buruk di balik wajahnya yang polos.

Bertahun-tahun berkarier sebagai Auror yang kerap mengalami bentrok baik magis maupun fisik, Harry terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak dari orang tak terduga. Jadi sewaktu si Pelayan menyiramkan isi gobletnya kepada Frodo, Harry menangkis dengan jubahnya, disertai protego dalam wandless magic. Cairan hitam tumpah bercipratan ke tanah, rerumputan yang dikenainya hangus mengeriput.

Sambil menjerit histeris si Pelayan mencabut sebilah belati. Harry mundur sembari membawa Frodo yang shock menghindar, tahu secara insting kalau sang Hobbit tengah diincar. Kili dan Elladan sontak menghadang, berupaya menundukkan sang Dayang, sementara Bilbo berteriak-teriak memanggil pertolongan. Sam kalang-kabut mengikuti Harry, dengan gemetar berdiri di depan Frodo tak ubahnya tameng.

Untunglah kekacauan ini selesai dalam beberapa detik saja. Elladan juga Kili berhasil meringkus si Pelayan yang meronta dan mengamuk membabi-buta. Prajurit berlarian ke taman mendengar teriakan Bilbo, disusul Raja-Raja dan Ratu Arda. Harry menemukan Hermione dan Ron menatapnya panik di antara kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini?" seru Aragorn.

"Ada yang coba menyerang Frodo," jawab Elladan, lalu menuturkan duduk perkara. Kili menjauh, membiarkan prajurit mengamankan sang Dayang.

Semua orang gempar mengetahui itu. Wajah Aragorn dan para bangsawan Gondor luar biasa keruh menyadari keamanan istana taklah seketat yang mereka sangka. Para Elf mengelilingi Frodo, menanyai dan mencemaskan keadaannya, sementara para Dwarf berkumpul ke dekat Kili, mendengarkan runut kejadian melalui sudut pandangnya. Dalam hiruk-pikuk itu, Ron dan Hermione diam-diam menghampiri Harry.

"Harry! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seseorang mencoba melukai si Hobbit," ujar Harry ringkas, mengangguk ke arah Frodo. "Aku menggagalkannya dengan protego."

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Mate?" Ron menatap risau.

"Jangan cemas. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba si Pelayan tertawa-tawa bak kesurupan. Perhatian semua orang seketika tertumpu kepadanya, tak terkecuali Harry dan kawan-kawan.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini!" Aragorn membentak. "Siapa kau?"

Sang Dayang terkekeh. Suaranya serak dan mendirikan bulu roma. Ia menjawab, namun bahasa yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu mengerikan, siapapun mundur menjauh kala mendengarnya. Beberapa bahkan menggigil ketakutan. Frodo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, Bilbo di sampingnya, menatap liar si wanita gila. Harry, Hermione, juga Ron berjengit dan terkesiap meski tak paham sepatah katapun.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini," desak Hermione, gelisah mengawasi perkembangan situasi. "Kau sudah menarik terlalu banyak perhatian, Harry, sekarang ditambah pula dengan masalah ini!"

"Benar, Mate! Biar orang-orang ini yang mengurus si Pelayan," Ron menyetujui. "Toh mereka punya Penyihir mereka sendiri, dan kalau yang kudengar tak keliru, ia setara atau bahkan lebih hebat daripada mendiang Dumbledore!"

Harry mengangguk. Lagipula, berdasar pengalaman, setiap kali ia tersangkut masalah, kondisi selalu memburuk di pihaknya. Selagi perhatian khalayak teralih, ia cepat-cepat menyingkir bersama kedua temannya. Sedikitpun tak sadar jubah Yavannamire-nya tertinggal di belakang.


	6. Benih Ragu dan Awal Mula

Losmen sudah amat sepi sekembalinya Harry, Hermione, dan Ron dari pesta. Malam begitu larut, nyaris semua tamu telah undur diri ke peraduan masing-masing. Mengendap-endap ke belakang penginapan, tiga sekawan ini lalu ber-apparate ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Mereka disambut patronus berwujud Occamy; makhluk ajaib serupa ular bersayap namun berkepala burung, yang melata berputar-putar di udara. Pernik cahaya keperakan bak sisik bertebaran ke manapun ia melintas.

"Potter," mereka mendengar suara Draco pelan bergaung, karena memang Occamy itu adalah patronus sang Mediwizard, "kalian kembalilah ke markas secepatnya. Scamander menemukan sesuatu di perbatasan Hutan Elder dengan Pegunungan Biru. Kami rasa ... ia menemukan telur naga!"

Harry dan kawan-kawan bertukar pandang sementara patronus Draco perlahan pudar dari hadapan. Harry lalu menjentikkan tongkatnya. Seiring nur yang menyala di ujungnya, seekor kupu-kupu Monarch menyembul mengembangkan sayap.

"Banyak laporan yang harus disusun. Besok pagi kami akan kembali," ia berpesan. Patronusnya melesat menembus jendela, terbang tinggi, dan lenyap dalam kegelapan.

***

Jubah Yavannamire itu tersampir di sandaran kursi. Indah tak bercela bagi setiap mata yang melihat. Sebagian yang hadir dalam rapat darurat Raja Aragorn mengamatinya dengan heran, tak sedikit pula yang mengagumi. Bagaimanapun pendapat masing-masing, semua melihatnya sebagai objek biasa, kain sutra yang tak punya keistimewaan lain selain enak dilihat. Pandangan itu baru berubah tatkala Gandalf berujar muram.

"Ramuan yang digunakan untuk mencelakakan Frodo adalah Racun Tabunan. Dukun tenung dari suku Agni di pesisir Laut Rhun biasa menggunakan racun jahat ini untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang mereka kehendaki. Korban racun ini tak ada yang selamat. Begitu terkena, mereka mati seketika dengan tubuh hangus seperti terpanggang api unggun."

Elladan mengawasi jubah Yavannamire itu dengan bingung. "Jika demikian bagaimana bisa jubah ini masih begini utuh? Aku melihat sendiri Tuan Gryffin menyelubungi Frodo dengan jubah ini sehingga seluruh racun yang tersiram terpencar ke tanah!"

"Dan serangan itu begitu telak, mustahil menghindarinya, kecuali kau bisa lenyap dalam sekejap!" ujar Kili, mendukung kesaksian Elladan, ketika tampak olehnya tatapan sangsi pamannya Thorin.

"Aku sempat mengambil sisa racun yang tercecer di tempat kejadian perkara." Gandalf berdiri dan menuju ke mana jubah Yavannamire itu tersampir. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah vial berbahan mithril, dan dengan hati-hati meneteskan sebulir cairan hitam ke atas jubah. Bagian kain yang terkena seketika lapuk menghitam dan mengelupas.

Semua terkesiap, beberapa bahkan berseru ngeri. "Bagaimana bisa Lord Gryffin ..." Elladan terdiam, tak mengerti.

"Sayang sekali jawabannya tak ada padaku," Gandalf berkata. Roman mukanya menggelap. "Satu hal yang pasti, Lord Gryffin ini bukan orang sembarangan!"

"Sejak tadi aku hanya mendengar sepintas mengenai si pemilik jubah Yavannamire," suara tanpa emosi Thranduil berkumandang menyela, "siapa dia sebenarnya?" Mata biru terangnya terarah pada Hobbit-Hobbit, menanti kejelasan.

"Namanya Harridan Gryffin," sahut Bilbo pelan. "Ia mengaku sebagai pendatang dari Timur yang baru-baru ini menetap di Gondor."

"Timur?" Alis Aragorn bertaut saat memandang Bilbo. "Timur mana?"

"Hanya itu yang kami ketahui darinya," Bilbo tersenyum penuh sesal. "Sekarang kalau diingat lagi, Tuan Gryffin sungguh ahli dalam mengalihkan perhatian! Sepanjang perbincangan bersamanya, lebih banyak kami yang bercerita mengenai Barat daripada ia dengan Timurnya!"

"Benar-benar pribadi yang mencurigakan," Legolas berujar. "Ia seperti Edain, tetapi matanya hijau! Sekarang tak jelas pula dari mana ia berasal, tambahan lagi ia pun menghilang begitu saja!"

"Aku yakin dia bukan orang jahat! Dia sudah menyelamatkanku!" bela Frodo. "Lagipula, ia sangat sopan kepada kami. Anda sekalian mungkin tak menyadari, tetapi kami Hobbit-Hobbit seringkali dipandang sebelah mata. Namun Tuan Gryffin tak begitu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia tidak melihatku seperti kanak-kanak ataupun Halfling, melainkan sebagai seseorang yang setara. Jarang sekali ada orang asing bersikap seperti itu kepada Hobbit."

Baik Peri maupun Dwarf terdiam tak enak hati. Begitu pula para Manusia yang duduk membisu. Elf dan Dwarf adalah ras yang berumur panjang dan memiliki raga tahan uji, terkadang ini membuat mereka menyepelekan ras lain yang lebih muda dan lemah, yang dalam hal ini adalah Manusia dan Holbytla. Sementara bangsa Edain dan Peri dikaruniai fisik tinggi semampai, hingga acapkali memandang remeh Kurcaci dan Hobbit yang bertubuh mungil.

Balin berdeham, berupaya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengenai pelayan yang menyerang Frodo, sudahkah jati dirinya diketahui?"

"Ia adalah pelayan yang baru bekerja di istana," jawab Arwen. "Kupastikan pada Anda, dia bukan orang yang keji. Percobaan pembunuhan yang ia perbuat semata-mata karena dirinya dikendalikan kuasa jahat."

"Ada ilmu hitam yang dapat merasuki korban dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal di luar keinginan ataupun kesadarannya, semacam guna-guna," Gandalf membenarkan kata-kata sang Ratu. "Aku sudah menyucikan si dayang dari sihir jahat yang mempengaruhinya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Hanya saja, butuh waktu baginya untuk pulih."

"Sayang sekali kita tak bisa langsung menginterogasinya," kata Thranduil. "Kejadian ini  benar-benar meresahkan! Musuh telah memiliki cara baru untuk menyusup masuk, dan kita hampir terlambat menyadarinya."

"Mengenai itu, kepada Anda semua, aku mohon maaf," Aragorn menyahut. "Keamanan Gondor adalah tanggung jawabku, tapi aku lalai dalam membentengi istanaku sendiri!"

"Musuh menggunakan sihir, hal yang di luar kemampuan kita," Eomer berkata, mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, sihir yang bahkan luput dari perhatian White Council, apalagi aku yang seorang Istar!" ujar Gandalf. "Sesuatu harus dilakukan ... mulai sekarang, pengamanan di tiap negeri tak boleh hanya mengandalkan prajurit penjaga saja!"

Semua larut dalam pemikiran sendiri-sendiri, tiada suara terdengar di ruang pertemuan Raja. Jubah Yavannamire berkelepak pelan kala angin datang dari jendela-jendela lengkung, sulaman bunganya beriak berkilauan ditempa cahaya lentera.

"Mungkinkah ... Harridan Gryffin adalah seorang Penyihir?" ucap Galadriel tiba-tiba.

Gandalf menatapnya tertegun. Beberapa saat berlalu ketika keduanya saling pandang tanpa kata.

"Bisa jadi," komentar Elrond. "Lagipula, Harridan Gryffin mengaku datang dari Timur. Seperti yang kita ketahui, di sana adalah tempat para Manusia mencari dan menempa sihir."

"Tuan Gryffin memang berkata ia dari Timur, tapi tak berarti ia benar-benar dari sana!" sanggah Frodo. "Andaikata benar ia Penyihir pun, aku yakin dia tak sama dengan Penyihir-Penyihir Hitam dari Timur, apalagi Umarthsil si Istar sesat!"

"Tapi, kalau memang ia punya itikad baik, mengapa penuh rahasia?" tukas Gimli. "Kenapa pergi diam-diam tanpa pamit?"

Frodo terdiam meski tak setuju. Bilbo mengusap bahunya, menenangkan.

"Saat kerasukan, pelayan itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam Black Speech Mordor! Apa yang ia katakan?" Thorin menatap tajam Gandalf. "Tharkun? Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan, bukan?"

Black Speech, atau Bahasa Kegelapan, adalah bahasa yang biasa digunakan para penyembah Morgoth, si Dewa Jahat. Kebalikan dari bahasa para Valar, Quenya, yang suci dan indah, Bahasa Hitam ini tak cuma susunan katanya kasar dan jelek, pengucapannya pun mengerikan dan tak enak didengar. Sebagai ras tertua di dunia, Elf seperti Galadriel dan Celeborn sedikit memahami bahasa laknat ini karena lamanya mereka berbenturan dengan Kekuatan Kegelapan. Gandalf yang selalu berada di garis terdepan dalam tiap pertentangan itu, tentu saja adalah yang paling memahami intisari Bahasa Kegelapan.

Awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya Gandalf bertutur pada segenap hadirin;

'Lima bintang terbit di dunia  
Satu terlahir, satu berkembang, tiga datang dari perairan  
Cahaya Putih padam seiring surutnya pasang  
Bersama Dia Yang Pernah Mati, Naga akan kembali  
Pohon-Pohon Tua 'kan bersemi lagi  
Dan Penyihir Berdarah Merah akan merajai dunia!'

Bilbo terpana. "Apa itu ... ramalan?"

Gandalf menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Atau ancaman? Musuh mengumbarnya untuk menciutkan nyali kita," Celeborn berpendapat.

Gandalf diam saja. Pun demikian, keresahannya telah tertanam dalam.

***

Sungai deras di bagian barat Hutan Elder, yang berseberangan dengan mulut lembah Imladris, adalah tempat di mana Rolf pertama kali bertemu Sherry. Burung srigunting cerdas yang dapat memahami perkataan Manusia.

Namanya tentu saja bukan Sherry, tapi ia tak keberatan Rolf memanggilnya begitu. Meski tak bisa bicara, Sherry berkomunikasi dengan Rolf menggunakan bermacam cara. Entah itu dengan menunjukkan sesuatu, ataupun meninggi-rendahkan nada kicauan.

Pertemanan yang unik pun tumbuh di antara mereka. Apabila Rolf pergi menjelajah, ia akan menyempatkan diri menjumpai Sherry, membawakan oleh-oleh buah juga biji-bijian. Sherry pun selalu menyambutnya, terkadang hinggap di bahu, menemaninya menjelajah, terkadang terbang menuntun Rolf ke tempat-tempat menakjubkan lain, melihat tumbuhan dan juga spesies aneh yang mempesona.

Burung srigunting itu jugalah yang mengantarkan Rolf pada tiga butir telur naga yang tersembunyi di rawa-rawa pada kaki bukit Pegunungan Biru di suatu pagi yang mendung.

***

Draco tengah menulis laporan penelitian di ruang tengah bersama Neville ketika mendadak perisai sihir menggeletar. Seketika markas diselubungi dinding magis menyerupai kristal. Luna muncul dari dapur, mengawasi tegang sekitarnya.

"Ada yang mencoba menyusup masuk," ujarnya pelan.

Rasa dingin menjalari sepanjang punggung Draco. Ia mencabut tongkat sihirnya, Neville mencontohnya, tak kalah jeri. Bertiga mereka lalu ke pintu keluar, menembus dinding magis, memperhatikan keadaan dengan waswas. Tak cuma markas, mereka juga mendapati sihir pelindung lapis kedua menaungi seantero basis penelitian seperti kubah. Penjagaan yang rapat ini sedikit mengurangi kecemasan. Namun betapa kagetnya mereka setibanya di batas pagar Raksasa Batu, Golem penjaga mereka. Di luar kubah magis, di lahan kosong berbatu-batu, mereka menemukan Rolf duduk terperenyak di tanah. Burung aneh bercuit-cuit ribut di atas kepalanya, tiga butir telur hitam sebesar labu siam terguling di sekelilingnya.

"Rolf?" Luna menerobos kubah pelindung, menghampiri Rolf.

"Siapa yang mengaktifkan perisai?" tanya Rolf bingung. "Kenapa aku tak bisa masuk?"

Mendadak dipenuhi kecurigaan, Draco menyabetkan tongkatnya ke arah Rolf. "Revelio!" Angin mengembus, mengacak-acak baju dan rambut sang Magizoologist, namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

Rolf mengawasinya jengkel. "Aku bukan penyusup, kalau itu yang kau takutkan!"

Draco mengangkat dagu, mukanya memerah. "Potter membuat perisai sihir ini bereaksi secara otomatis, Scamander. Apapun yang mengancam keamanan basis penelitian, akan membuatnya aktif menghadang!"

"Mananya dariku yang mengancam," dengus Rolf tak percaya. Ia bangkit, menepuk-nepuk debu di celana jinsnya. "Mungkin Harry melakukan kekeliruan saat perapalan mantra pelindung!"

"Harry tak pernah salah dalam merapal mantra pelindung, Rolf," kata Neville, berbarengan dengan Luna berseru, "benda apa ini?"

Wajah Rolf seketika cerah sewaktu Luna menuding telur-telur yang ia bawa. "Telur naga! Kutemukan di rawa-rawa dekat Pegunungan Biru sana!" ujarnya bersemangat. "Telur-telur ini sudah berusia enam tahun, tapi saat kuperiksa dengan sihir, embrio di dalam cangkang masih hidup dan utuh!"

Draco melotot. "Kau mencuri ini dari induknya?!"

"Mana mungkin aku berbuat begitu!" Rolf menukas. "Tak ada sarang maupun induk, telur-telur ini telantar, di tempat yang tak layak pula! Cepat! Kita harus menyiapkan sarang yang kering dan pendiangan untuk mengerami ..."

"Scamander!" pekik Draco agak panik. "Ini naga! NAGA! Kau mau menetaskan monster?!"

"Lucu kau bilang begitu, padahal namamu sendiri Draco!" kata Rolf, tersenyum hambar. Draco mendelik.

"Ini bukan hal main-main, Scamander! Naga adalah makhluk berbahaya! Masa kau mau menetaskannya di sini?" ia berseru.

"Aku setuju dengan Draco kali ini," Luna berkata. Rolf membelalak tak terima sementara Draco mengawasinya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi kita ini peneliti!" Rolf membantah. "Bukankah ini juga termasuk tugas kita? Bagaimana kalau ternyata di dunia ini naga adalah hewan yang hampir punah?"

Luna memandangnya dengan intensitas sedemikian rupa, sampai-sampai Rolf diam tercekat.

"Rolf, telur-telur naga ini sudah dicemari ilmu hitam! Itulah sebabnya perisai pelindung tak mengizinkanmu masuk!"

***

Sesuai janji, Harry, Ron dan Hermione kembali ke markas keesokan paginya. Datang-datang mereka langsung diberondong pengaduan dari Draco, Neville, dan Luna. Rupanya telur-telur naga yang dibawa Rolf tak cuma berisi janin hidup, tapi juga diresapi kuasa kegelapan karena lamanya dierami dengan sihir hitam.

"Naga adalah hewan buas, ini malah dirasuki ilmu hitam pula?! Harusnya telur-telur itu disingkirkan," ujar Ron waswas.

"Harusnya! Tapi dia ngotot hendak menetaskan telur-telur naga itu!" gerutu Draco. "Benar-benar sudah gila!"

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang. Rolf benar-benar mirip Hagrid. Tentu saja ia akan mempertahankan telur-telur itu tanpa peduli bahayanya.

"Di mana Rolf sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Telur-telur itu tak bisa dibawa masuk karena ditolak perisai pelindung," jawab Neville. "Jadi ia berkemah di luar garis penjagaan Golem."

Harry meletakkan ranselnya ke atas meja, mengesah panjang. Satu-satunya hal yang menenangkannya hanyalah sihir pelindungnya bekerja aktif persis seperti yang diinginkan.

"Sebenarnya tak masalah menetaskan telur-telur itu," Hermione berpendapat, "seandainya ia tak dicemari ilmu hitam! Dalam kondisi biasa saja naga sudah mengerikan. Kekuatan jahat akan mengubah mereka jadi monster!"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi! Mungkin sebaiknya kita hancurkan saja telur-telur itu," usul Ron.

Neville menggeleng-geleng khawatir. "Rolf akan melawan kita semua demi telur-telur itu!"

"Aku memang tak setuju pada keinginan Rolf menetaskan telur-telur itu, tapi sebenarnya ada sebuah cara yang bisa ditempuh," kata Luna. "Patronus level tertinggi dapat menyucikan ketidak-murnian. Dengan mengkuduskan telur-telur itu, setidaknya pengaruh jahatnya akan terlepas. Hanya saja ada resikonya. Kalau sihir hitamnya terlalu dalam berakar, embrio dalam telur bisa mati saat dimurnikan!"

Harry tercenung, sedang Ron dan Hermione menimbang-nimbang perkataan Luna.

"Apa Rolf tahu soal ini?" tanya Harry.

Luna mengangguk. "Ia tak berani mengambil resiko," katanya masygul.

Harry sontak menghela napas panjang.

Tak mau berlama-lama, ia keluar markas. Teman-temannya mengikutinya tanpa kata.

Mereka menemukan Rolf duduk menunggui pendiangan di luar mulut tendanya. Dari dekat, Harry bisa melihat tiga butir telur seukuran labu siam dipanaskan di atas tumpukan bara api. Masing-masing telur berbeda bentuk, kemungkinan dari spesies yang berbeda pula, namun semuanya berwarna hitam dan dipenuhi huruf-huruf aneh yang menyala.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan," Rolf berkata kaku, perhatiannya tak teralih sedikitpun dari pendiangan. "Kalian ingin memusnahkan telur-telur ini!" tuduhnya.

Harry mengesah. "Rolf ..."

"Setiap makhluk layak untuk hidup!" potong Rolf sengit. "Kita tak berhak mencabut nyawa suatu makhluk hanya karena takut pada apa yang belum pasti ia lakukan!" Ia menengadah pada Harry, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Tak apa kalau kalian tak ingin membantuku merawat telur-telur ini, tapi tolong ... beri mereka kesempatan!" sorot matanya melunak, memohon.

"Rolf, kalau kau masih berkeras hendak menetaskan telur-telur ini, mereka harus dimurnikan," putus Harry.

Rolf tertegun. Draco mengawasi Harry dengan tercengang.

"Potter!" sang Mediwizard memprotes, tapi Harry mengangkat tangannya.

"Telur-telur ini harus disucikan, baru kau boleh menjaganya," kata Harry tegas pada Rolf yang terpaku. "Kau juga yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh dalam mengawasi dan melatih makhluk-makhluk ini. Kau benar ... setiap makhluk berhak untuk hidup. Tapi Rolf, kalau ternyata naga-naga ini adalah monster yang tak terkendali, bahkan tanpa pengaruh ilmu hitam sekalipun, kau sendiri yang akan mengakhiri hidup mereka."

Rolf terhenyak.

Bara api di pendiangan menyala. Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, Rolf melenyapkan lidah api yang menggapai-gapai cangkang telur. Suhu tinggi memang penting dalam pengeraman, tapi paparan api langsung dapat merusak telur dan membahayakan janin di dalamnya. Beberapa saat lamanya Rolf termangu. Harry menunggu keputusannya dengan sabar.

"Ku-kurasa, itu cukup adil ..." akhirnya Rolf berkata, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Harry mengangguk. "Jika demikian, kita bisa segera memulai ritual penyucian."

Patronus level tertinggi umumnya berwujud hewan ajaib, namun ada pula yang mengambil rupa hewan biasa, akan tetapi dalam ukuran besar bahkan tak terhingga. Dan di antara mereka semua, hanya tiga orang yang memiliki patronus dengan pencapaian tertinggi ini. Draco, dengan patronus Occamy-nya. Luna, dengan patronus Phoenix. Lalu Harry sendiri, Monarch Butterfly.

Merapal patronus level puncak akan menimbulkan desiran dalam atmosfer magis dunia. Begitu dahsyat, hingga siapapun di seluruh dunia dapat merasakan bahkan melihat fenomena itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Dalam upaya menyembunyikan ritual ini, Hermione, Ron, Neville, dan Rolf memantrai segenap penjuru dengan pelias ilusi dan sihir penyembunyi. Entah apakah usaha itu akan membuahkan hasil ataukah tidak, tapi berjaga-jaga jauh lebih baik daripada menyesal kemudian.

Harry dan Luna bersiap dengan tongkat masing-masing di depan pendiangan. Draco ogah-ogahan, masih tak setuju, tapi lambat-laun ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Luna. Rolf mengawasi mereka dengan cemas juga agak putus asa. Melihatnya, tak urung Hermione dan Ron iba juga. Neville menepuk pundak sang Magizoologist, bermaksud menghibur. Tak ada yang bersimpati kepada naga, namun mereka memahami rasa tak tega Rolf yang menyayangi binatang.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Occamy putih menyembur  ke udara, sisik-sisik cahaya bertebaran seperti bunga yang jatuh di musim gugur. Layaknya Occamy asli ia bisa mengambil bentuk terkecil hingga sebesar-besarnya, menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat ia bernaung, jadi saat dilepas di lahan kosong itu, wujudnya sungguh tak terhingga.

Phoenix perak terbang menyusul, membumbung ke langit. Dibanding Occamy ia memang jauh lebih kecil, namun tak kalah menghenyakkan. Sekujur tubuhnya yang terbakar menggetarkan mega, agung, juga mengerikan.

Ketika patronus Harry terlepas kemudian, banyak yang tak sanggup melihat situasi. Kupu-Kupu Rajanya memang cuma sebesar telapak tangan, tetapi jumlahnya ribuan! Satu patronus saja sudah menyilaukan, ditambah milik Harry, rasanya seperti melihat matahari terbit di depan pelupuk mata.

Hermione dan Ron berpegangan tangan, mata keduanya terpejam rapat. Kenangan melintas, suara tawa di masa kecil bergaung di rongga-rongga telinga tatkala patronus-patronus itu mengudara. Udara terasa hangat dan wangi yang familier menguar. Neville dan Rolf membisu dalam haru saat beberapa kupu-kupu menembus tubuh mereka, ingatan dan mimpi indah terpecah dan merekah di dalam hati. Karena memang begitulah patronus, yang tercipta dari kebahagiaan, harapan, dan momen termanis.

Patronus-patronus itu bergerak, menukik dari angkasa. Angin terbelah dan bersiur deras, satu demi satu patronus itu merasuk ke dalam telur-telur naga di pendiangan. Udara berdenyut. Gelombang besar tak kasat mata hampir mementalkan para penyihir muda ini.

Perlahan-lahan, cahaya padam, sehingga mereka dapat mengecek telur-telur naga di bara api.

Rolf berlari mendekat, terengah-engah. Dua dari telur itu tak lagi berwarna hitam. Huruf-huruf aneh yang menutupi permukaannya pun lenyap, menampakkan warnanya yang asli. Tapi yang ketiga retak dan terbelah, asap hitam berpusar dari dalamnya, tersapu angin. Embrio di balik cangkang terlihat. Wujudnya sangat aneh dan buruk, jelas ia akan bermutasi menjadi sesuatu yang lain namun perubahannya terhenti separo jalan. Dan ia tak lagi bernyawa.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan untuk makhluk yang malang itu. Sembari menahan sedih, Rolf membiarkan Luna mengkremasinya.

***

Kapal Narnia, Splendor Hyaline, merapat di pelabuhan Minas Tirith dua hari kemudian.

Tak cuma Raja dan Ratu Gondor yang menyambut, seluruh petinggi Arda pun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Cerita Imrahil begitu berkesan dalam di hati, tak sabar rasanya mereka buktikan sendiri kebenarannya.

Dan akhirnya, Raja Edmund bersama Ratu Lucy turun ke dermaga.

Membayangkan dan melihat langsung sudah tentu memiliki sensasi yang berbeda. Bagaimana gambaran Raja dan Ratu muda dari Narnia, sudah dikira-kira oleh para penguasa Arda, namun tak urung mereka terpana saat bertemu langsung.

Seperti yang dikisahkan, Edmund berkulit pucat dan berambut gelap. Namun matanya amat biru, sekilas ia mirip bangsa Peri. Aragorn menaksir usianya tak lebih dari 20 tahun, mungkin juga lebih muda, dan merasa amat rendah hati. Di usia begitu, Aragorn masih berkelana di seantero Arda sebagai Ranger nomaden, penuh keraguan dan tak percaya diri, sementara Edmund sudah memimpin negara selama hampir satu dekade.

Edmund bertubuh ramping, tak setinggi para Raja Manusia di Arda, namun tak kalah berwibawanya. Senyumnya dikulum, ramah namun juga hati-hati. Pakaiannya bernuansa biru, dan mahkotanya sederhana berukirkan daun pohon Birch, tanpa permata. Kala ia bersuara, rasa segan pun tumbuh di hati siapa saja yang mendengar.

"Salam, kepada Raja dan Ratu Gondor, dan kepada para penguasa Arda. Salam, pada Negeri mulia dan rakyatnya yang berbahagia."

Aragorn mengangguk sopan. "Selamat datang, wahai Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Cahaya keberkahan menyinari hari di kala kita bersua."

Edmund tersenyum halus, lalu memperkenalkan adiknya, Lucy.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang didominasi warna lembut, Lucy tampak mencolok dalam rona yang cerah. Kuning dan oranye nuansa busananya, rambutnya pirang dan kulitnya sedikit terbakar mentari dengan bintik-bintik lucu bertebaran di wajahnya. Matanya jauh lebih gelap daripada Edmund, namun penuh binar. Senyumnya lebar, ekspresinya terbuka, dan ia memandang para penyambutnya dengan takjub. Arwen dan Lothiriel langsung jatuh hati sewaktu melihatnya.

"Sungguh negeri yang mengagumkan," Lucy berkata. Nadanya begitu riang sehingga semua yang hadir menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Kota benteng Minas Tirith pun begitu megah, persis yang diceritakan Pangeran Imrahil!"

Aragorn tersenyum senang akan pujian itu. Wajah Imrahil pun langsung semringah kala disebut-sebut, dan maju selangkah ke dekat sang Raja.

Tak cuma terpesona melihat Edmund dan Lucy, para penguasa Arda juga terkesima menyaksikan penampilan para pengiring dari Narnia. Salah satunya adalah Tarkaan Arsyad Selim, seorang pria tampan berkulit gelap, gagah dan tinggi dalam tunik tradisional yang belum pernah mereka lihat dan turban menghiasi kepalanya. Edmund mengenalkannya sebagai bangsawan dari negeri Calormen, namun dari tindak-tanduknya jelas Arsyad memposisikan dirinya sebagai pengawal Edmund. Tetapi tak ada yang lebih mengagetkan dari para pendamping Lucy, Master Tumnus dan Samuel Si Putih.

Bertubuh separo manusia dan separo kambing gunung, Tumnus  langsung menarik perhatian semua orang. Thranduil dan para Perinya tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang kakinya -lebih besar, tapi itu kaki kambing gunung sungguhan!- pun tanduk kecil di kepala dan telinganya yang persis telinga kambing. Bukan cuma para Elf yang terbengong-bengong, Thorin dan para Dwarrownya membeliak tak berkedip. Sementara Tumnus yang malang merah padam, dan melihat kanan-kiri dengan salah tingkah.

"Maaf," Bilbo tak dapat lagi menahan diri saat berkesempatan menyapa Tumnus. "Tapi, Anda ini, uumm ... dari bangsa apa?"

"Faun," jawab Tumnus sopan, beringsut menjauh dari tatapan tak percaya Kili, risih. "Uum ... mungkin Anda belum pernah mendengar tentang ras kami sebelumnya."

Bilbo hanya menggeleng, tersenyum canggung, berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat kaki Tumnus, dan menginjak keras-keras kaki Kili yang masih memelototi sang Faun.

Sementara Samuel, adalah seekor kelinci besar berbulu putih. Ia tampak aneh sekali, selain tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari kelinci lain pada umumnya, ia juga berdiri pada dua kaki belakangnya, dan memakai setelan jas seperti Hobbit! Arwen memekik terkejut sewaktu mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Demi Eru! Ia bisa bicara!" Sang Ratu kelepasan, dan menekap mulut saat tersadar.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," jawab si Kelinci, tampak agak bingung. "Apa di Arda tak ada Hewan Yang Bisa Berbicara?"

Kehabisan kata, Arwen cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

"Wah, amat disayangkan kalau begitu," ujar Samuel, agak kecewa. "Padahal aku sungguh berharap bisa bertemu kenalan baru."

Hening yang penuh kecanggungan sejenak melanda suasana. Pihak Arda masih terkaget-kaget sedangkan pihak Narnia mulai bingung dan ragu dalam bersikap. Gandalf terbatuk, dan menyenggol Aragorn dengan tongkatnya, barulah Raja Gondor itu sadar situasi.

"A-aah, perjalanan begitu jauh, pastinya Anda sekalian sudah lelah! Mari, mari! Selamat datang di Minas Tirith!"


	7. Kala Tabir Tersingkap

Angin mengayun dahan, menyingkap tirai daun. Awan datang dan pergi, menenggelamkan sabit bulan baru. Peter terbuai malam. Di batas kesadaran, visi itu datang kepadanya.

Armada asing dengan layar dan panji-panji hitam menerjang badai di Samudera Besar. Sebagian berlayar laju ke Laut Mati. Sebagian berlabuh di Pulau Pasir Abu di mana Merpeople jahat berdiam. Penglihatan itu kemudian berganti. Benteng Putih di atas bukit. Naga raksasa mengangkasa, menghalangi mentari hingga dunia dilanda gerhana. Seorang wanita jelita namun berparas seputih garam berdiri di atas karang, kala menatapnya Peter teringat  pada Jadis si Penyihir Es.

Ia terbangun dengan resah.

Selama kunjungan ke Archenland, ia menahan kegelisahannya. Ia bahkan tak menceritakan mimpinya itu pada Susan yang setia mendampinginya. Peter memendam keresahannya, dan menyibukkan diri dengan urusan kerja sama dengan sekutunya, Raja Lune.

Namun perasaan tak enak ini tak kunjung berakhir, bahkan sepulangnya ia ke negerinya sendiri.

Jarak Archenland dengan Narnia cuma makan satu hari perjalanan dengan berkuda. Peter dan Susan beserta pengiring mereka berangkat malam, dan mencapai Cair Paravel pada tengah hari.

Mereka disambut hangat oleh Edmund dan Lucy. Tak cuma menerima sambutan, mereka juga mendengarkan laporan mengenai kedatangan tak terduga dari negeri jauh di seberang Samudera Besar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pangeran Imrahil dari Gondor.

"Gondor?"

Lucy mengangguk antusias, merangkul lengan Peter, dan membawanya ke kebun apel kuning di halaman belakang istana. Sehelai permadani telah digelar di atas rerumputan. Faun Tumnus dan Kelinci Putih Samuel hilir mudik membawa keranjang makanan dan baki minuman untuk para Raja dan Ratu. Edmund mengikuti mereka, semangkuk besar apel kuning dalam pegangannya.

"Ternyata benar ada negeri di seberang Samudera Besar!" ujar Susan, menyimak dengan tertarik. Ia melepas jubah beledunya, tersenyum pada Tarkaan Arsyad yang membantunya menyampirkan jubah itu ke tiang penggantung.

"Negeri yang lebih kurang mirip dengan kita!" sahut Lucy riang. Ia meletakkan sebuah bantalan dan mendudukkan Peter di sana. Sang Kakak terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. "Berperadaban dan berbudaya tinggi!"

"Tidak begitu mirip, Yang Mulia," Samuel menyela sembari menuangkan secangkir teh. "Pakaian mereka berwarna muram, tak secerah pakaian-pakaian kita. Mereka juga lebih tua dan jauh lebih berbulu!"

Tumnus dan Edmund tertawa mendengar celotehan Samuel. "Janggut, Samuel, bukannya bulu!" ralat Tumnus. "Tidak tepat juga mengatakan mereka penuh bulu. Memangnya kita yang Faun dan Kelinci ini tidak?"

Sajian yang terhidang di atas permadani menu khas piknik. Roti lapis daging, sosis panggang, bolu selai, biskuit mentega, jelly, dan buah-buahan, tak ketinggalan teh panas dengan aroma bunga bergamot. Mereka duduk bersila, mengelilingi sajian. Peter menikmati roti lapisnya, mengesah puas saat mencecap cita rasa yang ia rindukan. "Semewah apapun hidangan Archenland, tetap tak dapat menggantikan nikmatnya roti lapis ini!"

Susan menggumam mengiyakan. "Cita rasa kampung halaman. Istimewa bukan hanya karena lezatnya, tapi karena kita telah mengenalnya begitu lama. Seperti sahabat." Ia lalu menggigit sepotong bolu selai.

Demi melihat itu, Arsyad berkata, "sahabat sendiri pun dimakan? Benar-benar kejam." Semua tergelak mendengarnya. Susan terbatuk-batuk menahan tawa. Dengan gemas ia memukul lengan sang Tarkaan.

Sejenak mereka menikmati santap siang dan kebersamaan. Lucy bersenandung, mengupas apel sementara Samuel tanpa sungkan memakan kulit-kulitnya, diawasi Tumnus yang mengernyit kecut, "apa enaknya kulit apel?" Edmund diam-diam menyingkirkan selada dan irisan tomat dari roti tangkupnya ke piring Arsyad, mengira tak ketahuan, sama sekali tak sadar pelototan jengkel sang Tarkaan Calormen, ataupun Tumnus dan Samuel yang cekikikan saat memergokinya. Susan melamun sambil mengemut jelly, dan tergelak spontan sewaktu melihat beberapa butir apel jatuh dari pohon ke kepala saudara-saudarinya. Ia baru diam ketika kepalanya sendiri ketiban apel, dan giliran saudara-saudarinya yang menertawainya.

Gemersik daun disapu semilir angin terdengar dalam keheningan. Cahaya mentari  berkilat di antara celah-celah daun. Bunga-bunga apel berjatuhan bak gerimis. Tiada yang sebanding dengan udara manis pada masa damai.

"Nah, kembali ke tamu Gondor kita!" Lucy mengelap dan menyisihkan pisaunya. "Pangeran Imrahil dan awak kapalnya, disesatkan badai sehingga terdampar di perairan kita. Kapten pasukan Centaur yang berjaga di pantai, Charon, menemukan mereka, lalu mengantar sang Pangeran berikut rombongan ke Cair Paravel," ceritanya sambil menusuk apel kupas dengan garpu dan mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi saus cokelat.

"Ia bisa mengarungi The Great Waves, tentu ia pelaut yang tangguh," komentar Peter. Ia menerima apel lapis cokelat dari Lucy dengan gembira. "Tapi, bukankah Aslan mengatakan ada tabir gaib di Samudera Besar?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi," Lucy memandangnya berbinar-binar. "Aslan sudah mengenyahkan dinding penghalang itu!"

Peter tertegun. "Benarkah?"

Lucy mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Pun demikian, kapal sang Pangeran hancur dihantam badai," kata Edmund. Sejenak ia meletakkan roti lapisnya ke piring untuk mengambil air minum, dan Arsyad diam-diam mengembalikan selada dan irisan tomat yang ia singkirkan kembali ke dalam roti.

Terlepas dari seriusnya suasana, Tumnus dan Samuel yang menyaksikan tercekikik geli. Mereka terengah-engah menahan tawa ketika Edmund mengunyah sandwich-nya dan menyadari tak cuma sayur yang dibencinya terselip lagi ke dalam roti malahan ikut pula termakan olehnya. Dengan gemas sang Raja muda memukul lengan Arsyad.

"Aslan Yang Agung!" cetus Susan prihatin. "Kuharap tak jatuh korban?"

Lucy mengesah. "Sang Pangeran kehilangan beberapa awak kapalnya," ia menggeleng-geleng masygul.

"Badai di Samudera Besar memang terkenal ganas. Imrahil masih terhitung beruntung, sebagian awaknya, termasuk dirinya sendiri, berhasil lolos," Peter berkata. "Ke mana ia hendak berlayar?"

"Dia mengejar penjahat negara," jawab Edmund. "Seorang Penyihir wanita bernama Umarthsil, dengan satu armada kapal  yang disebut Iblis Hitam."

Seketika Peter teringat mimpinya. Firasat buruk memenuhinya.

"Dari ceritanya Umarthsil adalah Penyihir yang amat keji! Bayangkan, ia membunuh cucu sang Pangeran selagi masih dalam kandungan! Untuk tumbal Dewa Kegelapan!" Tumnus menambahkan, bergidik ngeri. Susan yang berhati lembut terhenyak mendengarnya.

Perasaan Peter semakin tak enak. Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Peter?" Lucy menyentuh bahu sang Kakak, menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya.

Peter tersenyum, namun senyumannya terlihat kaku. "Teruskan ceritamu."

Walau tahu ada yang tak beres, Lucy melanjutkan kisahnya. Selama beberapa waktu orang-orang Gondor menginap di Cair Paravel, untuk memulihkan diri, karena walau berhasil selamat dari badai beberapa orang mengalami cedera serius. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu terjalinlah persahabatan di antara Lucy dan Imrahil. Sang Pangeran acapkali bercerita mengenai kampung halamannya. Dol Amroth, Gondor, Rohan, berikut segala keistimewaannya. Ia bertutur perihal keluarganya, Rajanya Aragorn, juga penguasa-penguasa Arda dari bangsa Dwarf, Lord dan Lady Peri yang tetap ada sejak masa purba, dan penasehat dunia, Gandalf si Penyihir Putih.

"Aku memberikan The Valiant kepadanya, dan melepas kepergiannya lima hari yang lalu. Kuyakin kini Pangeran Imrahil tengah berlayar kembali menuju negerinya," Lucy menutup ceritanya.

Suasana hening. Peter baru menyadari semua membisu sambil memperhatikannya dengan waswas.

"Ada apa Peter?" desak Susan. "Sejak di Archenland kau seperti ini. Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Peter menghela napas. "Aku bermimpi buruk." Ia lalu menceritakan visi yang ia dapat, beberapa waktu lalu selagi masih dalam lawatan kenegaraan di Archenland.

"Aku tak begitu yakin itu cuma sekadar mimpi," ujar Edmund. "Setidaknya, bagian mengenai armada asing yang menerobos Samudera Besar. Itu cocok dengan penggambaran Armada Iblis Hitam Umarthsil."

"Pulau Pasir Abu, itu berdekatan dengan Seven Isles di Great Eastern Sea!" Lucy terbelalak cemas. "Kalau ini visi, tak cuma Seven Isles, rakyat kita di gugus kepulauan Laut Timur pun terancam bahaya!"

"Inilah yang membuatku resah," ujar Peter. "Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini cuma mimpi, tapi mendengar cerita kalian kekhawatiranku kian menjadi."

"Umarthsil adalah penjahat yang mesti diwaspadai, Yang Mulia," Arsyad berkata. "Kusarankan Anda menggalang kekuatan dan mengatur patroli laut!"

"Aku setuju dengan Arsyad," Edmund menyahut. "Kalaupun kekhawatiranmu tak terbukti, toh tak ada salahnya meningkatkan keamanan di perairan, khususnya Narnia."

Itu usul yang baik, namun masalahnya tidak semua negeri memiliki armada laut yang kuat seperti Narnia. Archenland didominasi oleh penunggang kuda dan kekuatan militernya cuma terpusat di daratan. Seven Isles adalah semenanjung yang ditinggali nelayan dan pedagang, kekuatan militer mereka tidaklah seberapa. Sisanya cuma pulau dan negeri-negeri kecil, yang jangankan armada, kapal perang pun tak punya. Calormen adalah satu-satunya negara adikuasa yang memiliki armada besar, akan tetapi pandangan politik imperialis dan pemberlakuan sistem kastanya tak disukai negara-negara kecil lain. Terlebih lagi Calormen hanya mempedulikan keuntungannya sendiri. Amat sulit meletakkan kepercayaan pada pihak yang terkenal akan sikap oportunisnya.

"Kudengar Gondor memiliki armada besar," ujar Lucy. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka?"

***

Benedict Amber menjawab laporan Harry mengenai keputusannya membiarkan Rolf menetaskan naga dengan mengirim dua personel tambahan ke Arda. Dragonologist, Ahli Studi Naga, Charles Weasley, dan adiknya Ginevra, Potioneer merangkap jurnalis freelance.

Ron menyambut kedatangan anggota baru tim ekspedisi ini dengan girang. Toh Charlie dan Ginny adalah saudara-saudarinya. Begitupun Hermione dan Luna, yang memekik heboh sambil memeluk Ginny, sobat karib mereka sejak di sekolah dulu. Rolf merasa lega karena Benedict memberi lampu hijau untuk usaha pemeliharaan naga, juga karena mendatangkan Charlie yang lebih ahli dalam menangani makhluk buas itu. Draco bertampang masam sepanjang acara penyambutan, tapi ia bersyukur ada tambahan tenaga yang bisa dimanfaatkan, berbeda dengan Neville yang menunjukkan rasa gembiranya secara terang-terangan.

Suasana ramai sedikit senyap ketika Harry muncul. Charlie menyeringai lebar, sementara Ginny bersemu merah kala melihatnya.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Selamat datang, Charlie, Ginny. Kehadiran kalian benar-benar bantuan besar buat kami!" Ia mendekap erat kedua orang itu. Charlie menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sembari tergelak riang. Ginny lebih kalem, namun pelukannya lebih lama bertahan.

Basis penelitian otomatis menambahkan dua kamar baru untuk Charlie dan Ginny. Sesudah membongkar barang dua saudara Ron itupun bergabung dengan Harry dan kawan-kawan di meja dapur untuk makan siang bersama.

Kakak beradik Weasley, terkenal dengan rambut merah mereka, kulit berbintik-bintik, dan tubuh kurus jangkung. Tetapi, cuma Charlie yang bertubuh tinggi kekar. Saudara-saudarinya sering mengoloknya sebagai anak pungut karena fisiknya yang beda sendiri. Harry cuma pernah menemuinya beberapa kali, sekali di antaranya adalah pada saat Great War Hogwarts. Dibanding saudara-saudarinya, Charlie lebih suka mengembara, menjelajahi dunia, dan meneliti makhluk kesayangannya, naga.

"Kudengar terakhir kau ke Indonesia?" tanya Rolf.

Charlie mengangguk, menghabiskan setengah porsi steak saus lada hitam cuma dalam dua suapan. "Hm. Flores, Nusa Tenggara. Melihat Komodo Dragon, yang sayangnya terancam kepunahan."

"Itu naga seperti apa?" komentar Ron.

Charlie menenggak habis segelas air mineral. "Sebenarnya ia lebih mirip kadal daripada naga," jawabnya. "Kadal terbesar yang pernah kulihat! Segini!" Charlie merentangkan tangannya, menunjukkan seberapa besar hewan itu. Rolf terkesima membayangkan, sedang yang lain tersenyum geli melihat antusiasme Charlie.

"Apa komodo juga bisa menyemburkan api?" kata Luna. Charlie menggeleng.

"Tapi tak kalah berbahayanya. Ia punya cakar yang kuat, gigi yang tajam, dan liur yang tak cuma beracun tapi juga berbakteri. Luka gigitannya bisa mengakibatkan infeksi yang berujung kematian," terang Charlie.

Draco mengerutkan hidung, "ugh! Nasty!"

"True beauty!" bela Charlie. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya. "Tak percaya? Aku punya fotonya!"

"Nanti saja, Charlie!" protes Ginny. Melihat ekspresinya, Harry dan kawan-kawan bisa menebak segawat apa rupa si naga komodo, semuanya seketika tak berminat tahu. Hanya Rolf yang tampak tergelitik.

Charlie mendengus tak puas, namun ia menuruti kemauan adik bungsunya. Pembicaraan kemudian beralih kepada Ginny. Sama seperti kakaknya, pekerjaan Ginny sebagai jurnalis menuntutnya untuk sering bepergian. Bedanya Charlie lebih condong ke alam bebas, pulau-pulau, hutan, bahkan pegunungan, sementara Ginny lebih ke perkotaan.

Setelah disucikan, telur-telur naga yang diketemukan Rolf dapat dibawa masuk ke basis penelitian, dan dihangatkan di dekat perapian. Usai santap siang, Charlie mengamati telur-telur itu dengan seksama.

"Memang benar telur naga, juga jenis yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya," kata Charlie, terpukau. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Rawa-rawa," sahut Rolf. "Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan tak bersarang."

Charlie mengernyit. "Rawa-rawa? Aneh! Naga biasa bertelur di tempat tinggi dan kering juga bersuhu panas! Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di rawa-rawa?"

Rolf cuma mengesah sambil angkat bahu.

"Tadinya telur itu ada tiga," kata Neville, "satu tak dapat diselamatkan." Melihat kebingungan Charlie, Neville pun menjelaskan kalau tadinya telur-telur naga itu dierami ilmu hitam hingga harus disucikan.

"Seperti Basilisk? Merlin's beard!" Charlie terbeliak. "Naga sudah buas dari sananya, apa jadinya bila dierami ilmu hitam?"

"Senjata pemusnah massal?" balas Harry. Charlie memandangnya tertegun.

"Siapa yang sebegitu keji?"

Sayangnya, tak seorangpun mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

***

Sewaktu membantu Draco menyortir tanaman herbal sihir ke baris rak dan laci-laci kayu di laboratorium ramuan, Harry memberitahu Ginny sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan.

"Ramuan Polyjuice tak berfungsi? Yang benar?!" Ginny menaikkan alis, keheranan.

Draco memandangnya tanpa emosi, lantas merenggut sehelai rambut dari kepala Harry- "aauh! Apaan sih!?!" -sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah vial kristal berisi ramuan. Ia menghabiskan ramuan itu sekali teguk, mengernyit jijik, lalu kembali mengawasi Ginny tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Detik demi detik berlalu, tak satu perubahanpun terjadi padanya.

"Aneh sekali!" Ginny terperangah. "Kau tak salah resep 'kan?" ujarnya pada Draco.

"Eh, jangan sembarangan ya!" gerutu Draco. "Sebagai Peramu, tentu kau bisa bedakan sendiri!" Ia mengambil sebuah vial lagi dan melemparnya pada Ginny.

Si bungsu Weasley itu menangkapnya tanpa kesulitan, berkat latihan rutin Quidditch-nya selama ini. Ia mengamati ramuan di dalam vial dengan cermat sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam piring kayu, merapal mantra, dan semakin bingung saat melihat ramuan mengurai dan memperlihatkan bentuk asalnya.

"Lacewing Flies, lintah, bubuk tanduk Bicorn, Fluxweed, Knotgrass, selongsong kulit Boomslang, minus DNA orang yang akan ditiru. Semua benar! Kalau dilihat dari warna ramuan, cara menggodoknya juga tak keliru. Mengapa tak berkhasiat?" Ginny melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, mengakhiri telaah ramuan. Polyjuice Potion Draco pun kembali seperti sedia kala. 

"Tak cuma itu, sihir Glamour juga tak berfungsi di sini," Harry menyeringai jahil. Sebelum Draco sempat mengelak Harry sudah melempar mantra Glamour kepadanya. Sama seperti Ramuan Polyjuice, sihir itupun tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana dengan ramuan lain? Dittany Essence? Pepperup Potion?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Untungnya tak ada masalah dengan ramuan-ramuan penyembuhan," jawab Draco, melirik masam Harry. "Mantra-mantra sihir pun berfungsi dengan baik, terkecuali Glamour saja."

"Aku tak punya pengetahuan mengenai hal seperti ini." Sejenak Ginny berpikir-pikir. "Apa mungkin dunia ini memiliki semacam kontra alami terhadap usaha-usaha penyamaran dengan cara gaib?" ia berasumsi.

Harry terdiam sejurus. "Mungkin saja."

Berpamitan, ia membiarkan Ginny dan Draco meneruskan pekerjaan mereka, lalu berlalu mengurus urusannya sendiri.

***

"Ratu Lucy bahkan tak lebih tua dari Putri ketigaku! Luar biasa!"

"Apanya yang luar biasa, malahan menyedihkan! Apa kau tak dengar cerita orang-orang? Ketika pecah perseteruan dengan Penyihir jahat, sang Ratu turun ke medan perang, melawan si Penyihir bersama saudara-saudarinya! Umurnya baru delapan tahun ketika itu, delapan!"

"Demi Eru! Semuda itu sudah pergi perang?"

"Omong-omong, apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang janggal dari pengiring Ratu Lucy, Tuan Tumnus? Dia itu sebenarnya makhluk apa?!"

"Siluman Kambing!"

"Heh, jangan sembarangan bicara! Memangnya ini dongeng sandiwara keliling!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan bagaimana dia bisa punya kaki dan telinga kambing!"

"Mungkin dia persilangan manusia dengan kambing ...?"

"Hahaha! Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bikinnya!"

"Yang lebih membuatku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kelinci berbicara?!"

"Mungkin itu Kelinci sakti!"

"Masa sih ada persilangan manusia dengan kelinci??"

"Eh, kau ini, tidak semuanya mesti hasil persilangan 'kan! Mungkin dia sudah ajaib dari sananya!"

"Hahaha! Daripada melihat orangnya langsung, memang jauh lebih seru dengar cerita kalian ya!"

"Setelah ini kurasa aku takkan bisa makan kelinci panggang lagi ..."

Dari pelabuhan Minas Tirith, hingga Istana Elessar, begitulah orang-orang heboh bergosip. Bagi rakyat Gondor, 30 tahun adalah saat seseorang layak diberi predikat dewasa, dan diberi kepercayaan untuk mengemban tanggung jawab. Banyak dari mereka pun masih menganut sistem patriarki, di mana laki-laki berperan lebih besar dalam lingkungan sosial ketimbang perempuan. Karenanya sebagian besar masyarakat shock menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa mudanya para Penguasa Narnia. Terutama Lucy, yang tak cuma wanita tapi juga masih di bawah umur. Penampilan tak biasa Master Tumnus pun menyita perhatian dan menimbulkan spekulasi, begitu pula si Kelinci Samuel yang dapat berbicara.

Adapun para Penguasa Arda lebih pandai menahan lidah meski dikuasai rasa penasaran. Raja dan Ratu Narnia barulah tiba di Minas Tirith, perjalanan menyeberangi samudera tak hanya memakan waktu namun juga menguras stamina. Aragorn bahkan mengatur agar perjamuan kenegaraan diakhiri lebih cepat supaya Edmund dan Lucy, berikut para pengiring mereka, dapat beristirahat memulihkan diri. Ia merasa tak perlu terburu-buru, masih banyak waktu untuk perkenalan lebih jauh.

Musim semi masih dijelang, bunga peony putih dan merah jambu kini bermekaran di kebun Istana. Pada hari kedua kunjungan Edmund dan Lucy, Aragorn dan Arwen mengadakan pesta kebun demi menyenangkan tamu-tamu dari jauh ini. Sebuah pesta tertutup yang hanya dikhususkan bagi segelintir orang.

Galadriel dan Celeborn, disusul Elrond dan kedua putranya Elladan juga Elrohir, adalah yang pertama tiba di kebun itu. Gandalf muncul kemudian, tergopoh-gopoh, mengira terlambat hingga tampak panik, membuat Peri-Peri menertawakannya. Bilbo, Sam dan Frodo adalah yang datang setelahnya. Mereka tak lantas bergabung dengan Gandalf dan para Elf, melainkan sejenak mengagumi peony-peony yang merekah sempurna. Thorin, Kili dan Balin, lalu Gimli dan Ayahnya Gloin sampai bersamaan dengan Thranduil dan Legolas. Sama-sama berdandan mewah, para Dwarrow dalam corak serba emas dan batu ruby, sedangkan para Peri serba perak dan permata putih.

"Astaga, yang benar saja!" keluh Celeborn, silau melihat rombongan Erebor dan Greenwood, yang sudah mirip pajangan berjalan. Galadriel dan Elrond hanya tergelak menanggapinya.

Thorin melotot saat beradu pandang dengan Thranduil, sebelum melengos dan berlalu menghampiri para Hobbit. Thranduil mendengus dan mendekati para Peri. Jubah mereka yang berkilat-kilat bertabur permata membuat Aragorn mengeluh pada istrinya, "harusnya kita mengadakan pesta pada malam hari saja!" yang dibalas Arwen dengan gelak tawa.

Raja Bard tiba bersamaan dengan Eomer dan Lothiriel, tak ketinggalan Imrahil yang terlihat bersemangat. "Kuharap kami tak terlambat?" tanya Bard malu-malu. Di antara semua Raja dialah yang berpenampilan paling sederhana.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kami juga baru datang," jawab Galadriel.

"Sepertinya Raja dan Ratu muda belum tiba," Eomer melihat sekeliling. Aragorn menghampirinya sambil menawarkan anggur.

"Belum, tapi kurasa takkan lama lagi."

Mereka berkumpul menunggu, sembari menikmati indahnya peony dan manisnya anggur.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan pendapat Lady Galadriel mengenai Raja dan Ratu kanak-kanak ini," kata Thranduil, tiba-tiba dan tanpa basa-basi.

Galadriel tersenyum. Sifat pencuriga sang Raja Eryn Galen memang tak lekang oleh waktu. "Mengapa, My Lord Thranduil?"

"Cincin Kekuasaan memang tak lagi kau sandang, My Lady, tapi penilaianmu terhadap orang, sejak sebelum surya menggantung di cakrawala hingga kini, tak sekalipun meleset." Sejenak Thranduil mereguk anggurnya, mengeringkan gobletnya seakan minuman itu hanya air belaka. "Katakanlah, apa yang kau lihat dari anak-anak itu, agar tenang perasaan hatiku."

"Yang Mulia Thranduil, mereka masih remaja!" protes Imrahil. "Tidakkah kau merasa kecurigaanmu melampaui batas?"

"Aku lebih suka berjaga-jaga daripada menyesal di kemudian hari," jawab Thranduil.

"Kau tak perlu resah, Thranduil. Tiada ancaman yang kurasakan dari Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Hanya niat murni untuk bersahabat," ujar Galadriel. Tatapannya menerawang, mengenang saat-saat pertama ia bertemu pandang dengan kedua Penguasa muda. "Edmund, ibarat mata air tenang. Lucy, seperti matahari di musim gugur. Yang satu bijak, yang lain murah hati. Tetapi harap kau ingat. Air bisa menenggelamkan. Matahari, sanggup membakar."

Kali ini Galadriel memandang semua orang. Tatapannya tajam, penuh peringatan. "Seperti kita, mereka sudah melihat kejamnya perang, bahkan menumpahkan darah demi hal yang mereka anggap penting. Mereka masih belia, ya, tapi jangan perlakukan mereka seperti kanak-kanak. Edmund dan Lucy adalah Raja dan Ratu. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi."

Semua membisu.

Langkah-langkah ringan berderap di koridor, diikuti celoteh riang dan tawa lepas. Galadriel berpaling, diikuti setiap orang. Tamu mereka sudah sampai di kebun itu.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami," kata Edmund.

"Anda tidak terlambat Yang Mulia," sahut Aragorn, mengulas senyum. "Pestanya baru saja dimulai."

"Peony! Luar biasa!" seru Lucy kagum sewaktu melihat bunga-bunga yang terkembang. Dalam gaun kuning lembut, ia persis seperti yang dikatakan Galadriel, ibarat mentari di musim gugur.

"Tak adakah peony di Narnia, Yang Mulia Lucy?" tanya Kili, otomatis tersenyum tatkala wajah ceria Lucy berpaling ke arahnya.

Sang Ratu menggeleng. "Tak ada. Melihatnya langsung juga baru kali ini."

"Lantas bagaimana Anda tahu itu bunga peony?" Thranduil mengangkat alis.

Lucy tertawa, agak tersipu. "Aku melihatnya di ensiklopedia bunga!"

Semua orang memandang bingung Lucy, termasuk Tumnus, Samuel dan Arsyad.

"Spedi??" Bilbo mengernyitkan kening. Lucy tergelak mendengarnya.

"Ensiklopedia," Edmund mengoreksi, matanya bersinar-sinar jenaka. "Itu adalah buku yang menghimpun keterangan atau uraian mengenai sesuatu hal. Seringkali dilengkapi dengan lukisan atau foto."

"Foto??" Setiap mata kini memandang bingung Edmund.

Sang Raja berdeham. "Ah, itu semacam lukisan, tetapi tidak dilukis dengan cat ataupun tinta. Ia dibuat dengan menggunakan kamera ..." Edmund berhenti, tersadar dan tampak agak menyesal. Benda-benda seperti ensiklopedia, foto maupun kamera tak pernah ada di belahan dunia manapun di sini, maka sudah tentu satu pertanyaan disusul pula dengan pertanyaan lain. Dugaannya tak meleset. Terbukti Bard kemudian menanyainya dengan, "apa itu kamera??"

"Semua itu bisa menunggu!" Kasihan melihat Edmund kewalahan, Arwen segera menengahi. "Jangan memulai hari dengan perut kosong!"

"Ah ya, sangat setuju, Yang Mulia!" sahut Frodo bersemangat. Yang lain merasa geli mendengar antusiasmenya, tapi juga tak keberatan dengan ajakan makan-makan.

Mereka melewati barisan semak peony, menuju gazebo bundar dari marmer yang didirikan di atas kolam. Bunga-bunga frogbit putih yang cuma berkelopak tiga menyembul mungil di permukaan air, di atas hamparan dedaunannya yang hijau mengkilap berbentuk hati.

Sofa-sofa diatur berkeliling, dengan meja-meja kecil di depannya. Para dayang telah menyediakan hidangan, sehingga para Raja dan Ratu bisa langsung duduk dan bersantai.

Sejenak mereka bersantap, perlahan dan penuh etiket, kecuali Hobbit-Hobbit dan Kili yang selalu kelaparan. Aragorn meneguk anggurnya pelan-pelan, menunggu beberapa lama sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Seperti apakah Narnia?"

"Negeri kecil yang sangat hijau," jawab Edmund kalem. Aragorn tersenyum atas kejujuran sekaligus kepercayaan dirinya. Banyak pemimpin negara yang terlalu membanggakan negerinya, atau malah terlalu merendah hingga tak jauh beda dengan pengemis.

"Apakah selain Narnia ada negeri lain di balik Samudera Besar?" 

"Ya. Ada daratan luas yang terbagi atas beberapa negara dan wilayah. Narnia, Archenland, Calormen, Ettinsmoor, Telmarine, dan Daerah Liar Barat," terang Edmund. "Setelah menembus Samudera Besar, kalian akan memasuki perairan tenang. Kami menyebutnya Laut Timur, dan di sepanjang laut ini, ada ratusan pulau-pulau kecil yang ditinggali Manusia, dan makhluk-makhluk ajaib. Beberapa di antaranya seperti Seven Isles, Terebinthia, dan Lone Island, adalah wilayah kedaulatan kami."

"Jadi masih ada negeri-negeri lain!" ujar Elrond takjub. Sebagai ganti informasi yang dibeberkan Edmund, dia pun menceritakan negara dan wilayah di Arda. Gondor, Rohan dan Dale yang merupakan kerajaan-kerajaan Manusia. Greenwood, Lothlorien, Grey Haven dan Rivendell yang merupakan wilayah para Peri. Kerajaan para Dwarrow meliputi Erebor, Iron Hill, dan Blue Mountains. Tak ketinggalan Hobbiton, juga Shire, tanah kelahiran Hobbit-Hobbit.

"Bagian Timur Arda belum terpetakan dengan jelas karena dikuasai musuh," Gandalf berkata. "Beberapa dari kami memang masih ingat tanah dan perairannya, tetapi bumi senantiasa bergejolak, penghuninya datang dan pergi silih berganti. Alam seribu tahun lalu dengan yang sekarang jelas mengalami banyak perubahan, kita tak bisa menjadikan kenangan sebagai patokan."

Edmund mengangguk paham. Sewaktu di Narnia, Imrahil pernah menceritakan sekilas perihal Gandalf padanya dan Lucy, bahwa ia adalah satu dari lima Istari Arda yang telah hidup bahkan sebelum dunia tercipta. Tentu pengetahuannya mengenai dunia tidak sedikit.

"Kami pun menghadapi hal yang sama," kata Lucy. "Ada bagian daratan dan juga lautan yang tak terjelajahi." Ia tersenyum simpul. "Dunia begitu luas, sementara kita begitu kecil."

"Eh, maaf, Yang Mulia Edmund," sela Frodo sopan. Setelah Edmund menyahut, barulah ia menyampaikan maksud hatinya. "Tadi Anda mengatakan ada makhluk-makhluk ajaib yang mendiami pulau-pulau di sepanjang Laut Timur. Makhluk ajaib seperti apa?"

"Seven Isles adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi Merpeople, dari kerajaan laut Arcalandi. Ah, kurasa Anda sekalian sudah tahu apa itu Merpeople?" kata Edmund. Frodo mengangguk, jadi ia meneruskan, "Manusia Duyung dari kerajaan ini, adalah Merpeople baik, yang bersekutu dengan kami. Karena seringnya berkunjung, lama kelamaan mereka pun tinggal di daerah pesisir Seven Isles." Sejenak Edmund meneguk anggurnya.

"Ada Monopod, atau Dufflepuds di pulau Coriakin. Mereka agak mirip Dwarrow, tapi lebih mungil, dan berkaki tunggal. Kami jarang berhubungan dengan mereka. Monopod itu bangsa yang pemarah ..." lanjut Edmund.

"Berkaki tunggal? Bagaimana mereka berjalan?" Kili bertanya keheranan.

"Mereka tidak berjalan," sahut Lucy, "tapi melompat-lompat!"

"Mirip Dwarf, pemarah, berkaki satu, dan melompat," ulang Thranduil, sebelum tertawa geli. Elladan dan Elrohir, juga Legolas ikut tergelak, tapi mereka langsung tutup mulut melihat roman muka jengkel para Dwarrow.

"Lalu? Apa ada makhluk lain?" desak Bilbo, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian karena mencemaskan kemungkinan baku hantam antara Thorin dan Thranduil.

"Di dekat istana kami Cair Paravel, ada sebuah pulau berbukit-bukit yang disebut Karabu, yang menjadi sarang para Gryphon," balas Edmund. "Gryphon atau Gryffin ini, memiliki tubuh singa, namun bersayap dan berkepala rajawali. Dua kaki belakang mereka adalah tapak singa, namun dua kaki depan mereka adalah cakar rajawali."

Siapapun yang mendengar terkesiap takjub sembari membayangkan, namun ingatan Frodo seketika melayang pada Tuan Yavannamire, Harridan Gryffin.

"Mereka makhluk cerdas dan bisa berbicara," kata Edmund. "Sebagai sekutu, mereka dapat diandalkan dan kekuatan yang menguntungkan."

"Aku sangat ingin melihat sendiri makhluk-makhluk ini!" cetus Elrohir spontan.

"Datanglah kapan saja," Lucy menyahut ramah. "Aslan telah melenyapkan tabir penghalang di antara kita. Samudera Besar takkan sulit dilalui lagi."

Tak satupun makhluk Arda yang pernah mendengar nama Aslan, namun begitu ia tercetus, berbagai reaksi merekah dalam sanubari.

Ada semacam keingin-tahuan dan kerinduan aneh yang merebak di hati para Peri kala mendengar nama itu. Setiap Manusia dipenuhi keraguan, tapi juga didorong hasrat untuk mencari tahu. Gandalf merasakan antisipasi hangat, seperti ketika ia menantikan festival rakyat dan hari besar. Para Dwarrow mendadak diliputi semangat namun juga kegelisahan, seperti saat mereka menemukan tambang mineral baru namun khawatir pada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Sam terpukau, sementara Frodo dan Bilbo merasakan harapan terkembang diikuti sekelumit pedih yang tak terjelaskan.

"Aslan ...?" Legolas berbisik. Meski tak kenal, namun secara naluri ia tahu, itu bukanlah nama yang bisa sembarangan diserukan.

"Bila diibaratkan, mungkin dia mirip Eru Illuvatar Arda. Singa Agung, yang membangunkan darat dan laut dari tidur panjang, menerbitkan pohon dan bunga dan mengajari hewan berbicara," Edmund tersenyum lembut pada Samuel yang mengangguk-angguk khidmat. "Juga yang memanggil kami datang dari dunia lain."

"Pangeran Imrahil pernah menceritakan hal itu pada kami," Gimli berkata. "Namun aku sulit membayangkan ada dunia selain Arda."

"Dunia kami tak ada bedanya dengan di sini, hanya saja lebih modern," jawab Lucy. Mendapati ketidak-mengertian terpancar dari tuan rumahnya, ia menambahkan, "maksudnya, jauh lebih maju dari dunia ini. Di dunia kami, ada kereta yang melaju tanpa ditarik oleh hewan apapun, kapal yang bisa menyelam ke dalam laut, juga kapal yang dapat terbang di angkasa." Ia membisu, sejenak larut dalam kerinduan. "Lampu-lampu di sana bercahaya tanpa api. Ensiklopedia, foto dan kamera juga ada di dunia itu."

Pengetahuan ini ditanggapi berbeda oleh semua orang. Elf dan Dwarf muda terkagum-kagum, begitupun para Hobbit yang lugu. Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan para Raja. Tak pernah sebelumnya terpikirkan oleh mereka sarana berupa kapal terbang dan kapal selam seperti yang disebutkan Lucy. Bayangkan bila benda-benda seperti itu jadi alat perang! Mereka tertarik, namun juga diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Sungguh tak terbayangkan," ujar Lothiriel. "Lantas, bagaimana Anda didatangkan kemari?"

"Melalui lemari baju." Lucy dan Edmund tertawa melihat wajah terperangah Raja dan Ratu Arda.

"Yang Mulia Lucy tentu sedang bercanda," ujar Thorin penuh kesangsian. "Bagaimana mungkin pergi dari satu dunia ke dunia lain melewati lemari?!"

"Sungguh, kami datang melalui lemari!" Lucy berkata dengan menahan geli. "Suatu kali saat kami bermain petak umpet di rumah salah seorang kerabat, aku pergi bersembunyi ke dalam lemari. Aku masuk ke balik barisan pakaian yang tergantung, lebih dalam karena tak mau ditemukan dengan mudah oleh Kakak-Kakakku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku sampai di Narnia." Ia lalu memandang Tumnus, yang membalas tatapannya seraya tersenyum.

"Jelas-jelas sihir," komentar Tumnus, "tapi itu sihir yang menyenangkan!" Keduanya tercekikik oleh memori di masa lampau.

Perbincangan tertunda selama beberapa saat ketika para Elf melihat tanda-tanda datangnya hujan. Mereka buru-buru mengungsi. Walau begitu, rinai pertama sempat membasahi sebelum mereka sampai di teras samping istana.

Melepas jubah luaran, Aragorn mengajak semua ke ruang tamu Istana. Arwen memanggil dayang dan pelayan. Api pun dinyalakan di pendiangan, saputangan-saputangan kering disiapkan, makanan dan minuman kembali disediakan.

Perapian menyala besar. Thorin dan Dwarrownya bermuka sebal saat terpaksa melepas atribut kenegaraan yang basah, begitupun Thranduil yang menanggalkan jubah mewahnya dengan setengah hati. Yang lain mengamati dengan senyum terkulum, terutama Galadriel dan Elrond.

Sembari menyeka wajah dengan saputangan, Edmund dan Lucy berdiri menghadap pendiangan, Arsyad berada tak jauh, mengesah sambil melepas gulungan turbannya yang lembab. Samuel dan Tumnus menghampiri, membawakan teh panas untuk mereka.

"Padahal pesta kebun ini adalah pesta penyambutan Anda sekalian," sesal Arwen. Ia memandang ke jendela-jendela lengkung, muram sewaktu gerimis berubah deras.

"Dan itu adalah pesta yang menyenangkan!" sahut Lucy menghibur, "kami sangat berterimakasih atas sambutan yang begitu hangat."

Merasa lega tamunya tak kecewa, Arwen tersenyum.

Lucy kemudian berpaling, memandang hujan berkabut. "Kakakku Susan sangat menyukai hujan yang turun di musim semi. Sejuk, dan menebar keharuman segar. Hijaunya daun setelah hujan, adalah pemandangan yang meneduhkan mata. Ia seringkali duduk melamun di teras sambil minum teh, atau memetik harpa sembari bersenandung."

"Aku pun menyukai musim hujan," sela Lothiriel, "tapi bukan hujannya, hanya saat lembab setelahnya."

"Ia akan merampas semua selimut, bergelung seperti trenggiling, dan malas dibangunkan ketika hujan turun di pagi hari," celetuk Eomer. Lothiriel cemberut merajuk sementara yang lain terbahak-bahak.

"Tanah kelahiranku, Calormen, adalah negeri padang pasir," Arsyad menimpali. "Hujan adalah berkah. Jadi sewaktu ia turun, kami merayakannya dengan meriah. Pria, wanita, tua, muda, semua turun ke jalan-jalan, menari dan menyanyikan lagu pujian."

"Wah, itu mirip dengan kebiasaan kami, para Dwarrow!" sahut Kili. "Tapi bukan karena kedatangan hujan, melainkan saat menemukan tambang baru!"

"Hm, ya," celetuk Bilbo sambil mengunyah sepotong kue nenas. "Aku ingat seorang Kurcaci yang begitu girang menemukan sebutir zamrud, lantas menari-nari sambil melepas baju sampai disangka orang gila!"

Kili melotot. Wajahnya merah padam ketika semua orang tertawa. Malu, karena memang dialah Kurcaci yang dimaksud, ia melempar Bilbo dengan saputangan. Tanpa mengelak pun lemparannya tak kena, benda itu cuma melayang-layang di depan hidung si Hobbit yang menyeringai bandel.

Suasana terasa teduh, rintik-rintik hujan mendamaikan. Sebagian orang duduk di sofa-sofa, sementara sisanya lebih suka berdiri berangin-angin di dekat jendela-jendela lengkung. Rombongan Narnia masih asyik berkumpul di depan pendiangan.

Sebenarnya, penasaran masih menghantui benak Raja dan Ratu Arda, namun mereka tak berani terus-terusan bertanya. Orang Narnia adalah tamu, bukannya tahanan yang harus diinterogasi. Aragorn melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap rekan dan sahabatnya memulai pembicaraan namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan Thorin dan Thranduil yang biasanya blak-blakan dalam bertutur kali itu memilih bungkam. Tak cuma Aragorn, Galadriel pun menunggu-nunggu seseorang berinisiatif. Ia menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan, memandang Gandalf, tapi si Kakek uban cuma garuk-garuk jenggot sambil geleng-geleng. Frustasi, ia menatap Elrond, tapi sang menantu sepertinya juga kehabisan kata.

Di luar dugaan, justru Edmund-lah yang memecah kesunyian.

"Yang Mulia sekalian, The Great Waves tak terseberangi selama ini, karena adanya tabir gaib yang menghadang. Tak perlu bertanya tabir seperti apakah itu, karena kami juga tidak bisa memastikannya. Yang kami tahu hanyalah tabir itu ada sejak Awal Waktu." Edmund meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, berdiri memunggungi perapian dengan tangan bertaut di balik punggung. "Di malam Pangeran Imrahil terjebak badai, Aslan Yang Agung berhasil meruntuhkan dinding penghalang itu."

Imrahil terpana. "Beliau menyelamatkan aku dan awakku?"

Edmund tersenyum tipis, pun sedikit miris. "Maksudnya memang begitu. Sayangnya, kesempatan ini dicuri pula oleh pihak-pihak yang tak diinginkan."

"Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Tak lama setelah keberangkatanmu ke Gondor, Kakak kami, Raja Agung Peter mendapat visi." Edmund sejenak membisu, meneliti reaksi para Penguasa Arda, khawatir hal semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang tabu atau bahkan omong kosong bagi mereka.

Tetapi wahyu bukanlah barang baru di Arda. Mereka yang memiliki tingkat spiritual tinggi seperti Gandalf, Galadriel atau bahkan Elrond seringkali mendapat ilham baik saat tidur maupun terjaga. Demikian pula Aragorn dan Arwen. Meski Eomer dan Bard tidak pernah mendapat visi, akan tetapi Lothiriel dan putra Bard, Bain, pernah. Thranduil dan Thorin juga sesekali menerima wahyu; bahkan semustahil apapun isinya, mereka tak berani menafikannya sebagai takhayul. Sementara itu, di antara para Hobbit, cuma Frodo yang pernah melihat visi melalui mimpi.

Keresahan Edmund berkurang ketika ia menyadari menerima wahyu bukanlah kejanggalan di Arda. "Melalui tajali itu Kakak kami melihat, armada besar yang tak ia kenali masuk ke perairan Narnia melalui Samudera Besar. Kapal-kapal kuat dan cepat, dengan layar dan panji-panji berwarna hitam."

Eomer dan Imrahil terbeliak. Mereka masih ingat di mana mereka pernah menyaksikan ciri sedemikian. "Iblis Hitam!"

"Armada itu memecah jadi dua bagian," Lucy melanjutkan omongan sang Kakak. "Satu ke Laut Mati, satu lagi ke Pulau Pasir Abu yang menjadi tempat tinggal Merpeople jahat. Berdasar visi ini, kami mengirim mata-mata. Laut Mati tak dapat kami jajaki karena dipenuhi hawa jahat berbahaya, tapi tak demikian halnya dengan Pulau Pasir Abu. Laporan yang kami dapat membenarkan visi itu."

Tak terbayang perasaan Imrahil sewaktu mendengar kabar buruk ini, terlebih saat ia sadar armada pasukan Orc itulah pihak-pihak yang mencuri kesempatan ketika Aslan melenyapkan tabir gaib. "Maafkan aku! Karena aku kejahatan menyeberang ke perairan Narnia!" Ia berseru, diliputi horor.

Lucy tersenyum halus. "Jangan menyalahkan diri. Mungkin ini sudah suratan takdir. Malang tak dapat ditolak, tapi setidaknya kita bertemu. Aku takkan menukar persahabatan ini dengan apapun." Dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap bahu sang Pangeran, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ini adalah masalah genting, Yang Mulia sekalian," Edmund kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Armada Iblis Hitam adalah musuh kalian. Merpeople di Pulau Pasir Abu adalah musuh kami. Takkan ada kedamaian apabila dua kekuatan ini bersatu."

***

Di luar ruang pertemuan Raja dan Ratu, sekelompok pelayan Istana bersiap, menunggu kalau-kalau datang panggilan. Mereka mendengar jelas isi perbincangan. Sewaktu majikan bersenda gurau, mereka ikut mengulum senyum, ketika tersiar kabar memprihatinkan mereka turut bingung dan cemas, namun sebagai rakyat jelata tak ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka perbuat.

Seseorang dari rombongan pelayan ini memisahkan diri. Ketika dipanggil, tanpa menoleh ia menyahut dengan "confundus!" Tak ada lagi yang memperhatikannya setelah itu.

Masih dalam seragam pelayan Harry berjalan menjauh. Ia tampil sebagai dirinya sendiri kali itu, meski tanpa kacamata dan memakai lensa kontak berwarna gelap. Cukup banyak yang ia pelajari hari ini. Berbelok di sebuah lorong sepi dan temaram, ia lesap dalam sihir perpindahan.


	8. Menjalin Ikatan

Pohon-pohon Elder di hutan itu menjulang amat tinggi, menyamai gedung-gedung modern di kota London. Dahan-dahannya terbentang lebar, dedaunannya rapat dan rimbun. Hujan yang tumpah di atasnya merembes jatuh ke bumi sebagai gerimis.

Harry tak segera ber-apparate ke basis penelitian, lebih suka melewati jalan setapak yang kini terbentuk di tanah berlumut karena seringnya ia dan anggota timnya pergi menjelajah. Hutan ini purba, serupa belantara yang terlukis dalam dongeng, dan terasa damai. Jarang terlihat hewan buas di sana. Lengang dan mengerikan di saat gelap, namun surga yang penuh ketenangan di waktu terang. Sembari mengamati, Harry menikmati segarnya udara dan wanginya daun yang terbilas air.

Pergantian suasana terasa sangat kontras tatkala ia mencapai perbukitan batu di sekeliling gua kristal. Tak seperti lantai hutan yang diselimuti lumut bak beledu hijau, tanah di perbukitan keras dan gersang, cokelat dan keabu-abuan. Hujan tercurah bebas, Harry mempercepat langkah. Sesampainya di gua kristal, ia mengeringkan diri dengan sihir, sebelum masuk ke basis penelitian.

Ia menemukan Hermione dan Ron di ruang tengah, tergelak riang sembari mempelajari tebaran peta Arda di atas meja. Neville duduk tak jauh, menghadap meja tersendiri, sibuk meneliti bunga-bunga putih yang Harry dapat dari Istana Raja Aragorn.

Seseorang menyihir ruangan sehingga menampilkan panorama di luar, Harry menyadari kemudian. Angkasa mendung bercampur awan kelabu dengan air menitik-nitik terlihat pada langit-langit, Hutan Elder yang hijau gelap tampak di dinding-dinding ruangan; seperti mural namun hidup. Harry tak keberatan. Pemandangan ini cukup menghilangkan suasana bosan dan sumpek, terlebih gedung penelitian mereka tersembunyi di dalam gua kristal yang serba bebatuan.

"Wow! Luar biasa! Seperti berkemah!" kata Harry.

"Asyik 'kan!" Hermione membalas, tersenyum bangga. Harry pun sadar wanita itulah yang sudah mengubah interior ruangan.

"Brilliant!" Harry menyeringai lebar melihat binar di mata Hermione. "Ada yang mau cokelat panas?" Ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Ron, sementara Neville hanya bergumam tak jelas. "Kami sudah punya bekal!" Ia menunjuk sebuah meja dorong rangkap tiga yang sarat dengan teh panas, kopi, juga makanan-makanan ringan. Harry tergelak melihat kuantitasnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu dapur dengan tongkat sihir, memesan cokelat panas, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah cangkir sebulat bola berputar-putar malas ke hadapannya. Harry lalu ke ruang tengah, duduk bersila bersama Ron dan Hermione, mengelilingi meja.

Hanya ada mereka berempat di sana. Yang lain masih di luar basis penelitian, pergi berpencar untuk mengumpulkan data dan informasi. Sesuai rencana Luna dan Draco berkeliling di sekitar Hutan Elder mencari tanaman herbal. Rolf, Ginny dan Charlie meninjau kembali rawa-rawa di dekat Pegunungan Biru di mana telur-telur naga ditemukan.

"Harry, bunga-bunga putih yang kau bawa dari Istana Raja, punya karakteristik seperti Philadelpus Virginal alias Mock Orange," kata Neville tiba-tiba. Ia memutar kursinya, menghadap Harry dan kawan-kawan. "Hanya saja, ia bereaksi terhadap sihir." Ia membawa beberapa kuntum dalam telapaknya, lalu mendekatkan tongkat sihirnya ke bunga-bunga itu. Harry melihat kelopak-kelopak philadelpus menggeletar, seolah jeri pada tongkat kayu ceri sang Herbologist.

"Curious," gumam Hermione. "Apa jangan-jangan ia tanaman sihir untuk ramuan?"

"Aku tak begitu yakin," Neville lalu menyisihkan bunga-bunganya ke dalam kotak kayu. "Akan kukonsultasikan dengan Ginny dan Malfoy."

"Omong-omong soal pohon, aku mendengar tentang satu spesimen langka di waktu aku menemukan mock orange ini," kata Harry. "Pohon suci Yavannamire. Begitu langka hingga hanya tersisa dua di dunia."

"Benarkah?" Neville seketika tertarik. "Di mana?"

"Shire, kampung halaman makhluk yang disebut Hobbit, dan Rivendell. Lembah subur di seberang Hutan Elder."

"Jika begitu, izinkan aku pergi ke sana!" ujar Neville menggebu-gebu. "Aku harus melihat sendiri, juga mengambil sampelnya!"

Harry mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau tidak sendirian. Hermione akan pergi bersamamu."

Neville sejenak tampak semringah, namun kemudian keraguan hinggap di wajahnya. "Tapi, sebaiknya ke mana dulu, Rivendell atau Shire? Lalu, aku harus menyamar sebagai apa? Aku tak pandai berpura-pura."

"Rivendell lebih dekat, sebaiknya ke sana saja. Datanglah sebagai ahli herbal, atau ilmuwan yang tengah meneliti tanaman langka," usul Ron, "jadi kau tak perlu berpura-pura."

"Kita cukup mengubah nama, dan memakai kostum zaman dulu," sambung Hermione. "Kalau ada yang tanya kita dari mana, bilang saja dari Gondor, Minas Tirith!"

Neville mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Dan berhati-hatilah bila ingin menggunakan sihir, jangan sampai ketahuan," Ron mengingatkan. Neville kembali mengiyakan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan kesibukan. Neville mendiktekan hasil penelitiannya pada pena bulu sihir yang dengan sigap meluncur dan mencatat di perkamen-perkamen, sedangkan Harry meninjau peta bersama Hermione dan Ron.

"Hari ini aku melihat Raja dan Ratu muda Narnia, Edmund dan Lucy," cerita Harry.

"Sungguh?" Hermione membeliakkan mata. "Aah, tahu begitu, aku ikut tadi!"

"Apa benar mereka masih kanak-kanak?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit lebih muda dari kita. Edmund berusia sekitar 18-20 tahun, sedang Lucy mungkin 16 tahunan." Ia terdiam sejurus. "Yang menarik adalah, Raja dan Ratu muda ini bukanlah orang dari dunia ini."

Hermione dan Ron terperangah. Bahkan Neville pun terkejut hingga berhenti mendiktekan catatan.

"Apa kau tahu dari mana mereka berasal?" tanya Hermione.

"Sayangnya tidak. Tapi anehnya, Lucy berkata bahwa di dunia asal mereka, ada kapal terbang dan kapal selam, kamera dan foto, buku ensiklopedia, juga lampu yang menyala tanpa api," ucap Harry.

"Mirip seperti dunia kita!" seru Neville terkesima, "apa jangan-jangan mereka memang berasal dari dunia kita? Masuk ke sini melalui portal selain mata air Yggdrasil?"

Harry tersenyum tipis kala menceritakan ulang percakapan yang ia curi dengar dari kebun peony Ratu Arwen. Bahwa Lucy dan Edmund datang ke Narnia melalui lemari baju.

"Tapi itu konyol!" Hermione tertawa tak percaya. Harry cuma angkat bahu.

"Mereka dipanggil kemari oleh satu entitas agung berwujud singa. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai Aslan."

"Aslan?" Sensasi hangat yang aneh mengendap di hati Neville. Aneh sekali, nama itu baru pertama kali ini ia dengar, tapi rasanya seolah tidak asing.

"Dari namanya saja aku bisa merasakan sihir!" Hermione bergidik. Ia bersedekap, tampak takjub. "Apa ia seperti Dewa-Dewi yang disembah rakyat Arda?"

"Bisa jadi. Aku juga tahu kenapa Narnia tak terpantau ketika kita menyebarkan Avis ke seluruh dunia. Negeri itu berada di balik The Great Waves, dan pada Samudera itu ada semacam dinding penghalang gaib. Dinding itulah yang membuat pihak sini tak pernah bisa menyeberang ke sana begitupun sebaliknya." Sejenak Harry menyeruput cokelatnya. "Aslan baru-baru ini telah meruntuhkan dinding itu." Ia kemudian menceritakan pula tentang Pangeran Imrahil yang berlayar mengejar Penyihir jahat namun terjebak badai di Samudera Besar, dan Aslan melenyapkan dinding gaib itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Hermione mengangkat alis. "Hanya demi Imrahil saja? Rasanya mustahil," ia berujar skeptis.

Harry angkat bahu. "Begitulah yang kudengar. Peruntuhan penghalang gaib itu tak cuma membuat Imrahil dapat menyeberang ke Narnia, tapi juga menyebabkan buronan sang Pangeran menyusup ke perairan mereka."

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuat Raja dan Ratu Narnia ke sini," Ron menimpali. "Mereka hendak menjalin kerja sama." Harry mengangguk membenarkan.

"Akan kukirimkan Avis ke Narnia," ujar Hermione. Ia bangkit dan pergi keluar, tampaknya segera merealisasikan kata-katanya.

Hujan semakin deras. Tak mengherankan bila kemudian secara berturut-turut, anggota tim ekspedisi Arda bermunculan ke ruang tengah lewat apparition, basah dan menggigil.

"Ada hal baru?" tanya Ron pada kakaknya. Charlie menggeleng seraya merapal sihir pengering kepada Ginny dan Rolf. Asap-asap mengembus di sana-sini, mengaburkan pandangan.

"Sayangnya tak ada apa-apa di rawa-rawa itu," sesal Charlie, menyeringai lebar melihat meja dorong penuh hidangan. Ia mencomot sepotong pizza. "Tapi kami belum mengecek Blue Mountains. Pegunungan itu berpenghuni, dan kalau dilihat dari roman muka rakyat di sana, mereka galak dan tak sabaran." Ia mengunyah segigit besar pizza dan tanpa malu bicara dengan mulut penuh, "makhluk pendek, kekar, dan penuh janggut, apa namanya?"

"Dwarf, Charlie, ewh!" Ron mengelap lengannya yang terciprat makanan dari mulut Charlie. "Habiskan dulu makananmu!"

"Besok atau lusa kami akan menjelajah lagi," Rolf mengesah sambil duduk di sofa panjang. Ginny bersandar di sebelahnya. "Kami akan mencoba berbaur dengan penduduk asli, dan kalau beruntung, mencari informasi mengenai naga-naga." Sang Magizoologist menatap Harry, menunggu persetujuan.

Harry mengangguk. "Kau dan Charlie, cobalah melihat-lihat keadaan di pegunungan itu, juga para Dwarrow yang tinggal di sana. Tapi kalau ternyata mereka berbahaya dan tak bersahabat, jangan memaksa masuk ke wilayah mereka. Kita akan pikirkan cara lain untuk mencari tahu." Ia lalu berpaling pada Ginny. "Gin, kau akan berpartner dengan Ron. Kalian akan mencoba penjajakan ke Grey Haven, tempat tinggal Peri-Peri Laut. Kuharap kau tak keberatan?"

"Mengapa harus keberatan, bukankah Peri-Peri berarti pemandangan tinggi langsing dan mulus-mulus!" Ginny menyeringai saat bertemu pandang dengan Hermione, dan tertawa lepas melihat pandangan tak setuju kakak-kakaknya.

"Mau yang langsing mulus lihat saja rebung rebus!" gerutu Ron. Yang lain tergelak mendengarnya, Ginny cuma mendengus bandel.

"Berapa lama kami masih harus mengelilingi hutan?" Draco mengeluh. Sebuah cangkir tinggi kurus berisi cokelat melayang ke arahnya, tapi mengelak jahil sewaktu si Mediwizard mencoba meraihnya.

"Draco ingin melihat kota," dengan tawa di wajahnya Luna menangkap mug cokelat iseng itu dan memberikannya kepada Draco. "Hutan Elder sangat nyaman, tapi terlalu sunyi. Setiap hari cuma melihat pohon-pohonan, ia jadi kesepian."

"Aku tidak kesepian!" gerutu Draco di balik cangkirnya. "Cuma agak bosan saja."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, pergilah ke Shire bersama Luna," putusnya. "Dari yang kudengar itu adalah tempat yang baik, pasti banyak yang bisa kita pelajari di sana."

Luna mengangguk, sedang Draco tampak puas namun pura-pura cuek. "Besok kami akan memulai penelitian."

"Harus ada yang tetap tinggal di basis, berjaga-jaga juga memperhatikan perkembangan telur-telur naga kita, karena itu aku akan menetap." Harry melirik sekilas ke pendiangan, di mana telur-telur naga Rolf masih dierami di atas bara. "Mungkin kita perlu membuat semacam alat bantu penelitian. Dunia ini begitu besar, sementara kita cuma bersembilan!"

"Bagaimana kalau memodifikasi Avis?" usul Ginny. "Jadi ia tak cuma memantau dan merekam tinjauan, tapi juga bisa mengumpulkan sampel?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu," sahut Hermione. "Akan kucoba merumuskan ulang mantra pencipta Avis."

Mereka kemudian menyibukkan diri. Luna dan Hermione menggelar perkamen, membuat rumusan mantra Rune dan sigil-sigil sihir. Ron menerangkan pada Draco letak Shire dalam peta Arda, sekaligus memproyeksikan hologram rekaman hasil pantauan Avis sebelumnya. Tak jauh dari mereka Ginny dan Neville berdiskusi, mengarang cerita untuk mereka gunakan sebagai bahan penyamaran esok hari. Charlie asyik makan pizza sambil mengawasi telur naga di perapian, di sebelahnya Rolf mempelajari lokasi di Pegunungan Biru lewat proyeksi rekaman yang lain.

Harry sendiri kembali ke ruang kerjanya, mengisi jurnal harian Ketua Tim Ekspedisi, sekaligus mencatat di agenda tersembunyi mengenai misteri Raja dan Ratu Narnia, sekaligus Umarthsil si Penyihir dan armada Iblis Hitamnya.

***

Hujan telah berhenti. Matahari telah turun ke kaki langit. Pembicaraan antara Arda dengan Narnia ditunda sementara, karena Raja Aragorn dan Ratu Arwen punya jadwal kenegaraan sendiri.

Arsyad kembali menyusuri kebun peony istana, sendirian. Lucy dan Edmund juga memisahkan diri. Bersama Samuel dan Tumnus, Lucy menerima ajakan Ratu Lothiriel ke perpustakaan. Dua putra kembar Lord Elrond mengikuti mereka. Edmund sendiri dihadang oleh Raja Bard, Elrond dan Perdana Mentri Balin. Sekilas Arsyad mendengar mereka mencoba menginterogasi si Raja muda mengenai kapal terbang dan kapal selam.

"Maafkan bila kami mengganggu, Tuan Tarkaan."

Arsyad menoleh. Bilbo Baggins, dan Hobbit-Hobbit dari Shire, juga Pangeran Dwarf Kili, menyusulnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan-Tuan?"

Bilbo tersipu. "Aku dan sepupuku Frodo adalah penulis dan pengumpul hikayat. Tak ada yang lebih menggembirakan hati kami selain mendengar kisah dari negeri yang jauh, dan kami sungguh penasaran mengenai negerimu, Calormen!"

Arsyad tersenyum simpul. Entah ini murni keingintahuan ataukah upaya penyelidikan. Namun ia tak keberatan. "Silakan, bila ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Tuan Bilbo," ia  mengangguk sekilas pada Kili yang menyunggingkan senyum hati-hati padanya, dan tersenyum pada Frodo dan Sam yang tampak antusias. "Tapi jangan panggil aku Tuan Tarkaan, karena itu bukan namaku, melainkan gelar kebangsawanan."

"Oh!" Bilbo menyeringai malu. "Maaf jika demikian, Tuan Arsyad!"

Dari yang diamati Arsyad selama perundingan, semua Dwarf Arda bersikap blak-blakan, karena itu ia tak terkejut ketika Kili bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Apa itu Tarkaan? Sebutan Calormen untuk Pangeran?"

"Bukan. Tarkaan, sama seperti gelar Lord di Arda."

"Lalu, apakah ada gelar lain di kerajaanmu?"

"Tak ada sebutan khas untuk Pangeran dan Putri, tetapi Raja Calormen dipanggil Tisroc, sementara para Lady kami disebut Tarkheena," Arsyad menerangkan.  
   
Frodo dan Sam manggut-manggut, sedangkan Kili menggumamkan sebutan-sebutan asing itu, seperti anak-anak mencoba melafalkan kata sulit yang baru dipelajari.

"Uum ... apakah Anda datang kemari sebagai perwakilan negeri Calormen? Semacam duta besar?" tanya Frodo.

Arsyad tertawa. "Sama sekali tidak! Walau asli bangsa Calormen, aku ini sebenarnya warga negara Narnia!"

Yang lain memandang Arsyad, terkesima. "Mengapa begitu?" Kili mendesak. Tak ada maksud lain di balik pertanyaannya, hanya karena penasaran, namun di saat yang sama ia pun terdengar lancang. Bilbo menyikut rusuknya, mendelik memperingatkan.

Arsyad sendiri lebih merasa geli daripada terganggu. Walau agak usil, setidaknya makhluk-makhluk ini terang-terangan menanyainya ketimbang berasumsi sendiri dan menggosip di belakang. Arsyad lebih menyukai lidah lancang yang jujur ketimbang mulut manis tapi penuh dusta.

"Selama berabad-abad Tash sang Raja Elang, Dewa Perang dan Kekacauan, Penguasa Gurun dan Marabahaya, jadi sesembahan bangsa Calormen. Tetapi klan-ku, Selim Pasya, hanya percaya dan tunduk pada Aslan. Singa Agung Aslan, Pemberi Kesuburan, Yang Membangunkan dan Mengajarkan, Penyelamat dan Pembebas." Sesaat senyum getir tersungging di bibir Arsyad. "Sayangnya tak semua orang di Calormen dapat menerima pilihan kami. Itulah sebabnya kami pergi, dan pindah ke Narnia."

"Kami turut menyesal, Tuan Arsyad," ujar Sam, menangkap kepahitan sang Tarkaan, namun Arsyad tertawa kecil.

"Tak perlu, karena bagi kami kepindahan itu adalah keputusan yang tepat!" Arsyad berpaling, sesaat memandang peony putih yang masih lembab oleh gerimis. "Di Calormen klanku boleh saja orang terpandang, tapi di Narnia-lah kami merasakan kedamaian sejati. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tak begitu merindukan tanah kelahiranku. Padang pasirnya yang keemasan mungkin, tapi orang-orangnya tidak."

Hobbit-Hobbit terdiam, begitu pula Kili. Mereka tak dapat memahami bagaimana bisa seseorang mampu melepas kampung halaman begitu saja, karena besarnya rasa cinta mereka pada tanah air mereka sendiri. Tapi mereka juga sadar tak punya hak menghakimi. Keadaan mungkin sangat buruk bagi Arsyad, ibarat orang yang terpaksa memotong tangan sendiri akibat luka yang terinfeksi.

"Jadi, Calormen adalah negeri padang pasir?" ujar Frodo. Arsyad mengangguk. "Di Arda, juga ada gurun pasir besar yang disebut Harad, yang terbagi menjadi beberapa kerajaan. Perawakan penduduk di sana- bangsa Haradrim -agak mirip Anda, Tuan Arsyad." 

"Oh? Maksudmu berkulit gelap dan berambut hitam?" tebak Arsyad. Frodo tertawa malu.

"Kami pernah melihat dari jauh," kata Sam. "Wajah-wajah yang khas, kulit cokelat bahkan hitam, memakai tudung kepala panjang dan jubah berwarna gelap, sementara wanitanya mengenakan cadar. Tapi itu bukan saat yang menyenangkan karena momen yang kami maksud ini adalah Perang Besar beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

"Hubungan kami dengan Haradrim tak begitu baik," Bilbo menjelaskan. "Terutama Gondor. Harad terlalu sering melanggar batas wilayah, bahkan pernah mencoba merebut daerah kekuasaan Gondor. Tak cuma itu, di masa lalu, bangsa Haradrim menjalin persekutuan dengan Raja Kegelapan Sauron."

"Sauron?" Arsyad mengernyit.

"Dia musuh kami semua. Tapi tak perlu dipikirkan!" Kili mengibaskan tangan. "Aliansi kerajaan-kerajaan di Arda berhasil menggulingkannya! Sekarang ia bukan lagi ancaman." Kili garuk-garuk kepala. "Yah, Sauron memang sudah tamat ... tapi sisa pengikutnya masih terpencar-pencar."

"Sepertinya kita punya kesamaan di sini," kata Arsyad. Ia tersenyum melihat pandangan tercengang para Hobbit. "Sama-sama bermasalah dengan negeri padang pasir!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ada semacam ketegangan di antara Calormen dengan Narnia, karena sifat yang bertentangan. Dimulai dari kepercayaan kami misalnya, Tash dan Aslan. Walau sama-sama penuh keagungan, namun keduanya adalah jenis yang bertolak belakang. Tash memiliki watak kejam dan mematikan, sedang Aslan bersifat mengayomi dan melindungi. Tentu saja hal ini menurun pada masing-masing pemujanya," jelas Arsyad. "Budaya dan sikap politik dua negara ini juga berlawanan. Narnia menjunjung tinggi kebebasan, sementara Calormen meraup keuntungan dengan memperbudak dan menjajah. Sudah jadi takdir, dua hal yang terlalu berbeda suatu saat akan saling berbenturan."

Ia sejenak membisu. "Kalian pasti berpikir aku seperti kacang lupa pada kulit karena berbicara buruk mengenai negeri asalku sendiri," katanya halus, "tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku takkan membela seseorang ataupun sesuatu hanya karena ikatan emosi."

"Kurasa Anda hanya bersikap jujur, Tuan Arsyad," ujar Frodo. "Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti. Aku sendiri punya kerabat yang takkan kuperkenalkan pada orang lain pun sahabat-sahabatku karena kegemaran mereka mengutil barang-barang perak!" Ia terkekeh mendengar gelak tawa Arsyad.

Semburat keemasan mewarnai ufuk, warna merah tercecar di langit. Membias keunguan, kehijauan, dan kuning menyilaukan pada angkasa biru, bersanding kontras dengan kelabunya awan. Selama beberapa saat mereka membisu, terkesima melihat pelita terbenam. 

***

Dari keterangan Hermione, rata-rata Manusia di Arda berambut cokelat gelap, hitam, dan cokelat keemasan. Hanya sedikit dari bangsa Rohirrim dari Rohan yang berambut kuning, dan jarang terdengar ada Manusia berambut merah di dunia ini. Warna seperti itu lebih sering dijumpai pada Peri-Peri Silvan dari Mirkwood dan beberapa klan Dwarrow. Tak ingin tampil menyolok, Ginny, Ron dan Charlie pun mencokelatkan rambut mereka dengan semir pewarna. Luna dan Draco yang sepirang Elf Lothlorien juga mengecat rambut mereka hingga tampil lebih gelap. Hanya Hermione yang tak repot-repot ganti dandanan. Ia hanya menyapukan gel sebanyak-banyaknya untuk melicinkan rambutnya yang keriting megar sebelum mengepangnya.

Dalam perjalanan jauh, lumrah saja wanita Arda berpakaian seperti lelaki, karena celana dan sepatu bot kulit lebih leluasa dikenakan ketimbang rok panjang dan sepatu kain. Jadi pakaian prialah yang Hermione, Luna, dan Ginny pakai. Tunik polos, jas luaran sepanjang lutut tanpa kerah dari bahan yang tebal, ikat pinggang dengan kantong-kantong kulit, dan celana ketat.

Untuk memperkuat kesan mereka sebagai pengembara, Harry juga menyarankan agar semua orang menggunakan sepatu bersol keras. Akan aneh apabila mengaku dari Minas Tirith, atau kediaman Manusia lain yang jauhnya bermil-mil dari daerah tujuan sementara sepatu yang dipakai cuma alas kaki berbahan tipis.

Hermione menyembunyikan tongkat sihir ke dalam saku rahasia di balik lengan tunik. Ramuan sihir seperti dittany, juga felix felicis, yang dibuatkan Ginny berikut beberapa racun dari stok ramuan Draco lengkap dengan bezoar ia masukkan ke dalam kantong-kantong pada sabuknya. Cuaca yang tak pasti membuat Spell Inventor itu memutuskan untuk memakai pula mantel kulit usang. Harry kemudian memberinya sebuah pisau swiss army kecil dan bubuk Kegelapan Instan Peruvian, yang juga ia simpan pada kantong di ikat pinggangnya.

Usai berdandan, mereka sempat-sempatnya mengambil foto, bahkan berpose sekonyol-konyolnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tim Ekspedisi Arda berangkat! Sukses! YES!" seru Harry sambil mengacungkan tinju.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anggota timnya mengacungkan tinju sembari tergelak, tak terkecuali Draco yang biasanya berwajah masam.

"Akan kubawa oleh-oleh foto Elf ganteng dari pantai buat kalian!" seru Ginny pada Hermione dan Luna, terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi muak dan ngeri para pria, sebelum ber-disapparate bersama kakaknya.

Memantapkan hati, Hermione menyambut tangan Neville, berteleportasi. Cuma butuh sesaat, dan tibalah mereka di tapal batas Hutan Elder. Dataran berumput terbentang lebar di hadapan.

Cuaca cerah kali itu, mentari terang namun tak terik. Bunga-bunga seperti kembang lonceng, cosmos, thistle, daisy, dan beberapa jenis yang tak dikenali Hermione merebah ditiup angin, rerumputan beriak bagai aliran ombak. Lansekap ini mengingatkan Hermione pada serial drama televisi berlatar abad pertengahan yang pernah ditontonnya dulu. Tetapi ada perbedaan antara alam Arda dan dunianya. Entah mengapa belantara di Arda terkesan lebih liar, tak tersentuh, dan purba dibandingkan hutan di Bumi.

"Melihat semua ini rasanya seperti masuk ke negeri dongeng!" ia berkata.

Neville tertawa kecil. "Aku juga berpikir begitu! Atmosfer di sini benar-benar beda dengan di bumi! Udaranya jauh lebih segar dan langitnya bersih tanpa polusi." Ketika melihat sebarisan gunung tinggi di balik kabut, di bagian barat lembah Rivendell, ia bertanya, "itukah Pegunungan Biru?"

"Bukan. Dari hasil ricek, itu Pegunungan Berkabut, Misty Mountains. Pegunungan Biru terletak lebih jauh. Di dekat Shire yang akan dikunjungi Luna dan Malfoy."

"Apa Pegunungan Berkabut berpenghuni?"

"Sepertinya ada. Tapi Harry belum merasa perlu untuk mengecek ke sana. Sejujurnya aku pun sungkan ke daerah berbatu-batu. Perkotaan jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku apa lagi!" sahut Neville seraya menyeringai lebar, "tapi aku lebih suka hutan dan pastura."

Mereka melintasi padang rumput. Hermione tak tahan dan memetik beberapa kuntum daisy dan cosmos. Seraya tergelak ia sematkan bunga-bunga itu ke telinga Neville yang memprotes malu, sebelum ia selipkan sendiri ke jalinan rambutnya. Saat menemukan dua bongkah batu apung, sebuah ide terbersit di benak Hermione. Ia mentransfigurasi keduanya menjadi kuda.

"Kuda, 'Mione?" tanya Neville bingung, tak mengerti perlunya, terlebih lagi ia tak bisa naik kuda. Namun sang Herbologist juga tak menolak tali kekang yang disodorkan padanya.

"Detail," jawab Hermione kalem. "Kita 'kan pengelana, masa modal jalan kaki saja."

Sembari menuntun kuda mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Cukup jauh Hermione dan Neville berjalan, karena luasnya anggana itu. Peluh mulai menetes, tetapi mereka tak mengeluh meski jalanan mulai melandai. Walau sepi untungnya daerah itu relatif aman, baik dari hewan buas, atau hal jahat lainnya.

Mereka melihat lembah yang dikelilingi pegunungan dengan air-air terjun. Bahkan dari jauh, terlihat pemukiman Peri yang dibangun di perbukitan batu dan di atas tebing-tebing di mana jeram tercurah ke sungai-sungai. Hermione dan Neville saling pandang, sama-sama takjub tapi juga gugup.

Lahan berumput menyempit bercampur tebaran pepohonan tinggi dan rapat. Jalan semakin menurun, namun kedua penyihir ini menemukan pijakan-pijakan batu seperti anak tangga yang terselip di antara rumput dan ilalang. Mereka turun melalui undakan-undakan itu, sementara kuda-kuda mereka tetap melalui medan landai.

Agak terengah-engah, mereka akhirnya sampai di mulut lembah.

"Berhenti!" seseorang berseru nyaring.

Neville dan Hermione seketika mematung.

Seorang pria dari bangsa Elf dengan pakaian sewarna pokok kayu keluar dari balik pepohonan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiam di sana, andai tak menampakkan diri mungkin Hermione dan Neville takkan menyadarinya. Perawakannya sangat tinggi, jauh di atas kakak beradik Weasley yang terkenal kurus jangkung. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang, kuning keemasan, terikat longgar di tengkuk. Matanya biru, bening dan berkilat tak ubahnya kristal. Wajahnya rupawan tak terkatakan.

"Sa-salam!" kata Hermione grogi.

Peri itu memandangi mereka, penasaran, namun air mukanya tak terlihat memusuhi. Pun demikian, Neville dan Hermione memandang jeri pada pedang yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya, juga sebilah belati yang terikat pada pahanya. Seolah tak cukup, masih ada dua pisau panjang lagi yang tersilang di balik punggung!

"Siapa kalian? Dari mana, dan ada keperluan apa ke Imladris?" Sang Peri mendekat. Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi, tanpa merusak sehelai rumput pun.

"A-aku Ermina, dan ini kakakku Nevin," jawab Hermione sedikit terbata. Begitupun keadaannya masih mendingan, Neville cuma bisa melongo, belum pulih dari kekagetannya bertemu langsung dengan makhluk ajaib ini. "Kami dari Gondor, datang kemari hendak melihat pohon Yavannamire."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku dan kakakku tengah belajar ilmu herbal. Bisa dibilang, kami ini peneliti tumbuh-tumbuhan."

Sang Peri mengawasinya lekat-lekat. Sosoknya sungguh tiada cela, Hermione merasa rendah diri saat membalas tatapannya. Namun ia juga tak mengalihkan pandangan. Kontak mata adalah hal krusial dalam bersosialisasi.

Elf itu kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nona Ermina ... dan Tuan Nevin. Namaku Glorfindel. Selamat datang di Imladris."

***

Glorfindel mengantar mereka. Melalui jembatan-jembatan dari batu halus di atas air-air terjun, melewati sepasang patung Peri yang menjulang anggun, hingga tiba di pelataran bundar wisma penguasa Rivendell, Lord Elrond. Neville memandang terpukau. Glorfindel menyebut wisma Elrond sebagai rumah, tapi kenyataannya ia ibarat istana! Tak ada pagar berjeruji. Jendela-jendelanya besar tanpa penghalang. Pilar-pilar menopang langit-langit, mengingatkan Neville pada bangunan kuno ala Yunani, tapi ada pula bagian wisma yang terpahat dari bukit batu seperti kota Petra di Yordania, hanya saja dengan gaya ukiran yang amat berbeda. Sulur-sulur ivy merambat di dinding, pohon-pohon tinggi memayungi rumah dan halaman.

Hermione tak kalah kagumnya, namun ia tak bisa benar-benar menikmati panorama karena terusik risih. Beberapa kali ia memergoki Glorfindel mengamatinya dengan cermat.

"Meneliti tumbuh-tumbuhan ya?" Sang Peri berkomentar. "Pekerjaan yang tidak umum. Biasanya orang mempelajari ilmu herbal untuk jadi tabib."

Hermione tahu kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya, tapi syukurlah Neville membantunya menjawab.

"Kami berniat menyusun sebuah buku yang mencatat lengkap pelbagai tanaman, tak hanya tumbuhan herbal saja tetapi juga jenis-jenis langka," ujar Neville. "Tujuannya agar masyarakat lebih mengenal tumbuhan di sekitar mereka juga mengetahui manfaat-manfaatnya. Harapan kami ini akan menaikkan kesadaran mereka akan pentingnya tumbuhan herbal."

"Juga perlunya melestarikan tanaman langka," sahut Hermione pelan. Sewaktu Glorfindel melihatnya lagi ia berpura-pura memperhatikan sesemakan mawar liar yang tersebar di pelataran.

"Tujuan yang mulia," Glorfindel tersenyum tipis. "Lord Elrond tengah bepergian, jadi kepengurusan Imladris dialihkan pada wakilnya, Lord Erestor. Mari, akan kupertemukan kalian dengannya."

Meninggalkan halaman, mereka masuk ke dalam wisma.

Rumah Elrond amat sunyi, tetapi bukannya tak berpenghuni. Entah beberapa kali Hermione tersentak oleh kemunculan rombongan Elf yang melintas tanpa suara. Sama seperti Glorfindel, Peri-Peri ini tinggi dan ramping dengan rupa yang elok, baik pria maupun wanitanya. Tapi tak seperti Glorfindel, rata-rata dari mereka berambut gelap dan bermata kelabu.

Mereka lalu melintas di sebuah serambi yang dinaungi pohon-pohon magnolia. Kelopak-kelopak putih bertebaran di lantai, amat cantik, hingga Hermione enggan menginjaknya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, berjinjit menghindari kelopak yang bertumpuk, dan menabrak punggung Glorfindel yang berhenti mendadak.

Hermione memegangi hidungnya. "Maaf!" serunya malu. Neville mengawasinya dengan bingung, sedang Glorfindel tampak heran sekaligus geli.

"Tidak apa. Kita sudah sampai," sahut Glorfindel, dan saat itulah Hermione tersadar ke mana mereka dibawa.

Melihat perpustakaan itu, membuat cinta Hermione pada Hogwarts Library sedikit tergeser. Tidak sebesar ruang pustaka Hogwarts, tetapi ruangan ini lebih terang dan terlihat luas. Lantainya dari marmer, langit-langitnya tinggi, melengkung seperti kubah dan dihiasi lukisan peta bintang. Separo dindingnya berukirkan relief-relief, menceritakan tentang sosok-sosok indah dan alam yang menakjubkan dan jauh lebih kuno dari masa sekarang. Buku-buku dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen disusun pada rak-rak kayu dan ceruk-ceruk bundar di dinding yang polos. Meja marmer berlukiskan bunga magnolia dan kursi berbantalan di tengah ruangan terlihat mengundang, dan Hermione jatuh hati pada dudukan jendela berlapis beledu di sudut ruangan. Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya duduk di sana, membaca sambil minum teh, atau bersandar sembari menikmati pemandangan dahan-dahan magnolia yang berbunga ...

Seseorang berdeham, membuat Hermione terlonjak keluar dari angan-angan. Wajahnya merah padam saat melihat Neville dan Glorfindel mengamatinya dengan geli.

"Ma-maaf!" seru Hermione, amat malu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia minta maaf hari itu!

"Hanya pustakawati sejati yang mengerti indahnya perpustakaan," seseorang menyahut ramah. Hermione memandang tertegun, baru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Nona Ermina, Tuan Nevin, ini adalah Lord Erestor," Glorfindel memperkenalkan si orang asing.

Berdiri bersebelahan dengan Glorfindel, Erestor mengingatkan Hermione pada perumpamaan matahari dan bulan. Kebalikan Glorfindel, Erestor berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu. Meski sama tinggi namun ia sedikit lebih kurus dari Glorfindel. Ia memakai baju dan jubah berlengan yang panjang menyapu lantai dalam warna hijau gelap yang anehnya membuat Hermione terkenang pada mendiang Professor Snape.

"Dari Gondor ya?" Erestor mengawasi Hermione dan Neville, dan caranya menatap membuat Hermione benar-benar teringat Professor Snape. Tajam menembus, mencari-cari, meski tak sinis ataupun penuh kegetiran. Ia sampai merasakan dorongan yang amat kuat untuk menyembunyikan diri.

"Ya. Kami datang kemari karena ingin melihat pohon langka Yavannamire," sahut Neville, mengalihkan perhatian Erestor dari Hermione.

Walau tak pandai berpura-pura, justru hal itu pula yang menjadi kelebihan Neville. Secara naluriah orang mempercayainya. Karena itu, Hermione membiarkannya menerangkan maksud kedatangan mereka pada Erestor.

"Peneliti tumbuhan? Itu pekerjaan yang tak lazim Manusia lakukan," komentar Erestor. "Maafkan bila aku lancang, tapi, bolehkah aku melihat contoh manuskrip yang tengah kalian kerjakan?"

"Oh, tentu saja," sahut Neville tak keberatan, ia malah bersemangat, ingin tahu pendapat sang Peri mengenai jurnal flora yang tengah ia susun.

Hermione merogoh tas punggungnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal besar yang mirip dengan yang dikeluarkan Neville. Itu bukan jurnal bohongan, melainkan draft kasar catatan penelitian yang ditulis Neville. "Yang ini, mencatat tentang jenis-jenis tumbuhan herbal, sedang yang itu khusus untuk tanaman langka."

Erestor duduk, membuka salah satu jurnal yang diletakkan di meja magnolia, dan tertegun saat membaca tulisan Neville. "Gaya tulisan ini ... baru kali ini aku melihat hal seperti ini."

Rasanya seperti ada air es yang mengguyur punggung Hermione. 'Tentu saja. Detail yang terlupakan!' Arda masih berada di masa klasik, seperti Bumi di zaman dulu, gaya tulisan pada masa ini adalah kaligrafi dan huruf sambung. Neville dan dirinya yang berasal dari dunia yang lebih modern, tidak lagi menulis dengan huruf sambung dan lebih memilih model huruf cetak yang praktis dan mudah dibaca.

"Kami sengaja mengubah gaya tulisan," jawab Hermione tenang meski jantungnya berdebur kencang dan tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. "Tulisan sambung hanya bisa dibaca dengan baik oleh sebagian orang, terutama para sastrawan. Sedangkan kami ingin buku ini bisa diterima di segala kalangan, tak hanya kaum ilmuwan, tetapi juga rakyat jelata."

Erestor menatapnya terkesima, lalu kembali memperhatikan tulisan Neville. "Gaya tulisan ini tak biasa, tapi enak dilihat," ia mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Dan memang benar, terkadang ada tulisan sambung yang sulit terbaca karena penulisnya tak mahir," Erestor tersenyum masam pada Glorfindel yang mendelik jengkel.

Sang Peri membalik halaman dan berseru kagum sewaktu melihat lukisan detail serumpun bunga bergamot yang telah diwarnai. "Anda melukisnya sendiri?" ia bertanya pada Neville yang tersipu-sipu.

"Ah ... iya. Tapi masih banyak sketsa yang belum selesai diwarnai," Neville menjawab. "Keterangan-keterangannya juga masih belum lengkap dan tidak rapi, belum lagi banyak coretannya ..."

"Ini luar biasa!" potong Erestor. Ia membalik-balik tiap halaman, mengecek, meneliti. "Kurasa Anda terlalu merendahkan status Anda, Tuan Nevin. Manuskrip ini adalah karya seorang Ahli Botani yang telah teruji!"

"Masih belajar," Neville merendah, "masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Maka dari itu, aku mohon dengan sangat pada Anda, Tuan-Tuan, agar mengizinkan aku dan adikku melakukan penelitian di sini."

Erestor tak lantas mengiyakan. Ia masih memperhatikan jurnal flora Neville, terutama pada gaya tulisan yang tertera di sana. Bak tersadar ia kemudian menutup buku, dan mengawasi Neville dan Hermione berganti-ganti.

"Lord Elrond selalu membuka rumahnya bagi setiap yang membutuhkan, dan perpustakaannya untuk siapapun yang ingin belajar. Aku tak punya alasan melarang kalian."

Baik Neville maupun Hermione tersenyum lega.

"Tapi aku juga menginginkan sesuatu," Erestor tersenyum, dan sesaat Hermione merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Euh ... bayaran, Tuan Erestor?" tanya Neville cemas.

Erestor tertawa lepas. "Ya! Semacam itu. Tapi bukan uang, melainkan pertukaran ilmu." Ia bangkit sembari mengembangkan tangan. "Segala yang ada di perpustakaan ini bukanlah murni pengetahuan dari Imladris saja. Setiap sastrawan, sejarawan, negarawan, ilmuwan dunia yang bertandang kemari untuk penelitian akan meninggalkan sebagian pengetahuan mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Hermione dan Neville bertukar pandang. "Ya ... kurasa itu cukup adil," sahut Hermione. "Kami akan mendedikasikan sebuah manuskrip untuk Rivendell ..."

"Dan gaya tulisan dalam buku ini," ujar Erestor. "Aku ingin kalian mengajarkan padaku bagaimana cara menulisnya."

***

Usai pertemuan, Glorfindel kembali mengantar Hermione dan Neville, kali ini ke kamar tamu. Diliputi kelegaan besar, Hermione sampai merasa lemas. Tak ada hal yang lebih diinginkannya daripada sofa yang empuk atau dudukan di jendela yang nyaman.

Mereka turun ke halaman yang dipenuhi pohon magnolia. Wisma tamu berada di depannya. "Ini adalah ruang peristirahatan yang paling dekat dengan perpustakaan. Tinggallah di sini," kata Glorfindel.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel tersenyum. Neville segera masuk ke dalam kamar, dengan membawa barang-barang, namun Hermione berhenti di pekarangan seperti terhipnotis.

Ketika itu angin kencang berembus. Kelopak-kelopak putih magnolia yang berserakan di tanah bergulung-gulung dan terangkat ke udara. Seperti adegan di film romantis. Hermione melihat dengan terpesona.

"Nona Ermina."

Senyum di wajah Hermione lenyap. Glorfindel masih di sana. Di tengah hujan bunga ia terlihat bagai Dewa dalam legenda.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Hermione terpaku, namun benaknya campur aduk mengingat momen. Minggu demi minggu, hari demi hari, jam demi jam, ia mencari sosok Glorfindel. 'Pernahkah? Kapankah?' Kali pertama Hermione menyusup ke pemukiman makhluk Arda adalah saat bertiga bersama Ron dan Harry ke Minas Tirith dan ke pesta Raja Aragorn, tapi di sana Glorfindel tak ada ...

Dan secepat mata berkedip, ingatan itu tampak di benak Hermione. Hutan Elder. Mata air panas. Ron dan Harry mengintip sekelompok Elf yang tengah mandi ...

"Kurasa tak pernah," Hermione memunggungi Glorfindel, mukanya pucat pasi, dan ia merasa hampir pingsan. Pantas saja Peri itu terus memperhatikannya! "Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantar, Tuan Glorfindel. Selamat sore!" Ia berjalan cepat ke wisma tamu, dan bersembunyi dalam kamar sambil mengunci pintu.

***

Di Minas Tirith, penandatanganan pembentukan Aliansi antara Raja-Raja Arda dan Narnia dilaksanakan pada malam ketiga kedatangan Edmund dan Lucy. Aragorn mempercepat prosesi karena Thorin dan Thranduil tak dapat berlama-lama di Gondor.

Wainriders, salah satu suku Easterlings, Blok Timur Arda, yang juga merupakan mantan pendukung Sauron dan masih memuja Dewa Jahat Morgoth, kembali mengacau di perbatasan-perbatasan Lonely Mountain dan Greenwood. Suku ini gemar merampok, menculik wanita dan anak-anak, dan terus-menerus merongrong daratan Rhovanion dengan niat merebut wilayah. Erebor dan Eryn Galen yang juga berada di kawasan yang sama acap kali terlibat bentrok dengan kaum yang biasa berkuda dan berpindah-pindah dengan karavan ini. Walau tak punya negara, suku Wainriders adalah kekuatan yang tak bisa dipandang remeh. Thorin dan Thranduil tak dapat melepaskan perhatian dari wilayah kedaulatan mereka akibat gangguan kaum Easterlings ini. Sebagai tetangga mereka, Raja Dale Bard pun mau tak mau ikut undur diri. Di daratan ia memang kecil, namun di perairan, Lonely Mountain dan Greenwood mengandalkan keberadaannya.

"Pintu Erebor terbuka kapan saja untuk Narnia," janji Thorin sembari menjabat tangan Edmund. Ia kemudian mengecup jemari Lucy, membuat Ratu muda itu tertawa malu dan merona.

"Begitupun Narnia, Yang Mulia Thorin," sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah keras Thorin melembut, dan ia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang biasanya tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

Keesokan harinya, Thorin, Perdana Mentri Balin dan Jendral Gloin, bertolak ke Erebor bersama sebagian besar pengiring mereka yang megah. Sementara Kili dan Gimli tetap di Gondor. Thranduil pun menyusul bersama Bard, kembali ke kerajaan masing-masing, tetapi Legolas tidak ikut.

Aragorn melepas tamu-tamunya itu, masygul juga resah. Ironis, ketika kedamaian mesti dipertahankan dengan kekerasan. Tapi di dunia ini, terkadang dibutuhkan perang demi melindungi apa-apa yang dicintai.


	9. Pertemuan Di Waktu Hujan

Draco membiarkan Luna membimbingnya, itulah sebabnya alih-alih langsung ke desa Hobbiton di Shire, tujuan yang mereka sepakati bersama, mereka malah terdampar di hutan rawa Rushock, beberapa kilometer di luar Hobbiton.

Draco melihat berkeliling, "rawa-rawa?!"

Luna mengangguk semangat. "Cantik ya?"

Draco mengernyit tak senang, tapi malas berdebat. Akhirnya sembari mendengus ia ikuti saja ke mana kaki gadis aneh itu melangkah.

Disebut hutan rawa, Rushock memang hutan yang bercampur rawa-rawa. Meskipun begitu kepadatan pohon di sini tak seperti Hutan Elder yang amat rimbun dan rapat dengan pokok-pokok yang menjulang setinggi gedung. Pepohonan Rushock terbilang rendah dan tumbuh jarang. Ada yang mirip pohon bakau, ada pula pohon-pohon yang mirip willow tetapi dengan warna hijau yang lebih gelap. Draco terkejut menyadari rawa-rawanya berair jernih. Amat bening sampai ia bisa melihat ke dasarnya, tanah berlumut dan berumput seperti ganggang. Ikan-ikan kecil berenang di antara bilah-bilah daun, juga kepiting rawa yang berdiam di akar-akar bakau dan belut air tawar yang meliuk santai menikmati hidup. Kedalaman rawa juga tak beraturan, ada bagian-bagian dangkal di mana rumpun-rumpun bunga iris biru tumbuh berkerumun. Tumbuhan gulma mengapung di air, seekor katak kecil terlihat memanjat ke atasnya, lalu berjongkok diam dan memantau.

Rawa-rawa itu tidak jelek. Sedikit berkabut, tapi ia tak setemaram Hutan Elder. Draco melihat seekor ikan putih sepanjang lengan melintas, dan berpikir layakkah makhluk itu dijadikan lauk.

"Draco! Sebelah sini!"

Luna mengibaskan tongkat sihir tulipnya, menyibak kabut halus. Ada titian panjang dari susunan papan-papan kayu di atas rawa, ujungnya tak terlihat karena kondisinya yang berkelok-kelok di antara pepohonan. Titian ini tak lebar, pas-pasan untuk dua orang. Saat diinjak, kayunya pun terasa solid. Pagar pegangan pada kedua sisinya menghadirkan perasaan aman.

Sembari menyeberang, Draco memikirkan apa saja yang perlu diteliti di Hobbiton. Potter membebaskan semua anggota untuk memilih objek penelitian, dan para Majisains di London pun tak mempermasalahkan topik yang diangkat selama itu hal baru yang bisa mereka teliti. Selama ini Draco lebih sering membantu Neville mencari tumbuhan sihir, karena sebagai Mediwizard pengetahuannya mengenai tanaman obat juga tak kalah dari Herbologist itu. Inilah kesempatan untuk membuat jurnal penelitiannya sendiri.

"Itu pohon willow yang bagus," ujar Luna tiba-tiba, matanya menerawang ke sebuah sudut.

Draco menoleh. Pohon willow yang Luna maksud tak sulit ditemukan. Terletak di antara rimbunan pohon bakau, pada rawa dangkal yang juga dikelilingi bunga-bunga iris, pohon itu berdiri, tinggi dan kokoh. Lebih lebar juga dari willow yang biasa Draco temui di London. Berbeda dengan Luna ataupun Neville, ia tak begitu tertarik pada hal-hal seperti ini, meski mengakui warna hijau memang selalu menyegarkan mata.

"Kita bisa membuat rumah pohon di situ," kata Luna kalem. "Dahan-dahannya cukup kuat untuk menyangga pondok."

Draco terperangah. Sejak zaman sekolah dulu Luna Lovegood memang terkenal suka meracau yang aneh-aneh, baik ungkapan bermakna ganda, walau tak jarang juga ocehan tanpa arti. "Dan kenapa kita mesti membuat rumah pohon di sini?"

Luna tersenyum. "Kurasa kita akan memerlukannya. Toh Harry juga tak melarang, 'kan?"

Draco menghela napas. Pun demikian, ia tak berani meremehkan kemampuan Luna dalam mengobservasi. Seperti halnya elang yang mampu meninjau dari kejauhan, begitu pula murid-murid Ravenclaw. Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum bahwa setiap Peramal terkenal dunia biasanya berasal dari asrama ini.

Jadi selama beberapa jam itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan. Mengumpulkan kayu, daun-daunan, untuk ditransfigurasi menjadi lantai papan, dinding kayu, bingkai jendela, hingga atap. Sepanjang bekerja, Draco tak hentinya berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Alih-alih segera mencapai Hobbiton mereka malah menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal yang masih dipertanyakan perlu tidaknya.

Terlepas dari keraguan, tak ayal Draco merasa puas ketika rumah pohon itu selesai dibangun. Tidak begitu besar, tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua, dengan bentuk bundar melingkari batang pohon. Masih kosong tanpa furnitur, dalamnya juga berupa satu ruangan besar tanpa kamar. Draco bisa membayangkan ini sebagai sebuah laboratorium ramuan atau ruang kerja, ia bahkan mulai merencanakan barang apa saja yang akan ia letakkan di sini.

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Luna berkata, "ini bisa jadi ruang kerja kita selama berkeliling di Hobbiton. Mungkin kita perlu menambahkan dua ruang tidur lagi di cabang-cabang pohon di atas pondok ini."

"Bicaramu seperti kita akan lama di sini saja," sahut Draco, walau ia pun tertarik dengan kemungkinan bermalam di rumah pohon ini. Pemandangan rawa ini juga tidak buruk.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi kurasa Neville dan Hermione akan menginap lama di Rivendell. Hanya sesekali kembali ke markas, itupun satu orang saja," kata Luna.

"Kau merasa kita akan seperti mereka?"

"Membaur dengan penduduk asli akan menghabiskan banyak waktu," Luna berpikir-pikir. "Ada baiknya kita bersiap-siap."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Rumah pohon lebih dari sekadar bersiap-siap."

Luna mengedikkan bahu, senyum cerah terkembang di bibirnya. "Daripada tenda, ini jauh lebih asyik!"

Atas pertimbangan bersama, Draco dan Luna mengubah warna dinding-dinding rumah pohon jadi sebening kaca hingga memantulkan pemandangan hutan dan rawa-rawa, sebagai kamuflase. Dari luar, rumah pohon itu hampir tak tampak. Ranting-ranting daun willow yang tergerai turun mencapai tanah seperti rambut hijau turut menutupi pondok rahasia itu. Awalnya Luna hendak membuat tangga dari tali, tapi Draco yang lebih menyukai kemantapan lebih memilih tangga dari kayu dengan pagar pegangan.

Hujan mendadak turun.

Berlarian, Draco dan Luna masuk ke dalam rumah pohon. Benar-benar untung pondok itu sudah selesai dikerjakan! Tetapi hujan sempat membasahi mereka. Pewarna sementara yang mereka oleskan ke rambut luntur separonya.

"Aish!" Draco terpaksa mengelap habis sisa pewarna yang tertinggal di rambutnya. Sudah telanjur luntur, ia rasa lebih baik dihapus saja sekalian. Di sebelahnya Luna tertawa geli.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menggunakan pewarna yang lebih awet!"

"Bukan masalah," Draco menyahut. "Akupun tak begitu suka mewarnai rambut."

Hujan lebat tercurah. Tak ada kerjaan lain, Draco duduk bersila di lantai, bersandar pada dinding. Di sebelahnya Luna mengeringkan baju dengan sihir. Air berderap-derap jatuh di atap, membuat Draco berpikir untuk membuat ruangan kedap suara. Ia baru akan merapal silencio ketika terdengar sesuatu jatuh ke air yang dibarengi teriakan-teriakan minta tolong.

Luna segera bangkit dan keluar rumah. Melihat reaksi spontannya Draco menghela napas, ia merasa jauh lebih bijak mengecek situasi terlebih dahulu, bukannya dengan gegabah langsung bertindak. Walau demikian, ia mengikuti Demonologist itu.

Mereka melihat seorang anak timbul tenggelam di dalam rawa, melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan panik, air berkecipak oleh usahanya agar tetap mengapung di permukaan. Seorang anak lagi berdiri di titian, ketakutan. Ia berupaya keras menjulurkan sebatang dahan kurus pada temannya, namun sayang dahan itu terlalu pendek.

Begitu mendekat, Luna langsung terjun ke dalam rawa. Airnya memang tak dalam, terbukti Penyihir itu mampu berdiri pada dasarnya, meskipun permukaan air mencapai ketiaknya. Ia membantu si anak kecil naik terlebih dulu, sedang Draco menyambut mereka di titian. Anak itu begitu kecil, terlalu kecil untuk disebut anak manusia, ketika berdiri saja tingginya cuma selutut Draco!

"Anak Hobbit?" gumam Luna heran, sedangkan si Kecil menatapnya dan Draco dengan mata membelalak.

"Apa kalian Peri?!" Anak itu bertanya dengan gigi gemeletuk.

"Bukan," jawab Draco. "Kami Manusia. Kau sendiri?"

"Ka-kami Hobbit, Tuan."

Draco mengerutkan kening. Ternyata dugaan Luna benar. "Dan bagaimana bisa anak-anak Hobbit berhujan-hujan di hutan rawa seperti ini?"

Si anak Hobbit berikut temannya terdiam dan tampak merasa bersalah. "Kami tak mengira akan turun hujan," yang seorang bergumam.

"Sebaiknya kita antar mereka pulang," kata Luna pada Draco. Meski basah kuyup sikap cerianya tak berubah. "Orangtua mereka pasti cemas."

"Siapa nama kalian dan di mana kalian tinggal?" Draco kembali menanyai para Hobbit.

"Aku Fastolph Fairbairn," Hobbit kecil yang hampir tenggelam itu berkata, "dan ini Tobias Took," ia menunjuk temannya.

"Fastolph, Tobias, aku Isilde," ujar Luna, "dan ini Uruloki," sembari menyeringai ia menepuk bahu Draco.

"Ooh, nama kalian mirip nama Peri!" kata Tobias. "Atau jangan-jangan kalian seperti Peredhil dari Imladris, seperti teman-teman Paman Bilbo dan Paman Frodo!"

"Sebentar," Draco berujar. Pertama, ia tak suka dan tak tahu apa arti nama Uruloki -tapi apapun itu ia merasa yakin maknanya tak menyenangkan- yang seenaknya Luna pilihkan untuknya, kedua, ia pun sudah menjelaskan kalau ia dan Luna adalah Manusia. 'Kenapa masih dibilang Peri? Lagipula siapa itu Bilbo dan Frodo?!' Tapi belum sempat ia mengoceh, Tobias berjinjit untuk menjangkau tangannya.

"Mama pasti marah kalau tahu kami main ke sini, apalagi kalau tahu Fastolph hampir tenggelam. Tapi kalau Mama melihat kalian dia tidak akan marah! Mama sangat suka Peri, bahkan terus berangan-angan bertemu satu! Ikutlah kami pulang!" Tobias membujuk Draco sambil menarik-narik jari telunjuk si Mediwizard.

"Dengar sini, kami bukan Peri!" seru Draco, tapi dua anak Hobbit itu seperti tak mendengar.

"Rumahku di Hobbiton sangat besar!" kata Tobias. "Kamar-kamar mandinya dilengkapi bak untuk berendam dengan air panas, dan sekarang juga sudah masuk waktu minum teh! Akan ada teh, kue-kue, cake dengan krim segar, puding buah, scone panas dengan madu, dan roti bakar dan daging asap dan keju dan banyak lagi!" Tak mendapat reaksi dari Draco ia lalu menarik-narik ujung baju Luna.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," Luna mulai beranjak, menuruti kemauan Tobias. "Ayo Uruloki!"

"Yang benar saja!" gerutu Draco. Ia menghela napas jengkel. Namun ia menahan lidah kala Fastolph menepuk-nepuk lututnya.

"Aku menginap di rumah Tobias," Hobbit mungil itu berkata, matanya mengawasi Draco dengan penuh harap. "Dan pesta minum teh di rumahnya selalu meriah."

Draco mengesah panjang. Fastolph mengangkat kedua tangannya, berharap digendong. Meski menggerutu Draco membungkuk dan mengangkat si bocah dalam rangkulannya.

***

Tobias tidak berbohong tentang Ibunya. Awalnya, saat membuka pintu dan menemukan si bocah berdiri menggigil dan menetes-neteskan air seperti jemuran basah baru digantung, Marigold Took nee Bracegirdle sudah mau mengamuk. Tapi demi melihat Luna di ambang pintu juga Draco yang menggendong Fastolph, sang Ibu terperangah.

"Pe-Peri!" pekiknya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Bukan!" katanya, tapi Marigold sudah tergopoh-gopoh ke sana kemari, mengumpulkan anggota keluarganya, yang tak kalah heboh sewaktu melihat Draco dan Luna. Sebenarnya ada untungnya juga, karena kemudian Draco mendapati dirinya segera dituntun ke kamar mandi, bak air panas bertabur bunga dan minyak wangi disediakan untuknya berikut baju kering. Pelayanan yang berlebihan, tapi Draco sudah pucat kehujanan. Ia mengembalikan Fastolph pada orangtuanya sebelum menjajal bak mandi yang dibanggakan Tobias. Bak itu tak cukup panjang untuk menampung kakinya, ia cuma bisa duduk meringkuk di dalamnya. Tapi air panasnya cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh, dan aroma bunga segar pada minyak mandinya cocok dengan selera Draco.

Baju kering yang dipinjamkan untuknya anehnya pas di badan, mengingat para Hobbit bertubuh kecil, yang paling tinggi dari mereka malah cuma sepinggang Draco. Ia tak tahu baju siapa yang ia pakai, dan malas memikirkannya pula. Datang ke ruang tamu, ia melihat Luna sudah duduk manis di kursi, dikelilingi Hobbit-Hobbit yang penasaran.

Fastolph, yang juga sudah mandi air panas dan memakai baju tebal mencegat Draco, dan kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya, minta digendong. Draco berdecak, tapi ia merunduk juga, dan membopong bocah itu ke kerumunan. Ia mengabaikan desahan penuh angan wanita-wanita Hobbit yang memperhatikannya kala ia melintas.

"Kemari, kemari, Tuan Uruloki!" Ayah Fastolph, seorang Hobbit tambun bernama Fosco Fairbairn, duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang dengan istrinya, Salvia, yang tengah hamil tua. Draco mengawasi wanita Hobbit itu dengan lama, memperhatikan perutnya yang begitu besar. Dugaan mengandung anak kembar terlintas di pikirannya, namun ia menyimpan pendapatnya sendiri.

Sang Mediwizard kemudian duduk di sebelah Fosco, sambil memangku Fastolph yang tampaknya nyaman-nyaman saja bergelayut pada tuniknya. Beberapa orang mengulum senyum melihat pemandangan itu, begitupun kedua orangtua Fastolph. "Kuharap anak kami tak merepotkanmu, Tuan Uruloki," Salvia berujar, sedikit terengah. "Ia tak pernah begitu pada orang asing sebelumnya!"

"Tak apa," ujar Draco, melirik Luna yang duduk di dekat Marigold dan suaminya Adelard, senyum-senyum simpul sambil menyesap teh. Tobias duduk di kursi tersendiri, di sisi lain orangtuanya, sibuk memamah kue-kue. Mengagumkan sekali melihat kecepatan anak Hobbit dalam menyantap makanan.

"Kami minta maaf sudah salah mengira Anda berdua sebagai Peri," ujar Marigold sopan, meski ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Di lain pihak Draco merasa lega. Rupanya Luna sudah meluruskan kesalahpahaman tadi. Peri-Peri bukan makhluk yang buruk, tetapi Draco tetap merasa tak nyaman apabila dikira sebagai salah satunya. "Dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas pertolongan Anda pada putraku," Marigold melirik Tobias, antara gemas dan sayang.

Terlepas dari wataknya yang sedikit asam, Draco tahu cara berbasa-basi. Bagaimanapun, ia putra keluarga Malfoy yang masih keturunan bangsawan dan cukup ternama di Komunitas Sihir Inggris. Ia sudah biasa dengan jamuan minum teh maupun pesta-pesta sosialita, meskipun ia tak menyukai semuanya. Setidaknya jamuan keluarga Hobbit ini lebih menyenangkan. Tak ada senyum dan ramah-tamah palsu, dan teh beserta camilan pendampingnya sangat memuaskan.

Selain Marigold, Adelard, Fosco dan Salvia, ada beberapa Hobbit dewasa lain. Kakak Adelard; Paladin Took dan istrinya Eglantine, putri-putri mereka; Pearl, Pimpernel, dan Pervinca. Lalu putra bungsu mereka; Peregrin alias Pippin. Pearl sendiri sudah menikah dengan adik Fosco, Ferdinard Fairbairn, dan pernikahan itu juga telah dianugerahi dua orang anak. Poppy dan Halfred, yang seumuran dengan Tobias. Draco tersenyum sopan pada semuanya, dan pura-pura menyesap teh saat menyadari pandangan Pimpernel dan Pervinca yang tertuju padanya. Cara gadis-gadis Hobbit itu melihatnya membuatnya teringat pada Pansy Parkinson. Draco mati-matian menahan rasa bergidiknya.

"Jarang sekali ada Manusia yang datang hingga ke Hobbiton," kata Paladin, langsung pada pokok permasalahan, tanpa terdengar mendesak dan tetap ramah. "Apa ada keperluan khusus hingga Anda berdua datang kemari? Atau keponakanku yang bandel sudah menghambat perjalanan kalian hingga terpaksa berputar jauh dari tujuan kalian semula?" Kata-katanya serius, tapi matanya berbinar-binar ketika Tobias berseru memprotes.

"Tidak, sesungguhnya kami hendak ke Hobbiton," jawab Luna. "Sepupuku Uruloki adalah Tabib. Ia tengah berkelana mengasah pengalaman."

"Anda sendiri, Nona Isilde? Apa Anda Tabib juga?" Marigold bertanya.

"Aku menekuni ilmu Syaman," sahut Luna. Draco melihat perubahan air muka beberapa Hobbit kala mendengar itu, dan sedikit cemas akan pilihan Luna. Tampaknya di sini, Syamanisme bukanlah sesuatu yang layak dipraktekkan.

"Tak cuma tubuh yang dapat terserang penyakit, melainkan juga jiwa," Luna menjelaskan. Tentu saja ia pun menyadari reaksi Tuan Rumahnya. "Dan penyakit juga bisa disebabkan oleh makhluk gaib, atau ilmu hitam dukun tenung. Karena itu aku merasa, selain Tabib, kemampuan Syaman juga diperlukan."

"Manusia yang mempelajari Sihir, bahkan walau cuma satu cabangnya saja ... tidak dipandang baik di Arda, Nona Isilde," kata Marigold hati-hati. Seolah khawatir akan menyinggung perasaan Luna ia buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi aku yakin Anda tidak seperti itu." Ia tersenyum lega melihat wajah semringah Luna.

Draco tersenyum saat Pervinca memotong seiris cake untuknya. "Sihir itu tergantung pada orangnya, Nyonya Marigold. Sama seperti pisau, bisa jadi alat membunuh di tangan yang jahat, namun akan sangat membantu bila digunakan secara bijak. Bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang tak kebagian kue apabila tak ada pisau pemotong!" Draco mengangkat piring cake-nya. Semua tertawa mendengarnya.

Lama-kelamaan Fastolph tertidur di pangkuan Draco, dan ketika sang Mediwizard hendak menyerahkan bocah itu pada Ibunya, ia menyadari Salvia banyak mencucurkan keringat dan menggigil. Rona wajahnya berubah dan napasnya tak beraturan.

"Nyonya Salvia?" Draco mengamati Salvia dengan tajam. Instingnya membisikkan waktu kelahiran sudah dekat, tapi ia belum memeriksa jadi ia tak mau sembarangan mendiagnosis.

Semua orang memandangi Salvia yang mengernyit kesakitan, "aku ... merasa tak enak, seperti ... sepertinya mau lahir!"

"Hah?!" Fosco terbelalak. "Tapi ... tapi bidan bilang masih seminggu lagi! Dan ... dia pergi ke Bree kemarin, hendak membeli perlengkapan buat melahirkan!" Ia bangkit, menatap berkeliling, kebingungan dan kalang kabut.

"Celaka! Di luar juga hujan lebat! Berkuda cepat ke Bree pun baru sampai besok!" ujar Eglantine cemas. "Padahal ini kasus kembar pertama! Hobbit bukan Elf, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu!"

"Kurasa aku bisa membantu," Draco mengalihkan Fastolph yang masih tertidur pada Ayahnya, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan siapapun, ia menghampiri Salvia.

Keselamatan nyawa lebih penting dari apapun, karena itu Draco tanpa ragu mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Kayu Hawthorn, dua belas inci, inti serabut jantung naga. Sang Mediwizard menyeringai tatkala melihat ekspresi terkejut dan kesah kesiap para Hobbit, menyadari makhluk-makhluk ini tahu apa makna tongkat di tangannya.

"Jangan begitu kaget, Ladies, Gentlemen. Sepupuku adalah Syaman, tentunya kalian tak berpikir aku ini cuma Tabib biasa 'kan?"

***

Ditemani secangkir latte Harry duduk bersila di depan pendiangan, sibuk bantu merevisi berkas penelitian yang dibuat Hermione. Pekerjaan yang gampang, karena menyusun naskah ilmiah adalah keahlian Hermione. Tak ada kata yang salah tulis, kalimat yang boros atau bahkan kekurangan kata. Panjang, tetapi detail dan mudah dipahami. Mengingatkan Harry pada zaman di Hogwarts dulu; skor PR maupun essay Hermione selalu menempati urutan pertama di sekolah.

Sesekali ia membalik telur-telur naga di perapian. "Rolf mempertaruhkan banyak hal demi mempertahankan kalian," katanya pada telur-telur itu. "Jangan jadi anak durhaka dan membuatnya kecewa ya!" Seolah mendengar, satu dari telur itu bergetar. Mengira telur akan segera menetas, Harry sempat terdiam waswas, tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset. Menghela napas lega, ia meraih cangkir latte-nya lagi.

Plafon markas yang menunjukkan panorama langit menggelap, hujan deras menyusul kemudian. Harry mengawasi Hutan Elder yang mengabur dalam titisan air. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, sihir tak lekang memukaunya.

Pin transmisi pada lengan jaketnya berdenting. Harry menyentuh alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu, dan suara Rolf terdengar berteriak panik dari seberang sana.

"Harry! Kurasa kita perlu pikirkan lagi rencana mendatangi komunitas Dwarf di Pegunungan Biru! Sepertinya mereka tak begitu menyukai Manusia!"

Harry mengernyit saat mendengar pekikan Charlie meningkahi laporan Rolf. Dari kasak-kusuk yang ikut terdengar, ia mendapat kesan kedua orang itu tengah lari menghindari sesuatu. Atau bahkan sepasukan ... "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mana kami tahu!" seru Charlie. "Baru mencapai gerbangnya saja kami sudah diusir! Saat kami mencoba membujuk mereka agar diizinkan masuk, mereka malah melempari kami dengan kubis! Dasar makhluk berjanggut primitif!"

"Mereka melempari kita dengan kubis juga karena provokasimu, tahu!" Rolf meneriaki Charlie. "Harusnya kau tak menyebut wanita Dwarf itu sebagai lelaki!"

"Mana kutahu dia perempuan!" Charlie memprotes. "Apa kau tak lihat janggut dan ototnya?!"

"Dadanya! Dari dadanya 'kan sudah kelihatan!"

"Maksudmu aku harus mengecek bentuk dada orang dulu sebelum menyapa, begitu?!"

Terlepas dari keadaan, Harry terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan Charlie dan Rolf dilempari kubis oleh penduduk lokal.

"Bagus ya! Ketua macam apa kau, anak buah ditimpa musibah kau malah ketawa!" maki Charlie. Harry terengah-engah, berjuang meredam geli.

"Baiklah, kita tunda dulu penyelidikan mengenai bangsa Dwarf. Tetapi kalian masih tetap harus menyisir daerah di Pegunungan Biru."

"Oh, great!" keluh Charlie. "Memang apa istimewanya dengan tempat ini?"

Pada penjelajahan tempo hari, Rolf sempat membawa pulang sampel tanah di Pegunungan Biru karena tertarik pada warnanya yang kebiru-biruan. Setelah proses pendulangan, ternyata warna kebiruan itu berasal dari sejenis mineral yang tak terklarifikasi. Mineral ini tersebar ke segenap penjuru pegunungan, tak cuma di tanah tetapi juga di bebatuan, karena banyaknya bahkan dari kejauhan pegunungan tinggi itu terlihat biru. Belakangan diketahui inilah yang menjadi cikal bakal nama Blue Mountains, Pegunungan Biru, atau Ered Luin dalam bahasa Elf Sindar.

Tak adanya ahli mineralogi di antara mereka membuat Harry mengirim sampel mineral itu kepada Benedict Amber di London. Sampel itu sangat dihargai oleh para Majisains, karena mineral biru itu tidak terdapat di Bumi. Mereka tak mengatakan apa keistimewaannya, tetapi mereka menginginkan Harry memasok lebih banyak lagi.

"Majisains di London memerlukan sampel tambahan. Mineral biru yang terkandung pada tanah Ered Luin adalah mineral yang tak pernah dijumpai di dunia kita," kata Harry.

"Begitukah? Apa sudah diketahui fungsinya?" tanya Rolf. Suaranya kembali tenang, mereka juga tak lagi terdengar berlari. Harry menduga dua anggota timnya itu berhasil meloloskan diri dari pengejaran.

"Benedict tidak memberitahu apapun soal itu. Ia hanya ingin kita mengambil sampel lagi," jawab Harry.

"Yah, apapun bolehlah, daripada berurusan dengan Kurcaci-Kurcaci galak!" sahut Charlie. "Berapa banyak yang dibutuhkan?"

"Kira-kira seratus gram," kata Harry. "Lebih baik mineralnya didulang langsung dari asalnya."

"Ya, akan merepotkan kalau harus membawa tanah berkardus-kardus ke markas!" sahut Rolf. "Kami akan cari tempat yang aman dulu. Siapa tahu masih ada Dwarf yang berkeliaran!"

Komunikasi kemudian terputus, dan Harry kembali tercekikik membayangkan masalah yang menimpa Rolf dan Charlie. Namun tak urung ia penasaran juga. Dari sekilas pantau di Minas Tirith beberapa hari yang lalu hubungan Raja Dwarf dan Raja Manusia terlihat baik-baik saja. 'Jadi mengapa sikap Dwarrow Pegunungan Biru begitu tak ramah pada Manusia?'

Sembari bersandar pada kaki sofa, Harry menghirup latte-nya. Sejenak mengawasi panorama luar yang terlihat di dinding. Belum ada berita dari Hermione, Ron, juga Luna, tapi ia berharap usaha ketiga timnya itu jauh lebih mulus ketimbang Rolf dan Charlie.

Pikirannya buyar ketika melihat sesosok tubuh dalam balutan jubah putih keluar dari balik Hutan Elder. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang asing melewati daerah ini, begitu dekat dengan basis penelitian. Harry hanya mengawasi. Meski sosok itu tidak dikenal, ia tak cemas karena markasnya ditutupi sihir ilusi dan mantra penolak. Dari luar, tempat ini hanyalah bukit berbatu-batu yang tak menarik. Kalaupun ada yang coba mendatangi, mantra penolak akan menciptakan kebingungan dan keinginan untuk segera memutar arah, sementara penyusup yang bersikeras masuk akan dihantam dengan mantra pertahanan yang keras pula. Harry yakin tak lama lagi, si orang asing akan berbalik badan.

Tetapi sosok misterius itu kemudian berhenti di tapal batas, dan berdiri diam di bawah siraman hujan, menghadap Harry. Memantau, seolah-olah dapat melihat tembus pagar ilusi.

Diliputi perasaan tak enak, Harry perlahan bangkit, tongkat Holly-nya siap sedia di tangan. Ia memperhatikan sosok asing itu lekat-lekat, penuh prasangka dan bertanya-tanya. Wajah orang itu tak terlihat jelas karena ditutupi tudung, namun perawakannya yang sangat tinggi membuat Harry merasa ia bukan Manusia. Lagipula, meski berdiri di bawah hujan, jubah putihnya tidak basah sedikitpun.

Harry tak berani mengambil risiko untuk keluar mengonfrontasi. Ia sudah berjanji akan berjaga di markas, lagipula telur-telur naga Rolf harus selalu diawasi. Sedikitpun pandangannya tak teralih dari sosok misterius itu, menunggu segala kemungkinan dalam ketegangan.

Si Jubah Putih menjulurkan tangan. Harry mencengkeram erat tongkatnya, bersiap mengaktifkan Golem penjaga kalau ternyata ini adalah ancaman untuk basis penelitian. Serangan yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang, tetapi pemandangan Hutan Elder di hadapannya mendadak lenyap, meninggalkan sepetak dinding yang kosong.

Mantra Piertotum Locomotor nyaris meluncur di ujung lidah Harry, namun sebuah pemandangan tiba-tiba terpancar di dinding kosong itu. Gambaran hutan yang lain, dengan pepohonan hijau terang dan cabang-cabang dahan meliuk-liuk. Harry begitu terkejut hingga menatap terpaku. Sama seperti di sini, hujan juga melanda hutan itu, namun tak seperti Hutan Elder, belantara itu terkesan biasa dilewati rombongan besar. Dugaannya tak keliru. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar derap kaki-kaki kuda, dan satu konvoi muncul dalam fokus. Panji-panji hijau berlambang pohon perak berkibaran. Mereka berkuda cepat, menentang terpaan hujan.

Harry menelengkan kepalanya, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Itu adalah rombongan Peri, ia bahkan pernah melihat pemimpinnya. Mengenakan pakaian paling mewah di antara yang lain, dengan rambut platinum blonde seperti Draco, tak sulit mengingatnya; si Raja Peri yang pernah hadir pada jamuan makan malam Raja Aragorn.

Suatu hal membuat sang Raja mendadak menghentikan konvoi. Ia berseru, dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Harry, namun gestur yang ditunjukkan rombongannya mengindikasikan situasi gawat. Seluruh Elf mengangkat busur dan panah, membidik ke satu arah. Hujan tersibak, dan seekor makhluk besar terlihat, melata dan memburu. Anak-anak panah menerpanya, akan tetapi yang gugur berjatuhan malah para Peri! Mereka bergelimpangan, membatu di tanah.

Rasa dingin menjalari tubuh Harry. Kenangan gelap di masa lampau melintas di benaknya.

Pemandangan hutan asing itu lenyap, dan balik menampilkan panorama Hutan Elder. Harry terkesiap, secara reflek tongkatnya teracung, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Si Jubah Putih pun tak lagi ada di luar sana.

Didorong desakan hebat, Harry menyentuh pin komunikasinya, dan memanggil Rolf.

"Harry? Ada apa?"

"Ada hal yang harus kucek," Harry menyahut, ketegangan membuat suaranya terdengar kaku. "Kembalilah, gantikan aku menjaga markas."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah ..."

Sebelum Rolf sempat bertanya, Harry sudah memutuskan hubungan. Ia segera beranjak, mengganti baju modernnya dengan baju abad pertengahan, menanggalkan kacamatanya, dan tanpa repot-repot memakai lensa kontak ia mencopot topeng taktis Aurornya dulu yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

Ia menemukan Rolf telah berada di ruang tengah, basah kuyup dan kebingungan.

"Harry?" Rolf semakin cemas kala melihat topeng Auror divisi khusus yang dikenakan Harry, karena topeng itu identik dengan situasi gawat darurat. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya memeriksa, Rolf. Jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali secepat yang kubisa."

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Rolf, Harry memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu lokasi hutan hijau terang dengan pepohonan berdahan meliuk itu pada peta, tetapi ia mengingat gambarannya dengan pasti. Berdasarkan ingatan itu, ia ber-disapparate.

***

Suku Wainriders, kembali mengacau. Tetapi kali ini, mereka tak lagi bergerak diam-diam meneror perbatasan Greenwood dan Lonely Mountains, melainkan terang-terangan menyergap masuk ke dalam wilayah.

Konvoi eksportir permata Erebor yang dipimpin langsung oleh Pangeran Fili, dirampok ketika melewati jalan rahasia Peri di kedalaman Greenwood. Regu patroli Elf yang biasa menjaga jalur tersembunyi itu pun terkena imbas serangan. Korban berjatuhan dari pihak Dwarf maupun Peri, separo tewas oleh racun ganas, sisanya diketemukan membeku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Pangeran Fili sempat jatuh ke tangan musuh, tetapi satu tim kecil gabungan Dwarf dan Elf yang dipimpin Kapten Tauriel berhasil menyelamatkan Putra Mahkota Erebor itu. Meski amat disayangkan, harta yang dicuri tak dapat direbut kembali.

Bila Thorin kembali ke gunungnya dengan amarah meluap-luap, Thranduil justru merasa jeri. Ada yang meresahkan dari gangguan Wainriders kali ini. Keberanian mereka melanggar batas wilayah bahkan menyerbu menyiratkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dan dibalik keyakinan besar seperti itu, selalu tersembunyi senjata pamungkas yang sulit ditandingi. Kekhawatiran Thranduil didukung pula oleh keterangan Tauriel. Sang Kapten kala itu memang memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada keselamatan Fili, namun ia sempat melihat, hingga meyakini ada makhluk jahat yang dikendalikan musuh untuk menyerang.

Hujan deras menyambut sang Raja Peri setibanya ia di hutannya sendiri, namun Thranduil tak memperlambat laju kudanya, ingin secepatnya tiba ke istananya. Ia memperkirakan Thorin pun telah sampai di perbatasan menuju Erebor melalui rute yang lain. Rombongan Bard terlambat tiga hari dari konvoi Greenwood, karena Manusia tak dapat berkuda terus-menerus dengan sedikit istirahat, tetapi Kota Danau dan Dale sudah siaga perang dalam pimpinan putra-putri sang Raja Manusia.

Namun di tengah jalan Thranduil menyaksikan sesuatu. Ada ancaman yang bersembunyi di balik derasnya curahan hujan. Berbahaya dan sangat keji.

"Berhenti!" Thranduil menghentikan iring-iringannya. "Busur dan panah, musuh ada di depan mata!"

Para prajuritnya dengan sigap bersedia. Benang-benang busur tertarik kencang, anak panah terkait, siap dilepaskan. Thranduil tidak membawa panah, namun pedang kembarnya selalu menemaninya ke manapun ia pergi.

Binatang besar melata di tanah basah, menerobos tabir air. Thranduil merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Kali ini ia melihat jelas makhluk itu. Ular raksasa bersisik hitam kehijauan, punggung dan kepalanya dipenuhi semacam duri, membuatnya terlihat mirip naga, dengan mata kuning menyala. Sepanjang usianya baru kali ini Thranduil menemukan monster semacam itu.

Anak-anak panah menghambur, tetapi sisik ular itu lebih keras dari yang diduga, alih-alih ditembus tembakan panah terpental balik. Hewan itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya, membuka rahangnya dengan desis menyeramkan. Mata kuningnya menyorot kepada para pemanah Thranduil.

Pekik-pekik kaget dan ngeri terdengar dari baris belakang hingga Thranduil menoleh. Darahnya berdesir ketika menemukan sebagian prajuritnya berguguran, terempas di tanah basah dengan tubuh sekaku patung. 'Membeku tanpa sebab yang jelas!' Selama beberapa detik Thranduil tertegun tak mengerti, tanpa menyadari bahaya mengancam.

"Yang Mulia, awas!"

Pengalaman perang ratusan tahun membuat tubuh Thranduil bereaksi cepat menghindari serangan. Ia jatuh, bergulingan di tanah, satu pedangnya tertinggal di pelana. Kudanya tak tertolong, mati oleh terkaman taring berbisa si ular hitam. Begitu pula dengan prajurit yang memperingatkan sang Raja.

Peri-Peri lain maju, berusaha menghadang ular raksasa itu untuk memberi peluang Thranduil menyelamatkan diri, namun semuanya gugur seperti terkena mantra sihir. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ribuan tahun, horor mencekam perasaan Thranduil. Ia teringat sewaktu berhadapan dengan naga, dulu sekali, tatkala mata sang Monster tertuju padanya ...

"Confringo!"

Bola api terlempar, meledakkan tanah. Ular hitam itu meraung dan terlempar beberapa meter ke samping.

Seseorang muncul di hadapan Thranduil. Begitu saja, tanpa pertanda. Perawakannya seperti pemuda Manusia, rambutnya hitam, pendek, dan amat berantakan. Topeng berwarna perunggu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Thranduil mencoba bangkit, namun setengah tubuhnya terasa kaku. Jantungnya mencelos menyaksikan tangan kirinya memucat kelabu, terlebih lagi tidak bisa digerakkan. Sihir yang membekukan para prajuritnya telah pula mengenainya, 'tetapi kapan?!'

"Jangan ada yang melihat matanya!" seru si pemuda bertopeng sembari menyabetkan sebilah tongkat kecil. Perisai tak kasat mata menahan pagutan si ular hitam, dan Thranduil reflek memejamkan mata sewaktu tatapan sang Monster menyapunya. Suara ledakan dan raungan keras lagi-lagi terdengar. Memberanikan diri membuka mata, Thranduil mendapati ular raksasa itu terlempar ke udara.

"Avada kedavra!"

Sinar hijau menyambar bak petir, cepat dan kejam. Ular hitam itu terbanting ke tanah, menyemburkan air yang tergenang, lalu tergeletak diam.

Thranduil mengembus napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan, lega tak terbayang. Monster itu sudah mati.

Sisa-sisa prajuritnya berkumpul, mengelilinginya sembari mengacungkan pedang dan mengarahkan panah pada si pemuda bertopeng.

"Tak perlu begitu galak, aku bukan musuh kalian," si topeng perunggu berkata sembari mengangkat tangan.

Dibantu seorang prajuritnya, Thranduil berdiri dengan susah payah. "Siapa kau?"

"Err ... Auror."

Thranduil mengernyit. Alih-alih nama sungguhan, Auror lebih terdengar seperti sebutan atau gelar. "Kalau bukan musuh, mengapa kau memakai topeng?!"

"Cuma masalah kepercayaan diri saja. Aku kurang tampan," berujar kalem Auror menghampiri bangkai si ular hitam. "Hmm ... mirip Basilisk, tapi jauh lebih kecil," ia terdengar menggumam.

"Basilisk? Apa itu nama monster itu?" tuntut Thranduil.

Auror menoleh kepadanya seolah kaget. Tampaknya ia mengira tak ada yang mendengar ocehannya. "Kami menyebutnya begitu, tapi aku tak tahu apa namanya di sini."

Logat pemuda itu terdengar aneh di telinga Thranduil. Kalau ia benar-benar Manusia, maka ia tak mungkin berasal dari Dale, Gondor, atau bahkan Rohan, karena sang Raja Peri mengenal baik dialek Manusia-Manusia di sana. Tongkat kecil di tangan Auror juga mencurigakan. 'Jangan-jangan ia Penyihir!'

"Basilisk yang pernah kulihat lebih besar, berwarna lebih hijau dan memiliki tatapan yang menyimpan sihir mematikan," Auror berkata. "Bila memandangnya langsung, kau akan mati."

Perasaan menyakitkan mengendap di perut Thranduil kala melihat prajuritnya yang bergelimpangan. Tetapi kepedihannya menguap tatkala sadar ia juga sempat bertatapan dengan Basilisk walau sekilas dan tetap hidup meski sebagian tubuhnya lumpuh membatu. "Lantas mengapa aku masih bernapas?" Ia bertanya.

Auror mengawasinya. "Belum bisa disimpulkan, tapi setidaknya itu kabar baik." Tanpa mempedulikan todongan anak panah yang terus mengikutinya, pemuda bertopeng itu berlutut dan memeriksa seorang Elf yang tergeletak di tanah. "Ah, masih bernapas! Masih ada harapan." Ia kemudian mengetukkan tongkat kayunya ke tubuh si Peri, sebelum membopongnya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Berhenti! Lepaskan Edenost!" seru salah seorang Elf, karena Thranduil sendiri begitu terperangah melihat tingkah Auror hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Oh? Jadi namanya Edenost ya? Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya. Tak perlu cemas, aku membawanya untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kalau dugaanku benar, tak cuma Edenost akan kembali, semua yang membeku juga bisa disembuhkan." Auror lantas kembali mendekati bangkai Basilisk.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Thranduil benar-benar tak paham ocehan si pemuda. "Dugaan apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Sejenak Auror berdiam diri. "Sebentar. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Kau berbicara pada Thranduil, Raja Eryn Galen. Dan hutan ini, adalah wilayah kedaulatanku!" Thranduil menjawab dengan penuh kewibawaan.

Auror manggut-manggut. "Raja Eryn Galen, akan kuingat itu." Ia membungkuk, dan menyentuh kepala si ular monster. "Kembalilah ke istanamu, Yang Mulia Thranduil. Waspadalah pada telur ayam yang dierami katak besar, karena dari telur-telur itulah monster ini ditetaskan. Ia takut pada suara kokok ayam jantan, jadi ada baiknya kau menyiapkan beberapa ekor di beberapa sudut hutanmu. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Bila tak ada aral melintang, Edenost akan pulang di keesokan hari dengan membawakanmu kabar baik. Selamat sore, semoga kita tak bertemu lagi." Usai berbicara, Auror lenyap dari pandangan, dengan membawa Edenost dan bangkai Basilisk bersamanya.

Untuk beberapa lamanya Thranduil berdiri termangu, baru kali ini ia menemukan situasi yang sebegini aneh. Ia baru tersadar kala seorang prajuritnya berseru, setengah mengadu setengah memprotes.

"Yang Mulia! Penyihir itu menculik Edenost!"

'Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?!' Thranduil cuma bisa mengesah panjang.

***

Rolf menunggui telur-telur naganya, juga memikirkan Harry dengan cemas. Ia terus memperhatikan tayangan panorama Hutan Elder pada dinding-dinding ruang tengah, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Harry muncul dari kekosongan, pada lapangan berbatu-batu di depan bukit. Sang Ketua tak sendiri. Ia membawa seseorang, dan sesuatu yang mengingatkan Rolf akan lukisan Basilisk pada tesis yang pernah dipelajarinya dulu di Sekolah Ilvermorny.

Lupa pada telur-telur naganya, Rolf ber-disapparate keluar.

"Apa itu Basilisk?"

Harry mengelus dada, kaget melihat penampakan Rolf yang tiba-tiba. "Kau yang Magizoologist, Rolf, kau beritahulah aku."

Mengabaikan hujan dan becek, Rolf berlutut di dekat monster itu, melihat dengan hati-hati. "Ia lebih kecil. Sisiknya juga lebih gelap." Rolf mengetuk bangkai itu dengan tongkatnya, mengubah kulit dan daging menjadi transparan hingga ia dapat melihat organ dalam dan susunan tulangnya. "Sedikit berbeda, tapi ini memang Basilisk!" Rolf menengadah pada Harry. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku melihat ular ini tengah menyerang serombongan Peri di sebuah hutan," jawab Harry apa adanya. Ia membaringkan orang yang dibawanya -Rolf menyadari kemudian bahwa itu bukanlah Manusia melainkan Peri- yang membeku ke tanah. "Aku terpaksa membunuhnya."

Walau seorang Magizoologist, Rolf memaklumi keputusan Harry. Basilisk adalah monster mengerikan, tak dapat dijinakkan dan memiliki nafsu membunuh tak terbendung, selalu menyerang meski tak diserang, bahkan diketahui memakan Manusia. Ia dibiarkan punah di Bumi, walau terkadang ada Penyihir Hitam yang masih mencoba menetaskannya.

"Korbannya masih hidup meski bersitatap dengannya," kata Harry. "Kondisinya seperti ketika kita melihat mata Basilisk melalui pantulan cermin atau bayangan air."

"Petrification!" Rolf mengalihkan perhatian pada sang Elf, meraba nadi dan mengesan napas. "Aneh sekali, tapi ini keberuntungan! Kurasa Malfoy memiliki stok ramuan Mandragora di lemari obatnya!"

"Akan kulihat." Harry mengangkat Peri itu lagi sebelum berteleportasi ke dalam markas.

Rolf masih mengamat-amati bangkai Basilisk itu. Ia tak dapat membawanya masuk ke dalam basis penelitian karena mantra pelindung Harry menolak segala jenis makhluk jahat. Akhirnya ia membekukan ular itu, untuk mencegah pembusukan, dan menyimpannya pada peti yang telah diperluas isinya dengan mantra.

Ia kembali ke dalam markas dan melihat Harry mengeluarkan seluruh stok ramuan Mandragora milik Draco. "Kau mau pakai semua?"

"Yang terkena efek membatu Basilisk bukan cuma Elf ini saja," jawab Harry.

"Bukannya kita dilarang mengintervensi masalah penduduk lokal, Harry?" Rolf mengangkat alis. Harry menyeringai lebar.

"Selama Kementrian tak tahu, takkan ada masalah," sang Ketua Tim menyahut bandel.

"Dasar Gryffindor!" Rolf mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengawasi Harry menyuapkan beberapa sendok ramuan Mandragora kepada Elf yang ter-petrified, dan hasilnya terbilang instan. Tubuh kaku sang Peri pelan-pelan melentur lagi, meski ia masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Katamu tadi kau melihat Basilisk menyerang rombongan Peri? Di mana?" tanya Rolf sewaktu teringat.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kukatakan nanti," hanya itu yang dikatakan Harry.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, sang Peri yang membatu terjaga. Matanya terbeliak saat melihat Harry dan Rolf. Sebelum ia panik dan berulah, Harry memantrainya dengan sihir pengikat.

Rolf menatap kasihan pada Elf itu, yang terbaring diam di sofa, tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bersuara. Matanya mengarah kepada Harry dan Rolf berganti-ganti, penuh antisipasi dan diliputi kecemasan. Pun demikian Rolf tak mencoba menghiburnya atau menjanjikan keamanan. Ia tahu Harry tak berminat menahan Peri itu lebih lama di sini.

Harry menudingkan tongkatnya ke dahi sang Elf, memelintirnya perlahan sembari menyebut "obliviate."


	10. Membaca Gelombang

Dunia tertidur di sepertiga malam. Purnama bercahaya terang di langit berbintang. Tanpa pertanda, hujan tumpah dari cakrawala.

Galadriel meninjau keluar jendela. Memandangi sinar bulan yang terbawa dalam titisan air. Hujan di malam purnama adalah momen sekali dalam satu waktu. Tiada gelagat kala datang ataupun pergi, kelangkaannya pun membuatnya ditasbihkan sebagai waktu keramat. Para Penyihir biasa menadah Rinai Rembulan untuk ritual. Membuat ramuan obat, guna-guna, hingga racun tak berpenawar. Sementara bagi Penilik Tirta, peramal air, ia dimanfaatkan selaku Cermin Penerawangan.

Mengenakan jubah bertudung, Galadriel meninggalkan ruang peristirahatannya. Berjalan bertelanjang kaki, melewati lorong yang disoroti cahaya bulan, ia pergi ke tempat Aragorn menyimpan jubah Tuan Yavannamire. Ia tak terkejut mendapati Gandalf dan Elrond telah di sana, duduk bersama dalam perenungan.

"Lady Galadriel?" Elrond memandang terpaku ibu mertuanya itu, tak mengira akan bersua di jam yang sebegini larut. Galadriel mengulum senyum. Mata birunya berkelip serupa bintang di kejauhan.

"Telah turun hujan di malam purnama," ia berujar.

"Sungguh?" Gandalf tampak terkejut. Senyum Galadriel melebar.

"Mari kita manfaatkan situasi ini sebaik mungkin." Sang Lady menjangkau jubah Yavannamire milik si misterius Harridan Gryffin, menyampirkannya di tangan dan berbalik pergi.

Digugah rasa ingin tahu, Gandalf dan Elrond mengikutinya.

Bulir-bulir air perak pecah bagai manik-manik, berkilat-kilat menggenang di rerumputan hijau, bergelayut bak payet pada kembang-kembang peony. Tak mengindahkan gerimis, Galadriel menapak ke pavilyun di tengah kolam bunga frogbit. Sejenak mengagumi indahnya air yang beriak dalam nuansa perak. Ia kemudian berlutut, melebarkan jubah Yavannamire ke permukaan kolam, sembari membisikkan mantra yang pernah diajarkan gurunya, Maia Melian, dulu sekali, untuk meramal dengan media air.

Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuh. Gandalf dan Elrond berdiri di sisinya, memantau. Jubah Yavannamire terkembang oleh gelombang air. Ditenggelamkan tetesan hujan, timbul oleh ayunan riak, tenggelam kembali, hanyalah kain yang tak bertuan ... hingga tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh membayang dari dalam air, dan seraut wajah terlihat di balik gelombang.

Harridan Gryffin, dalam balutan jubah Yavannamire, memandang mereka dari kedalaman.

Elrond terkesiap melihat mata hijau si pemuda. "Inikah Harridan Gryffin?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Galadriel menyerukan sebuah mantra ke arah kolam. "Tunjukkan pada kami, dirinya yang sesungguhnya!"

Tetesan hujan memecah di kolam, lingkaran-lingkaran riak mengaburkan bayangan di dalam air. Warna-warna membuncah bertabrakan, dan sekilas demi sekilas merefleksikan gambaran-gambaran.

Mereka melihat sebuah negeri di luar bayangan, juga bayi lelaki bermata hijau, yang nyaris dibunuh semasa masih dalam buaian. Kolam beriak lagi, dan bayangan anak itu kembali muncul. Beberapa tahun lebih tua, namun masih rapuh lagi polos, datang ke sebuah perguruan untuk belajar ilmu sihir. Air terus bergolak oleh titis hujan, dan pada tiap gelombang, Galadriel, Elrond juga Gandalf menyaksikan anak itu tumbuh dan tumbuh. Menghadapi malapetaka, menaklukkan monster, berkali-kali hampir terbunuh, hingga akhirnya memimpin perang besar yang mengubah sejarah dunia. Mereka melihat Harridan Gryffin di musim panasnya yang ke dua puluh, mengepalai sepasukan Penyihir, menyapu bersih sebuah golongan, tanpa ragu ataupun belas kasih. Mereka pun menyaksikan Harridan Gryffin, pada tahunnya yang ke dua puluh enam, memimpin sekelompok orang, terjun melalui mata air gaib yang tembus ke sebuah gua kristal di ...

Hujan mendadak berhenti. Riak kolam pun perlahan lenyap. Jubah Yavannamire mengambang naik ke permukaan.

Gandalf melepas hela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. "Jadi begitu ... Harridan Gryffin, adalah Penyihir dari dunia lain yang menyeberang kemari!"

Elrond dan Galadriel mengawasinya. "Apa ini pertanda baik ataukah buruk?" Elrond bertanya.

"Semua tergantung dari si Penyihir," Gandalf menjawab, "apakah ia baik ataukah buruk."

Galadriel membungkuk, menarik jubah Yavannamire dari kolam. Ia memeras airnya hingga kering, dan kembali menyampirkannya ke tangan. "Masa lalunya suram dan sulit, tapi aku tak merasa Harridan Gryffin orang yang jahat."

Elrond menggeleng-geleng. "Akupun sulit mempercayainya. Lebih sukar lagi menerima kenyataan ada orang yang berniat membunuhnya selagi ia masih bayi!" Ia menghela napas tak percaya. "Aku bertanya-tanya dunia macam apa yang ia tinggali, sampai-sampai perang orang dewasa menyeret pula anak-anak ke dalamnya!"

"Kuharap masa lalu Harridan Gryffin tidak membuat Anda berdua bias dalam menilai," ujar Gandalf. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia datang ke sini. Ia tak seperti Raja dan Ratu Narnia yang hadir memenuhi panggilan, melainkan menyusup masuk! Terlebih lagi ia membawa sekumpulan Penyihir bersamanya."

"Adakah yang mengenali gua kristal yang didatanginya itu?" tanya Galadriel. Sayangnya baik Gandalf maupun Elrond sama-sama menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kita menyebarkan mata-mata, dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan," usul Elrond. "Arahkan agar siapapun yang menemukan petunjuk, atau bahkan menjumpai sendiri Tuan Gryffin agar segera menyampaikannya pada penguasa yang berwenang."

"Aku menyarankan ringkus di tempat," kata Gandalf, tapi Galadriel menggeleng.

"Dia Penyihir, selain dirimu dan Aiwendil, siapa yang sanggup menghalanginya? Menurutku, bila bertemu, kita undang dia untuk bicara baik-baik. Siapa tahu ia datang tanpa maksud keji."

Gandalf mengesah. "Untuk kebaikan kita semua, aku sungguh mengharapkan hal yang sama, My Lady."

***

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Edenost. Ketika kau bertemu Rajamu, aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesanku. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang, sama persis dengan yang kuucapkan. Kau paham?"

Suara itu terdengar ramah, dan tidak mengharapkan apapun selain kepatuhan yang mutlak. Edenost seorang prajurit. Ia mengenali sebuah perintah. Tanpa banyak tanya ia mengangguk, mendengar meski dengan setengah sadar...

***

Ketika Cincin Kekuasaan dileburkan, Mordor jatuh bersama Raja Kegelapan Sauron. Perang Besar pun berakhir.

Dewan Putih yang beranggotakan Gandalf, Radagast, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond dan Lord Cirdan dari Mithlond, memulai hari-hari Penyucian Arda. Basis-basis pertahanan Sauron diruntuhkan, diratakan dengan tanah, bahkan puingnya tak disisakan. Artefak-artefak kegelapan dimusnahkan, manuskrip sihir hitam yang ditemukan dibakar habis. Api ritual menyala, melalap bumi yang ternoda sampai hangus, dan setelah setiap benih kekejian musnah jadi abu, barulah awal yang baru tercipta.

Dol Guldur, benteng Sauron di seberang Hutan Greenwood, kini kembali disebut Amon Lanc.

Bukit itu masih gersang dan gundul, namun tak lagi kelam. Ungoliant, Laba-Laba raksasa, pun tidak lagi bersarang di sana. Di masa-masa tenang ini, musim semi kembali berbenih di Amon Lanc. Petak-petak hijau rerumputan menyembul, mengintip ragu dari balik tanah, namun tumbuh dengan pasti. Biji-bijian yang dilupakan hewan pengerat, bibit yang disemaikan bayu, telah pula bertunas.

Tauriel memandang puas dari kejauhan, menikmati miruvor manis dan kesegaran stamina yang merebak hingga ke ujung jari. Duduk uncang-uncang kaki di dahan pohon oak tertinggi, ia melepas belitan kepangnya, dan membiarkan rambut tembaganya terurai ditiup angin.

Nyaris tak ada yang dikerjakan oleh pasukan penjaga hutan seusainya Perang Besar. Dulu, Tauriel dan regu jagawananya selalu memulai dan mengakhiri hari dalam ketegangan bahkan kehilangan. Teror monster Laba-Laba, Orc yang menyusup dan Wraith yang menghantui, adalah hal yang mereka hadapi setiap hari. Hutan yang busuk tercemar tak cuma memperburuk perasaan hati, tapi juga meracuni tanah dan air, sehingga Greenwood sering dilanda gagal panen. Kesulitan pangan bahkan membuat hewan-hewan buruan menurun drastis. Namun sekarang, kegelapan sirna. Kebusukan memudar bersamaan dengan bumi yang kembali subur. Eryn Galen tak lagi dinamai Mirkwood, Hutan Kegelapan, dan setiap harinya, selalu ada hal baru yang bisa dirayakan.

"Kapten!" Wakilnya, Amonost, berseru dari bawah pohon.

Tauriel merunduk, sejenak mengawasi anggota regunya. Mereka duduk-duduk santai di akar-akaran, minum-minum sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan jahil. Merasa curiga, ia mengernyit pada Amonost. "Ada apa?!"

"Apa kau tahu? Pangeran Fili, calon kakak iparmu, akan memimpin konvoi eksportir permata melalui Jalur Rahasia kita di barat?" Amonost menyeringai iseng.

Tauriel memutar bola matanya. Alih-alih terpancing, ia menanggapi, "kalau keahlian pedangmu selihai lidahmu menggosip, kau tak akan lama-lama berada di posisi wakil, Amonost!"

Amonost terperangah, berseru memprotes, sementara rekan-rekannya meledek dan menertawakannya. Mau tak mau Tauriel menyeringai geli, tetapi ia tidak turun dan bergabung dengan canda tawa anak buahnya. Pikirannya, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, beralih pada Pangeran Erebor yang lain.

Kili.

Tauriel menghela napas, meneguk miruvornya banyak-banyak sembari memusatkan perhatian pada daun hijau terang yang terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Tiada guna berkhayal di siang bolong.

Kicau ribut burung srigunting menyentak sang Kapten dari lamunan. Setiap Peri Hutan dianugerahi kemampuan memahami bahasa binatang, dan dekat dengan bangsa burung, karena itu alangkah kagetnya ia saat mendengar pengaduan si srigunting mungil.

Tauriel melompat turun dari dahan, rambutnya berkibar riap-riapan. Dengan pita kulit ia mengikat rambutnya, asal-asalan tetapi kencang. "Semua bersiap! Jalur Rahasia Barat diserbu suku Wainriders!"

***

Pertempuran sengit menyambut kedatangan regu jagawana Tauriel sesampainya mereka di Jalur Rahasia Barat.

Menghunus belati kembarnya sang Kapten terjun ke tengah kekacauan, menumbangkan perampok Wainriders satu demi satu dengan hujaman cepat dan tepat sasaran. Ia melihat Fili, terdesak di barisan depan, mati-matian berusaha menjaga barang kiriman. Menghindari sabetan golok, Tauriel menyarangkan kedua belatinya ke tenggorokan lawan, terus bergerak maju, berupaya menjangkau Fili.

Suara seruling yang aneh mengumandang, dan sesuatu meluncur cepat ke arah kawanan Peri dari balik baris pepohonan. Besar dan tak terhentikan.

"Semuanya! Naik!" Terdorong naluri Tauriel buru-buru menyarungkan belatinya, dan melompat, naik ke dahan pohon, diikuti seluruh anggota regunya. Pandangannya menangkap sesosok makhluk melata di lantai hutan, seperti ular tetapi sangat besar.

"Busur dan anak panah!" Bersama regu jagawananya Tauriel menarik busur dan membidik. Namun alangkah tercengang mereka mendapati hujanan anak panah terpental balik bahkan patah sewaktu menghantam kulit monster itu!

Elf, Dwarf, tumbang membatu setiap kali makhluk itu melintas. Tauriel pucat pasi, napasnya tersengal. Ia tak berani turun dan memerintah anak buahnya untuk tetap berlindung di pepohonan dan hanya menyerang dari ketinggian. Adanya monster membuat pihak Wainriders berada di atas angin. Kaum perompak itu berhasil melarikan kereta barang, bahkan meracuni Fili dan membawanya pergi.

Suku Wainriders terkenal kejam dan culas. Tak terbayang apa jadinya bila Putra Mahkota Erebor jatuh ke tangan mereka. Menyadari itu, Tauriel mengambil keputusan. "Amonost! Bertahan!" seru Tauriel pada wakilnya. "Nessema, Sellion! Ikut aku!" Ia berlari, melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Selama melintas ia menembakkan panah ke arah perompak Wainriders yang tersisa di hutan, tapi tujuannya cuma satu. Mengejar penculik Fili.

Tak cuma Sellion dan Nessema yang mengikuti Tauriel. Tiga Dwarf yang ia kenal sebagai pengawal Pangeran; Baron, Rein, dan Turin, menyusul. Menyadari dikejar, para perompak lalu menaikkan Fili ke kereta, dan selagi kereta melaju mereka tinggal untuk menghadang. Dwarf Pegunungan Sunyi melibas mereka tanpa ampun, sedangkan Tauriel dan tim kecilnya melanjutkan perburuan.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari hutan. Masuk ke area bebas yang rentan sergapan lawan. Tauriel mengamati medan, diliputi kecemasan. Bukan tak mungkin ada pasukan Wainriders yang menunggu di daerah ini sebagai cadangan.

"Panah kudanya!" Ia berseru, lantas melepas panah, tiga sekaligus, membidik kuda-kuda penarik kereta lawan. Sellion dan Nessema menurut perintahnya.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi, kereta yang membawa Fili terjungkal ketika kuda-kudanya mati terpanah, terempas hancur ketika mendarat di tanah. Kekhawatiran mencekik Tauriel, namun ia dan Peri-Perinya tak berhenti sedikitpun, tiga Dwarf Erebor membuntuti rapat di belakang. Mereka menemukan Fili merangkak keluar dari kereta, luka-luka dan setengah sadar. Tauriel menariknya menjauh sementara Elf Greenwood dan Dwarf Erebor menghabisi para Perampok yang bertahan hidup.

Dugaan Tauriel tak keliru. Ada pasukan lain dari suku Wainriders yang menunggu di dataran kosong ini. Tetapi mereka cuma menyambut kereta pengangkut permata Erebor yang dibawa kawan mereka, dan kabur tanpa mempedulikan Fili. Diam-diam Tauriel mengembus napas lega. Kalau pasukan cadangan Wainriders itu berniat menyerang mereka sekarang, takkan ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Tanpa kata ia menyerahkan Fili pada para Dwarf, dan kembali ke Jalur Rahasia Barat bersama rekan-rekannya.

***

Kalau satu tangannya masih berfungsi, mungkin Thranduil sudah merobek-robek surat makian yang dilayangkan Thorin padanya. Berhubung pengaruh jahat Basilisk masih mengendap di sebelah tubuhnya, ia melampiaskan jengkel dengan membanting gelas anggurnya.

Tauriel yang datang menghadap, berjengit, begitupun Mentri-Mentri kerajaan. Sebagai Raja, Thranduil tak pernah melalaikan kebutuhan rakyatnya, tapi ketika marah ia bisa jadi amat keras dan bengis.

Dalam suratnya, Thorin sepenuhnya menyalahkan Greenwood atas insiden perampokan konvoi eksportir permata Erebor. Mengatakan bahwa kerahasiaan Jalur Rahasia yang digembar-gemborkan Peri Mirkwood nyatanya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Ia bahkan menuduh para Peri berkhianat dan menjual informasi keberangkatan berikut lokasi yang ditempuh Dwarf kepada suku Wainriders! Kecurigaannya akan kebocoran informasi memang patut diselidiki lebih lanjut, tetapi caranya menyatakan ketidaksenangannya terlalu kasar dan vulgar. Lagipula, bukan mustahil informasi mengenai Jalur Rahasia Peri disebarkan ke pihak musuh oleh Dwarfnya sendiri.

Raja Bard, tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraan, segera mendatangi Istana Greenwood demi mendengar penyerangan yang terjadi pada Thranduil. Ia pun turut menghadiri pertemuan kali itu, dan juga membaca surat dari Erebor dengan menghela napas. Kalau ia membiarkan para Peri membalas surat Thorin, dapat dipastikan dua kerajaan itu akan adu hantam di kemudian hari. Karena itu ia membisikkan instruksi pada ajudannya, Sir Jon, untuk mewakili Greenwood mengirim pesan balasan kepada Thorin. Selain meredam ketegangan juga untuk mengingatkan sang Raja Dwarf, pengkhianat tidak mengenal ras. Bahkan Dwarf atau Manusia sekalipun, bisa saja membeberkan informasi mengenai Jalan Rahasia kepada siapapun demi keuntungan pribadi. Itu, atau pengetahuan ini didapat lawan murni karena keteledoran masing-masing.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan pengamanan dan penyisiran wilayah. Menyalahkan satu sama lain takkan mengubah keadaan," kata Bard pada Thranduil yang diam dengan masam. "Kondisi korban yang membatu pun harus diperhatikan! Dan bagaimana dengan Edenost?"

Membahas Edenost yang dibawa lari Penyihir, menyurutkan amarah Thranduil. Bard melirik Tauriel, memberi isyarat. Untungnya sang Kapten cepat tanggap. Ia mengambil gelas baru dan menuangkan anggur untuk Rajanya. Thranduil menelan habis semuanya.

"Sudah lewat satu setengah hari, dan belum ada kabar mengenai Edenost," Thranduil menjawab dingin. "Tabib kami pun tak tahu bagaimana cara menangani kondisi pembekuan terhadap para korban."

"Ini jelas-jelas sihir jahat!" kata Bard. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita menghubungi Gandalf, atau Radagast, siapa tahu mereka punya penawar ilmu hitam semacam ini."

"Aku sudah memanggil Aiwendil," sahut Thranduil. Ia mendengus, mendadak merasa lelah. "Secepat-cepat kelinci Rhosgobel mengantarnya, ia baru akan sampai sore ini, atau bahkan nanti malam."

Bard terdiam. Berbicara soal Penyihir, ia mengingat kembali cerita Thranduil mengenai Penyihir bertopeng yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Auror, yang datang dan pergi tak ubahnya angin. Sihir yang sungguh di luar jangkaan! Radagast adalah Istar pilihan Valar, begitu pula Gandalf si Putih. Kekuatan magis keduanya terbukti sulit ditandingi, namun bahkan keduanya tak mampu memperpendek jarak hanya dalam sekelip mata.

Begitu banyak kejutan yang didapat dalam satu waktu. Negeri ajaib Narnia, monster aneh berkekuatan magis, lalu Penyihir misterius ... mau tak mau Bard merasa waswas. Ia sadar betul perubahan tengah terjadi di sekelilingnya, namun ia tak tahu apakah itu akan membawa dampak menguntungkan atau malah jadi awal marabahaya.

"Yang Mulia!" Seorang Prajurit datang melapor. Berpenampilan kusut dan tegang. "Edenost sudah pulang!"

Saking kagetnya Thranduil lupa pada keadaannya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari kursi, hanya untuk terempas duduk karena kelumpuhannya. "Bawa dia masuk!"

Semua menunggu dalam kecemasan. Tensi meningkat seiring butir pasir waktu terjatuh. Keterkejutan melanda setiap yang hadir, kala Edenost tiba di ruang pertemuan.

Dituntun kakaknya, Amonost, ia tampak linglung, namun berjalan dengan dua kakinya sendiri.

"Edenost!" seru Thranduil, terkesima. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Edenost membatu total karena tatapan Basilisk, namun di sinilah ia, pulih seperti sedia kala!

Ellon muda itu tak menyahut. Matanya menerawang, wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi. Sebuah tas bermodel aneh terselempang di bahunya, yang kemudian ia letakkan ke lantai ruangan.

"Di dalam tas ini, ada ramuan Mandragora, atau Mandrake," Edenost berkata, dalam bahasa Westron, seperti orang yang tengah mendiktekan bacaan. "Berikan pada korban yang membeku oleh tatapan Basilisk. Tiga sendok sudah cukup untuk satu orang, dan tolong berhemat! Kami tak punya stok ramuan lagi, dan entah kapan suplai baru bisa didapat."

Thranduil dan para Mentrinya memandang nanar sang Ellon. Peri-Peri tak pernah berbicara dalam Westron pada sesama mereka; hanya pada orang luar barulah mereka menggunakan bahasa umum. Terlebih lagi cara Edenost berujar begitu ganjil, seolah-olah ada orang lain yang berkata-kata melalui dirinya!

"Edenost! Penyihir itu, Auror, apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?" desak Thranduil. Tapi Edenost tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja ia terhuyung, andai tak dipegangi kakaknya mungkin ia sudah ambruk ke lantai.

"Edenost!" Amonost memeluk adiknya, ketakutan. Edenost mengawasinya, mengerjap-ngerjap tak fokus. Saat ditanyai, ia kembali bicara dalam bahasa Elf Silvan, dan mengaku tak ingat apapun setelah insiden penyerangan.

Tak dapat memeras informasi apapun dari Edenost, akhirnya Thranduil memerintahkan sang Ellon dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Tas yang dibawa Edenost kemudian dibawa kepadanya, dengan jeri Thranduil membuka dan melihat isinya.

Botol-botol bening, namun bukan kaca, bertumpuk memenuhi seisi tas. Masing-masing berisi cairan berwarna hijau pucat kekuningan. Thranduil mengernyit jijik, tapi kata-kata yang disampaikan Edenost menggelitik rasa penasarannya.

"Seperti janjinya, Auror mengembalikan Edenost, dalam keadaan pulih." Thranduil mengangkat sebuah botol.

"Tapi belum bisa dipastikan apakah ramuan itu benar-benar menyembuhkan Edenost atau tidak," kata Bard, khawatir Thranduil nekad dan mencoba sendiri ramuan aneh itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa meneliti dan mencobanya pada salah seorang pasien dulu, Yang Mulia?" usul seorang Mentri, yang ternyata memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama dengan Bard.

Thranduil mengesah, tapi ia membiarkan Mentrinya membawa pergi ramuan-ramuan Mandragora itu.

Siang berganti petang, Radagast tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kegelisahan Thranduil memuncak, tubuhnya yang separo lumpuh membuat kekesalannya berkecamuk. Ia tak dapat istirahat, tak dapat berkonsentrasi, dan hampir tak bisa menahan lidah.

Meski prihatin pada keadaan sang Raja Peri, Bard juga tak bisa menetap di Greenwood. Keadaan saat ini tengah genting, ia dibutuhkan di posnya. Dale memang kecil bila dibanding dengan belantara raya Greenwood atau Pegunungan Sunyi yang tinggi, tapi bukan berarti dia tak punya andil. Penduduk Dale dan Kota Danau adalah pelayar ulung, armada mereka, Girion, adalah armada tercepat di Arda. Di daratan, kekuatan Dale mungkin tak seberapa, tapi di perairan, mereka tak terkalahkan. Potensi armada Girion sedemikian besar sehingga Greenwood dan Erebor membuatkan jalan-jalan air pada hutan dan perbukitan, agar kekuatan Dale bisa melaju leluasa di wilayah mereka. Bertiga, Greenwood, Dale, dan Erebor, merupakan kekuatan solid yang sulit ditembus.

Tak lama setelah Bard berpamitan, Tabib Istana Greenwood, Galion, menghadap Thranduil sembari mengabarkan berita gembira. Ia membenarkan ramuan Mandragora sebagai penawar dari kuasa jahat Basilisk.

"Kau yakin?" desak Thranduil.

"Zat-zat yang terkandung dalam ramuan ini, tak dapat dikenali," lapor Galion, "akan tetapi saat diujicobakan pada pasien, ia terbukti ampuh! Seperti yang dikatakan Edenost, hanya perlu tiga sendok untuk memulihkan kondisi korban yang membeku oleh tatapan Basilisk."

"Kurasa aku tak membutuhkan terlalu banyak," ujar Thranduil. Galion mengangguk, dan hanya memberinya satu sendok ramuan Mandragora.

Rasa ramuan itu semenjijikkan penampakannya, mirip seperti campuran aneka sayur yang kelamaan direbus, belum lagi baunya memuakkan.

Thranduil mengerutkan hidung, berniat mencuci mulut dengan minum anggur, tapi Tabibnya dengan tangkas merebut gobletnya dan menggantinya dengan air minum biasa. Ia mendelik, namun Galion -Peri tertua di Istana, yang bertugas sebagai Penyembuh bahkan semenjak Ayahanda Thranduil, Raja Oropher, bertahta- mengawasinya tanpa rasa gentar. Mendengus jengkel, tapi mengalah, Thranduil meminum airnya. 'Daripada tak ada sama sekali!'

Perlahan tapi pasti, sang Raja merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Jemarinya yang tegang mengeras pelan-pelan kembali lentur, sedikit kesemutan setelah berjam-jam mati rasa. Bukan reaksi yang menyenangkan tapi jelas melegakan. Thranduil membuka dan mengepalkan telapaknya, dapat mengesan darah yang terhenti di pembuluh-pembuluh kini mengalir deras di sepanjang tangan dan kakinya. Ia bersandar, mengatur napas, menunggu proses penyembuhan usai.

"Beberapa pengawal Pangeran Fili juga membatu oleh kuasa jahat Basilisk, Paduka," kata Galion halus.

Thranduil meliriknya. "Bagaimana dengan prajurit kita?"

"Sudah diberi penawar dan tengah memulihkan diri, Yang Mulia."

"Kau boleh mengirim sisa ramuan Mandragora ke Erebor." Thranduil sejenak membisu sebelum meralat ucapannya. "Tapi jangan semuanya! Sisakan sedikit untuk diteliti. Cepat atau lambat Aiwendil akan tiba, mungkin dia bisa mengurai zat apa saja yang terkandung dalam ramuan ini."

Galion mengangguk, lalu menjura dan undur diri.

***

Sekop menjatuhkan tanah kebiruan ke dulang batu raksasa. Air berpusar di dalamnya, melarutkan tanah, meninggalkan kerikil, sampai akhirnya keruh kecokelatan dan mineral biru mengendap di dasarnya.

Charlie mengamati proses pendulangan mineral sembari berteduh di bawah sebatang pohon. Menunggu hujan reda, menunggu Rolf kembali. Ia merogoh tas kulitnya, mengambil sekantong plastik dendeng manis, lalu jongkok mengunyah cemilan.

Udara bergetar, dan Rolf muncul dari kekosongan. "Sorry, agak lama. Harry mengintervensi urusan penduduk lokal."

Charlie melongo, meski secara otomatis mengulurkan dendengnya pada Rolf, menawari satu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Rolf mengesah sambil mengambil sepotong daging olahan itu. "Dia tidak menceritakan dengan jelas duduk permasalahannya. Singkatnya dia melihat sekelompok Peri diserang oleh Basilisk di sebuah hutan, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera turut campur." Ia mengunyah dendeng itu, mengerutkan kening karena cemilan itu terlalu alot untuk seleranya walau rasanya cukup enak. Mengabaikan hujan ia menghampiri dulang batu, dan dengan sihir ia mengangkat mineral biru yang mengendap dan memindahkannya ke hamparan terpal.

"Basilisk?! Di sini?"

"Sedikit berbeda dari Basilisk di dunia kita. Yang satu ini tak punya sorot mata membunuh. Korban yang melihatnya langsung hanya akan terbekukan."

"Benar-benar mujur," komentar Charlie. "Kalau jadi Harry, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ia menyeringai mendengar dengusan Rolf. "Ia apakan Basilisk itu?"

"Mengutuknya dengan Avada Kedavra," Rolf mengawasi sekop bermantra yang dengan bersemangat mengeruk tanah. Beberapa cacing terciduk, panik, namun si sekop menggeletar hingga para penunggu tanah itu kembali lagi ke liang masing-masing.

Charlie turut membisu. Rolf tampak tak nyaman, dan ia bisa memaklumi itu. Avada Kedavra adalah kutukan terlarang, bahkan berada dalam kategori sihir gelap. Bila digunakan oleh Penyihir biasa, sanksi yang dijatuhkan pun tidak main-main, bayarannya adalah beberapa tahun jadi tahanan Azkaban. Hanya mereka yang memiliki license to kill yang diizinkan membunuh di tempat, dan Harry adalah salah satu di antara pemilik hak khusus ini.

'Betapa waktu bisa mengubah seseorang ...' Charlie terkenang Harry remaja, yang bersikeras menggunakan Expelliarmus bahkan saat menghadapi Voldemort. Tapi Charlie tak menyayangkan sikap Harry sekarang, karena ia sadar, terkadang sesuatu yang drastis perlu dilakukan untuk mencegah kejadian buruk berubah jadi malapetaka.

"Harry membawa bangkai Basilisk ke basis penelitian," lanjut Rolf. "Tidak ke dalam markas kita, karena mantra pelindung menolak segala jenis kekejian, jadi aku menyimpannya dalam peti es di luar lokalisasi, untuk diotopsi nanti."

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Charlie. "Eh, bagaimana dengan korban Basilisk?"

"Untungnya Malfoy menyimpan stok ramuan Mandragora, dan Harry memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada korban," kata Rolf, menggeleng-geleng. "Aku masih merasa ini kurang bijak. Tentu saja kita harus menolong, tapi mungkin dengan cara yang lebih tersembunyi? Apa sikap Kementrian kalau sampai tahu masalah ini?"

"Ya jangan sampai Kementrian tahu," jawab Charlie kalem. Ia tersenyum lebar kala Rolf memutar bola matanya sembari mendengus "Gryffindor!"

"Yang penting 'kan identitas kita tidak diketahui penduduk lokal," kata Charlie lagi. "Hidup memang perlu aturan, tapi terkadang, ada saat di mana kita harus berkompromi."

"Drastic times need drastic measure?"

"Lebih kurang. Walau aku tak berharap hal itu sampai terjadi."

Hujan akhirnya berhenti. Rolf sibuk mengeringkan mineral yang selesai disaring untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantong, sementara Charlie kembali memantrai sekopnya yang mulai ogah-ogahan bekerja.

Saat itulah mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh, seperti logam beradu. Rolf mengernyit, berusaha memastikan ia tak salah dengar, sedang Charlie menengadah, mengendus udara.

"Bau darah," kata Charlie. Rolf memandangnya dengan bingung dan tersentak. "Sepertinya ada kericuhan di dekat sini."

"Charlie," Rolf menegur. Padahal mereka baru saja membicarakan masalah ini!

Charlie mengangkat tangan. "Cuma meninjau. Kalau situasinya tidak gawat kita juga tak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"

"Entah mengapa aku meragukan itu!" gumam Rolf. Tapi Charlie sudah berbalik dan lari mencari lokasi kekacauan. Mengesah jengkel, Rolf melambaikan tongkatnya. "Finite Incantatem!" Proses mendulang mineral pun terhenti, peralatan kerjanya pun terburai kembali ke asal. Charlie sudah berada jauh, namun Rolf sempat melihatnya melesat di balik pepohonan. Ia mengejar.

Tanah becek terasa licin, Rolf bersusah payah agar tak terpeleset. Mau tak mau ia merasa kagum pada Charlie. Bertubuh tinggi besar, tapi gerakannya segesit kijang! Tak hanya larinya cepat, ia bahkan tak kesulitan menjejak tanah berlumut yang lembab sementara Rolf sempat dua kali tergelincir. Namun selain kagum, sesuatu juga mengusik perasaan Rolf. Cara Charlie menyusuri hutan, terlihat sedikit janggal di matanya ...

Mereka berhenti mendadak pada sebuah situasi. Enam orang berbaju hitam, dengan topeng tengkorak putih menutup muka, mengeroyok tiga Dwarrow. Tak cuma kalah jumlah, satu dari tiga Dwarf itupun terluka parah. Di saat Rolf kebingungan dalam menimbang perlu atau tidaknya melerai pertarungan ini, Charlie sudah mengenakan sarung tangan dragonhide-nya.

"Mateys!" seru Charlie. Cengiran iseng mengembang di bibirnya menyadari perhatian semua orang seketika tertuju padanya. "Merampok di siang bolong?" ia bertanya dengan nada santai pada salah seorang Dwarf. Si Kurcaci tak menjawab, namun ia melotot dengan ekspresi terhina.

Salah seorang dari gerombolan bertopeng tengkorak mencambukkan rantai berujung sabit ke arah Charlie. Sabitnya bisa dielakkan, tapi rantainya membelit tangan putra kedua keluarga Weasley itu. "Ah, jadi kalianlah perampoknya!" Ia lalu menyentakkan rantai dengan sangat keras hingga si topeng tengkorak terbang ke udara, meluncur ke arahnya. Tinju Charlie cuma mengayun satu kali, namun itupun sudah cukup untuk merontokkan topeng berikut gigi-gigi penyerangnya. 

Di belakang, Rolf menatap dengan mulut ternganga.

***

Siapapun, di manapun, pasti memiliki musuh yang mengharapkan kejatuhannya. Yang berbeda mungkin level serangannya. Untuk rakyat jelata, kabar fitnah dan sabotase sudah cukup memporak-porandakan hidup. Tetapi bagi Nori, Bifur dan Bofur, tiga dari empat belas Bangsawan Terhormat Erebor, usaha penyerangan itu bisa mencapai tingkat terekstrim.

Sejak meninggalkan Pegunungan Sunyi menuju Ered Luin untuk sebuah urusan, ketiga Dwarf ini sudah menanti-nantikan hadangan musuh. Benar, mereka tetap pergi secara rahasia, namun hal-hal tak terduga biasa terjadi dalam perjalanan. Hari berganti bulan, belantara berganti hutan, urat syaraf tegang oleh antisipasi, anehnya keadaan justru aman-aman saja. Mereka hampir bernapas lega begitu memasuki wilayah Pegunungan Biru. Tentu saja itulah klimaks petualangan mereka.

Armor kulit serba hitam. Topeng kayu tengkorak putih. Keduanya adalah ciri khas Siluman Tengkorak, organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang menghantui Arda bahkan sebelum Sauron datang mengancam.

Tak ada yang tahu siapa pemimpin organisasi ini. Jumlah anggotanya pun tak terlacak. Satu-satunya hal yang disadari para pemimpin Arda adalah siapapun bisa menjadi Siluman Tengkorak. Mereka pernah mendapati Manusia, Dwarf, bahkan Elf sebagai salah satu pengikutnya.

Dan sekarang, enam Siluman menghadang Nori, Bofur, dan Bifur dengan perintah jelas; habisi tanpa ampun. Meski jeri, tiga Dwarf Erebor ini bertekad bertahan habis-habisan.

Pertempuran sengit pecah di bawah hujan. Sebagai pembunuh gelap, sudah pasti setiap Siluman akan menggunakan cara kotor. Racun dan alat sihir, juga senjata-senjata rahasia mematikan. Nori dan kawan-kawannya bukannya tak pandai membela diri, namun perbedaan dalam jumlah mempercepat kekalahan mereka. Dalam satu saat kelengahan, musuh berhasil meracuni Bofur. Bifur bahkan tumbang, kampak yang menancap sejak lama di kepalanya tercabut oleh serangan lawan.

Dalam kondisi terdesak itulah tiba-tiba saja muncul penolong. Berambut gelap, tinggi besar seperti Elf Noldor, tapi jelas-jelas Manusia.

Gayanya berpakaian seperti Ranger Gondor yang biasa berpatroli di hutan-hutan, namun ketika bicara, Nori tak mengenali logatnya.

"Mateys!" Sambil nyengir, si orang asing memandang Nori. "Merampok di siang bolong?"

Di saat yang begitu genting Bofur bisa-bisanya mendengus geli. Bifur yang setengah sadar saja berani-beraninya terkekeh sampai tersedak. Dengan jengkel Nori memelototi Manusia kurang ajar itu, bahkan nyaris bersorak ketika satu Siluman melemparkan rantai sabit kepadanya.

Mengejutkan menyaksikan tubuh sebesar itu ternyata luar biasa luwes, dan rupanya tenaganya sama besar dengan ukuran badannya.

"Itu bahaya, kawan," si orang asing menyeringai pada Siluman Tengkorak yang ia pingsankan cuma dengan sekali pukul. Nori cuma bisa terperangah. Sekali pukul! Gila! Bahkan tiga Dwarf saja tak sanggup menjatuhkan satu!

Orang itu kemudian mengawasi mereka. Ada semacam keliaran yang mendirikan bulu roma terpancar dari ekspresinya. Nori mendadak teringat pada Beorn, Skin-changer dari klan Beruang Hitam yang tinggal di perbatasan Greenwood. Dari segi tenaga dan aura, kedua orang itu hampir serupa ...

"Cuaca dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita bubar saja?" bujuk si orang asing. Nadanya santai, namun dari gerak-gerik, ia segala hal di dunia ini selain penakut.

Para Siluman mengawasi orang itu, seolah ragu atau malah gentar. Nori merapat ke dekat Bofur dan Bifur, bersiap-siap dengan waswas, hanya untuk melongo kemudian. Siluman Tengkorak yang tersisa lari dari pertempuran.

"Wah, mujur!" komentar si pria misterius sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar akan pergi pula!"

"Charlie!"

Seorang Manusia lagi keluar dari balik pepohonan. Bertubuh kurus, berambut keriting, wajahnya berbintik-bintik, dan matanya biru kelabu. Logatnya mirip dengan si Charlie, tetapi lebih halus. Perawakan dan ekspresi wajahnya juga tak terlihat berbahaya. Anehnya, anak muda ini mengingatkan Nori pada adiknya, Ori.

Bofur mendadak jatuh tersungkur.

"Bofur!" Kepanikan melanda Nori. Ia baru teringat kalau sahabatnya itu terkena racun. Bifur juga cedera, sementara Ered Luin masih beberapa jam perjalanan. Mereka sudah terpojok ke jalan buntu!

"Mate, kau perlu bantuan?" Charlie bertanya. Ia dan kawannya masih menjaga jarak, Nori menyadari, ketidakpercayaan juga mewarnai air muka mereka.

Menelan harga diri dan kecurigaannya, Nori mengiyakan. "Temanku terkena racun dan cedera. Sementara tempat tujuan kami masih tiga jam perjalanan!"

"Aku bukan Tabib," kawan si Charlie berkata, "tapi aku punya penawar racun." Ia menghampiri Bofur yang tersengal-sengal tanpa khawatir, sedangkan Charlie mengekor dengan sikap dan tatapan yang lebih waspada.

Nori melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebutir batu yang sehitam arang dari dalam kantong kulit pada ikat pinggangnya. "Apa itu?!"

"Bezoar, batu yang diambil dari dalam perut kambing. Ini bisa menawarkan beberapa jenis racun. Semoga racun yang mengenai temanmu termasuk di antaranya."

Batu itu cuma sebesar jempol, dan si pemuda menyuruh Bofur menelannya. Kesakitan, sang Dwarf menurut. Ia menelan dengan susah payah. Setelah dua-tiga detik berlalu rasa nyerinya mendadak lenyap. "Mahal Yang Perkasa," bisik Bofur, masih sedikit lemas, namun ia perlahan bangkit. "Obat macam apa yang kau berikan padaku?" ia bertanya dengan terkesima.

Si pemuda cuma tersenyum, kali ini ia meneteskan beberapa bulir ramuan cokelat bening ke luka di dahi Bifur. Asap tipis kehijauan tercetus ketika cairan itu mengalir di atas luka, dan sungguh ajaib! Nori dan Bofur menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana daging yang terkoyak merapat kembali. Hanya dalam beberapa saat luka itu menutup, bahkan tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Bifur meraba kepalanya, dan terperangah saat menyadari luka lamanya telah sembuh.

"Nah. Kurasa, sudah saatnya kami pergi," pemuda itu berujar canggung sembari beranjak, tapi Bifur memegangi tangannya, sembari berseru dalam bahasa Khuzdul.

"Mates, ayolah, kami bukannya mau cari masalah," Charlie mendekat dengan hati-hati, Nori yakin ia pastilah mengira para Dwarf adalah makhluk biadab yang tak kenal akal budi. Benar-benar Manusia kurang ajar.

"Kami bisa melihat itu," Nori mendengus, "dan kau tak perlu cemas, Manusia, temanku Bifur baru saja mengajak kalian untuk makan bersama di rumah kerabat kami di Pegunungan Biru."

"Eh, sungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian sudah menolong kami, sudah sewajarnya kami mengundang kalian!" kata Bofur ramah. Ia memang lebih terbuka dan gampang berteman dengan orang asing ketimbang Dwarf manapun yang dikenal Nori. "Omong-omong aku Bofur, Bifur ini adalah sepupuku. Dwarf yang rambutnya aneh itu namanya Nori."

Nori mendelik padanya. "Topi di kepalamu itu yang aneh!"

"Aku Rolf," jawab si pemuda, "dan itu temanku Charlie." Ia mendadak terdiam sambil menggigit bibir, seolah-olah menyesal sudah memberitahukan namanya pada para Dwarf. Kali ini Nori tak syak lagi. Anak muda ini memang mirip adiknya.

"Bukannya bermaksud tak sopan," sela Charlie, "tapi kami tak bisa menerima undangan kalian. Begini ... err ... kami, baru-baru ini pergi ke Pegunungan Biru dengan niat menawarkan dagangan, tapi karena sedikit kesalahpahaman, Dwarf di sana mengusir kami."

"Mengusir?" Bofur memandang keheranan, sementara Bifur bergumam-gumam tak percaya.

"Melempari kami dengan kubis," kata Charlie. Air mukanya menimbulkan perasaan geli para Dwarf. Mereka tergelak-gelak.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sehingga Lady Danna melempari kalian dengan kubis?" Tak dapat menahan diri Nori bertanya.

Charlie mengernyit. "Apa Lady Danna ini seorang Dwarf bertubuh kekar dengan baju besi berwarna biru dengan rambut hitam lebat dan janggut panjang yang berhiaskan rangkaian batu safir?"

"Ya, itu sudah jelas dia. Lady Danna adalah Kapten penjaga gerbang Ered Luin!"

"Aku tak sengaja memanggilnya Tuan ..." jawab Charlie sembari meringis tak enak hati.

Para Dwarf kali ini tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo! Kalau bersama kami, kujamin takkan ada kubis melayang ke kepala kalian," ajak Bofur. "Lagipula kami jadi penasaran, dagangan apa yang kalian tawarkan."

"Eeh itu ..." Rolf tampak ragu-ragu, tapi Charlie dengan cepat menjawab, "pisau lipat serbaguna, Bezoar dan sari Dittany."

"Dittany? Apa itu?" tanya Nori.

"Ramuan yang tadi dipakai Rolf untuk menyembuhkan Bifur," kata Charlie.

Nori, Bofur dan Bifur bertukar pandang, menyadari kesempatan emas berada tepat di depan mata. "Jika demikian, mari kita berunding," Bofur membujuk. "Barang seberharga ramuan ajaib, aku pun ingin memilikinya!"

***

"'Rolf dan Charlie', eh?" bisik Charlie dalam perjalanan kembali ke Ered Luin.

Rolf memutar bola matanya, "shut up!"

Tiga jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Melihat gerbang Ered Luin, Rolf sempat mengkeret, apalagi sewaktu menemukan Danna si Kapten galak masih di situ. Ia sempat menggeram saat melihat Charlie dan Rolf, namun sikapnya berubah ketika menyaksikan Bofur dan Bifur.

"Demi janggut Mahal Yang Agung! Sepupu-sepupuku!" pekik sang Kapten, dengan agresif memburu dan memeluk Bofur. Rolf berjengit melihat kedua Dwarf itu beradu jidat. Dari suara berderak yang ditimbulkan ia yakin tengkorak para Dwarf sama kerasnya dengan batu.

"Bifur! Kepalamu! Lukamu sembuh!" teriak Danna. Bifur hanya tertawa-tawa, dan dengan suara yang tak kalah kencangnya ia bercerita dalam bahasa Khuzdul. Rolf dan Charlie berdiri sedikit menjauh. Obrolan para Dwarf sama berisiknya dengan konser musik Heavy Metal.

"Tadinya kupikir ini ide bagus untuk menyusup," gumam Charlie pada Rolf, "sekarang aku malah cemas. Mengobrol berdua saja mereka sudah segaduh ini, bagaimana kalau kumpul keluarga? Jangan-jangan nanti Ered Luin longsor gara-gara suara mereka! Atau gempa bumi!"

"Hush, tak mungkin separah itu!" balas Rolf, menahan tawa.

"Hei, kalian kenapa diam-diam di situ?" seru Bofur. "Kemari! Biar kuperkenalkan pada sepupu kami!"

Agak sungkan Rolf dan Charlie mendekat. Danna mengawasi mereka dengan tajam, meski masam untungnya sikapnya tidak lagi bermusuhan. "Aku berhutang maaf kepada kalian, Tuan-Tuan. Kecurigaan dan emosiku mengaburkan penilaianku. Aku juga berhutang rasa terima kasih. Luka lama Bifur, tiada satu Tabib pun yang mampu mengobati, tapi berkat kalian, kini ia terbebas dari rasa sakitnya." Danna kemudian membungkuk serendah-rendahnya, hingga janggutnya menyapu tanah.

"Eh, jangan sungkan!" kata Rolf. "Bukankah kita memang harus saling tolong menolong?"

Danna menegakkan tubuh. Kali ini senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya yang keras. "Buka gerbang!" serunya kepada para bawahannya. Ditingkahi suara gesekan pintu batu dan roda-roda gigi yang berputar, ia berkata lagi, lebih ramah dan lembut. "Selamat datang di Pegunungan Biru. Kuharap kalian menikmati waktu tinggal kalian di sini."

"Terima kasih," ujar Charlie, memandang terpukau gerbang raksasa yang perlahan membuka.

Bagi Rolf dan juga Charlie, Ered Luin, mirip kota Petra di Yordania. Dwarrow di sini juga mengeduk dan memahat gunung untuk membuat tempat tinggal. Tapi skala Ered Luin berkali-kali lipat kota Petra.

"Wooow!" Charlie dan Rolf menengadah kagum pada kota gunung Ered Luin. Pintu masuknya ditandai dengan dua pahatan patung Dwarf raksasa yang membawa kampak besar dan palu besi. Pilar-pilar persegi dan kubah-kubah segitiga turut menyemarakkan penampakannya. Motif-motif geometri dan relief huruf-huruf aneh terukir pada patung dan tiang-tiang dengan tinta emas, perak, dan diperkaya dengan taburan batu permata.

"Wuah! Kastil di atas gunung!" seru Rolf saat menengadah ke puncak Pegunungan Biru, pada istana-istana yang megah berdiri. Bofur, Bifur juga Nori tertawa sekaligus bangga menyaksikan kekagumannya.

"Itu adalah istana Andar, putra Alvar, putra Aivari, dari klan Firebeards, Raja Di Puncak Gunung. Pemimpin Dwarrow Ered Luin," kata Nori.

"Ooh ... luar biasa!" ujar Charlie. "Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau Raja mendadak ingin turun gunung? Apa tidak capek berjalan kaki dari sana ke sini?"

Bofur terpingkal-pingkal. "Ya mana mungkin lah! Ada sarana khusus untuk mempermudah semua itu. Tapi kita tidak akan ke istana kali ini, jadi kuharap jamuan sederhana di rumah kerabatku cukup memuaskan kalian."

"Kami juga tak berharap ke Istana," jawab Rolf meringis melihat jauhnya kastil di ketinggian. Nori mendengus geli, dapat memahami keengganannya. "Bisa melihat tempat yang begini hebat saja sudah syukur," kata Rolf lagi. Pujiannya membuat para Dwarf merasa senang.

Bagian dalam gunung sejuk dan temaram. Cahaya matahari di luar ditangkap dalam lubang-lubang khusus dan dipantulkan ke seluruh penjuru kota oleh cermin-cermin yang ditempatkan dengan apik. Seperti halnya di luar, rona biru juga mendominasi kota dalam gunung dalam bermacam-macam gradasi. Dari yang sepekat laut dalam, hingga sepucat langit musim kering. Tak ada tanam-tanaman menghiasi rumah-rumah penduduk, tetapi ada pepohonan dari batu dengan dedaunan dari kaca berwarna-warni.

"Ini adalah ibukota Ered Luin, Asberg, yang diambil dari nama Raja pertama Dwarf Pegunungan Biru, Asbergir," kata Bofur. Bersama Bifur ia berjalan di muka, Nori, Rolf dan Charlie mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kota yang luar biasa," ujar Charlie. Ia tersenyum, bahkan melambai saat berpapasan dengan penduduk yang mengawasinya dengan heran dan curiga. "Uum ... apa kalian yakin masih mau mengundang kami?"

"Dwarf adalah bangsa yang mencintai kerahasiaan," kata Nori kalem. "Jadi harap maklum kalau beberapa dari kami bersikap tertutup terhadap pendatang."

Jalan utama yang mereka lalui kemudian terhenti di pelataran bundar raksasa, yang dibuat menjadi semacam taman kota. Ada air mancur, pepohonan batu berdaun kaca yang dibentuk seperti pohon oak dan cyprus, juga bunga-bunga palsu dari bebatuan warna. Satu-satunya tumbuhan asli di situ hanyalah kaktus dan succulent. Tangga-tangga menanjak dan menurun, tersebar di sekeliling taman, dan Bofur mengajak mereka turun. Melewati pasar bawah tanah yang ramai dengan aneka jualan yang menarik, memasuki jalan berkelok-kelok, sampai akhirnya tibalah mereka di pekarangan sebuah rumah bundar dengan dua lantai, dindingnya dari susunan batu-batuan aneka warna, dan beratap datar. Belakangan diketahui, itu adalah rumah Kapten Danna.

***

Mereka disambut oleh pasangan suami istri, Lord Brialdur dan Lady Dania, yang merupakan Paman dan Bibi Bofur dari pihak Ibunya. Rumah itu sepi, selain pasutri itu cuma ada dua orang pelayan yang terlihat. Tapi dari besarnya bisa diketahui kalau penghuninya sebenarnya banyak. Bofur sendiri mengonfirmasi bahwa anggota keluarga Brialdur tak hanya istrinya dan Danna seorang. Masih ada anak sulungnya Brandur dengan istrinya Naina dan putra-putra mereka Bairn, Brori dan Broin, lalu Baraldur si bungsu dengan istrinya Dissa dan putra putri mereka Broddur, Broddi, Brunspori, dan Daisa.

Charlie dan Rolf cuma manggut-manggut, sama-sama tak ingat satupun nama yang dicelotehkan si Tuan Rumah ke telinga mereka. Lord Brialdur adalah pensiunan Jendral Ered Luin, dan seluruh anaknya mengikuti jejaknya, berkarier di dunia keprajuritan. Bahkan menantunya adalah staf pengajar di sekolah kedirgantaraan, sementara cucu-cucunya menuntut ilmu di akademi militer.

"Aku Charlie putra Karli, dan ini Rolf, putra New- olf," Charlie memperkenalkan diri, mengabaikan pelototan Rolf saat ia memelesetkan nama Ayah kandung si pemuda. "Kami pedagang keliling dari Gondor."

Brialdur tidak tampak terkesan, namun cukup sopan dan tidak berkata apa-apa soal itu. Saat tahu Bifur sembuh karena Dittany yang diberikan Rolf, barulah ia menunjukkan minat penuh pada Manusia-Manusia ini.

Lady Dania dan pelayan rumah menghidangkan makanan untuk perjamuan. Daging panggang, daging goreng, daging rebus, dengan kentang panggang, kentang goreng, dan kentang rebus. Satu barel ale disiapkan sebagai minuman pendamping. Rolf tidak yakin perutnya sanggup mencerna makanan sebegitu berat, dan instingnya terbukti saat mencicipi sepotong daging panggang. Pedas bukan main!

Para Dwarf tertawa melihat Rolf terengah-engah kepedasan, begitu pula Charlie yang berlidah kuat. Kasihan melihat tamunya tersiksa, Dania segera memasakkan menu baru berbumbu ringan. Kali ini Rolf bisa menelannya meski bercucuran keringat.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ori, adiknya Nori," kata sang Lady sembari terkikik. "Dia juga tak tahan pedas." Rolf menanggapinya dengan senyum, sembari mengelap keringat dengan saputangan.

Sehabis makan, mereka pindah ke ruang duduk untuk berbincang. Saat itulah Charlie dan Rolf mengetahui, bahwa Bofur, Bifur dan Nori sebenarnya berasal dari pegunungan lain, Erebor. Mereka juga mengetahui, bahwa orang-orang bertopeng yang mereka pikir perampok sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran dari organisasi rahasia Siluman Tengkorak. Sayangnya terkadang pembicaraan dituturkan dalam bahasa Khuzdul, sehingga Rolf dan Charlie hanya menangkap setengah. Rolf bersikap maklum, tetapi Charlie berpikiran lain.

'Kurasa, Dwarf dari Erebor ini bukanlah Dwarf biasa.' Charlie diam-diam menyentuh lengan Rolf, mengirim pesan dengan telepati. Rolf sempat nanar terpaku karena tak menyangka. Kemampuannya dalam sihir pikiran pun tak seberapa, sehingga ia hanya diam mendengarkan. 'Mungkin semacam utusan negara, atau bahkan orang yang cukup penting dari kerajaannya. Besar kemungkinan mereka datang karena masalah genting pula.'

Rolf melirik Charlie, menunjukkan kalau ia paham.

"Beruntung di tengah jalan kami berpapasan dengan Charlie dan Rolf," kata Bofur, kembali bicara dalam bahasa umum.

"Memang sudah takdir," Lord Brialdur menyahut sambil mengelus janggut. "Kalian bilang kalian kemari karena ingin berdagang?" Ia bertanya pada Charlie.

Karena sudah terlanjur, mau tak mau Charlie melanjutkan kebohongannya. Seperti seorang Salesman ia menjajarkan Bezoar dan sari Dittany ke atas meja. Ia sedikit sayang pada pisau Swiss Army-nya, tapi tetap menunjukkan alat serbaguna itu pada para Dwarf. Nori sedikit tertarik pada mekanisme pisau lipat itu, namun setelah melihat beberapa lama ia meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja.

"Jadi Bezoar ini bisa menawarkan segala jenis racun?" Brialdur mengamat-amati batu hitam itu dengan penuh minat.

"Tidak semuanya," kata Rolf. "Ada beberapa jenis racun yang tak dapat diserap Bezoar, misalnya racun ganas makhluk-makhluk kegelapan, atau campuran racun dari berbagai unsur."

"Benar-benar batu ajaib, belum lagi efeknya sangat cepat," ujar Bofur, sebelum beralih ke bahasa Khuzdul. Apapun yang ia katakan membuat Brialdur dan istrinya memandang terkesima Bezoar dan Dittany.

"... dan juga sangat berharga," komentar Dania. "Di mana kalian mendapat batu dan ramuan ini?"

"Kami membelinya dengan harga mahal dari seorang Penyihir," ujar Charlie, berpikir-pikir untuk menentukan harga, kalau-kalau para Dwarf ini benar-benar berminat pada barangnya.

"Penyihir dari mana?" tanya Bofur ingin tahu. "Seperti apa tampangnya?"

"Eeh ... kami tak tahu dia dari mana," Charlie memutar otak mengarang cerita. "Tapi dia suka berdiam di ... err ... gua-gua! Kami juga tak tahu tampangnya seperti apa. Dia memakai topeng yang seram! Badannya pendek, rambutnya kusut berantakan, matanya hijau, dan ia mengaku bernama Arry!"

Rolf yang tengah menyeruput ale, tersedak.

Di markas, Harry yang tengah menyeruput latte, tersedak.

"Penyihir gua katamu?" Nori tampak tak yakin. Charlie mengangguk-angguk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rolf yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Awalnya kami juga curiga padanya," kata Charlie, asyik sendiri. "Kelakuannya juga jelek, dia suka menyihir sana-sini seenak perutnya. Tapi Bezoar dan Dittany-nya terbukti manjur, makanya kami tertarik menjual kembali batu dan ramuan ini."

"Berapa banyak stok yang kalian punya?" tanya Brialdur.

"Kalau yang kami bawa, ya tak banyak. Tapi di Gondor, cukup lumayan," kata Charlie hati-hati.

"Bisa untuk satu kompi prajurit?" tanya Nori.

Baik Charlie dan Rolf sama-sama terbelalak. "Seratus orang?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memesannya untuk kubawa pada Rajaku di Erebor," sahut Nori.

"Kalau bisa lebih," sela Brialdur. "Seratus orang Tabib bahkan tak dapat menyaingi kecepatan Dittany dalam menyembuhkan. Kalau mendengar mengenai hal ini, Raja kami Andar pasti akan ikut memesan!"

Charlie tak menyangka perkembangan semacam ini. Tadinya ia cuma mengira hanya perlu melepas ramuan barang selusin. Ia memandang Rolf, kebingungan, sementara Rolf pucat pasi karena panik.

"D-Dittany dan Bezoar sukar didapat, dan ... dan harganya pun sangat mahal," kata Rolf terbata-bata. Selain karena memang benar adanya, ia berharap alasan ini bisa membuat mereka terlepas dari kerumitan. "Kami cuma mampu membeli sedikit ..."

Lord Brialdur berdecak. "Harga bukan masalah, 'Nak. Kalau kau mau, kami bahkan bisa meminjamkan modal untukmu menebus barang-barang ini. Katakan berapa yang kau butuhkan. Jangankan emas permata, tanah pun kami siapkan!"


	11. Caspian Kesepuluh

Kabut. Dingin. Caspian terengah dalam kengerian. Air tenang. Purnama temaram. Dawn Treader meluncur, nyaris terguling. Suara nyanyian para Duyung, menjatuhkan awak-awak kapal ke dalam laut. Setengah sadar, tenggelam, dimangsa hidup-hidup. Napas Caspian tertahan di tenggorokan, kala bersitatap dengan mata terang tak manusiawi. Ia jatuh dari geladak, ketika si Duyung memanggilnya dengan menekuk jemari.

Gelap. Beku. Caspian megap-megap, panik, berusaha bertahan di permukaan. Bahteranya Dawn Treader hampir tenggelam. Tawa menyeramkan mengurungnya dari segenap penjuru. Tangan-tangan bersisik dan berkuku tajam terulur, dan Caspian berbalik, menendang air, mati-matian menjauh. Bayangan mendiang ayah bundanya, negerinya Telmarine, lukisan Aslan di kitab-kitab lama berkelebatan di ujung asa. Ia bisa merasakan air di sekelilingnya bergolak dan terbelah, tahu adalah mustahil baginya yang hampir sepanjang hidup menjelajahi daratan untuk menandingi kecepatan makhluk air di perairan. Terdesak, ia meraih terompet gading peninggalan ayahnya yang senantiasa tergantung di sabuk pedang, dan meniup sekeras-kerasnya.

***

Hujan menghantam jendela-jendela Hogwarts. Murid-murid senior yang telah berusia tujuh belas tahun berjalan beriringan di selasar menuju Aula Besar untuk melakukan ujian Apparition. Eustace Scrubb mengepalkan tinjunya, galau, tegang. Suara berdenging terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan.

"Semangatlah Eustace!" teman dan tetangga rumahnya, Jill Pole, mencoba membujuk. "Nilai-nilaimu selalu yang tertinggi, kau bahkan memecahkan rekor sebagai satu-satunya orang dengan poin tertinggi yang menggeser kedudukan Hermione Jean Granger; the brightest witch of her age, setelah bertahun-tahun tak tersentuh siapapun di Hogwarts! Kau pasti bisa!"

Eustace mendengus. Ketegangannya tak surut, tapi bujukan Jill, si Hufflepuff yang baik, selalu berhasil menaikkan ego Slytherin-nya. Ia melirik si gadis, tersenyum sekilas, dan memusatkan perhatian. Sayup-sayup denging itu tak ia pedulikan.

Destinasi. Determinasi. Deliberasi. Eustace merapal tiga kata kunci pelantasan Apparition di benaknya. Sihir teleportasi bukanlah hal yang mudah, sedikit kekeliruan akan berakibat fatal. Eustace tidak mau membayangkan terkirim ke sebuah tempat hanya setengah badan. Ia mengembuskan napas dari mulut, memberanikan diri. Kepala Sekolah McGonagall, mengawasinya di kursi penguji, tersenyum penuh keyakinan, dan melihat itu Eustace merasa kepercayaan dirinya meningkat.

Ia melangkah maju dari antrian murid sewaktu dipanggil, dan berhenti pada batas kuning yang tergambar di lantai. Suara denging meningkahi peringatan yang diutarakan pengawas dari Kementrian, Wilkie Twycross, yang kembali menekankan pentingnya fokus dan relaksasi.

Destinasi. Determinasi. Deliberasi. Jantung Eustace berdentum-dentum. Ia mencengkeram erat tongkat sihirnya, melihat ke tujuan Apparition; sebuah pelataran kosong di tengah aula yang ditandai dengan lingkaran pita hijau. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memantapkan diri dan magisnya. Suara denging yang sedari tadi ia dengar entah mengapa kian mengeras, namun Eustace tak menggubris. Gemetar, namun bertekad mantap, ia berputar.

Sensasi tak nyaman, seperti tersedot ke pipa yang amat sempit menyesakkan Eustace. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, ketakutan bukan main saat merasakan tubuhnya terus memanjang tak ubahnya karet yang direntangkan, akan tetapi tak jua sampai ke tujuan. Kepalanya berada jauh di depan, tetapi kakinya menolak ikut, dan kengerian terbelah jadi dua membuat Eustace hampir buang air di celana. Tambahan lagi suara denging di telinganya kini mengencang, dan anehnya ... berubah menjadi bunyi yang berbeda.

Seperti suara tiupan sangkakala perang di abad pertengahan ....

Tanpa ia sadari, Eustace memfokuskan dirinya pada suara itu. Tubuhnya, yang terasa seperti karet ditarik, kini seperti disentak lepas, dan dalam sepersekian detik yang menegangkan, ia merasa seperti dilempar, dan terjatuh ke atas sebuah dek kapal.

Mual dan pusing, Eustace bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia memandang berkeliling dengan bingung. Langit gelap, ombak berdebur, daratan tak terlihat, geladak kapal yang kosong ... Kepanikan menyerangnya saat sadar ia tak berada di aula besar Hogwarts. Atau bahkan tak di Inggris sama sekali!

"Di-di mana ini?!" 

Tiupan sangkakala mengagetkannya. Eustace berbalik, terhuyung-huyung berlari mencari asal suara. Ia berhenti dengan serta-merta di buritan. Kapal ini bukannya tak berawak ... ia menyadari saat menyaksikan makhluk-makhluk separuh manusia separuh duyung menenggelamkan dan menjagal manusia yang jatuh ke air. Tercekam horor Eustace berdiri membatu, memandang terbeliak tanpa mampu berpikir.

Seseorang berteriak. Satu atau dua atau lebih, Eustace tak begitu jelas, yang pasti mereka masih hidup, setengah mati berjuang untuk hidup. Ketakutannya kini bercampur histeria. Manusia biasa takkan bisa bertahan dari serangan monster, terlebih di lautan, terkepung seperti sekarang. Ia gemetar oleh desakan untuk lari, menyelamatkan diri, ber-apparate ke tempat lain dan persetan dengan segala mimpi buruk ini, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Ia adalah Penyihir. Noblesse Oblige; di balik kekuatan besar ada tanggung jawab yang harus ditunaikan, dan inilah tanggung jawab itu. Eustace mengacungkan tongkatnya. Rasa paniknya tak surut, namun ia sadar ia cuma punya satu pilihan. Melawan.

"FIENDFYRE!"

Nyala api memercik, hanya sekelip di kegelapan. Namun setelahnya, udara bersiur, berpusar deras, terisap ke penghujung tongkat sihir. Berat tak tertahankan, tetapi Eustace memegangi tongkatnya erat-erat, menahan segenap daya yang terserap. Jubah Hogwartsnya lepas diempas angin. Bahu dan lengannya menegang, berkontraksi penuh hingga kram dan sakit.

"Kunci dari setiap mantra sihir, adalah tekad," suara tegas Kepala Sekolah McGonagall terngiang di ingatan. "Tak peduli seberapa rumit gerakan tongkat, ataupun seberapa kuat mantra yang dirapal, bila tekadmu tidak bulat, kau akan gagal."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Eustace mendorong.

Api memecut, berkobar menyelimuti lautan. Menerangi malam dalam semburat merah keemasan. Manusia-Manusia Duyung menjerit tatkala tersambar, melepas mangsa mereka dan menyelam cepat ke dalam laut, menjauhi gelora api yang bergulung-gulung laksana ombak.

Mengendalikan Fiendfyre tak ubahnya menarik kekang makhluk raksasa buas. Eustace berteriak, sekujur tubuhnya menggeletar dalam upaya mengungkung dan menghela magis. Ia menyibak api agar tak mengenai manusia-manusia yang terapung di perairan, membelokkannya hingga memutari kapal, dan setelah tak lagi melihat duyung-duyung ganas pembunuh manusia, dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Udara berdenyut, badai api lesap tersapu. Eustace ambruk, tersengal-sengal habis tenaga. Jangankan berdiri, menggerakkan jaripun ia tak sanggup. Nyeri berdenyut dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki. Ia ingin tidur. Ia ingin pulang. Dan lebih dari itu, ia ingin mendapat lisensi Apparition agar bisa pergi ke manapun sesuka hatinya.

Suara-suara bercampur baur. Air berkecipak, dan langkah kaki berderap di lantai batu. Seruan-seruan orang asing, dan samar-samar panggilan dari Jill terdengar, ketakutan. Seraut wajah yang tak ia kenal mengawasi dalam cemas dan penuh kelegaan, Eustace merasa tubuhnya dibaringkan, dan ia balas memandang wajah itu. Seorang pemuda, mungkin lebih tua darinya namun jelas lebih tinggi memegang pundaknya, berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Eustace mengerutkan kening, karena mendengar suara Kepala Sekolah McGonagall timbul tenggelam meningkahi suara pemuda itu.

"Tuan Penyihir ..." 

"Eustace Scrubb!"

"Berkah Aslan! Tak terbilang betapa bersyukurnya aku ..."

"Eustace Eugene Scrubb! KEMBALI!"

"Aku ... Caspian Ke Sepuluh ..."

"MAGUS RECURRO!"

Seperti tali karet yang direnggangkan, Eustace merasa tubuhnya disentak, lalu terbanting kembali ke aula besar Hogwarts. Pucat pasi, menggigil, ia berpegangan pada McGonagall yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan kalut, dan muntah di ujung jubah sang Kepala Sekolah sebelum hilang kesadaran.

***

Eustace tak begitu kaget mendapati dirinya berakhir di bangsal perawatan Madam Pomfrey.

"Eustace!" Jill bangkit dari tepi jendela, lalu duduk di ujung pembaringan. Eustace mengernyit, menatap bulan yang menyorot tinggi dari balik kaca-kaca mosaik.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya serak. Jill membantunya bangun, menumpuk bantal untuknya bersandar, lalu mengambilkan minum. Jus labu dingin, puji Tuhan. Eustace meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Sudah hampir jam 12," jawab Jill. "Kau pingsan dari jam 8 malam. Madam Pomfrey bilang kau cuma kelelahan. Istirahat yang cukup, dan kau akan pulih seperti sedia kala."

Eustace mengerutkan alis, risau oleh kenyataan ia tak sadarkan diri selama itu juga Jill yang melanggar jam malam untuk menungguinya. "Kalau kau ketahuan jam segini masih kelayapan, Filch akan melepas Nyonya Norris untuk mencakarmu."

Jill tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk kain ungu transparan yang tersampir di sandaran kursi pengunjung. "Ada Jubah Gaib. Takkan ada yang tahu," jawabnya bandel.

Eustace mendengus. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana hasil ujianku?"

Jill menggeleng penuh penyesalan. "Kau tidak lulus." Melihat kekecewaan Eustace ia buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi kau bisa menyusul nanti, bersama peserta ujian gelombang kedua."

Eustace menghela napas sembari merebah di tumpukan bantal. Apa boleh buat ....

"Eustace ... kau membuat kami semua cemas. Apa yang terjadi saat ujian?"

"Apa yang terjadi saat ujian?" Eustace balik bertanya. Jill mendengus tak percaya, namun ia mengalah dan lebih dulu bercerita.

"Sewaktu kau ber-Apparition, bayanganmu tertinggal!" Melihat kebingungan Eustace, Jill mengangguk-angguk, sambil menuding bayangannya yang terpatri di dinding oleh sorot lampu minyak. "Ya, Eustace, bayangan! Seluruh penguji sampai kebingungan. Twycross bilang ini pertama kalinya terjadi hal seperti ini. Anggota badan ketinggalan sih, sudah biasa, tapi ini bayangan! Rasanya tak masuk akal, tapi begitulah kenyataannya!" Jill mengingat-ingat. "Ada saat-saat bayanganmu mengabur, tapi ketika kami semua mengira kau akan muncul di titik akhir teleportasi, mendadak keberadaanmu terlihat lagi ... transparan seperti hantu, jauh merenggang, namun tak sampai-sampai!"

Eustace bingung. Ia ingat betul sesnsasi ketika ia berada di kapal asing itu, begitu nyata, tubuhnya pun utuh. Ia bahkan bisa merapal sihir! Kalau Apparition-nya cuma setengah jadi, bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya?

"Lalu, ada saat di mana keberadaanmu diam di suatu titik, dan tiba-tiba ada aura panas yang menguar! Benar-benar mengerikan! Kami semua menunggu dengan tegang kemunculanmu, tapi kau cuma menunjukkan kelebat-kelebat tak jelas! Kondisimu tidak stabil sehingga McGonagall tidak berani mengambil tindakan! Namun akhirnya kesempatan terlihat! Keberadaanmu berhasil dikunci dalam segel Rune hingga McGonagall bisa memanggilmu pulang!"

Eustace meraih gelas dan menghabiskan jus labunya, lalu kembali merebah.

"Eustace ..."

"Aku tak begitu jelas ber-Apparate ke mana, Jill, tapi itu adalah teleportasi yang utuh," kata Eustace pelan. "Aku tak mengalami Splinch; agak sedikit mual dan tak nyaman, tapi cuma itu. Panca inderaku berfungsi penuh; aku melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas, juga merasa ... nyata!"

Jill memandanginya. "Aku ingat, saat kembali sekujur tubuhmu lembab, dan berbau garam ... apa kau tersesat di pantai, atau laut?"

Eustace tersenyum. Semua orang selalu berkata Hufflepuff yang lugu hanya tahu bersantai dan makan-makan, tapi di sinilah Jill; melanggar jam malam senekad Gryffindor, berkelit dari perhatian dengan Jubah Gaib selicin Slytherin, dan sangat awas pada keadaan seteliti Ravenclaw. "Aku terdampar di sebuah kapal di tengah laut ..." Eustace memejamkan mata, mengenang kembali. "Sebuah kapal lama, kau tahu, seperti di film-film bajak laut para Muggle? Dan kapal itu, dikepung oleh sekawanan Manusia Duyung ganas."

"Merpeople?"

Eustace menggeleng. "Mirip tapi tak sama. Merpeople di sini, lebih menyerupai ikan, sementara Manusia Duyung yang kulihat punya wajah persis, bahkan lebih sempurna dari Manusia. Seperti patung indah di museum-museum!" Ia bergidik. "Tubuh mereka lebih besar, dan sifat mereka lebih kejam. Makhluk-makhluk ini menenggelamkan Manusia untuk kemudian dimakan!"

Jill terbelalak ngeri. "Merpeople memang terkenal tak menyukai Manusia, tapi mereka hanya menyerang kalau diserang! Mereka juga cuma mengonsumsi hewan-hewan laut! Ikan-ikan kecil, terkadang bangkai ikan besar atau cumi-cumi raksasa, juga rumput laut dan ganggang, tapi tak pernah Manusia!"

"Seperti kataku tadi, kurasa mereka dari jenis yang berbeda!" Eustace terdiam sejurus. "Karena panik aku tak terpikir cara lain untuk mengusir mereka selain dengan Fiendfyre."

"Bisa menyihir, itu berarti Apparition-mu berhasil!" Jill terpaku. "Tapi, jika demikian kenapa sisa-sisa keberadaanmu masih tertinggal di aula besar? Dan ... sebenarnya kau mendarat di mana?"

Eustace tak menjawab. Jill hanya mengawasinya. Sayup-sayup lonceng jam berdentang, waktu telah bergeser ke tengah malam.

"Sebelum dipanggil balik, aku mendengar seseorang di sana, menyebut tentang Aslan ..."

Jill terkesiap. "Mustahil!"

"Itu membuatku berpikir, mungkinkah aku ..."

"Mustahil, Eustace! Apparition lintas benua saja sudah begitu sulit, apalagi ini! Lagipula, N-Narnia ... cuma dongeng!"

Suara Madam Pomfrey dan Kepala Sekolah McGonagall terdengar samar-samar. Jill dan Eustace saling pandang, terbelalak, dan tanpa kata Jill segera merenggut Jubah Gaib dan memakainya. Eustace tak dapat melihatnya lagi, tapi ia berpura-pura seolah baru saja bangun ketika McGonagall memasuki ruang perawatan, sembari diam-diam melicinkan seprai pada ujung tempat tidur yang lecek diduduki Jill.

"Ah, kau sudah siuman." McGonagall tersenyum tipis. Sejenak pandangannya menyapu seisi bangsal, dan untuk beberapa saat Eustace terdiam dalam ketegangan memikirkan nasib Jill kalau sampai ketahuan. McGonagall adalah favorit dan teladan semua orang, menyayangi setiap murid dengan adil namun ketegasannya tidak mengenal kompromi. Namun kemudian sang Kepala Sekolah menghampirinya, sepertinya ia tak menemukan hal mencurigakan. Jill juga cukup cerdas untuk menahan diri agar tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Eustace mengesah lega.

"Madam McGonagall," ia duduk tegak, tapi McGonagall mengibaskan tangannya.

"Santai saja. Aku cuma ingin melihat keadaanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sang Kepala Sekolah mendekat ke ujung pembaringan.

"Agak lemas, tapi aku tak mengalami Splinch, jadi kurasa aku cukup beruntung," ujar Eustace. Ia sekilas melihat pintu masuk bangsal membuka pelan dan sadar Jill hendak keluar ruangan. Eustace membungkuk, pura-pura hendak membetulkan selimut. McGonagall terlalu beretiket untuk membiarkan orang sakit bersusah-susah. Pancingannya termakan. Sang Kepala Sekolah serta-merta beranjak ke sisi pembaringan, memunggungi pintu, bantu menyelimutinya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Scrubb," tegur McGonagall.

"Terima kasih, Madam."

"Tak perlu sungkan." Dengan anggun McGonagall menarik kursi dan duduk. "Omong-omong, terakhir kulihat, Filch dan Nyonya Norris sedang sibuk di dapur. Sepertinya ada kebocoran pada barel-barel anggur, jadi jalan masuk asrama Hufflepuff akan sedikit becek," ujarnya kalem. Ia menyeringai melihat keterkejutan Eustace, matanya berkilat-kilat tatkala mendengar suara kesiap halus di ambang pintu.

"Potong sepuluh poin dari Hufflepuff," kata McGonagall kalem, "sebelum pergi, pastikan tak ada barangmu yang tertinggal, Miss Pole."

Eustace mengedarkan pandangan, dan hampir mengerang frustasi sewaktu melihat sebuah saputangan dengan sulaman inisial nama Jill tertinggal di tepian jendela. So obvious! Ia memutar otak, mengarang cerita untuk alibi Jill, tapi dasar Hufflepuff, gadis itu dengan jujur memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Kepala Sekolah ..." sapa Jill lemah. McGonagall hanya memandangnya tajam sebelum mengisyaratkannya agar segera berlalu. Jill cepat-cepat mengambil saputangannya, sebelum kembali memakai Jubah Gaib. Kepergiannya ditandai dengan pintu yang menutup perlahan.

***

Jill Evegenia Pole, lahir di Wiltshire Cotswolds, anak tunggal sebuah keluarga Muggle yang sangat gemar menanam semak berry dan minum teh tepat jam tiga sore di kebun belakang rumah. Mereka bertetangga dengan keluarga Scrubb, Nomaj lainnya, yang amat praktis dan menyukai kemodernan, dan juga memiliki anak semata wayang, Eustace Eugene Scrubb. Rumah yang rapat dan nama tengah yang hampir mirip adalah awal dari persahabatan panjang dua anak muda ini.

Sejak kecil bakat-bakat sihir yang disebut orang normal sebagai 'keanehan' telah terlihat pada diri mereka, membuat mereka hidup terkucil. Tak ada orangtua yang akan membiarkan anak mereka bergaul dengan Eustace dan Jill, menjauhi dua anak itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi maupun terang-terangan. Kedua orangtua mereka pun diperlakukan dingin oleh masyarakat. 'Buah jelek tumbuh dari pohon jelek', begitulah ungkapan yang sering beredar dalam gosip sehari-hari, kejam dan tidak adil, mengingat semuanya hanyalah asumsi. Tak ada seorangpun yang bersedia bersusah payah mengenal Scrubb maupun Pole, namun begitu banyak yang repot-repot mengamati sembari bermulut nyinyir. Itu adalah masa-masa yang sulit dan sepi. Rasa senasib memang kian mempererat hubungan Jill dan Eustace, beserta segenap keluarga mereka yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, namun kemuraman selalu menggantung di atmosfer.

Lalu muncullah Professor Charles Kirke, seorang hartawan misterius, yang pindah ke Wiltshire untuk menempati kastil peninggalan leluhurnya.

Sikapnya yang ramah, namun sangat tertutup, dengan cepat jadi objek gosip yang disukai oleh para tetangga. Namun kekayaannya membuat tiap mulut menahan celoteh; Professor Kirke adalah seorang Gentleman, keturunan bangsawan asli yang diakui monarki. Lagipula meski misterius, ia sangat royal dan dermawan, orang pertama yang dicari kepala warga dalam urusan sumbang-menyumbang. Sang Professor juga mempunyai sebuah perpustakaan megah yang ia buka untuk umum dan segera menarik minat anak-anak Wiltshire, karena penuh dengan buku-buku dongeng berilustrasi indah, yang di antaranya ia tulis dan terbitkan sendiri.

Perpustakaan Professor Kirke, adalah penyelamat bagi masa kecil Jill dan Eustace. Mereka membaca dan membaca, terkadang bermain sandiwara, memerankan tokoh pahlawan dan penjahat dalam cerita sambil tertawa dan kejar-kejaran. Sekali atau dua kali, terjadi accidental magic di kastil Professor Kirke; seperti kaca-kaca yang meleleh kepanasan setiap kali Eustace merasa tak senang, atau Jill yang berpindah tempat sekejap mata ketika tertekan dan sedih. Namun sang Professor, tak seperti orang kebanyakan, memaklumi semuanya seolah tak ada yang keliru.

"Muncul dan hilang dengan tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang aneh," suatu kali Professor Kirke berujar pada Jill. Hari itu, hujan lebat turun dan Jill dikunci di gudang sekolah yang gelap dan bocor oleh anak-anak nakal dari kelasnya setelah jam belajar berakhir. Didorong stres, Jill berteleportasi ke perpustakaan Charles Kirke dan dipergoki langsung oleh sang Professor yang tengah sibuk menyusun ulang buku. "Kakek moyangku, Earl Digory, pernah tersesat ke sebuah hutan, yang memiliki mata air-mata air menuju dunia lain!" Saat berkata begitu, bola matanya mengerlip bak manik-manik ditimpa cahaya, bolak-balik antara hijau pucat dan biru pucat, tangannya mengusap wajah Jill yang basah oleh ingus dan airmata. Bagi Jill ia persis Penyihir Baik di buku-buku dongeng.

Selayaknya anak-anak berimajinasi tinggi lainnya, tentu saja Jill dan Eustace mempercayai kata-kata si Professor aneh. Setelahnya, Charles Kirke menunjukkan pada mereka sebuah jurnal lama, yang ditulis leluhurnya Earl Digory Kirke, tentang petualangan ajaib di masa kanak-kanak, petualangan mendatangi dunia lain. Petualangan itu lebih menakjubkan dari kisah-kisah dongeng yang biasa membuai Jill maupun Eustace, karena dalam jurnalnya, Earl Digory menceritakan awal terbentuknya sebuah negeri, ketika Singa Agung Aslan membangunkan daratan dan lautan dengan melodi-melodi penciptaan.

Narnia ... dan negeri-negeri ajaib yang belum memiliki nama.

Ketiganya sering membahas kisah ajaib ini. Earl Digory tak hanya menjadi saksi lahirnya sebuah negeri dan terbangunnya makhluk-makhluk hidup, ia juga melihat kejahatan pertama berwujud seorang Penyihir bernama Jadis. Sayangnya beberapa naskah jurnalnya ada yang rusak parah hingga sebagian cerita lenyap tak terselamatkan, namun antusiasme tiga sekawan ini tidak berkurang. Narnia sendiri sudah cukup menyibukkan benak-benak mereka yang haus petualangan.

Sampai akhirnya Jill dan Eustace berulang tahun yang ke sebelas, dan surat undangan Perguruan Sihir Hogwarts diantar burung-burung hantu ke depan pekarangan rumah.

Sibuk bersekolah, dengan jati diri baru, keajaiban baru, lingkungan yang lebih menghargai dan teman-teman yang menyenangkan, lama kelamaan Jill mulai kurang memikirkan Narnia. Ia masih mengunjungi Professor Kirke ketika libur sekolah bersama Eustace, namun tak lama. Charles semakin tua, semakin rapuh, semakin sering sakit-sakitan. Ia memang ramah, kaya dan tidak pelit, tetapi ia terlalu aneh. Selain Eustace dan Jill, tidak ada yang memahami obsesinya mengenai negeri dongeng Narnia, bahkan kerabatnya pun enggan berdekatan dengannya. Jill tidak tahan melihat kastilnya yang begitu kosong, sorot mata Professor Kirke yang menatap penuh kerinduan pada sesuatu yang jauh tak tergapai membuat hatinya sakit. Beberapa kali ia mencari alasan untuk mangkir menjenguk, hanya Eustace; yang percaya penuh pada Narnia terutama setelah mengenal Sihir, yang masih rajin berkunjung.

Pada akhirnya Charles Kirke tutup usia. Seorang diri di kastil sunyinya. Kepergiannya sangat memukul perasaan Eustace, dan menorehkan sesal mendalam di hati Jill. Mereka jarang mengungkit Narnia, karena membicarakan negeri dongeng itu membuat mereka terkenang lagi pada indahnya masa-masa kecil di perpustakaan besar dan kenyataan getir tentang seorang sahabat yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

Dan sekarang, topik itu muncul lagi, namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, rasa pahit dan manis kala mengingat memori, kini berganti antisipasi ....

Jill menemukan Eustace duduk melamun di bawah sebatang pohon Oak pada tepian Danau Hitam Hogwarts. Sekelompok anak kelas satu berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa di pinggir air, mengejar Cumi-Cumi raksasa penunggu danau yang menyemburkan air dengan jahil ke arah mereka.

"Apa kau memberitahu McGonagall?" tanya Jill, duduk bersandar di sebelah Eustace.

"Tidak," Eustace tersenyum tanpa humor. "Lagipula dia tidak akan percaya. Seperti kau."

Jill menghela napas. "Hanya karena aku sangsi bukan berarti aku tak percaya. Apapun mungkin selama bisa dibuktikan."

Eustace manggut-manggut. Sesaat membisu, mengamati bocah-bocah yang asyik main sembur-semburan air dengan Cumi-Cumi.

"Kau ingat, isi jurnal peninggalan Earl Digory? Bukan cuma ia satu-satunya Manusia dari dunia kita yang melihat kebangkitan Narnia."

Jill mengangguk. "Sahabat dan tetangganya Polly Plummer juga ikut. Masih ada Frank si kusir kereta yang tanpa sengaja terseret dalam kekacauan yang melibatkan Ratu Penyihir Jadis."

Sebuah bayangan seru membuat keduanya tergelak hingga pipi bersemu merah.

"Earl Digory kembali ke Britania bersama Lady Polly," lanjut Eustace bersemangat. "Tetapi Frank tinggal. Ia bahkan menjadi Raja pertama Narnia, dinobatkan oleh Aslan sendiri, dan berkuasa bersama istrinya Ratu Helen."

"Sayang sekali tak ada cerita lanjutan mengenai itu," sahut Jill. Keraguannya akan nyatanya Narnia lenyap ditelan nostalgia. "Tapi aku sungguh berharap masa-masa awal Narnia diliputi kedamaian."

"Kurasa aku masuk ke dalam golongan 'Yang Datang dan Dipulangkan'," kata Eustace tersenyum miris. "Setidaknya Earl Digory dan Lady Polly sempat melihat hal yang menakjubkan. Aku malah melihat horor ..."

Jill tak tahu bagaimana menjawab itu. Ia membisu seraya mengalihkan pandang. Filch si penjaga sekolah mendatangi danau dengan kucingnya yang galak, Nyonya Norris, dan memarahi juga melarang anak-anak bermain di tepian air. Kecewa, anak-anak itu tertunduk sedih. Tapi mendadak si Cumi-Cumi raksasa menyembulkan kepala ke permukaan dan menyemprot Filch beserta kucingnya dengan tinta. Di tengah riuh rendah gelak tawa anak-anak, si penjaga sekolah lari pontang-panting, Nyonya Norris menyusul sembari mendesis-desis.

Pemandangan itu membuat Jill dan Eustace terbahak-bahak. Anak-anak kelas satu bersorak, dan si Cumi-Cumi pun melambaikan tentakelnya dengan penuh kemenangan. Namun sayang masa istirahat itu tak lama. Lonceng jam berdentang memperingatkan murid akan sesi pelajaran berikutnya.

***

"APAAAA???"

Hermione Granger; di kamar tamu wisma Elrond di Rivendell, Draco Malfoy; di rumah pohon rawa Rushock Shire, dan Ron Weasley; di kamar penginapan Grey Havens, berteriak serempak.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah basis penelitian di gua kristal, Harry duduk bersila di lantai seraya bersandar pada kaki sofa, mengelus-elus dagu. Cermin-Cermin Sihir Dua Arah setinggi badan, berderet terapung mengelilinginya, memperlihatkan sosok-sosok rekan timnya di belahan wilayah lain.

Charlie garuk-garuk kepala, salah tingkah melihat tanggapan atas laporannya, sementara Rolf terlihat waswas.

"Pelankan suara kalian!" Rolf mendesis, sekilas melirik pintu kamar yang dipinjamkan para Dwarf untuknya dan Charlie menginap. "Kalau Dwarf-Dwarf Ered Luin sampai memergoki kita dalam konferensi ini habislah semua!"

"Kau yang habis, Scamander!" ujar Draco jengkel. "Gila! Apa-apaan kalian, menjanjikan Dittany dan Bezoar pada satu kompi pasukan! Satu kompi! Dittany!"

"Bukannya menjanjikan, Malfoy," Charlie meralat, "b-baru menawarkan saja, toh kami juga belum setuju ..." ia terdiam dan berjengit sewaktu Draco menggeram, persis kucing sebelum menerkam.

"Tetap saja itu tidak bijak!" kritik Hermione, untuk pertama kalinya berada di pihak yang sama dengan rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu. "Sekarang bagaimana kalian akan keluar dari situasi ini, hm?? Berbaur bukan hal yang dilarang untuk peneliti seperti kita, tapi ini? Kementrian tidak akan menyetujui ini. Menyerahkan Dittany dan Bezoar terlalu beresiko, lagipula bagaimana bila disalahgunakan! Belum lagi jumlahnya! Harganya! Demi Janggut Merlin, Dittany itu tidak murah! Bahan-bahannya pun sulit didapat!"

"Kami tahu! Makanya kami tidak langsung setuju dan tanya pendapat kalian!" gerutu Charlie. "Harry sendiri tanpa ragu-ragu menyerahkan seluruh stok Mandragora pada penduduk lokal!" terdesak, Charlie pun membeberkan kelakuan Harry.

Harry cuma mengesah pasrah saat Hermione melotot padanya dan Draco mengomel tak terima ramuan yang disiapkannya dengan susah payah digunakan tanpa izin, sampai habis lagi. Ia melirik cangkir kopinya, demi melihat dalamnya yang kosong ia kembali mengesah.

"Hari sabtu ini aku akan pulang ke Skotlandia, menyerahkan berkas laporan penelitian selama seminggu ini langsung pada Benedict." Ia memandang Charlie dan Rolf sembari menyeringai lebar. "Kalian berdua ikut aku. Aku tak mau sendirian mendengar paduan suara Howler di kantornya!"

Rolf mengeluh, tampak lemas, sementara Charlie berjengit lagi.

Hermione dan Draco mendengus tak puas, tapi mereka juga tak mengoceh lagi. Harry tersenyum saat Luna mengedipkan mata padanya dari balik punggung Draco yang manyun. Sekilas ia melihat Neville geleng-geleng kepala sambil menulis jurnal, juga Ginny yang tercekikik di belakang Ron.

"Yang lain, lanjutkan kerja dan selamat berakhir pekan!"

"Siap, Bos!"

Cermin Dua Arah kembali berubah jadi cermin biasa. Sambil menghela napas, Ron mengumpulkan bilah-bilah kaca, membungkusnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang isinya sudah diperluas dengan sihir.

"Petualangan Charlie kedengarannya lebih asyik," Ginny berkata. Mengenang kembali, terlepas dari segala kekacauan yang terjadi, mau tak mau Ron tersenyum geli.

Yah, petualangan Charlie di Pegunungan Biru terasa sangat hidup. Ron membuka jendela kamar losmen, dan menengadah pada bulan yang mengambang redup di atas samudera tenang yang sepi.

Malam itu dilewati dalam kesunyian. Sempat menulis jurnal laporan selama berjam-jam, Ron dan Ginny kemudian tertidur menjelang subuh. Surya telah meninggi ketika keduanya terbangun, dan Ron mendapati dengan kecewa mereka sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan pagi.

"Daging asap goreng ..." keluhnya, sementara Ginny berdecak.

"Di kepalamu cuma ada makanan ya! Pantas Lavender dan 'Mione memutuskanmu!"

"Hei, kami putus karena tak ada kecocokan lagi! Ketidakcocokan! Lagipula 'kan pisah baik-baik!" protes Ron.

Ginny tertawa meledek sebelum lenyap ke balik Tenda Sihir yang mereka kembangkan di dalam kamar, pergi mandi dan berdandan. Ron mendengus dan menunggu giliran dengan sabar di luar tenda. Perutnya lapar, tapi ia enggan terburu-buru. Terlebih, ia tidak begitu suka kondisi di Grey Havens.

Dari segi pemandangan, Grey Havens, yang juga disebut sebagai Mithlond, seindah kota-kota pantai Italia. Lautannya tidak berombak tinggi, sangat tenang dan amat jernih. Langitnya, seperti halnya langit Arda pada umumnya, walau terkadang redup, selalu bersih tanpa kabut. Pemukiman penduduknya menakjubkan. Kastil-kastil putih keabuan menjulang indah, dengan kubah-kubah lengkung dan arsitektur khas Peri yang dipenuhi ornamen bunga dan tumbuhan, berikut pahatan-pahatan arca berwujud indah, nyaris asli, dan digosok halus.

Letak perumahannya pun diatur dengan tertib. Tidak ada gang yang terlalu sempit atau rumah yang melenceng dari sisi jalan, pasar dan kios dagang berjejer rapi tanpa mengganggu kenyamanan pejalan kaki. Lantai jalannya dari batu-batuan putih, selalu tampak bersih, jangankan kotoran bahkan tempat sampah pun tak terlihat di sana. Pekarangan-pekarangan rumah ditanami petak-petak bunga. Lily, mawar, melati dan kembang bokor, hampir semuanya berwarna putih atau pupus. Pepohonan pendek tertata asri meneduhkan jalan. Sesuai namanya, kota itu bagaikan surga.

Tetapi, suasananya begitu sepi dan sendu. Sejak menjejakkan kaki kemari, Ron menyaksikan wajah-wajah indah yang kosong dan lelah yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan bila dilihat. Tiada canda tawa di kota itu. Sekali atau dua kali Ron menerima senyum ramah dari penduduk yang melintas, tetapi ... mata mereka begitu redup, seolah lama tak melihat kebahagiaan. Tak ada tari-tarian, pesta, makan bersama, lagu-lagu ... yang kadang terdengar hanyalah denting sayup harpa dan ode penuh kerinduan yang membuat tenggorokan Ron tercekat kala mendengarnya. Ada yang ganjil dengan kota ini, dan setelah mengamati dan mendengar dengan seksama barulah ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Grey Havens, adalah perhentian bagi para Peri yang hendak meninggalkan kefanaan. Sebuah daerah transit sebelum mereka berlayar ke Valinor, Tanah Keabadian, menghadap Pencipta dan dewa-dewi mereka. Para Peri yang datang ke sini adalah mereka yang telah lelah menghadapi hidup, 'memudar' karena lamanya waktu, dan tiada lagi yang dapat menyalakan pijar harapan di hati mereka. Tak seperti makhluk fana lain para Elf tak bisa mati kecuali gugur dalam perang atau terbunuh. Berlayar ke Valinor adalah cara terakhir untuk beristirahat dari kepenatan duniawi.

Sebagai orang muda yang sedang senang-senangnya menikmati hidup, wajar bila situasi muram di Grey Havens membuat Ron tak nyaman. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ginny mengucek-ucek rambutnya. "Buruan mandi, biar kita bisa segera cari makan!"

Ron bangkit dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

***

Ketika hendak dipertemukan dengan pemimpin Havens, Lord Cirdan, Ron dan Ginny berpikir akan dibawa ke sebuah puri atau istana, dan menghadap seorang pria tua berpakaian mewah, kaku, dan agak sok. Alih-alih, mereka malah diajak ke sebuah bengkel di dekat laut, dan menemukan sang pemimpin tengah sibuk mengukur kayu dan merancang badan kapal, tak ubahnya tukang. Itu, benar-benar di luar jangkaan.

Seperti Peri-Peri lain, Cirdan berwajah elok dan bertubuh tinggi, mirip panglima-panglima perang zaman kerajaan di film Muggle yang pernah ditonton Ron. Di antara semua Elf, hanya Cirdan sendiri yang berkumis dan berjanggut, meskipun ia tidak terlihat tua. Bila dibandingkan dengan Ayah Ron yang baru berulangtahun ke 80, Cirdan seperti baru di jenjang 40-an, padahal umurnya sudah ribuan! Kemudaan tidak hanya abadi di wajahnya, namun juga pada caranya membawa diri. Ia tidak seperti pria-pria tua yang pernah dijumpai Ron; yang berusaha bersikap agung atau bijak karena terdorong pandangan masyarakat, Cirdan bersikap apa adanya. Ada rasa nyaman saat berdekatan dengannya, sekaligus segan. Lord Cirdan, menerima tamu asing tak ubahnya tetangga rumah yang sudah lama dikenal, tapi Ron bisa merasakan, begitu ia dan Ginny menunjukkan sesuatu yang sekiranya mengancam kedamaian Havens, Cirdan tidak akan segan-segan menenggelamkan mereka ke laut.

"Dahulu kala, Arda pernah sedatar piring," seloroh Cirdan, saat Ron dan Ginny mengunjunginya lagi dengan alasan ingin  mempelajari cara membangun kapal.

Ron dan Ginny, yang coba-coba mengampelas kayu, cuma mengawasinya tanpa berkedip. Cirdan tergelak.

"Piring," kata Ron, tak terkesan.

"Piring," Cirdan menyahut, menahan geli.

"Bundar, agak berlekuk ke dalam, dan terkadang ada sendoknya?" ujar Ron tak percaya. Cirdan meledak tertawa, kali ini Ginny ikut terpingkal-pingkal bersamanya.

"Ya, tidak seperti itu juga! Tapi sungguh! Pada awal penciptaan, Arda tidaklah sebulat mutiara, ataupun batu Palantir," masih tersenyum-senyum Cirdan kembali ke pekerjaannya, memahat roda kemudi. "Tanah, laut, semua terpapar pada kedataran yang maha luas!" Matanya berkelip sewaktu menangkap senyuman Ginny.

"Jadi, kalau berlayar ke ujung dunia, kita akan jatuh? Seperti tomat yang digelindingkan ke pinggir piring?" kata Ron sangsi.

Cirdan kembali tergelak. "Untungnya tidak! Ada selubung gaib yang melindungi dunia dari Kehampaan. Kalaupun ada yang mampu mencapai ujung dunia, begitu menyentuh selubung itu, bahtera akan segera terputar balik."

"Apa Anda pernah mencapai ujung dunia?" tanya Ginny terkesima. Cirdan tersenyum penuh misteri, namun ia tidak menjawab.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya," komentar Ron. "Kalau dulunya bumi ini datar, lalu apa yang mengubahnya?"

Cirdan sejenak berdiri untuk mengambil botol minum. Ron mencium aroma manis dan sedikit pekat, dan teringat pada Miruvor, arak Peri yang disuguhkan padanya dan Ginny pada jamuan makan kemarin. "Aku yakin kalian berdua sudah tahu bahwa setiap Elf dianugerahi hak berlayar ke Valinor?" Cirdan menuangkan arak itu ke gelas-gelas kecil dan menawarkannya pada Ron juga Ginny.

"Tanah Keabadian? Ya ..." Ginny menyesap Miruvornya sedikit. Seperti eliksir, minuman itu memacu daya hidupnya, ia bisa merasakan magisnya menggeliat, menjalar sederas darah. Ginny menunggu perhatian Cirdan teralih, sebelum mentransfigurasi gelas arak menjadi botol plastik, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kulit di sabuknya, berencana meneliti Miruvor itu nanti. Menyadari itu, Ron segera menggandakan gelasnya dengan sihir dan memberikan satu pada sang Adik. Cirdan tidak akan tahu kalau gelas minumnya hilang satu hari itu.

"Bangsa Numenor, Manusia Pilihan, termakan hasutan Sauron si Hati Hitam hingga merasa iri dan tidak terima hak ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi para Peri. Mereka pun melanggar ketetapan Valar, dan datang tanpa izin ke Valinor." Sejenak Cirdan berdiam diri, menghabiskan Miruvornya dalam satu tegukan lambat. Ia mengesah, dan sesaat tampak sedih. "Raja Numenor, Ar-Pharazon, baru menjejakkan kaki satu langkah ke pantai Aman ketika segenap Valar menaikkan tabir penghalang, dan memanggil Eru Illuvatar. Tanah Keabadian, lalu dipisahkan dari alam fana, dan bumi membulat selamanya."

"Bagaimana dengan para Manusia yang berlayar ke sana?" tanya Ron.

"Dimusnahkan. Bahkan sisa kerajaan mereka pun tak tertinggal."

Ginny menggigit bibir. Ide menyusup ke kapal Peri yang hendak berlayar menuju Tanah Keabadian sempat terbersit di benaknya kala mendengar mengenai Valinor. Undying Lands, Eden, Surga, yang bisa dicapai hanya dengan kapal! Makhluk fana mana yang tidak tergugah rasa ingin tahunya. Namun tak urung cerita Lord Cirdan sedikit menciutkan perasaannya.

"Dilenyapkan? Semuanya?" Ron berjengit ngeri.

"Terkecuali bangsa Numenor yang masih mematuhi kehendak Valar."

Ron membisu. Ia Manusia, karenanya meski Raja Ar-Pharazon dan armadanya melanggar pantangan, ia tetap merasa pemusnahan massal terlalu berlebihan. Sebuah bangsa tersapu bersih hanya karena satu hal kecil ... bukanlah hal yang gampang ia terima.

Tampaknya Cirdan bisa membaca jalan pikirannya hingga berkata, "mungkin ... azab seperti itu terlihat kejam. Namun ada hal-hal yang memang sepatutnya tidak diganggu gugat. Lagipula, bukankah setiap makhluk hidup telah memiliki haknya masing-masing? Bangsa Numenor, adalah Kaum Yang Terpilih. Mereka dianugerahi kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang lebih dibanding Manusia Arda lainnya, bahkan ditasbihkan sebagai Rajanya para Manusia. Mereka memang tidak berumur sepanjang Peri, namun mereka dapat memilih kapan Maut datang menjemput. Tetapi dengan seluruh kelebihan itu mereka masih merasa tak puas, sampai ingin menuntut hak ras lain ... tidakkah menurut kalian itu agak terlalu?"

Ron tertegun, dan memikirkannya lambat-lambat, sembari terus menggosok kayu. Cirdan sendiri kini beralih ke pekerjaan membuat haluan kapal. Selama beberapa saat hanya desir angin dan air beriak yang terdengar menyela keheningan Mithlond.

Perasaannya mungkin gentar, namun tidak berarti Ginny dapat melupakan hasratnya ....

***

"Aku tidak setuju!" Ron menggeleng-geleng ketika Ginny mengutarakan keinginannya menyelundup ke Valinor sepulangnya mereka ke penginapan.

"Ayolah Ron!" bujuk Ginny. "Apa kau tak penasaran sedikitpun? Kau mengerti 'kan, Valinor itu sebenarnya apa? Ia tanah gaib, Ron! Tanah Para Dewa!"

"Dan kita ini makhluk fana, Gin!" desis Ron, dipenuhi paranoia ada yang akan mendengar perdebatan mereka. Mithlond terlalu hening untuk pembicaraan semacam ini. "Baru tadi Lord Cirdan bercerita tentang Ar-Pharazon dan kaumnya! Sekarang kau malah ingin meniru jejaknya!"

"Pertama, kita bukan penghuni Arda! Larangan itu tak berlaku buat kita!" Ginny bersikeras, "kedua, kita tidak akan seperti Ar-Pharazon! Kita tak perlu turun ke pantai hanya untuk melihat-lihat!"

"Aku bahkan ragu menuliskan Valinor dalam jurnal laporan untuk Benedict, dan melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi tak mau menulis tentang Valinor dalam berkas!" gerutu Ron. "Gin, please! Ini ide buruk!"

"Daripada diam di sini? Yang kita dapat paling-paling cuma cara merakit kapal! Katakan padaku kalau kau menyukai tempat ini, Ron!" kata Ginny, dan mengertilah Ron bahwa sama sepertinya, kesuraman Grey Havens juga menekan perasaan Ginny.

Keduanya membisu, berpaling ke jendela dalam usaha menahan emosi. Lautan berdebur di kejauhan, permukaannya berkilau, tampak keperakan di siang hari, namun saat fajar dan senja ia akan menggelap keemasan.

"Kita tidak tahu berapa lama yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai Valinor," ujar Ron, "daripada diam-diam ikut berlayar, lebih baik mengirim Avis untuk memantau perjalanan. Harry dan yang lain juga pasti akan berpikir begitu."

Awalnya Ginny tampak kecewa, tapi kemungkinan menyaksikan Tanah Para Dewa, meski tidak secara langsung, sedikit membuatnya tenang.

***

"... adalah sebuah kegembiraan bisa mengenal Anda sekalian," McGonagall berujar gemetar di depan podium. "Selamanya, Hogwarts ... akan menjadi rumah kalian ..."

Eustace tertunduk, tanpa malu membiarkan airmata menetes di wajahnya. Ia tahu ia tak sendiri. Jill, juga 108 orang alumnus tahun terakhir perguruan, menangis haru dalam upacara perpisahan sekolah.

Tujuh tahun. Suka dan duka. Kisah demi kisah berkelebat di depan mata ... Eustace ingat saat ritual naik perahu, pertama kali memandang Hogwarts yang menjulang di balik kabut. Menjejak Aula Besar, duduk dengan cemas ketika Topi Seleksi menimbang-nimbang apakah harus memasukkannya ke Ravenclaw ataukah Slytherin. Mantranya yang pertama, Wingardium Leviosa, yang tak cuma menerbangkan bulu angsa tapi juga Professor Flitwick. Bertemu McGonagall ketika menyusup ke Daerah Terlarang Perpustakaan bersama Jill, 'potong dua puluh poin dari Slytherin dan Hufflepuff!' Hampir tenggelam saat terkena kram kaki sewaktu berenang di Danau Hitam dan dibawa ke tepian air oleh Cumi-Cumi Raksasa. Makan malam yang menyenangkan bersama Jill, dan teman-teman yang tidak memandangnya aneh, lalu menyelundupkan seporsi sayap ayam goreng pedas manis untuk dicemil di asrama. Membuat PR sambil sesekali memandangi jendela asrama bawah tanah yang lebih seperti akuarium karena menampakkan pemandangan bawah air Danau Hitam. Mengendap-endap ke dapur bersama Jill di tengah malam karena kelaparan, dan mengarungi Nyonya Norris yang kebetulan memergoki. Nonton Quidditch sambil makan kacang, diam-diam melempari pemain yang tak disukai dan hampir jatuh dari platform karena mengelak dari serbuan bludger. Menggulingkan bola wol, membujuk kucing belang angkuh yang menyusup ke perpustakaan agar mau bermain, untuk kemudian terbirit-birit saat tahu itu McGonagall yang bertransformasi. Merapal Patronus, dan tertegun kala menyaksikan seekor singa mendekam, mengibaskan surai dan mengaum ... Eustace berdeham, membersit hidung dan mengeringkan airmata, meski kemudian tetes demi tetes baru kembali jatuh membasahi pipi.

Meninggalkan Hogwarts, seperti meninggalkan rumah, namun bedanya, entah kapan diri bisa kembali. Eustace sesenggukan ketika mendekap guru-gurunya, berpelukan erat dengan Kepala Sekolah McGonagall, tubuh keduanya berguncang oleh tangis tertahan. Tujuh tahun. Singkat sekaligus bagai selamanya.

Tak ada pesta yang tak berakhir. Dengan berat hati, Eustace beranjak.

Ia tak buru-buru kembali ke asrama. Bersama Jill, ia kembali menapaki tempat-tempat kenangan. Napas Jill mengisak, matanya merah dan bengkak, Eustace berusaha tak melihat karena itu akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Mereka pergi ke dapur, mengucap selamat tinggal dan terimakasih pada Peri-Peri Rumah yang telah begitu baik membiarkan mereka makan di jam-jam tak masuk akal. Lalu melihat perpustakaan untuk terakhir kalinya, juga menara-menara Hogwarts. Di Danau Hitam ada banyak sekali siswa yang mengucap salam perpisahan pada si Cumi-Cumi, yang hari itu mengapung lesu di permukaan. Tiba gilirannya, Eustace menawarkan sepotong ikan panggang, dan merasakan tentakel Raksasa Air itu menyentuh jarinya. Rasanya seperti bersalaman, dan Eustace tertawa di antara derai tangis.

Mereka meninggalkan Hogwarts kala matahari terbenam. Dengan kereta api kembali menyapa dunia nyata; Wiltshire Cotswolds, dan orangtua yang menunggu dengan cemas juga rindu.

***

Dua bulan setelah kelulusan, Eustace mengajak Jill ke Muggle London, jalan-jalan sekaligus mengurus surat administrasi. Memang ia tak berencana berkarier di dunia Muggle, tapi orangtuanya mendesak agar setidaknya ia punya kartu identitas dan Surat Kelakuan Baik. 

Setelah tiga jam dan beberapa mantra sihir pemanipulasi, Eustace dan Jill sukses terdaftar sebagai bagian masyarakat Muggle.

"Jadi kau nanti mau melamar di Depertemen Misteri Kementrian? Kau benar-benar mau jadi Unspeakable?" tanya Jill memastikan.

Eustace mengangguk. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi dan pertama kalinya memesan makanan, setelah bertahun-tahun terbiasa dengan masakan rumah dan sajian sekolah. Seperti orang dewasa. Entah mengapa pikiran itu terasa suram di benak Eustace. "McGonagall pernah bilang kalau Departemen Misteri menyelidiki fenomena-fenomena tak terjelaskan."

"Fenomena seperti apa?"

"Kurang tahu juga. Tapi kalau maksudnya fenomena-fenomena magis, besar kemungkinan mereka juga menyelidiki adanya dunia lain."

Jill menggumam sambil merenung. "Dari yang pernah kudengar, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa pekerjaan para Unspeakable yang sesungguhnya," ia berkata. Ketika kopi datang, ia menuangkan krim dan gula sementara Eustace coba-coba menyesap kopi pahit, meniru orang dewasa. Ia tergelak melihat sahabatnya itu berjengit dan menggigil kepahitan. "Pekerjaan mereka sangat rahasia, mereka dilarang keras membicarakannya! Jangan kata memberitahu orang luar, keluarga sendiri saja tak boleh! Makanya, disebut Unspeakable."

"Sebentar, kau tahu ini dari mana?"

Jill mengedikkan bahu. "Teddy yang cerita."

Eustace mengernyit. "Teddy siapa?"

Jill mendecak. "Teddy Lupin!"

Eustace mengingat-ingat. "Ah! Ravenclaw? Putra Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks?"

Jill manggut-manggut. "Omong-omong dia ikut pelatihan Majisains di Skotlandia. Bercita-cita suatu saat nanti berhasil menemukan serum untuk menyembuhkan Kutukan Serigala yang diidap Ayahnya. Aku berencana pergi bersamanya minggu depan, tapi aku mau ke Caithness, ikut pelatihan Herbologi."

Keduanya membisu saat pelayan kedai datang lagi dengan membawa dua piring fish and chips. Kentangnya kurang garing, tapi dibumbui garam dan rempah-rempah hingga gurih dan wangi. Ikan goreng tepungnya juga agak berminyak, tapi dua muda-mudi itu terlalu lapar untuk peduli.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Ayah baptis Teddy Lupin, adalah Harry Potter!" lanjut Jill di sela-sela makan. "Kepala Auror Divisi Khusus, orang dekat Perdana Mentri Shacklebolt! Ya otomatis hal-hal menarik di Kementrian akan terdengar olehnya, yang pastinya juga sampai ke telinga Teddy."

"Punya orang dalam, kenapa Teddy repot-repot ikut pelatihan? Minta saja Ayah baptisnya, cari koneksi apa begitu, biar dia lulus ke Divisi Majisains?"

"Karena dia tidak selicik kau," Jill terkekeh melihat Eustace cemberut. "Dari cara Teddy menggambarkannya, aku merasa Harry Potter tidak akan menggunakan cara-cara semacam itu. Gryffindor memang agak sinting, tapi kesetiaan dan kejujuran mereka mendekati Hufflepuff!" lanjutnya bangga.

Eustace mendengus, dan merampok kentang goreng Jill.

"Walau tak jelas, aku tetap akan mencobanya, jadi Unspeakable!" kata Eustace. "Aku ... aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Narnia. Lagipula, kalau ternyata tak ada pencarian dunia lain dalam pekerjaan Departemen Misteri, aku bisa berhenti. Cari lowongan Majisains, atau mencoba peruntungan lain di dunia Muggle."

Awan menggelap saat mereka meninggalkan kedai kopi. Berlarian dalam terpaan hujan mereka bertolak ke stasiun bawah tanah, menunggu kereta balik ke Cotswolds. Blazer tweed Eustace lembab. Ketika mengelap kerah jasnya ia memergoki beberapa gadis meliriknya seraya tercekikik. "Mungkin menertawakan alismu yang seperti alis setan!" bisik Jill, terengah-engah menahan tawa. Eustace menatapnya, mendengus dongkol.

Angin mengembus, mengantarkan suara dengung yang ganjil. Eustace tertegun, ketika semilir tahu-tahu menerbangkan pamflet-pamflet yang tertempel di dinding. Seisi stasiun bergetar.

"Dari mana datangnya angin ini? Gempa?!" seru Jill, memegangi rambutnya yang riap-riapan. Eustace berkeringat dingin, napasnya memburu, adrenalin memompa deras oleh antisipasi.

"Ini bukan angin biasa, Jill," ia menyahut. Kerumunan orang yang menunggu kereta tidak terlihat bingung ataupun takut, seakan-akan mereka tidak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. Eustace dan Jill diam di posisi mereka, saling tatap dengan terbelalak, menyadari tengah mengalami fenomena magis.

Suara dengung mengencang ditingkahi derum kereta datang. Eustace menggenggam tangan Jill. Dinding-dinding stasiun di seberang mereka rontok dibuyarkan angin, dan dibalik kaca-kaca gerbong kereta yang terus melaju, Eustace melihat pantai putih dan laut hijau kebiruan yang indah.

"K-kereta kita!" bisik Jill, terbeliak melihat kereta yang kian lama kian memudar, sampai akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan. Stasiun menggelap, sewaktu menengadah ia tak lagi melihat langit-langit berlampu, melainkan permukaan batu kasar, seperti di dalam gua. Jill terkesiap. Mereka memang benar-benar berada di dalam gua!

Sejenak mereka mematung memperhatikan sekeliling, berusaha mencerna keadaan. Namun gua itu kosong, tak ada sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk mengenai lokasi yang tak terduga ini.

"Di sana!" Eustace menuding ke mulut gua, satu-satunya jalan keluar di sana.

Gua kecil itu membuka ke sebuah pantai berpasir putih. Jill membeliak, terpesona melihat lautan membentang, airnya hijau kebiru-biruan. Ia berpaling ke belakang dan mendapati pantai itu berada di balik tebing berpepohonan rimbun. Tak percaya, ia memandang Eustace.

"... Narnia?"

Eustace angkat bahu, tapi dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri, jelas itulah yang dipikirkan dan diinginkannya.

Pantai itu sepi dan indah. Seumur hidup, Jill cuma melihat pantai seperti itu pada gambar di buku dan foto di majalah-majalah. Harusnya ia panik, mengingat kondisinya sekarang yang entah berada di mana, atau mulai memikirkan cara untuk kembali ke Inggris. Tapi yang dilakukannya malah berlari, melepas sepatu, dan tertawa-tawa mengejar ombak yang datang dan pergi. Eustace mengikutinya, dan keduanya segera terlibat dalam perang air, saling sembur sembari tergelak.

Lelah bermain, mereka keluar dari air, sembari mengeringkan pakaian dengan sihir. Cuaca cukup hangat, hingga Eustace dan Jill melepas blazer dan mantel masing-masing. Mereka berjalan di pesisir, melihat-lihat sekeliling, sambil mencari pemukiman penduduk dengan mantra Point Me.

Tongkat sihirnya berputar ke kiri, ke arah tebing berpepohonan. Eustace menengadah ke langit. Hari sudah mulai sore. Ia khawatir mereka tidak akan keburu mencapai kota. Problem itu bisa diatasi dengan Apparition, cuma masalahnya, tak ada gambaran yang bisa dijadikan sebagai acuan teleportasi.

"Aku khawatir kita tidak akan tiba di kota dengan cepat. Mau coba ke puncak tebing itu?" ujar Eustace.

"Terlihat seperti hutan, ya, boleh saja. Siapa tahu kita bisa berkemah di sana. Dengan tongkat sihir, mentransfigurasi sesuatu menjadi pondok tidak akan sulit dilakukan," sahut Jill. "Tapi, kita harus menemukan sumber air minum!" Eustace mengangguk setuju.

Suara kepak-kepak sayap mendadak terdengar dari balik tebing, dan sekelompok Burung Hantu mengangkasa di udara. Namun ada yang janggal dengan makhluk-makhluk bersayap itu, mereka terlihat lebih besar daripada yang seharusnya, bahkan jauh dibanding burung buas lain. Ketegangan menjalari Eustace dan Jill ketika seekor dari kawanan itu melihat mereka.

"Burung Hantu karnivora 'kan Jill?" bisik Eustace tegang. Jill tidak berkata apa-apa, cuma meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Mereka berdua lari tunggang langgang, memutuskan kembali ke gua. Eustace terpikir untuk memanggang kawanan burung itu dengan Fiendfyre, tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang berseru, "stop! Stop! Jangan pergi! Kita harus bicara!"

Kebingungan, Eustace dan Jill memperlambat kecepatan. Burung-burung itu lantas menukik, lalu mendarat dan mengelilingi mereka, berdiri nyaris sama tinggi dengan Jill, dua di antaranya bahkan setinggi Eustace.

"Nah, begini 'kan lebih baik," satu dari Burung Hantu itu berkata, dan Eustace melotot padanya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Burung Hantu! B-bisa bicara!" seru Jill, antara kaget bercampur takut.

"Ya, tentu saja!" burung yang lain menjawab, terdengar heran. "Oh! Apa di negeri asal Anda berdua Burung Hantu tak bisa bicara?"

Jantung Eustace berdebur kencang. "Siapa kalian? Di mana ini?!" tuntutnya.

Seekor Burung Hantu bergerak maju. Dibanding yang lain, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bijak, dan iapun terkesan seperti yang paling tua dari sesamanya. Ia bahkan memakai kacamata tempel! Jill mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kehabisan kata.

"Kami dari Majelis Burung Hantu, Ahli Sejarah dan Pengurus Perpustakaan Kerajaan Telmarine. Yah, dan tentu saja ini negeri Telmarine," kata si Burung Hantu, yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Torac, Kepala Perpustakaan.

Eustace merasa seperti diguyur air es demi mendengar itu. "Telmarine ..." untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku. "Jadi ... jadi ini bukan Narnia?"

Torac menelengkan kepalanya, matanya yang bulat berkedip penuh tanya. "Oh, bukan! Kalau Narnia sih, ada di sebelah barat daratan Telmarine! Dua belas hari perjalanan berkuda, seminggu untuk kaum bersayap seperti kami!"

Jill terkesiap. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Eustace yang tidak kalah shock.

"Sudah hampir petang, Torac!" Satu dari Burung Hantu yang setinggi Eustace menyela. "Trumpkin pasti sudah mengomel tak sabaran! Begitu juga Puddleglum! Lebih baik kita kembali ke kuil, para tamu juga pasti lelah!"

"Ah, ya! Masuk akal, Cormac," Torac kemudian memandang Eustace. "Mari, kami akan menerbangkan kalian ke kuil Aslan di puncak tebing itu. Ada kemah dan makanan juga minuman! Pokoknya ngobrol di situ lebih enak!"

"Kenapa kami harus ikut kalian?" tanya Eustace. Ia menggenggam erat tongkatnya, bersiap menyerang kapan saja. Meski makhluk-makhluk ini menyebut Aslan, agenda mereka masih belum diketahui. Bisa saja ini jebakan, dan ketika ia juga Jill lengah, makhluk-makhluk ini akan memangsa mereka!

"Tenanglah, Tamu Dari Jauh," bujuk Torac, "kami bukan musuh! Kami memanggil kalian kemari, karena kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan!"

Ketegangan di pundak Eustace mengendur. Pun demikian ia tak menurunkan kewaspadaan, dan pelan-pelan merapat pada Jill. "Bantuan?"

"Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati," Torac menjawab. Raut mukanya mendadak diliputi kecemasan. "Pangeran kami, Caspian Ke Sepuluh, menghilang tak ketahuan rimbanya. Kami mohon, Tuan, Nona, demi Aslan Yang Agung, bantulah kami menemukannya!"


	12. Takdir Yang Berkaitan

Usai perkenalan singkat dan canggung, Eustace dan Jill menuruti ajakan para Burung Hantu ke kuil Aslan. Tapi terbang dengan berpegangan pada bulu punggung burung hantu, bukanlah hal menyenangkan bagi Eustace. Ia tak pernah suka terbang, bahkan di Hogwarts, pelajaran terbang dengan sapu adalah hal yang paling tak disenanginya. Ia membelalak ke daratan, gemetaran dan berpeluh walau angin sejuk meniup ke arahnya, dan melotot pada Jill yang menikmati sekali sesi terbangnya.

"Santailah Eustace!" seru Jill. Ia terpekik senang ketika Torac berputar di udara. Eustace sendiri merasa mual membayangkan seperti apa rasanya. "Anggaplah naik Hippogriff!" gadis itu kembali menyeru.

"Aku tak pernah naik Hippogriff!" balas Eustace.

"Apa itu Hippogriff? Sejenis burung juga?" tanya Cormac, Burung Hantu yang ditumpangi Eustace.

"Bukan! Eh, iya... eh..."

"Jadi sebenarnya burung atau bukan?" Bingung, Cormac mendecakkan lidah. "Ah, sudahlah! Hal lain dibahas lain kali! Kita sudah sampai!"

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh para Burung Hantu, di atas tebing ada sebuah kuil tua yang dibangun dari pualam. Namun kuil itu tak lagi diurus, semak belukar dan pohon-pohon tumbuh di halamannya, tumbuhan menjalar membelit tiang-tiang dan lumut menempeli dindingnya. Atapnya kotor belepotan tanah, sebagian malah menumpuk begitu tebal hingga sebatang pohon dapat tumbuh di atasnya. Dan pohon yang besar pula! Daunnya rimbun, dahannya liar berkelok-kelok, akar-akarnya menempel dan menggantung mengurung seisi kuil, namun ia memiliki bunga-bunga putih mungil dan harum seperti melati.

Kawanan Burung Hantu menukik. Eustace menghela napas lega setelah kembali menjejak tanah.

"Wuah!" Jill memandangi kuil itu, terbelalak terpesona. "Eustace, lihat!" Ia menunjuk ke dalam.

Pintu membuka, menampakkan balairung luas dan temaram. Cahaya jatuh dari jendela menimbulkan petak-petak sinar di lantai. Terdapat altar panjang di seberang balairung, dan di belakangnya, pada dinding kuil terbentang ukiran relief yang memperlihatkan seekor Singa besar yang tengah mengaum. Pepohonan dan air digambarkan mendatanginya, bunga-bunga bersemi menjulur di sekelilingnya, dan makhluk-makhluk mencengangkan terbangun di tiap tempat, memandangi dunia dengan takjub.

"Itu adalah kisah Singa Agung Aslan, tatkala membangunkan negeri Telmarine."

Dua bayangan muncul, beranjak dari keremangan balairung dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Eustace dan Jill terpaku, yang satu tercekat yang lain kebingungan, karena kedua sosok yang menyambut mereka... bukanlah Manusia atau makhluk sihir yang biasa mereka temui.

"Nah, Eustace dan Jill, ini teman kami Puddleglum dan Trumpkin." Torac mengenalkan kedua sosok itu.

Trumpkin... seperti pria Dwarf dalam dongeng. Setidaknya begitulah yang diyakini Eustace. Ia sangat pendek namun kekar berotot, berambut dan berjanggut lebat berwarna merah. Wajahnya masam, matanya mengamati Eustace dan Jill dengan awas dan curiga, tetapi ia mengangguk sopan ketika dikenalkan dan membalas senyum Jill meski agak kaku. Ia berpakaian seperti Manusia abad pertengahan, dengan pedang kecil tergantung di ikat pinggang.

Adapun Puddleglum... Eustace dan Jill tak yakin ia termasuk jenis apa. Kulitnya kusam keabu-abuan, terlihat seperti pria Manusia, hanya mukanya lebih tirus, panjang dan murung, dengan sepasang mata hijau pucat. Rambutnya abu-abu kehijauan, pendek, kaku dan lurus seperti batang-batang jerami. Tangan-tangannya panjang, dan jari-jarinya berselaput seperti jari katak, demikian pula dengan kakinya yang basah. Ia sangat tinggi dibanding siapapun di sana, juga sangat kurus. Seperti Trumpkin, gayanya berpakaian juga ala era Medieval, tetapi Puddleglum memakai topi berujung runcing dengan tepian lebar dan poncho berwarna tanah sembari membawa tongkat pancing. Eustace ternganga melihatnya, sedang Jill menahan geli karena terkenang pada orang-orangan sawah.

"Jadi ini 'bantuan tak terduga' yang dijanjikan dalam legenda?" Trumpkin mengamati Jill dan Eustace dengan sangsi, dan setelah melangkah ke cahaya mereka melihatnya membawa ember kayu berisi ikan-ikan besar yang telah dibuka dan dibersihkan. "Masih anak-anak!" gerutunya, melewati Eustace.

"Kami sembilan belas tahun!" protes Jill, tapi si Dwarf cuma mendengus dan berlalu ke halaman samping kuil.

Puddleglum berkata, nada suaranya datar dan bosan. "Dwarf berumur panjang, dan baru diakui dewasa ketika berusia 50 tahun, dan si Trumpkin itu sudah berusia 65." Ia berjalan bersama para Burung Hantu, menerobos sesemakan dan bunga liar sementara Eustace dan Jill yang tak punya pilihan lain hanya mengikuti. "Bangsaku sendiri baru menganggapku setelah aku berumur tiga puluh!" lanjutnya.

"Maaf, tapi Anda ini... apa?" tanya Eustace hati-hati, berusaha keras agar tak menyinggung.

"Marshwiggle, tentu saja!" jawab Puddleglum agak heran, seolah ketidak-tahuan Eustace adalah hal yang tidak wajar.

"Eustace berasal dari negeri yang hewan-hewannya tak bisa bicara, Puddleglum!" kata Cormac. "Kurasa di sana bahkan tak ada satu Marshwiggle pun!"

"Yang benar? Menyedihkan sekali!" sahut Puddleglum. Jill dan Eustace cuma bertukar pandang, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kemah yang mengelilingi perapian. Tempat itu memang sudah serupa hutan, tapi Jill menemukan bangku-bangku dan meja batu yang tertutup sulur-sulur Ivy, juga petak marmer seperti sisa halaman, dan menduga dulunya tempat ini adalah beranda kuil.

Burung-Burung Hantu mempersilakan Eustace dan Jill duduk dan menawari mereka sari delima dalam botol-botol kaca. Minuman itu segar dan manis, meski agak tak biasa di lidah kedua Penyihir. Mereka memperhatikan Trumpkin dengan terampil menusuk ikan dengan tusukan-tusukan kayu dan memanggangnya di atas api. Puddleglum duduk di sebuah batang rebah, tongkat pancingnya ia sandarkan. Ia mengeringkan kaki, menurunkan gulungan celana dan memakai sepatu bot berbahan kulit ringan. Di sebelahnya Torac membuka bungkusan kain. Dengan lihai ia mempergunakan cakarnya, mengeluarkan toples-toples yang kelihatan seperti berisi aneka saus dan acar sayur juga buah. Burung-Burung Hantu yang lain membawa piring-piring kayu dengan paruh mereka, piring yang seceper tatakan, tetapi digosok halus, tampak licin dan bersih juga tanpa bobot.

"Nah, sambil menunggu ikan-ikan matang, mungkin kita bisa membahas duduk perkara," kata Cormac.

"Ah iya!" Jill menyahut. "Kalian berkata Pangeran kalian Caspian hilang?"

"Hmm. Agar lebih jelasnya, akan kami ceritakan awal mula peristiwa."

Kemudian, Cormac dan kawanan Burung Hantunya mengisahkan mengenai keluarga kerajaan Telmarine. Raja Andres, permaisurinya Ratu Arabella, dan putra mereka satu-satunya, Caspian Kesepuluh.

"Keluarga yang kecil saja, tetapi mereka rukun dan harmonis," ujar Torac. "Bayangkan, hanya dengan melihat mereka kumpul bersama saja kami sudah ikut merasa senang! Selama bertahun-tahun kegembiraan meliputi istana kami, namun seperti petang yang berlalu, kegelapan akhirnya turun di kerajaan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eustace.

"Ketika Pangeran berulangtahun yang kelima belas, bertepatan pada musim semi, ia pergi berkuda bersama Ratu, diiringi prajurit dan dayang-dayang. Mereka mencapai sebuah padang yang indah dengan mata air bening keluar dari tanah, dan di sana mereka turun dari kuda, membentangkan mantel dan selimut-selimut, lalu makan dan minum dan berpesta merayakan ulang tahun Pangeran."

"Setelah beberapa lama," Cormac menyambung cerita Torac, "Ratu merasa mengantuk, jadi Pangeran beserta sisa rombongannya menjauh supaya obrolan dan tawa mereka tak mengganggu istirahatnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba... Ratu mendadak menjerit, dan saat rombongan Pangeran kembali kepadanya, mereka memergoki seekor ular raksasa sehijau racun melata menjauh, meninggalkan Ratu dalam keadaan sekarat. Makhluk laknat berbisa itu mematuk tangannya, dan meski pada waktu itu Tabib kerajaan menyertai rombongan mereka, Ratu Arabella mangkat bahkan sebelum ia dibawa pulang ke Istana!"

Tragedi yang sangat menyedihkan! Pergi dalam keadaan riang namun pulang membawa jenazah Ibu sendiri, Eustace dan Jill merasa prihatin membayangkan betapa sedih perasaan Caspian. Tentunya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, andai tak pergi berkuda waktu itu, mungkin Ibunya masih tetap di Istana, aman dan hidup, lolos dari ancaman makhluk buas manapun.

"Pangeran menyalahkan dirinya sendiri," kata Trumpkin, membenarkan dugaan keduanya. "Dan itu membuat hubungannya dengan Raja menjadi renggang. Ia berkelana ke sana kemari, berlayar ke lautan dan samudera, tak betah lagi di istana, sementara Raja... dalam sedih dan sepi menjadi dendam. Ia sering pergi berburu, hendak mencari ular hijau yang telah membunuh Ratu, namun upayanya hanya mendatangkan lelah dan sakit. Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika pergi berburu untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia jatuh dari kuda hingga luka parah..." si Dwarf menggeleng-geleng muram.

"Pangeran baru pulang dari pelayarannya hanya untuk mendapati Ayahnya sakit keras," Puddleglum menyambung, dan dari wajahnya jelas terbaca bagaimana akhir keluarga bahagia kerajaan. "Kerenggangan di antara mereka terselesaikan, namun semuanya sudah terlambat! Hanya berselang satu hari setelah itu, Raja Andres meninggal dunia."

Entah mengapa Jill teringat pada kawan lamanya, Professor Charles Kirke, dan tenggorokannya tercekat oleh duka lama yang terkubur. Eustace yang juga pernah kehilangan, turut merasa miris untuk Caspian.

"Pangeran masih terlalu muda untuk naik tahta, jadi pemerintahan untuk sementara diurus oleh walinya yang tersisa, Lord Miraz, selagi dewan penasehat mendidik Pangeran, mempersiapkannya menjadi Raja," cerita Torac. "Namun kedukaannya terlalu dalam, Pangeran tak dapat memfokuskan diri pada pemerintahan. Suatu hari ia berkuda seorang diri, dan tidak kembali lagi. Kami hanya menemukan kuda dan perbekalannya di mata air tempat Ibunya dulu meregang nyawa."

"Pangeran hilang begitu saja?" tanya Jill.

"Dia diculik!" kata Trumpkin berapi-api, "dan aku terus mendesak agar Lord Miraz meneruskan pencarian, tapi ia menolak! Tak ada bukti Pangeran diculik, iapun beralasan Pangeran menghilang terlalu lama, tak jelas hidup matinya... dan tahta tidak bisa terus menerus kosong! Alih-alih mencari, ia malah sibuk mencalonkan istrinya sebagai pengganti Pangeran!" Ia memukul tempat duduknya dengan kesal.

"Istrinya??" Eustace mengernyit bingung.

"Istri Lord Miraz adalah Putri Carmella, adik dari mendiang Raja Andres. Sebenarnya, selain Pangeran Caspian, Putri Carmella juga adalah pewaris Raja. Telmarine menganut sistem patriarki, jadi sudah sewajarnya Pangeranlah yang kelak menggantikan Ayahnya. Tapi bila Pangeran Caspian tiada, dan iapun tidak memiliki penerus, maka tahta akan dialihkan pada anak lelaki sang Putri... dan saat ini, ia tengah tujuh bulan mengandung. Itulah sebabnya Miraz berusaha mengajukan istri dan bakal bayinya sebagai pewaris tahta," terang Puddleglum.

Eustace tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng-geleng. Di mana-mana, masalah politik memang selalu penuh drama. "Memang sudah pasti Putri Carmella akan melahirkan anak lelaki?"

"Tabib dan ahli ramal mengumumkan Putri akan memiliki anak kembar, satu di antaranya adalah pria," kata Cormac lirih.

Sesaat perbincangan dihentikan. Ikan-ikan dalam panggangan telah matang dan sekarang dibagi ke piring-piring. Saus-saus dihidangkan, berikut acar buah dan sayur, tetapi Jill cuma membumbui ikannya dengan garam dan merica. Tak perlu banyak rempah, karena rasa ikan yang baru ditangkap sudah cukup memanjakan lidah. Sangat lezat, dagingnya lembut, gurih terutama di bagian kulit dan perutnya, dengan sedikit rasa manis yang timbul dari kesegarannya... setelah pembicaraan yang begitu berat, hiburan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Jill.

Namun Eustace tak begitu menikmati hidangannya. "Trumpkin... bagaimana kau tahu kalau Pangeran Caspian diculik?"

"Aku, juga Torac dan Puddleglum, bermimpi bertemu Aslan," jawab Trumpkin. "Beliaulah yang memberitahu kami, bahwa Pangeran masih hidup, jauh di negeri es di arah utara, tertawan di dalam kastil tak terlihat yang dikuasai oleh Penyihir!"

"Ah, bukan sembarang Penyihir pula. Ular hijau raksasa yang membunuh Ratu, sebenarnya adalah dirinya!" kata Puddleglum.

"Kami sudah kehabisan akal. Lord Miraz tidak mau membantu, sementara apalah kami ini di hadapan seorang Penyihir?" Torac berkata. "Aslan juga mengarahkan kami agar meniup Terompet Gading peninggalan Raja-Raja terdahulu. Dalam legenda lama, Terompet Gading itu dapat memanggil bala bantuan yang tak disangka-sangka, kapanpun dan di manapun si peniupnya terjebak marabahaya!"

Ingatan Eustace melayang pada momen ujian Apparition di tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts. Ia berteleportasi ke sebuah kapal yang diserbu kawanan duyung... matanya terbeliak. Bukankah orang yang waktu itu ditemuinya juga bernama Caspian Kesepuluh?

"Tapi yang datang ternyata cuma anak-anak!" keluh Trumpkin merana.

"Heh, sudah kubilang kami ini sudah sembilan belas tahun! Lagipula, kau tidak akan menyesal sudah mengenal kami!" Jill bangkit sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya. "Expecto Patronum!"

Kawanan burung walet dari cahaya mengangkasa dari ujung tongkatnya, mengejutkan para Burung Hantu, dan membuat Trumpkin terjatuh dari bangku saking kagetnya. Puddleglum melotot, ikan di mulutnya lepas dan terempas balik ke piring, dan ia memekik panik seraya merunduk ketika walet-walet cahaya itu menukik ke arahnya.

Dengan senyum jumawa di bibir, Jill melambaikan tongkatnya. Patronusnya pun buyar meninggalkan manik-manik sinar serupa kunang-kunang yang melayang di udara. Menyeringai lebar pada wajah-wajah yang terpana kepadanya, ia berkata kalem. "Inilah sebabnya mengapa kami yang dipilih. Siapa lagi yang bisa menghadapi Penyihir kalau bukan Penyihir juga?" katanya, mengabaikan Eustace yang geleng-geleng sambil memutar bola mata.

***

Seorang diri Glorfindel berdiam di ruang pustaka, seperti arca, bisu menyaksikan waktu yang bergulir. Kelopak magnolia terburai dari pintu, bertebaran di lantai, halaman demi halaman buku berderap membalik dipermainkan angin, pelita padam meninggalkan selarik tipis asap yang mengambang, pun demikian Glorfindel bergeming, mengejar memori yang lesap keluar.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa... tapi ia ingat. Ia tidak pernah ke sana... tapi ia ke sana. Ia tidak bertemu siapapun... tapi ia menemukan seseorang. Glorfindel mengernyit, terpaku. Mengapa benaknya terombang-ambing tak tentu? Seperti bahtera tanpa kemudi, tak berlayar, hanya bertumpu pada belas kasih Ulmo dan ombak-ombaknya....

Cahaya bulan merasuk, menghadirkan keremangan. Glorfindel memandang lilin di tengah meja, berpikir tidakkah seharusnya ia menyalakannya lagi, bacaannya belumlah selesai. Namun ia duduk mematung, sesuatu yang sangat penting mendesaknya untuk ingat... tetapi apa? Ia hendak berdiri, namun tertahan. Keringat dingin menitik di pelipis, dan tuniknya terasa lembab dalam sejuknya malam. Tubuhnya tegang, berat oleh kelelahan, dan kesadaran sesaat menyambar. Sudah berapa lama ia di sini, mengejar memori yang lesap keluar?

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa... tapi ia ingat! Ia tidak pernah ke sana... tapi ia ke sana! Bersama... bersama... Glorfindel memejamkan mata, menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyingkirkan kabut yang menyelubungi benaknya. Ia menengadah, menyaksikan sesuatu terpantul dari lemari kaca di hadapannya. Bayangan ganjil, berdiri di belakangnya... Glorfindel merasa kenal, tapi perasaan itu begitu jauh... sekali lagi ia mencoba bangkit, dan terhenyak tertahan. Aroma mawar terhidu, sesamar rona hijau kala mentari terbenam. Lady Arwen...? Glorfindel menggeleng. Arwen tidak di sini. Lagipula, ia hanya mengenakan minyak peony sebagai pengharum.

Ia tidak ingat... tapi ia ingat... ingatkah? Dalam keletihan pertahanan Glorfindel lama-kelamaan runtuh. Mengapa ia harus ingat? Apa yang sebegitu penting hingga harus diingat? Ia memejamkan mata, dan tidakkah itu terasa nyaman? Tidur... jauh lebih mudah, jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula ia sudah lelah, rasanya seperti pulang setelah berbulan-bulan berkelana dari hutan ke hutan, atau berhenti setelah berjam-jam latih tanding dengan Lord Elrond. Lelah sekali. Sudah berapa lama ia bergeming di sini, mengejar memori yang lesap keluar?

Glorfindel akhirnya menyerah pada kabut yang membuai....

***

Sudah berapa lama ia di sini?

Hermione terengah-engah kepayahan. Keringat membanjiri keningnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap menahan pedih saat peluh meleleh dari alis ke dalam matanya. Ia mengabaikan hasrat kuat untuk menyeka dahi, mengacuhkan ketidaknyamanan dan dinginnya angin malam pada tuniknya yang basah. Tangannya pegal dan kaku, sekujur tubuhnya sudah di ambang batas. Ini adalah hal tersulit dan paling menguras yang pernah ia lakukan, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak boleh berhenti. Keamanan Harry, teman-temannya dan dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa..." ia mengeraskan cengkeramannya di bahu Glorfindel, menahan sang Peri agar tetap diam di tempatnya dengan sebuah mantra sementara tangannya yang lain memelintir pelan tongkat sihir, merapal mantra yang berbeda, halus dan sangat hati-hati. "Kau tidak pernah ke sana. Kau tidak bertemu siapapun." Ia mengulangi kata-kata itu, lagi dan lagi hingga suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya kering. Sudah berapa lama ia di sini, memilin sihir tak ubahnya laba-laba merajut sarang?

Kepala Glorfindel terkulai, jatuh bersandar padanya. "Mawar... mawar... ma..." ia bergumam halus sebelum tenggelam dalam kealpaan.

Tak terhingga kelegaan melingkupi Hermione, namun ia menahan diri dan memastikan Obliviate mengubur memori di Hutan Elder waktu itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangannya masih tegang dan lemas gemetaran, tapi ia berhasil menelungkupkan Glorfindel ke atas meja. Membiarkan ruangan itu tak berpelita, ia kemudian menyelinap pergi.

Jam sakunya menunjukkan jam dua belas lebih empat puluh. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menahan Glorfindel di perpustakaan, berusaha memadamkan sebuah memori. Hermione tersenyum miris. Rupanya tak cuma berfisik sempurna, Peri juga memiliki pikiran yang kuat dan tekad yang teguh. Ia menghela napas, kembali ke ruangannya. Sewaktu hendak mengganti baju, ia melihat parfum mawar kesayangannya di meja rias.

Ingatan yang terkubur dapat terpicu suatu waktu, lagu dan aroma adalah dua hal yang terbukti cepat dan efektif dalam membangkitkan kenangan. Untuk berjaga-jaga Hermione mentransfigurasi botol parfumnya menjadi syal, lalu menyematkannya ke balik tumpukan baju di dalam tas.

Malam di Rivendell selalu sepi, walau Hermione tahu tidak semua penghuninya tertidur. Ia mengetuk kamar Neville, namun menjumpainya kosong dan cuma mendapati sehelai memo pemberitahuan. Neville pergi melihat Yavannamire; melipat dan mengantongi memo, Hermione beranjak menyusul.

Semua Peri memiliki penglihatan yang baik dan langkah yang selalu terjaga. Jembatan-jembatan Imladris, tangga-tangganya yang menjulang, semua tidak memiliki pegangan, lagi diterangi sedikit lentera. Namun Hermione tidak pernah merasa takut jatuh. Kegelapan juga tak terasa mengancam di lembah ini. Menyeberangi sebuah jembatan, ia menengok ke bawah, menyaksikan jeram yang bergelora mengalir, dan mendapati seorang Elleth; Peri wanita, memandanginya dari dahan sebatang pohon oak di dekat air terjun. Hermione melambai sambil lalu, dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Menaiki tangga yang panjang, akhirnya ia sampai pada puncak Rivendell, di mana sebuah taman bundar luas membentang. Tanaman empat musim tertata apik di taman ini; bunga-bunga musim seminya bermekaran serentak, penuh dan riang berwarna-warni, sementara kembang musim gugurnya menunggu dalam kuncup-kuncup. Tanaman musim dingin masih bertumbuh dengan malu-malu, dan baru akan mencapai kematangan kala salju pertama turun. Puspa-puspa langka berdiam dalam pot-pot keramik, tumbuh lama dan berkembang lama, juga mekar hanya sesekali dalam beberapa masa.

Pada taman itulah pohon suci Yavannamire berada. Berakar kuat di atas pelataran tinggi, ia menaungi taman bagaikan payung raksasa. Dalam cahaya bulan batangnya berkilat serupa perak. Dedaunannya bak giok dan zamrud sedangkan buahnya semerah rubi. Bunganya sangat harum, putih mutiara dengan semburat keemasan pada pinggiran kelopaknya. Alih-alih tumbuhan, pohon itu lebih mirip permata hidup. Sungguh pantas ia dinamai Yavannamire, Jewels of Yavanna.

Hermione menemukan Neville duduk bersila di dekat pot bunga kamelia, memandang Yavannamire dengan tatapan bercahaya.

"Aku memimpikannya," ujar Neville, menyadari kedatangan Hermione, meski tatapannya masih tertuju ke arah pohon itu. "Aku bermimpi membawanya ke London dan menanamnya di samping Big Ben, dan ia akan terus tumbuh hingga menutupi menara jam sepenuhnya."

"Bukan tak mungkin," Hermione tersenyum, lalu duduk di sisi Neville. "Tapi jangan di dekat Big Ben. Para Muggle akan ribut kalau menara jam mereka hilang." Neville tertawa kecil.

Sejenak mereka berdiam diri. Hermione menarik napas dalam dan wangi Yavannamire mengisi kekosongan dari magis yang nyaris habis terkuras. Benar-benar pohon para dewa! Hanya dengan menghirup aromanya vitalitas kembali menjalar ke sekujur tubuh, ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya mencicipi buah semerah rubi itu....

"Besok aku akan meminta benihnya pada Erestor," kata Neville. "Tak peduli mau seberapa sulit, aku akan menumbuhkannya. Kelak, pohon ini akan tersebar, tak cuma di sini, tapi juga sampai ke dunia kita."

Hermione tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk.

Memandangi pohon ajaib anugerah Dewi Yavanna, Neville berbicara mengenai bunga langka Isilde yang hanya mekar sekali dalam satu dasawarsa di sampingnya, Hermione perlahan melihat fajar di ujung langit. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah teman-temannya yang lain juga menyaksikan ini dan berharap suatu hari mereka akan menikmati keindahan seperti ini bersama-sama.

***

Sejak tiba di Imladris, Neville tidur sangat sedikit dan bekerja sangat banyak. Meski demikian, spiritnya tinggi dan staminanya prima. Wajar ia begitu bersemangat, ada banyak tanaman baru yang bisa ia teliti dan dokumentasikan. Tak dapat mengimbangi karena minat yang kecil dan pengetahuan Herbologi yang kurang, akhirnya Hermione menyerahkan seluruh urusan pendataan padanya, dan mengambil alih masalah lain. Misalnya saja, mengajari seorang Ellon berusia 2700 tahun menulis huruf cetak.

Erestor bukan murid yang bodoh, tidak, justru Hermione merasa beruntung bisa menjadi gurunya. Hermione hanya mengajari sedikit, namun Erestor memberinya banyak hal. Ia berwawasan luas pun memiliki ingatan panjang mengenai dunia, dan selagi belajar menulis, Erestor kerap bercerita pada Hermione mengenai pencipta Arda, Eru dan para Valarnya, menggambarkan bagaimana rupa dan tanda-tanda kekuasaan mereka. Iapun menuturkan bagaimana Arda dulu terletak pada tanah datar yang sama dengan Valinor; Tanah Para Dewa, untuk kemudian dicembungkan demi mencegah Manusia fana mencapainya, juga asal muasal penciptaan dan terbangunnya makhluk hidup pertama dunia, para Peri alias Quendi. Hermione sangat menikmati saat-saat itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu kesenangannya hanyalah Glorfindel.

Sejak hari pertama menginjak Imladris, Glorfindel selalu mengikutinya. Dalam pandangan, setiap papasan, bahkan pada sesi belajar bersama Erestor Glorfindel terus menerus muncul. Hermione lambat laun panik. Ada sesuatu dalam diri sang Peri yang selalu mencetuskan rasa waswas dalam dirinya, dan ia mengerti Glorfindel terus mengawasinya karena merasakan kegelisahan yang kurang lebih sama. Puncaknya adalah saat di mana Erestor mengisahkan legenda Glorfindel yang membantai Iblis Balrog dan kembali dari Kematian sebagai Istar. Terintimidasi, Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk ambil tindakan.

Ia hanya tak menyangka akan butuh waktu lama untuk meng-Obliviate seorang Peri.

Setelah itu, Glorfindel berhenti membuntutinya, membuktikan intuisi Hermione benar mengenai kecurigaan sang Ellon kepadanya. Kini mereka tak lagi bertemu, sejujurnya sisi kewanitaan Hermione merasa sayang; bagaimanapun juga Glorfindel adalah salah satu Quendi terelok Arda, tapi ia menepis jauh perasaan itu. Tak ada gunanya mengkhayalkan pria di waktu senggang. Daripada itu, lebih baik mempergunakan masa untuk hal yang harus dikerjakan.

"Tahukah kalian bahwa Athelas memiliki khasiat penyembuh?" tanya Erestor, kala Hermione menemani Neville menjumpainya di rumah kaca. Neville cuma menggeleng, namun perhatian Hermione tertuju pada Glorfindel yang juga hadir. Jantung Hermione mengencang berdegup, namun keresahannya menguap. Tak ada lagi senyum hati-hati dan tatapan mengebor, yang diperlihatkan Glorfindel hanyalah keramahan Tuan Rumah kepada tamu.

"Athelas atau Asea Aranion, bisa pula disebut Kingsfoil, memiliki daya magis yang tak cuma mampu membersihkan luka dan mempercepat kesembuhan tetapi dapat pula mensucikan ketidak-murnian akibat teluh atau sihir hitam," kata Glorfindel. Ia memetik sehelai daun Athelas, dan meremasnya. Wangi segar yang melegakan terbit dari jemarinya, mengharumkan udara dan meringankan perasaan. "Bangsa Numenor adalah yang pertama membawanya kemari, meski di masa sekarang hanya para Peri yang sering mempergunakannya sebagai penyembuh."

Neville memetik sehelai Athelas, mengamat-amatinya dengan terpesona. "Benarkah? Sungguh luar biasa!" Ia berkomentar, dan meremas daun itu. Wangi yang lebih kuat menguar dari tangannya, membuat Erestor dan Glorfindel mengawasinya dengan terkejut.

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya tangan seorang Raja!" tawa Erestor. Hermione hanya diam mengamati perkembangan, ketegangannya kembali, dan matanya tanpa bisa dikontrol lantas memantau gerak-gerik Glorfindel. Namun kegelisahannya tak beralasan. Seperti Erestor, Glorfindel hanya menanggapi kejadian ini dengan humor yang sama. Diam-diam Hermione menghela napas lega.

Sedangkan Neville... ia tergagap-gagap, malu oleh gurauan itu. "Raja apanya!" tukas Neville, telingnya sampai memerah, "aku ini cuma orang biasa!"

Erestor menepuk pundaknya. "Damai, Kawan! Aku tak punya maksud buruk. Tapi memang daya magis Athelas tergantung pada tangan yang menggunakannya. Mereka yang memiliki kemampuan spiritual tinggi dari kalangan Peri, juga para Istar, dapat melipat-gandakan kekuatannya. Sementara bagi kalangan Manusia seseorang dari garis Rajalah yang dapat menggunakannya sebagai penyembuh."

Sang Ellon lantas mengalunkan puisi dengan suaranya yang tenang dan jernih. "Ketika Napas Hitam mengentak, dan Bayang-Bayang Kematian merebak, dan semua cahaya padam tak berbekas! Datanglah Athelas! Datanglah Athelas! Kehidupan bagi yang sekarat, di tangan Rajalah ia terdapat! Begitulah menurut hikayat bangsa Gondorian di masa lalu."

Neville tersipu-sipu. "Tapi aku sungguh cuma rakyat jelata," ia berkata jujur, tatapannya melayang pada Hermione yang balas memandang seraya tersenyum. "Pastinya ini cuma kebetulan belaka."

"Kau mungkin bukan bangsawan," kata Glorfindel, ia menatap lekat Neville dan seolah memantau jauh. "Tetapi kemuliaan tak selalu mengalir di darah biru."

Wajah semringah, dengan terbata-bata Neville mengalihkan pembicaraan ke cara-cara budidaya Athelas.

"Kurasa Glorfindel benar," Hermione menyenggol bahu Neville ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan di selasar menuju ruang makan. "Tidak sembarang orang bisa memanggil pedang Gryffindor dari dalam Topi Seleksi, bukan?"

"Diam!" desis Neville salah tingkah. Hermione hanya tertawa.

***

Saat ini, tak seorangpun berani mendatangi kantor Kepala Penelitian dan Penjelajahan Dunia Baru, jangankan masuk lewat pun malas. Kalaupun ada yang terpaksa, mereka melintas dengan berjengit. Bukannya tanpa sebab Benedict Amber dijuluki 'si Naga', tak cuma karena kegemarannya mengoleksi dan menimbun barang langka dalam ruang rahasia, raungan persis naga mengamuknya terkenal bahkan sampai ke tiga kontinen.

Di dalam kantor, Rolf dan Charlie mengkerut di belakang Harry, sementara Benedict mengoceh dan mengoceh. Dalam bahasa Inggris, Perancis, bahkan diselingi kutukan Latin dan Rune, sangat berapi-api hingga magis memercik. Bereaksi pada amarahnya, seisi ruangan bergetar, perabotannya berderak-derak menjauh seolah hendak mengungsi, sebuah kursi dan tiang penggantung mantel bahkan kedapatan meringkuk gemetar di sudut ruangan, sementara satu set peralatan minum teh berjatuhan panik dari meja, pecah berkeping-keping, menumpahkan teh hingga menggenangi lantai. Lampu-lampu kantor mati, tapi perapian di belakang meja Benedict hidup, dan nyalanya menyembur-nyembur setiap kali si Kepala Majisains mengomel. Ia terlihat persis tokoh jahat dalam dongeng-dongeng zaman dulu. Dark Lord abad pertengahan.

Cuma Harry yang bergeming menerima amukan sang atasan. Ekspresinya rileks, pandangannya lurus ke depan, berdiri tegap dalam posisi istirahat ala militer, sementara Charlie dan Rolf bergelayut padanya. Menggelikan sebenarnya, mengingat ia lebih pendek dari kedua temannya itu.

Benedict menutup omelannya dengan satu geraman panjang, sebelum mengempaskan diri ke atas kursi, tersengal-sengal. Penampilannya berantakan, seberantakan kantornya yang bak kapal pecah, tapi setidaknya amarahnya usai. Hening kini mencekam kantor.

Charlie dan Rolf melirik waswas, pegangan mereka pada Harry tak mengendur sedikitpun. Keduanya terlonjak kaget ketika mendadak pintu diketuk.

"Apa lagi!" bentak Benedict.

Pintu membuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berkacamata. Lebih tua namun perawakannya sama tinggi seperti Harry. Rambutnya pirang keabuan, pendek dan tersisir rapi. Namun yang membuat Harry mengawasinya tanpa berkedip adalah karena wajahnya mirip Hobbit Arda, Bilbo Baggins, yang pernah ditemui Harry beberapa waktu lalu.

Tanda pengenal yang terjepit pada jas biru arctic pria itu memberitahu Harry kalau ia salah satu staf Majisains, seorang Healer bernama Jonathan Freeman.

Tanpa kata dan tanpa takut sang Healer mendatangi meja Benedict, dan menyodorkan seberkas map. Saat berbalik, pandangannya sempat bertemu Harry dan anggota timnya. Tersenyum kalem, ia mengedipkan mata pada mereka semua sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Benedict mengurut kening, lalu menjentikkan jari-jemarinya dengan tak sabar. Kantornya yang acak-acakan bersegera merapikan diri, begitu pula pecahan peralatan minum teh yang merekat ulang beserta teh yang tersedot balik ke teko dari genangannya di lantai. Tapi Benedict mengernyit jijik saat cangkir-cangkir dan teko teh mendatangi mejanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Hooper! Bawakan teh!" ia memekik ke tumpukan kertas warna-warni pada rak di atas perapian. Sehelai kertas kuning langsung melipat menjadi burung dan terbang tergesa ke luar ruangan.

"Untuk kali ini saja, Kementerian bersedia menolerir kecerobohan kalian!" ia berkata dingin, matanya menyorot panas pada Harry dan kawan-kawan. "Akan tetapi, mereka menolak permintaan untuk Dittany dan Bezoar dalam jumlah lebih dari tiga belas boks! Kalian pikir sendiri bagaimana cara menghadapi Dwarf di sana!"

Tak ada yang berbicara saat seorang wanita bersetelan bunga-bunga, juga dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung, masuk kantor membawa teaset yang baru. Wanita itu melirik trio Harry dengan kikuk, sebelum bergegas minggat sambil mengusung peralatan teh lama yang mendingin dengan sedih. Benedict mendengus sembari menuang teh ke dalam cangkir dan mencampur banyak krim ke dalamnya, dan menghabiskannya hanya dalam tiga tegukan panjang.

Tiga belas boks... itu berarti hanya 130 vial ramuan dan 130 butir batu saja, jelas tidak mungkin memenuhi permintaan Dwarf Erebor yang menginginkan stok untuk satu kompi prajurit sebagai permulaan dan Ered Luin yang mengindikasikan permintaan untuk pasukan mereka, ratusan laskar baik kavaleri maupun infanteri! Tetapi Harry tidak berani mendesak. Ia tahu tiga belas boks sudah melebihi jatah timnya. Regu ekspedisi lain belum tentu seberuntung itu.

"Dimengerti, 'Pak," jawab Harry. Benedict menggeram tak senang, dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang baru, kali ini mencampurkan dua sendok madu ke dalamnya dan menyeruputnya dengan lebih lambat.

"Satu lagi," ujar Benedict. Harry menunggu sang atasan menikmati minumannya. Toh Benedict kelihatan lebih terkendali setelah mengonsumsi minuman manis, penampakannya juga tak seawut-awutan tadi. Sekarang ia membuka berkas yang ditinggalkan Freeman, membacanya sekilas sebelum menandatangani dan membubuhkan cap di sana, lalu menyisihkannya ke pinggir meja.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, staf Majisains London mencatat anomali sihir yang terjadi di stasiun kereta api bawah tanah jurusan Wiltshire Cotswolds. Dua penyihir muda dinyatakan hilang karenanya." Benedict mencabut segulung perkamen dari dalam laci, dan melayangkannya ke udara. Di depan Harry, Rolf dan Charlie, perkamen itu membuka dan memperlihatkan foto berikut biodata sepasang muda mudi, lulusan baru dari Hogwarts. Alumni Slytherin, Eustace Eugene Scrubb dan alumni Hufflepuff, Jill Evegenia Pole.

"Anomali sihir itu mirip dengan Spirited Away, teleportasi oleh campur tangan gaib, dan jejak sihirnya sama sekali asing! Divisi Orang Hilang di Kementerian kemudian menggunakan sistem Divination..." Benedict sejenak menyesap habis teh madunya, "dan setelah Pakar Kewaskitaan memecahkan kode ramalan, diketahui bahwa Eustace dan Jill mendarat di sebuah tempat yang ciri-cirinya sangat mirip Arda."

"Mereka dipindahkan ke Arda tanpa melalui portal Yggdrasil?" seru Rolf takjub.

"Di zaman sekarang ini apa yang mustahil," Benedict mengesah. Ia mengambil cangkir teh yang baru, dan menuangkan teh lagi namun kali ini membiarkannya pekat tanpa pemanis. "Walau sulit dipercaya, kita harus membuka diri untuk setiap kemungkinan."

"Anda ingin kami menyelidiki kasus ini, Sir?" tanya Harry.

Benedict menggeleng sambil menyeruput teh. "Tidak perlu. Pekerjaan kita menumpuk, kalian takkan punya waktu untuk urusan semacam ini! Jadi aku menunjuk orang lain untuk menyelesaikannya." Sambil meletakkan cangkir ia berseru lagi ke hamparan kertas sihir di rak atas pendiangan. "Suruh Lupin melapor!" Dan seekor burung kertas, kali ini berwarna biru muda menukik menuju pintu.

Jantung Harry bergemuruh, namun ia menunggu dalam diam.

"Isi berkasnya buruk! Tak ada ijazah, tak ada surat rekomendasi, tak pernah bertahan lama di satu bidang pekerjaan, tapi McGonagall berani jamin ia pekerja yang ulet dan berdedikasi. Masalah bulanannya parah, tapi kalian mengenalnya dengan baik, jadi kurasa kalian mampu menolerir keadaannya." Benedict menghabiskan teh ketiganya, bertepatan dengan seseorang yang melangkah masuk. Baik Harry, Charlie maupun Rolf menatap tertegun si orang baru.

"Tuan-Tuan," menautkan jemarinya yang panjang kurus, Benedict mengangguk pada tamunya yang terakhir. "Remus John Lupin, tenaga honorer dari Divisi Orang Hilang."

***

Hujan lebat turun di Caithness, sesaat setelah Harry membawa Remus ke sebuah kedai di dekat markas Majisains di mata air Yggdrasil. Rolf dan Charlie sudah pulang ke London, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengunjungi orangtua mereka masing-masing.

"Ini kejutan yang luar biasa! Kenapa kau tak bilang kau diterima di Kementerian?" ujar Harry antusias.

"Cuma honorer, Harry... lagipula baru sebulan aku di situ," kata Remus, tapi Harry mengabaikannya dan memanggil pelayan, memesan kopi dan krim dan menu Scottish Breakfast untuk dua orang.

"Tetap saja, ini Kementerian! Andaikan kau ingin berganti profesi, setidaknya peluang untukmu nanti akan lebih terbuka ketimbang dulu."

"Kuharap tidak dalam waktu dekat," kata Remus. "Kau tahu sendiri sulit bagi kami bertahan pada satu pekerjaan."

'Kami' yang dimaksudkannya di sini adalah kaum Werewolf. Ketakutan dan kecurigaan membuat masyarakat sihir mengucilkan kaum minoritas ini, meskipun rata-rata dari mereka tak lebih adalah korban. Harry tahu dari almarhum ayah angkatnya Sirius bagaimana Remus dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, luntang-lantung mencari pekerjaan untuk bertahan hidup, tidak pernah tetap karena setiap kali jati dirinya sebagai Manusia Serigala terungkap maka berakhir pula kariernya. Harry pun melihat sendiri, bahkan setelah Perang Besar usai nasib Remus di bidang finansial masih stagnan, cuma pekerja kasar serabutan di Muggle London, walau ia telah berbahagia bersama Nymphadora Tonks dan memiliki putra yang ia banggakan, Teddy. Mengetahui Remus sekarang menjadi tenaga honorer di Kementerian, tak ayal menggembirakan Harry. Ia berharap, semoga ini awal masa depan yang lebih baik dari sahabat mendiang Ayahnya itu.

Pesanan mereka datang dengan cepat. Udara dingin membuat keduanya menyambut antusias makanan hangat yang tersaji. Harry mengoper lada dan garam pada Remus usai membumbui makan siangnya, dan mencicipi seiris daging goreng. Tak jauh beda dengan English Breakfast, hanya lain satu atau dua bumbu.

"Seperti apa Arda?" tanya Remus.

"Magical!" jawab Harry, lalu tertawa bersama Remus. "Serius, benar-benar ajaib. Keadaannya seperti setting film zaman dulu atau pekan raya bergaya Renaissance yang kadang diadakan oleh para Muggle, hanya ini yang sebenarnya! Mereka benar-benar masih di abad pertengahan!"

"Ada Raja dan Ratu?"

"Tentu saja ada Raja dan Ratu! Penyihir, Kesatria berbaju besi... bahkan ada Peri di sana!"

"Maksudmu House Elves?"

Harry menggeleng. "Jauh. Lebih tepatnya supermodel berambut halus sempurna dan bertelinga runcing."

Remus tergelak antara geli dan tak percaya.

Dari Caithness, mereka lalu pergi ke Grimmauld Place, atau untuk kasus Remus, pulang.

Sejak Sirius meninggal, hak waris Keluarga Black pindah ke tangan Harry, meski adik-adiknya Narcissa dan Andromeda masih hidup. Kemudian Harry, sebagai Kepala Keluarga yang baru, memasukkan nama Andromeda yang tercoret karena menikahi Muggle-born Ted Tonks kembali ke daftar Keluarga. Setelah Perang Besar Hogwarts, Andromeda dan putrinya Nymphadora; istri Remus, mulai menempati Grimauld Place atas desakan Harry, karena meski Harry tak sanggup menghuni rumah peninggalan mendiang Ayah angkatnya itu lantaran sedih, iapun tak sampai hati membiarkannya terbengkalai. 

Pada awalnya Remus -yang juga diajak tinggal di Grimmauld Place- merasa sungkan, karena kenangan melankolis atas almarhum sahabatnya dan juga rasa rendah diri. Tapi setelah Teddy lahir, ia tak lagi peduli pandangan sinis orang-orang dan fokus sepenuhnya pada keluarganya. Lagipula, sikap rasis masih sangat kental di Komunitas Sihir, Werewolf seperti dirinya tak cuma dipersulit dalam berkarier tapi juga mustahil memiliki properti.

Mereka disambut sopan Kreacher si Peri Rumah, dan antusias oleh Andromeda juga Teddy. Nymphadora tak di rumah, ia kini bekerja sebagai Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, dan baru bisa pulang kala liburan semester. Walau begitu, suasana diwarnai kegembiraan. Apalagi Andromeda dan putrinya telah merenovasi rupa Grimmauld Place hingga lebih terang, nyaman dan praktis.

***

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu kenal Eustace," kata Teddy, di tengah kesibukan mengepak barang Ayahnya. Remus tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Nymphadora lewat jaringan Floo di ruang baca, dan dari suara-suaranya bahkan juga lebih dari itu sehingga Harry, Andromeda, Kreacher juga Teddy mengungsi ke kamar Remus dan menyibukkan diri menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk perjalanan.

"Yang kutahu dia murid paling pintar di sekolah, nilainya bahkan beberapa kali mengalahkan Hermione," lanjut Teddy, asyik menggulung kaus kaki. "Aku lebih sering berbincang-bincang dengan Jill." Sesaat ia tampak murung.

Harry menepuk pundaknya, sementara Andromeda mengesah prihatin. "Dua-duanya anak semata wayang," Andromeda berkata, "tak terbayang bagaimana perasaan orangtua mereka menghadapi ini."

"Apakah Arda... berbahaya?" Teddy menatap Harry resah.

Harry mengulas senyum. "Semua tempat punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, kami tidak akan membiarkan Ayahmu sendirian dalam masalah ini. Juga... sedapat mungkin mencari kabar mengenai teman-temanmu." Wajah Teddy berubah cerah mendengarnya.

Remus datang beberapa saat kemudian, sedikit acak-acakan, terengah-engah, namun semringah dan merah padam. Andromeda dan Harry menertawakannya, sementara Teddy pura-pura mendengus jijik, hanya Kreacher yang cukup bersimpati, mengulurkan saputangan pada Remus sambil memberitahu ada noda bibir berlipstik di sepanjang lehernya. Harry dan Andromeda makin terbahak-bahak saat Remus lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

***

"Sampai sejauh ini, cuma timnya Potter yang menunjukkan kesuksesan dalam penjelajahan dunia baru," Jonathan Freeman menumpuk perkamen-perkamen laporan ke dalam rak-rak penyimpanan. "Tim penjelajah yang lain... tercerai berai, hilang tanpa kabar, bahkan terlibat masalah dengan penduduk lokal hingga terbunuh." Ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku khawatir dengan nasib orang-orang ini. Tambahan lagi, gerbang portal tidak selamanya stabil. Seperti kasus Earth Six dan Seven yang mendadak menutup begitu saja hingga dua tim penjelajah terkurung tanpa kita tahu cara mengeluarkan mereka... Dan bagaimana dengan dunia yang telah mencapai akhirnya? Tim Astoria Greengrass berkurang separuh karena lenyap bersama tibanya kiamat! Kita masih belum tahu seberapa tuakah Arda. Apakah ia dunia yang masih muda ataukah sudah hampir tergelincir kepada akhir."

"Jangan berpikir pesimis," tukas Benedict. "Buktinya tim Arda baik-baik saja! Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus lebih ketat mengawasi mereka. Jangan sampai mereka mengulangi kekeliruan tim-tim penjelajah yang lain!"

Jonathan hanya mengesah dan akhirnya berdiam diri dalam pekerjaannya.


	13. Ardania

Destiny, is a fickle mistress, demikianlah orang bijak berkata. Ia mungkin berada di sisimu, berjanji menyerahkan segalanya padamu, tetapi siapa yang bisa menggenggam cinta kekasih gelap? Satu detik ia merengkuhmu dalam rangkulan yang panas membara, namun setelahnya kau akan dilemparkan ke jurang terdingin.

'Hiperbola roman picisan,' Draco mengepak jurnal penelitiannya ke dalam tas, menyampirkan tali penyandangnya ke bahu, dan keluar rumah. Angin sejuk menyibak untaian tirai daun willow, dan Draco menemukan Luna berdiri di tengah rawa-rawa, terbenam sampai di pangkal pahanya, memanterai air hingga bergulung mengurung seekor ikan.

"Aku akan kembali ke markas," kata Draco, "jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Baik, Uruloki!" jawab Luna, tetapi bahkan dari kejauhan Draco menangkap kilat mencurigakan berkerlip di matanya.

"Aku serius! Dan jangan panggil aku Uruloki! Nama macam apa itu!"

"Itu dari bahasa para Elf. Artinya ya, Draco." Luna tertawa melihat wajah tak percaya Draco. "Naga, Draco, naga!"

Mendengus, sang Mediwizard melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu, menggumam tak jelas ketika Luna berseru "hati-hati!" dan turun dari serambi rumah pohon, lalu meniti jembatan melintasi hutan rawa Rushock, melewatkan perjalanan dalam kesendirian.

Mentari sore terpantul di permukaan air, ribuan manik-manik cahaya berkilat-kilat. Titian kayu berderik seiring langkah yang mengayun. Burung-burung kecil melintas berkelompok, hinggap di pepohonan dan berkicau ribut. Sekuntum iris jatuh ke air, tersenggol ular air yang melesat cepat memburu mangsa. Katak dan serangga mengorek dan mengerik, memanggil-manggil, sedang kupu-kupu dan capung melayang nyaris tanpa suara; riuh kepak sayapnya tenggelam dalam gemersik daun yang berdansa bersama ritme angin. Tempat itu sangat ramai, pun sangat sepi. Tidak ada derum mesin, dengung suara manusia bergunjing, asap dan debu menyiksa hidung dan menutupi pandangan, jauh dari peradaban, jauh dari kemewahan, namun Draco tidak akan menukar pemandangan ini, meski Gringgots mengosongkan pundi-pundi emas di brankas mereka untuknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak merindukan Inggris.

Kalau mengingat dulu, rasanya tak mungkin seorang Draco Malfoy akan memilih tanah antah berantah begini ketimbang Inggris yang modern dan aristokrat. Ia lahir di sana; di kediaman Malfoy di Wiltshire Britania, menghabiskan masa kecil dan masa remajanya di sana pula, dan meski leluhur Malfoy berasal dari Perancis, Draco dibesarkan dengan tata krama dan tata cara Inggris. Keluarganyapun keluarga terpandang, Pureblood Wizard berdarah biru di Britania Raya, jadi Draco benar-benar dipersiapkan untuk memenuhi kriteria bangsawan yang ditetapkan oleh kaum elite sihir Britania; gentleman Inggris yang hanya untuk Inggris, bukannya Mediwizard lintas batas yang pergi ke manapun tugas memanggil.

"Bila kuingat lelah Ayah Bunda  
Bunda piara piara akan daku  
sehingga aku besarlah..."

Di batas rawa, ia bertemu sekeluarga Hobbit yang naik gerobak sapi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Hobbit-Hobbit itu melambai padanya; reputasinya saat membantu kelahiran anak kembar keluarga Fairbairn -kasus kembar pertama Shire- menyebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut, hampir seisi Shire sekarang tahu siapa dirinya. Draco mengesah, balas melambai dengan setengah hati, dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Lagu para Hobbit mengikutinya.

"Waktuku kecil hidupku amatlah senang  
senang dipangku dipangku dipeluknya  
serta dicium dicium dimanjakan  
namanya kesayangan..."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Draco, akan lirik yang memicu kenangan lama, senyum yang perlahan pudar. Karena memori tidak selalu manis, terkadang ia erat dengan kepahitan.

Bagi Draco kecil, tiada orang yang melebihi Ayahnya. Lucius Malfoy, adalah bangsawan terkemuka, pria sejati, pebisnis sukses, anggota kehormatan dewan sihir Wizengamot dengan status tanpa cela. Ia sangat mengidolakan Ayahnya, berusaha tampil semirip mungkin dengan Ayah yang dicintai dan dikaguminya. Bahkan sejak kecil, ia sudah melihat jelas jalan hidupnya; mengikuti jejak Ayahnya ia akan masuk Hogwarts, ke asrama Slytherin, lalu mewarisi titel bangsawan Ayahnya setelah lulus, dan terjun ke bisnis permata seperti Ayahnya di kemudian hari. Magistrate di Wiltshire. Wine Connoiseure di Perancis. Penerus Ayahnya. Pengganti Ayahnya. Lucius Malfoy Kedua.

Tetapi, kemunculan Voldemort mengacaukan semua itu. Di tahun ke enamnya di Hogwarts, mendadak Draco disadarkan, dibalik citra glamour seorang Lucius, tersembunyi bayang gelap mengerikan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kebenaran, sosok asli Ayahnya yang sempurna. Lucius, memang tidak pernah setia pada Voldemort, dan selalu menomor-satukan keluarganya sendiri, akan tetapi... cara-cara yang ia tempuh dalam menaikkan pamor keluarga, dalam bertahan hidup, sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Ia tak segan menekan dan menjatuhkan pun tak ragu menjilat dan mengemis. Ayahnya, Draco sadari kala itu, ternyata hanyalah manusia biasa, dan juga bukan yang terbaik di antara semua. Cintanya tak berkurang untuk Lucius, namun ia tak bisa lagi menempatkan dirinya pada jalan yang sama dengan sang Ayah.

Ketika Perang Besar berakhir, dan Voldemort tewas, bersama Ibunya Draco meninggalkan Inggris, dan menetap di sebuah desa di Provence, Perancis. Kekayaan Malfoy memang tidak berkurang, namun status keluarga mereka tak terselamatkan. Hubungan Ayah dan Ibunya pun mendingin; Lucius masih mencoba memulihkan nama keluarga, masih menginginkan gaya hidupnya yang dulu, namun Narcissa sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan cibiran sinis para sosialita Britania. Mereka tak bercerai, namun juga tidak lagi bersama.

Draco sendiri, tak tentu arah. Ia drop-out dari Hogwarts setelah insiden kematian Dumbledore, dan terus menganggur tanpa tahu harus ke mana bahkan setelah Perang berakhir dan masa pemulihan dimulai. Kesombongan kala di sekolah membuatnya tak punya teman. Pengikutnya dulu, Vincent Crabbe, tewas terbakar di Room of Requirement Hogwarts saat Perang Besar. Sedangkan Gregory Goyle, mengikuti salah satu kerabatnya pindah ke Rumania, dan Draco tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi.

Ia masih memantau keadaan di Inggris. Ia mendengar tawaran Perdana Mentri Shacklebolt yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi murid-murid Hogwarts yang turut serta dalam Perang Besar, dan mengetahui Harry Potter, juga Ron Weasley menyambar kesempatan sebagai Auror meski tak menyelesaikan pendidikan. Lama ia dirundung iri dan kepahitan; dalam waktu yang singkat karier Potter semakin menanjak di Kementrian, tanpa basa-basi atau setor muka di kalangan elite pun popularitasnya kian meroket, sementara Draco masih terpuruk dalam ketidakpastian di desa terpencil, hingga suatu hari... ia mendengar kabar Hermione Granger kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun terakhirnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya waktu itu. Apakah rasa tak ingin kalah, ataukah sekadar ingin menghancurkan kemonotonan hidup, namun ia kembali ke Sekolah, mencontoh Granger mengulang kelas. Ia bahkan tak minta pendapat orangtuanya lagi dan langsung mengepak barang, tanpa tedeng aling-aling ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade, dan dengan penampilan seadanya mendatangi Hogwarts dan menghadap Kepala Sekolah McGonagall. Mantan Guru Transfigurasinya itu cuma mendecakkan lidah melihat sosoknya yang awut-awutan dan tak terurus, namun ia menyodorkan formulir untuk diisi, dan mengarahkan Draco ke asramanya yang lama.

Walau begitu, keadaan Draco tidak senyaman tahun-tahun awalnya di Hogwarts. Dulu nama baik Malfoy membuatnya disegani, meski tak punya teman, setidaknya masih ada yang mendatanginya karena berharap pada ketenaran dan kekayaan keluarganya, tapi hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada tahun terakhirnya itu. Murid-murid Gryffindor memandang remeh Draco, menyindir dan mengejeknya terang-terangan, hanya didikan keras McGonagall yang membuat mereka tak berani menggencet Draco secara fisik. Penghuni Ravenclaw menganggapnya angin lalu, mereka bahkan tak menyahut dan pergi tanpa permisi ketika Draco memberanikan diri membuka percakapan. Anak-anak Slytherin membiarkannya dengan masalahnya sendiri, bahkan para Hufflepuff yang konon memiliki rasa persahabatan tinggi tidak mau berurusan dengannya.

Menyedihkan memang, namun terasing tidak menyurutkan keinginan Draco untuk menamatkan tahun ajaran. Ia menjadikannya sebagai tujuan utama, dan fokus sepenuhnya pada pelajaran. Lagipula keberadaan Granger seperti memberinya semangat, keinginan untuk mengungguli rivalnya dalam skor ujian itu cukup sebagai pengalih perhatian dari sepinya isolasi.

Takdir, seperti perkataan lama, bak kekasih yang tak teguh perasaan, berbelok dan berbalik sesuka hati. Ketika menyepi di perpustakaan sekolah pada suatu hari, sibuk mencerna kitab demi kitab Ramuan, Luna Lovegood, junior yang kini jadi rekan seangkatan, melihat dan menyapanya, dengan Hermione Granger dan Ginevra Weasley berdiri tak jauh, ragu-ragu namun tidak membenci. Hubungan yang canggung pun terjalin setelahnya, dengan Luna sebagai jembatan. Mereka memang tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman, tetapi juga bukan lagi musuh.

Menapaki jalan yang baru, Draco kemudian memilih karier sebagai Mediwizard, hingga akhirnya tibalah ia di tempatnya yang sekarang.

Sejenak berhenti, Draco melayangkan pandang pada kilau rawa Rushock dalam paparan mentari sore. 'Tidak buruk, sama sekali tidak buruk,' ia mengulum senyum, lalu ber-Disapparate.

Lagu jazz era tiga puluhan berkumandang sesampainya ia di basis penelitian, berbahasa mandarin, disuarakan oleh biduanita yang tak ia kenal. Mungkin lagu Muggle, Draco melihat Hermione berdansa suka-suka sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama, rambutnya yang keriting disanggul sekenanya dan ditahan dengan dua buah ballpoint, cangkir kopi tergenggam di tangan dan kue bagel di tangannya yang lain. 'Seperti idiot,' Draco menyeringai, pun demikian ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Mengangguk singkat saat wanita itu memandangnya, ia melewati Ron yang suntuk di sofa ruang tengah; sibuk berkutat dengan jurnalnya, dan memesan kopi ke dapur.

"Mana yang lain?" tanyanya saat kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Paling masih di Caithness," jawab Ron. "Kalaupun sudah kenyang makan omelan Benedict, mereka juga tak bakalan langsung ke sini. Charlie dan Rolf pasti pulang dulu ke rumah. Harry... mungkin ke Grimauld Place."

Draco meletakkan tasnya di sofa, lalu duduk menyandar, masih dengan mengenakan atribut medievalnya. Sebuah cangkir gembul melayang santai ke arahnya dari dapur, Draco bersyukur bukan cangkir tinggi kurus dan jahil yang menjawab pesanannya kali ini. "Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Minggu depan," jawab Hermione. Sesaat ia berhenti berdansa dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa basa-basi, kopinya ia tinggal di atas lemari bufet. Draco hanya memperhatikannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku juga minggu depan. Laporanku belum selesai," keluh Ron. Ia beranjak ke dapur, sepertinya memesan makanan dan minuman, dan Draco mengintip sekilas jurnalnya. Dilihat dari banyaknya coretan pada draft kasar, kertas data yang berantakan berikut catatan kaki yang tumpang tindih bisa dilihat tingkat kefrustasian Ron dalam menyusun berkasnya. 'Benar-benar Gryffindor sejati, dasar bego,' Draco mendengus geli.

Sebuah perkamen tergeletak terabaikan di atas meja, dan iseng-iseng Draco membuka gulungannya. Proyeksi sihir terpancar dari perkamen, memperlihatkan kota pantai yang sangat indah. Gedung-gedungnya putih keabuan, dengan atap-atap bundar klasik dan desain yang sangat anggun. Kota itu terkesan bersih dan tenang, juga melankolis. Setidaknya, jika dibandingkan dengan Shire yang ceria. Draco memandangi dengan cermat. Soal menyusun data Ron mungkin payah, tapi dalam mengabadikan lokasi ia terbilang ahli. Proyeksinya halus dan detail, menyerupai asli, tidak buram atau bahkan pecah seperti proyeksi Penyihir berkemampuan rata-rata. 'Tidak sebagus Granger, tapi lebih baik dari kakak-kakaknya.'

Ron memergoki kelakuannya dan berdeham jengkel. Draco acuh tak acuh, menyeringai sambil menyesap kopi. Ron kembali ke tempat duduknya, mendengus, tapi ia biarkan Draco mengamati hologram dari perkamennya.

Hermione datang lagi, menghampiri dan memberikan sekantong daun pada Draco, herbal titipan Neville yang disebut sebagai Athelas.

"Ia memiliki khasiat penyembuh yang hanya bisa dipicu oleh orang berdaya spiritual tinggi." Hermione memetik setangkai daun, lalu melumat Athelas itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

Keharuman yang asing merebak menyelimuti ruangan, lembut dihidu namun kuat hingga menutupi aroma lain yang beredar. Wanginya sangat menyenangkan, hingga tanpa sadar Draco memejamkan mata dan bernapas dalam, menghirup keharuman nan segar yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya seperti air memenuhi barel kosong.

"Wah, harum sekali!" celetuk Ron.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum. "Menurut Peri di Rivendell, Athelas bisa memurnikan ketidaksucian, semacam antiseptik untuk luka, dan merupakan penawar alami untuk racun-racun yang berasal dari ilmu hitam," ia menerangkan. "Akan tetapi, hanya Elf, Penyihir, dan Raja-Raja Manusia zaman dulu yang bisa mengaktifkan daya penyembuhnya."

"Berdaya spiritual tinggi katamu?" Draco membolak-balik daun herbal itu, memperhatikannya dengan takjub. "Apa berarti Raja-Raja Manusia di sini juga bisa sedikit magis?"

"Raja-Raja Manusia yang dimaksud di sini adalah dari bangsa Numenor, Manusia pilihan, yang juga masih keturunan Peri. Sementara Peri itu sendiri, adalah makhluk spiritual. Generasi pertama mereka saja tidak terlahir di sini, melainkan di Valinor, Tanah Para Dewa!" Tersenyum tipis, Hermione mengetuk jurnal laporan Ron; kiranya dari sanalah ia ketahui informasi semacam itu.

Draco manggut-manggut. "Menarik sekali. Kalau ada waktu, akan kucek kandungannya," katanya sembari menyimpan daun Athelas itu ke dalam tas.

Mereka tak berbincang lagi selepas itu. Ron kembali menyortir dan menyusun jurnalnya, diselingi menyantap asupan badan, sementara Hermione kembali berdansa, kali ini mengikuti lagu yang lain. Draco menyesap kopi, meresapi ketenangan sesaat, dan diam-diam ikut menikmati ritme lagu Muggle yang diputar Hermione.

Rolf dan Charlie kembali ketika malam, membawa oleh-oleh makanan dan minuman buatan rumah berikut berita yang cukup mengejutkan Draco. Remus Lupin akan ditugaskan ke Arda! Ron dan Hermione, yang kenal baik mantan Guru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam itu menyambut antusias kabar ini, sementara Draco bersikap skeptis. Remus Lupin mungkin orang yang berdedikasi, akan tetapi kutukan yang diidapnya dapat menghambat atau bahkan menyusahkan semua orang. Draco menyimpan pendapatnya sendiri, tentu saja. Ia malas ribut; semua orang di sini pendukung Lupin, jelas ia kalah suara kalau mau protes. Lagipula, mungkin masalahnya cukup gawat sampai-sampai Kementrian mengirim orang seperti Lupin ke sini.

Harry Potter datang belakangan.

Ia tampak semringah, mengajak Ron dan Hermione mengubah-suai sihir perisai pelindung basis agar tidak menolak keberadaan Lupin yang Manusia Serigala, sekaligus menyerahkan paket berbungkus kertas cokelat pada Draco.

"Dari Andromeda, dan Ibumu!" katanya singkat, sebelum berlalu.

Draco menerima paketnya, penuh antisipasi. Ia masih sering lupa kalau Andromeda Black, adalah kakak dari Ibunya, Narcissa, karena sang Ibu hampir tak pernah bercerita mengenai Andromeda padanya. Ketika kecil, bahkan saat beranjak dewasa, Ibu dan Bibinya itu memang tidak terlalu akrab. Andromeda lebih suka menyendiri, sementara Narcissa lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama saudara dan saudarinya yang lain, Regulus dan Bellatrix, dan hubungan ini semakin renggang ketika Andromeda dicoret dari daftar keluarga, karena menikahi seorang Muggle. Kontak di antara mereka benar-benar terputus kala Narcissa menikahi Lucius Malfoy; sibuk dengan kalangan elite siapa yang punya waktu dengan rakyat jelata? Bibi Draco yang lain, Bellatrix, malah tak segan-segan menghujat Andromeda yang ia anggap mempermalukan keluarga.

Setelah Perang Besar Hogwarts berakhir dan Harry, ahli waris satu-satunya keluarga Black resmi jadi Patriarch-nya, status Andromeda dikembalikan ke daftar keluarga. Ia dan Narcissa kemudian mencoba memperbaiki hubungan, dan sebagai hasilnya, kadang-kadang Draco menerima paket oleh-oleh, entah itu baju jahitan tangan, selimut dan sweater rajut warna-warni, buku pengobatan, novel dan komik Muggle, hingga penganan rumahan dan selai buah buatan sendiri.

Yang lain sibuk mempersiapkan sambutan untuk Remus, Draco malah asyik membuka paketnya. Ibunya mengirim satu set baju baru, lengkap dengan sepatu dan sapu tangan, sementara Andromeda mengirim buah-buahan kering dan cherry yang diawetkan dalam rendaman Rum manis!

Tersenyum senang, Draco membaca memo dari sang Bibi, tapi saat sampai ke bagian, 'Harry dan Remus sangat suka dengan Cherry-Rum ini, makanya Bibi sengaja membuat lebih, untukmu dan juga buat teman-temanmu di sana!' senyumnya lenyap. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak senang berbagi, tapi lebih karena teringat... kalau ia masih terhitung kerabat Harry, yang merupakan anak angkat Sirius Black, Pamannya, juga masih sekeluarga dengan Remus Lupin, yang merupakan menantu Andromeda!

Mendadak tak bisa berpikir, Draco cuma terduduk melongo sambil mengemut cherry.

***

Sepanjang hidupnya, Remus Lupin akrab dengan hutan. Hutan ibarat sanctuary, terutama di saat-saat purnama memanggil wujudnya yang lain. Remus memang tak ingat apa saja yang ia perbuat setelah pagi menjelang dan ia kembali menjadi manusia, kotor dan gemetar kedinginan, bahkan tak jarang bermandi darah, namun ia ingat sensasi berlari bersama angin. Bebas, tanpa aturan mengikat, damai, tanpa pandangan menghakimi. Hutan selalu menawarkan itu padanya. Ia tidak pernah takut pada hutan; di antara semua makhluk buas ia-lah yang paling mengerikan, terlebih pada momen bulan penuh. Namun menapak di hutan ini, Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia, untuk pertama kalinya Remus merasa tak nyaman di tengah belantara. Sesuatu di dalam wana hening itu menolak keberadaannya dan ia bisa merasakan Manusia Serigala di dalam dirinya mengerut dan memberontak ketakutan, hendak lari, namun lari dari apa ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai hutan, merasa terkuras. Dengan jeri ia memandang sekeliling, berharap menemukan musuh, namun tiada makhluk di sana. Hanya pohon tinggi dan rapat yang mengurung. Remus menghela napas, mendadak sesak, tetapi ia mencoba bertahan, menunggu Harry kembali sembari mengabaikan rasa menghimpit yang menekannya.

Harry muncul dari permukaan kolam Arda, tetap kering dan semringah, tapi ketika melihatnya ia menatap dengan khawatir. "Remus? Ada apa? Kau sampai sebegini pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Remus menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum. "Hanya agak lelah, dan panik." Menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya atas hutan itu ia tertawa kecil. "Aku tak tahu apakah kehadiranku akan mengganggu yang lain..." lagipula ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Remus selalu mendapat serangan kecemasan setiap kali ia memasuki lingkungan baru.

"Nonsense!" Harry memotong. Ia memanggul ransel Remus dan menuntunnya ke tepi kolam. "Semua sudah tak sabar menunggumu! Yah, terkecuali Draco Malfoy, tapi kau tahu sendiri seperti apa tabiatnya. Masam seperti prune mentah."

Kali ini Remus tergelak tanpa berpura-pura.

Kelegaan memenuhinya ketika ia terjun ke dalam mata air, dan kembali dibuat takjub. Serupa seperti menyelami mata air Yggdrasil, di kolam ini ia juga merasakan sensasi naik ke permukaan, meski seharusnya ia turun ke kedalaman. Tak perlu menahan napas di sini, dan tidakkah terasa aneh, berada di dalam air tetapi bisa bernapas dengan bebas. Kolam itu tidak berpenunggu, dan juga tidak memiliki hawa penolakan seperti halnya Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia. Remus sedikit cemas Arda akan bereaksi lain kala ia datang, tetapi kekhawatirannya sirna sewaktu ia keluar dari mata air.

"Gua kristal?" Ia terperangah melihat sekeliling, pada dinding-dinding jernih berkilauan dengan stalagmit dan stalaktit kristal raksasa dalam warna merah jambu lembut di seantero gua.

"Ya. Gua ini terletak di luar sebuah hutan, jauh dari peradaban penduduk lokal, dan bukit berbatu-batu juga menjaganya dari pengetahuan orang luar. Lokasi yang menguntungkan bagi kita," kata Harry.

Remus manggut-manggut. "Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Seamus Finnegan. Dia tergabung dalam tim ekspedisi penjelajahan dunia baru yang diketuai Astoria Greengrass, dan kolam portal mereka berada di sebuah kota tua! Kota itu sepi, tapi tetap berpenghuni. Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana repotnya mereka kalau ingin pulang ke Inggris!"

"Sejak di sini, aku tidak pernah mendengar mengenai keadaan tim ekspedisi yang lain," kata Harry. "Jadi Seamus juga ikut tim penjelajahan? Di dunia seperti apa mereka ditugaskan?"

"Futuristik. Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi mesin canggih, tetapi tidak ramah terhadap alam," sahut Remus, wajahnya muram. "Seamus bercerita padaku kalau hutan belantara lenyap dari dunia itu, Harry. Binatang-binatang punah, hanya menyisakan Manusia. Perkotaannya modern, namun atmosfernya kotor, dan cuacanya selalu dingin berkabut tak peduli siang maupun malam. Dunia itu tak bertahan lama. Terakhir aku bertemu Seamus, ia dialihkan ke tim ekspedisi lain."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dunia yang mereka jelajahi mengalami kiamat, Harry. Seamus, Astoria, dan beberapa rekan tim mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri... namun,  sisanya musnah bersama dunia itu."

Harry menatapnya tertegun. "Ya Tuhan..."

Remus menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Keadaan yang sebenarnya sudah bisa diperkirakan. Maksudku, kalau hutan dan binatang punah dari dunia kita, kitapun tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, bukan? Astoria dan timnya, di luar izin Kementrian, campur tangan dalam masalah penduduk lokal. Mereka membujuk masyarakat agar berupaya menggalakkan kembali reboisasi, menjernihkan mata air bahkan memurnikan kembali udara. Sayang semua sudah terlambat."

Harry terdiam sejurus. "Arda... jauh lebih muda daripada bumi. Setidaknya, menurutku begitu, karena ia masih di abad pertengahan. Kondisi alamnya juga jauh lebih baik daripada di bumi, kaya dengan keanekaragaman hayati, berudara bersih dan memiliki perairan segar."

"Jika begitu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Remus menatapnya, menunggu, tetapi Harry tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

Tiba di basis penelitian, Remus disambut hangat Ron dan Hermione. Rolf dan Charlie juga sudah kembali dari Inggris. Pertemuan berlangsung meriah, hampir mirip pesta dengan banyaknya makanan dan minuman yang dihidangkan. Cuma Draco Malfoy yang kelihatan duduk diam dengan wajah kosong. Remus merasa pemuda itu seperti terkena syok, tapi memutuskan membiarkannya saja.

Cermin-cermin besar dipasang di ruang tengah, sesuatu yang diketahui Remus sebagai Cermin Dua Arah, yang menghubungkan markas dengan Luna, Ginny dan Neville di lokasi penelitian mereka masing-masing.

"Professor Lupin!" seru Luna gembira. Ia terlihat seperti berada di rumah pohon, Remus melihat ranting-ranting willow menjuntai di luar jendelanya, dan kilauan air dari rapatnya sela-sela daun.

"Bukan Professor lagi," sahut Remus, masih ingat bagaimana dulu Luna kecil selalu menyapanya dengan antusias bila berpapasan di koridor Hogwarts. "Panggil aku Remus saja. Toh kita rekan kerja sekarang." Luna tersenyum lebar, dan rasa nervous Remus pelan-pelan pupus.

"Apa kabar? Eeh... Re-Remus," sapa Neville malu-malu. Remus berpaling padanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Neville tumbuh semakin gagah, tapi rupanya sifat pemalunya tak berubah. "Kudengar Anda bekerja di Divisi Orang Hilang di Kementrian?"

"Kabar baik, Neville, dan ya, memang benar. Aku tenaga honorer di divisi itu." Remus melihat Neville, di sebuah kamar bergaya kuno namun penuh dengan serakan kertas dan perkamen, dalam busana lama yang mengingatkannya pada Kesatria zaman dulu. "Lama tak bertemu, kau kelihatan hebat." Ia tertawa melihat Neville tersipu-sipu.

"Bagaimana kabar Teddy dan Tonks?" sapa Ginny, dan Remus merasa pangling melihat perubahannya. Seperti kakak-kakaknya Ginny tumbuh tinggi, namun tak seperti saudaranya yang lain yang berambut merah oranye bak wortel, warna rambutnya lebih pekat dan gelap. Ia tampak cantik klasik dalam balutan gaun era medieval, berdiri membelakangi jendela besar yang menghadap laut berkilau keperakan, Remus merasa bak melihat lukisan potret era rennaissance. Menyaksikan sosoknya kini hampir tak terbayang kalau wanita muda ini dulunya begitu tomboy, terbang ugal-ugalan di atas sapu, dan diam-diam menangis hingga ingus bercucuran di pinggir danau Hogwarts setelah melihat Harry bersenda gurau dengan Parvati Patil.

"Mereka baik. Teddy akan mengikuti pelatihan Majisains di Skotlandia, sementara Nymphadora masih sibuk berkutat di Hogwarts." Remus tak dapat menahan senyum melihat Ginny menyisipkan rambut ke balik telinga, gestur yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan sejak dulu acap kali melihat Harry. 'Ada hal-hal yang memang tidak akan berubah!'

"Ya! Saatnya briefing!" kata Harry tanpa tedeng aling-aling setelah ramah tamah selesai. Semua mengerang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Draco yang sepertinya sudah pulih dari syoknya. Namun semuanya pasang mata pasang telinga ketika Harry maju ke tengah ruangan, menyampaikan apa saja yang dihadapinya hari itu di kantor Kepala Majisains, Benedict Amber, minus pekik maut sang Naga, juga alasan dibalik penugasan Remus ke Arda.

"Ada orang Inggris yang tersasar ke sini?" komentar Neville. "Menyeberang antar dunia tanpa portal?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Begitulah nyatanya." Ia mengangguk pada Remus, dan Remus kemudian memperlihatkan hologram Eustace Scrubb dan Jill Pole kepada semua orang.

"Astaga, masih begitu muda!" kata Ginny. "Lulusan baru pula!"

"Yah, mari berharap keberuntungan tetap berada di pihak anak-anak ini," ujar Remus, mengesah panjang. "Aku akan memulai pencarian secepatnya, dan... mungkin aku tidak akan berdiam lama di sini."

"Arda begini luas, bagaimana kau akan mencari anak-anak itu, Remus?" tanya Hermione.

Remus mengeluarkan sebuah bola perak. Semua terpana ketika melihat sayap-sayap halus membuka dari sisi-sisi bola itu, dan mulai mengepak cepat bak kepak sayap burung kolibri.

"Snitch perak?" Sebagai mantan Seeker, Draco secara otomatis memandangi ke manapun bola itu melayang. Remus tersenyum simpul melihat Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terinspirasi dari Snitch, Majisains mengembangkan teknologi ini. Ia dinamakan Seeker," senyum Remus kian lebar saat Harry dan Draco memandanginya penasaran. "Kita tinggal memasukkan DNA orang yang ingin kita cari ke dalamnya, dan ia akan terbang mengejar orang tersebut!"

"Oh! Seperti anjing pelacak!" seru Rolf. Remus mengangguk.

"Tadinya kupikir Kementrian harusnya mengirim tambahan orang untuk membantu pekerjaanmu," kata Charlie. "Maksudku, Arda sebegini besar, masa harus kau sisir sendiri. Ternyata ada teknologi yang begini canggih!" Ia menjulurkan tangan, mencoba menangkap Seeker, tapi bola itu berkelit, bahkan menyebat tangan Charlie dengan sayapnya. Semua tergelak mendengar dengkingan Charlie.

"Ya. Kurasa cukup sekian. Semuanya, silakan kembali ke urusan masing-masing," Harry menutup briefing.

"Singkat, padat, jahat!" komentar Draco kering. Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya. Harry sendiri tak ambil pusing, malah ikut tergelak bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Remus, jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan ya!" ujar Luna, sambil melambai-lambai dari balik Cermin Dua Arah. Remus tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai padanya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya!"

Luna, Ginny dan Neville berpamitan pada mereka semua, dan hubungan jarak jauh pun diputus. Hermione menyimpan kembali cermin-cermin bersama Ron, sedangkan Remus mengikuti Harry ke bagian dalam markas.

"Itu... telur naga 'kan?" ia bertanya, sewaktu melihat dua butir telur besar didiamkan di pendiangan.

"Iya. Temuan Rolf," jawab Harry. "Jangan khawatir, kita mendapat restu Majisains Inggris untuk menetaskannya."

"Jenggot Merlin!" seru Remus. "Di sini? Apa tak sebaiknya telur-telur itu dikirim ke penangkaran?"

"Benedict tak setuju telur-telur naga itu dibawa pulang. Sementara di sini... kami rasa manusia di sini tidak begitu menyukai naga seperti halnya kita."

"Tidak ada orang yang suka pada naga. Terkecuali Hagrid, Charlie, dan sebagian Magizoologist," kesah Remus. "Aku cemas, Harry. Naga bukanlah makhluk yang bisa dipiara!"

"Kita lihat dulu perkembangannya, oke?"

Remus menghela napas, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi.

Harry menunjukkan kamarnya, laboratorium ramuan, berikut fasilitas-fasilitas lain di markas. Ia juga menunjukkan ruang kostum dan Remus tak dapat menahan geli melihat busana-busana abad pertengahan tergantung rapi di rak-rak baju.

"Bukannya ini baju kakek-kakek?" komentar Remus sewaktu melihat sebentuk jubah dan tunik lusuh, dan ia terbahak-bahak tatkala menemukan sehelai foto digantungkan di kapstoknya. Foto Harry, dengan janggut dan rambut palsu, muka ditempeli kerutan-kerutan prostetik, berdiri bungkuk sambil bertumpu pada tongkat kayu.

Harry tertawa bersamanya. "Sihir glamour tak bisa diterapkan di sini, jadi kami menyamar dengan cara konvensional untuk membaur."

"Bagaimana dengan ramuan polyjuice?"

"Juga tak berfungsi."

"Aneh sekali..."

Harry cuma mengedikkan bahu. Ia kemudian menarik satu set pakaian dari rak, baju perjalanan dari bahan tebal dan mantel dari kulit, semua dalam warna gelap, dan memberikannya pada Remus. "Hermione sudah menyesuaikannya agar bisa kau pakai. Selain ini, masih ada baju untuk dipakai di medan berpasir, pegunungan, atau bahkan hutan belantara."

"Terima kasih." Remus mengamati baju itu, dan mendengus geli. "Rasanya seperti mau siap-siap naik pentas," katanya, dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

Purnama sudah lewat, tapi Draco mampir ke kamar Remus ketika ia sibuk berbenah, membawakan selusin vial ramuan wolfsbane untuk jaga-jaga. Setelahnya Hermione dan Ron kembali mengunjungi Remus. Hermione masih penasaran dengan Seeker, jadi Remus dengan senang hati menunjukkan padanya cara kerjanya. Ia menyodorkan potongan rambut Eustace dan Jill pada Seeker, dan bola itu membuka seperti monster kecil membuka mulut, lalu menelan utuh potongan-potongan rambut itu. Merasa bola itu imut, Ron lalu menamainya Argent karena warnanya yang perak, dan kemudian si Seeker dipanggil dengan sebutan Ser Argent oleh semua orang sebagai lelucon. Meski bukan makhluk hidup, Seeker sihir itu bersifat sentient, dan ia terbang zigzag dengan semangat setiap kali namanya disebut.

Ser Argent ditulisi Rune pelindung sebelum dilepas saat tengah malam, dan Seeker mungil itu terbang tinggi hingga ke balik awan. Remus memutuskan untuk memantaunya dulu, melalui cermin sihir, sebelum benar-benar ikut mengejar. Sekarang, dalam keheningan suasana, kesibukan satu hari itu mulai terasa berat di tubuhnya. Ia bersandar di kaki tempat tidur, mengawasi cermin pemantau sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dulu barang sejenak.

***

Hari itu, sebuah pelataran sengaja dikosongkan di perpustakaan Raja Elessar. Peta besar Arda dibentangkan di lantai-lantai marmer, sengaja diperlihatkan untuk tamu yang datang dari jauh.

"Gondor, dan Minas Tirith," dengan tongkat kayu gaharu di tangan Aragorn menunjukkan pada Lucy sebuah titik pada peta. "Lalu padang Pelennor di sini, Rohan di sebelah utara, dan jangan lupakan Dol Amroth, tanah kelahiran Pangeran Imrahil dan Ratu kita yg baik Lothiriel."

Lucy mengamat-amati gambar peta dengan terpesona, karena memang peta itu tak cuma melukiskan gumpalan-gumpalan wilayah dengan garis-garis pemisahnya, tapi juga dilengkapi gambar replika yang detail, baik bangunan khas maupun monumen ataupun atraksi yang merupakan ciri tertentu masing-masing wilayah. Seperti Gondor yang ditandai replika mungil kota putih Minas Tirith, padang Pelennor yang terlukis hijau segar namun memiliki noda hitam pekat dengan tonggak penanda, ataupun Rohan dengan benteng Helm's Deep-nya yang termahsyur. "Indah sekali! Ah, dan replika Minas Tirithnya terlukis tanpa cela!"

Aragorn tersenyum tipis. Di belakangnya, pustakawan dan pustakawati kerajaan membusungkan dada dengan bangga mendengar pujian sang Ratu.

"Tapi mengapa ada noda hitam di padang ini?" tanya Edmund.

Agak muram, Aragorn mengesah. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, terjadi perang di antara kami melawan Raja Kegelapan Sauron. Ia mengerahkan puluhan ribu laskar dan makhluk jahat, pun mengutus panglima tertingginya, satu dari Sembilan Hantu Cincin; Raja Penyihir Angmar untuk menyerbu Minas Tirith, dan di padang Pelennor itu kami memeranginya. Si Raja Penyihir kemudian dibunuh oleh adik Raja Eomer, Putri Eowyn, dan hingga saat ini, sepetak tanah Pelennor tetap menghitam karena ternoda olehnya."

Melihat kemuraman Aragorn, Edmund jadi menyesal sudah bertanya. "Maafkan aku, Raja Aragorn."

Aragorn menggeleng. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Walau tak menyenangkan, ini adalah sejarah penting Gondor." Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Edmund.

"Lihat di sini, Ratu Lucy!" Kili memotong dengan antusias, dengan tongkatnya sendiri ia menunjuk-nunjuk gambar sebuah gunung tunggal yang terlukis pada peta yang dinamai Daratan Rhovanion. "Erebor! Kerajaan kami para Dwarf keturunan Durin Yang Tak Pernah Mati, yang kaya tiada duanya!"

"Oh, luar biasa!" sahut Lucy.

"Dan tak jauh darinya ada Eryn Lasgalen, atau Greenwood The Great, belantara terbesar Arda yang dipimpin Ayahku, Raja Thranduil," Legolas menyerobot, dengan lihai menggiring Lucy menjauh dari Kili, sambil menunjuk gambar sebarisan pohon beraneka rupa yang nyaris memenuhi seperempat atlas Rhovanion, tersenyum jumawa pada Kili yang mendelik tak terima.

Sesepuh macam Gandalf, Elrond, juga Galadriel dan suaminya Celeborn, cuma senyum-senyum simpul melihat Peri-Peri dan Dwarrow kemudian saling-berbantah-bantahan, mengunggulkan wilayah masing-masing pada Raja dan Ratu Narnia, sedangkan Aragorn dan Eomer menghela napas panjang sambil geleng-geleng.

"Negara lain boleh jadi yang paling luas dan kaya!" Sam menimbrung. "Tapi negeri kami Shire adalah yang paling hijau dan subur!" Frodo dan Bilbo dengan antusias mengiyakan omongannya.

"Imladris pun tak kalah subur! Lagipula jauh lebih menenteramkan!" sambar Elrohir, yang diangguki Elladan dan didukung oleh seorang Peri yang diketahui Lucy bernama Calanon dengan genjrengan mandolinnya.

Ratu termuda Narnia itu tertawa geli melihat perdebatan semua orang, sedang Edmund menahan senyum. "Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya," ujar Edmund, mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Setiap wilayah tentu saja memiliki keistimewaannya sendiri! Misalnya saja hutan Lothlorien ini! Pepohonannya memiliki batang abu keperakan dan dedaunannya seperti emas, pohon apakah gerangan?"

"Itu, adalah pohon mallorn," jawab Galadriel. Seisi ruangan hening dan khidmat kala ia bersuara, dan ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Edmund sembari menyunggingkan senyum. "Di musim semi, dedaunannya menghijau dengan rona perak. Warnanya baru beralih keemasan tatkala musim gugur datang."

"Hutan yang pastinya indah sekali," komentar Edmund. "Kami akan sangat beruntung apabila dapat menyaksikannya secara langsung."

"Datanglah," sahut Galadriel, matanya yang tajam bersinar-sinar kala memperhatikan Edmund dan Lucy. "Caras Galadhon akan menyambut Raja dan Ratu Narnia dengan tangan terbuka." Baik Edmund maupun Lucy tampak senang mendengar undangannya.

Lothiriel berdeham-deham. "Tapi sebelumnya, mampirlah ke Rohan dulu! Setiap tahun kami mengadakan turnamen berkuda dan perburuan untuk menyanjung Orome Sang Dewa Pemburu!"

"Dan Shire akan dengan gembira menerima kedatangan Raja dan Ratu dari jauh!" sela Frodo. "Sebentar lagi musim gugur, akan ada pesta panen, ulang tahun Thain kami Gerontius Took yang ke 111, lalu festival musim gugur, dan hallow eve pada akhir bulan ke sepuluh nanti!"

"Hei, jangan memonopoli!" protes Kili. "Di musim gugur Erebor memang tak punya banyak perayaan, tapi setiap hari kami memanen permata dari gua-gua!" Ia mengangguk-angguk pada Lucy dan juga Edmund, berusaha meyakinkan, "tidak ada hal yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada menetak dan menatah batu-batu mulia! Jika bersedia, aku akan mengajarkan pada kalian caranya!"

"Di Greenwood, ada festival menyambut musim gugur, lalu perayaan melihat bintang, dan juga pesta berburu untuk menyanjung Dewa Pemburu Orome, yang terkadang... beliau hadiri," kata Legolas, mengedip-ngedipkan mata pada Eomer dan Lothiriel yang memberengut dan mendengus tak setuju padanya. "Anggur khas Greenwood juga dipanen saat musim gugur, jadi Anda berdua bisa mencicipi Dorwinion Wine kami, anggur ternama tanpa bandingan di Arda," bujuknya pada Lucy yang mendengar dengan terkesima.

"Tanpa bandingan apanya. Kalau soal keras, cukup satu barel Old Winyards Shire saja sudah bisa memingsankan seisi kerajaan Greenwood," celetuk Bilbo. Legolas mendelik padanya, sementara yang lain tergelak menimpali.

"Jika tidak merepotkan, dengan senang hati kami akan mengunjungi kampung halaman Anda sekalian," ujar Lucy, yang disambut sorak sorai semua orang.

Usai memperhatikan peta Arda berikut menyimak penjelasan mengenai negeri-negeri yang tercakup di dalamnya, Edmund, dibantu Tumnus dan Arsyad, melebarkan peta-peta Narnia dan negeri-negeri di balik Samudera Besar bersisian dengan peta-peta Arda.

Bilbo dan Frodo yang menyukai peta-peta, memandang penuh minat atlas Narnia. Tak cuma gaya tulisan dan seni lukis yang berbeda, warna tinta dan jenis media yang dipergunakan pun lain. Pustakawan Gondor membuat peta pada kulit yang telah disamak. Tetapi orang Narnia sepertinya membuat perkamen berbahan dasar kulit pohon.

Edmund menunjukkan pada mereka Narnia dan istananya Cair Paravel yang terlukis di puncak tebing, juga menunjukkan sebuah hutan aneh yang memiliki tiang lampu api dengan nyala abadi yang dinamakan Lantern Waste.

"Tapi... bagaimana lampu itu bisa berada di situ? Lalu bagaimana apinya bisa terus membakar tanpa menambah minyak atau mengganti lilin?" Eomer tak sanggup menahan penasarannya.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, ketika Narnia dibangkitkan oleh Aslan Yang Agung, seorang Penyihir jahat bernama Jadis menyusup masuk, bersamaan dengan Manusia-Manusia dari dunia lain..." cerita Lucy. Ia seketika mengoreksi kisahnya saat menyadari wajah bingung orang-orang Arda. "Ah, tidak, tidak... mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai dari awal mula." Sesaat ia berdiam diri, mengingat-ingat, sebelum akhirnya bertutur.

Semua diawali dari seorang Manusia yang bernama Andrew Ketterley, dari dataran besar Great Britain, yang tanpa sengaja menemukan cincin-cincin berkekuatan sihir. Rasa ingin tahunya yang besar sayangnya tak diimbangi keberanian yang sama, jadi ia menjebak keponakannya sendiri, Digory Kirke dan sahabatnya Polly Plummer, untuk mengetes benda-benda ajaib itu. Cincin-cincin sihir itu kemudian mengantarkan Digory dan Polly ke sebuah hutan keramat yang tak terjangkau daya fana, di mana mata air-mata airnya adalah gerbang menuju dunia-dunia lain.

"Hutan di Antara Dunia-Dunia, begitulah belantara keramat itu disebut," ujar Lucy, sedikit tersipu-sipu ketika menyadari tatapan semua orang tertuju penuh kepadanya, tapi ia tak menghentikan kisahnya sampai di situ.

Digory dan Polly lalu terjun ke dalam sebuah mata air, dan tibalah mereka ke dunia di ambang kiamat yang disebut Charn. Di sana, Digory melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Ia mendengarkan dorongan hati untuk membangunkan Ratu Charn, Jadis, dari tidur gaibnya.

"Jadis, bukanlah Ratu yang bijak bestari. Ia kejam dan haus kekuasaan. Di masa pemerintahannya, Charn semakin terpuruk, dan puncaknya terjadi perang antara dirinya dan adik perempuannya, karena memperebutkan tahta. Saat terdesak, Jadis melancarkan sihir terkutuk. Kata Kemalangan, yang begitu diucapkan, membunuh seluruh makhluk hidup Charn dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya Charn berada di ambang kiamat. Tetapi Jadis menggunakan siasat terakhirnya. Ia merapal sihir pembeku waktu, yang menidurkannya dan menunda Charn dari kehancuran, lalu melepas material gaib ke luar dunia dengan harapan seseorang akan menemukan dan memakainya, lalu datang untuk menjemputnya pergi, karena ia terikat dengan Charn hingga tak dapat keluar dengan kehendak sendiri. Material itu, adalah cincin-cincin sihir Andrew Ketterley."

"Demi Eru..." gumam Gandalf. Wajah-wajah penguasa Arda pun mengeruh mendengar cincin sihir disebut-sebut. Bilbo terlihat tak nyaman sementara Frodo pucat pasi.

"Jadi, terpilihnya Charn oleh Digory dan Polly bukanlah sebuah kebetulan? Juga dorongan hati yang membuat Digory membangunkan Jadis?" tanya Galadriel, antara ngeri sekaligus salut atas kelicikan Jadis. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum masygul, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sudah tentu Jadis kemudian memaksa Digory mengeluarkannya dari Charn, dan membawanya ke dunia yang baru. Menyadari Charn nyaris hancur dikarenakan ulah Jadis, Digory dan Polly jelas merasa enggan. Mereka mencoba lari, tapi Jadis berhasil menyusul mereka, ikut menyeberang hingga ke Great Britain. Perangainya yang buruk semakin terlihat, dan tingkah Jadis yang di luar tata krama lambat laun menarik perhatian masyarakat setempat. Pertemuan Jadis dan rakyat Great Britain tak berlangsung baik, bahkan nyaris berujung huru-hara. Dipaksa keadaan, Digory dan Polly kembali menggunakan cincin sihir mereka, sambil menyeret Jadis, yang sayangnya turut menyeret Andrew Ketterley, juga seorang kusir kereta kuda bernama Frank dan kudanya yang setia Strawberry, meninggalkan Great Britain. Mereka terlempar sampai ke Narnia, sesaat sebelum kebangkitannya.

"Di Great Britain, Jadis mematahkan sebatang tiang lampu untuk ia jadikan senjata ketika timbul percekcokan antara dirinya dengan rakyat negeri itu, dan benda itu terus terbawa hingga ke Narnia," terang Edmund. "Begitu melihat Aslan, ia lantas menggunakan tiang lampu itu untuk menyerangnya." Ia mendengus geli dan menggeleng-geleng. "Tak ada gunanya, tentu saja, jangankan terluka, Aslan bahkan tidak merasakan sakit. Setelah itu Jadis melarikan diri, tiang lampunya tertinggal. Ketika tanah Narnia bangkit dan menumbuhkan pepohonan, tiang lampu itupun ikut tumbuh dan hidup karena menyerap magis... dan di sanalah ia, terus berdiri nyala hingga saat ini."

"Oohh... jadi begitu!" seru Eomer. "Benar-benar sejarah luar biasa untuk sebatang tiang lampu!"

"Kurasa, aku akan ke Narnia untuk melihat tiang lampu itu," kata Gimli dengan pasti. Edmund tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Manusia-manusia dari dunia lain itu... apa mereka berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Anda?" tanya Elladan.

"Dunia kami disebut Anglia, dan kami berasal dari negeri yang dinamai Greendale," jawab Lucy, "dan aku tidak pernah mendengar ada tempat bernama Great Britain di sana," ia memandang Edmund, dan sang Kakak mengangguk, mendukung pernyataannya.

"Raja Edmund..." Elrond berkata hati-hati. "Aku masih memikirkan si Jadis ini... apakah ia orang yang kebetulan bernama sama, ataukah ia Jadis si Penyihir Putih yang pernah mengutuk Narnia dalam musim dingin selama seratus tahun?"

"Ia orang yang sama," jawab Edmund dengan nada datar, dan ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, menyebabkan kecanggungan meliputi suasana.

Lucy kemudian mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, kembali pada peta Narnia. Ia menunjukkan negeri sekutu Narnia, kerajaan Archenland, rival mereka negeri padang pasir Calormen, dan negeri Telmarine yang bersifat netral walau sesama pengikut Aslan. Lalu masih ada Ettinsmoor, Daerah Liar Barat tak bersahabat yang didiami raksasa-raksasa, negeri-negeri dingin di utara, juga pulau-pulau kecil yang tersebar di sepanjang samudera Narnia.

"Ini aneh sekali," kata Legolas. "Selama ini, aku begitu yakin bahwa Arda adalah seluruh dunia. Namun, melihat atlas Narnia di sini, bumi yang kutahu ini ternyata barulah separuhnya!"

"Begitupun kami, Pangeran," kata Arsyad. "Kita mungkin terlambat tahu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sadar sama sekali." Beberapa orang mengangguk-angguk menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Marilah kita gabungkan peta-peta ini, untuk melenyapkan kerancuan dan mempererat persatuan!" usul Aragorn, yang disambut baik semuanya.

"Lalu... akan kita sebut apa gabungan seluruh dunia ini? Rasanya tak adil 'kan, kalau cuma menyebutnya Arda?" ujar Arwen.

"Hmm... Ardania! Singkatan dari Arda dan Narnia!" celetuk Samuel si Kelinci. Gelak tawa menyambut selorohannya, tetapi semua mengakui, Ardania memang terdengar enak di telinga. Mereka menerima nama yang sederhana itu, yang diucapkan secara iseng oleh seekor kelinci putih, untuk mengenang humor dan masa-masa menyenangkan ketika tengah berkumpul.

Aragorn kemudian memerintahkan kaum cendikiawan Gondor membuat peta dunia yang baru; peta Ardania yang merupakan gabungan Arda dan Narnia, dan selama menunggu pembuatan atlas itu, ada banyak pesta dan turnamen, juga kunjungan-kunjungan ke pelbagai tempat wisata di Gondor untuk menyenangkan dan juga mengenalkan Raja dan Ratu Narnia pada rakyat Gondor dan sekitarnya.

Atlas Ardania selesai dalam seminggu, dan berakhir pula pesta kebersamaan di Gondor. Penuh haru, Aragorn dan Arwen melepas kepergian tamu-tamunya. Sesuai janji, Edmund dan Lucy akan memperpanjang kunjungan Narnia di Arda, dimulai dari Rohan. Mereka pun mengikuti iring-iringan Raja Eomer dan Ratu Lothiriel pulang ke Tanah Eorlingas, Legolas dan Gimli turut pula menyertai. Para Elf pulang ke negeri mereka sendiri, begitu pula Dwarf Erebor. Para Hobbit kembali ke Shire diantar Gandalf, penuh antisipasi dan masih mengenang cerita seru, seraya tak lupa membawa peta dunia yang baru.

Walau sudah dibuat, peta Ardania tidak lantas disebarluaskan. Aragorn mencemaskan peta gabungan itu akan sampai ke pihak-pihak yang tak diinginkan, dan rasa protektifnya pada Raja dan Ratu muda membuatnya berkeputusan mengeksklusifkan atlas dunia baru itu, karena ia tak ingin kejahatan lain mencoba peruntungan pula ke tanah ajaib Narnia.

Cetakan pertama atlas dijaga ketat, hanya diperuntukkan pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Namun, itu bukan halangan bagi Harry Potter untuk memperoleh satu.


End file.
